Série d'OS Malec
by marie3000
Summary: Dérapage incontrôlé: Alec se rend à l'appartement de Magnus après que ce dernier lui ait envoyé un message... Et si tout avait dérapé ce soir là? Adieu: Enterrement d'Alec
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou alors voilà un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un petit moment :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

Le cœur d'Alec battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il approchait de l'appartement de Magnus. Le sorcier lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de le rejoindre chez lui. Il savait que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Magnus avait très mal pris qu'Alec épouse Lydia. Mariage qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures maintenant . Le néphilim n'avait pas envie de se marier, mais il devait sauver l'honneur de sa famille, c'est en tout cas ce que ça tête lui disait. Mais son cœur, lui, en avait décidé tout autrement. Il l'attirait inexorablement vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble en brique rouge du centre de Brooklyn. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement. Il allait frapper à la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Il souffla un grand coup. Son cœur battait tellement fort à présent qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ferma la porte d'une main tremblante et pénétra dans le salon, essayant de contrôler le mieux qu'il pouvait sa respiration. Ses yeux cherchèrent le sorcier du regard, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

\- Hey… Magnus tu disais que tu voulais me voir ?

\- Quel plaisir Alec, je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais ! Répondit Magnus.

Alec tourna la tête vers lui. Celui-ci sortait de sa chambre, un verre de vin dans la main. Il claqua des doigts et un deuxième apparu dans la main du néphilim. Par l'Ange, ce qu'il était sexy quand même, pensa Alec, avant de se forcer à se ressaisir. Magnus s'avança vers lui pour trinquer, mais le chasseur d'ombres s'écarta et posa son verre sur la table.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour trinquer. Tu as des infos au sujet de…

\- Au sujet du sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyne ?

Alec remarqua immédiatement que le sorcier n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Le néphilim se sentit mal à l'aise, il n'aurait pas dû venir, il aurait dû se douter que Magnus n'allait pas laisser tomber, qu'il tenterait le tout pour le tout, jusqu'au dernier moment. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, s'étaient vu en cachette…. Il ne s'était pourtant jamais rien passé. Oh bien sûr, Magnus en mourrait d'envie, fallait être stupide pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, mais il respectait le fait qu'Alec n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait d'être attiré par les hommes… par lui. Le chasseur d'ombres avait pourtant eu maintes fois envie, lors de ses soirées passées avec le sorcier, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il ne pouvait pas, il y avait trop de risques en jeux. Et voilà que maintenant, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup.

\- Je me renseigne mais… on n'a jamais fini la conversation qu'on a eue après le procès de ta sœur…A propos de ton mariage !

Ah bon ? Alec se retint de lui dire qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais le revoir après ça. La tristesse qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du sorcier, lorsqu'il il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il épouserait Lydia, lui avait fait mal. Le néphilim en souffrait, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Non valait mieux arrêter de parler de ça, cela faisait plus de mal que de bien, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il avait passé de merveilleux moments avec lui mais il avait commis une erreur en se rapprochant autant de ce sorcier. Il fallait que ça s'arrête….

\- Je regrette mais il n'y a vraiment rien à dire… Je me marie, point final ! Toi et moi on a une conception très différente du mariage !

Le sorcier pensa que c'était un doux euphémisme. Si pour Alec se marier signifier être malheureux toute sa vie, en mentant à tout le monde et y compris à soi-même, jouer un rôle, se cacher derrière un masque, alors oui effectivement, ils avaient une conception très différente !

\- Je suis un Shadowhunter, ce qui compte pour nous c'est la famille, les traditions, l'honneur…

\- L'honneur ? Le coupa Magnus. Où est l'honneur quand on vit dans le déni ?

\- Enfin de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je te parle d'amour…. Les Shadowhunters tombent amoureux eux aussi !

En lui disant cela, le sorcier s'était rapproché du néphilim.

\- Dis-moi que tu es amoureux de Lydia et je laisse tomber !

Bien sûr, le chasseur d'ombres savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Comment voulez vous être amoureux d'une fille que vous connaissez depuis même pas une semaine ? Puis il n'était pas attiré par les filles et Magnus le savait, alors pourquoi lui posait-il cette question stupide ? Ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver ! Il s'était fait à voir, il aurait dû rester à l'Institut. Mais sa petite voix, qui appartenait à la toute petite partie de lui qui était déraisonnable, lui disait qu'il était très content d'être ici, près du sorcier. Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré être libre, avoir le choix d'aimer qui il voulait. Le choix de l'aimer lui… Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer, le sorcier n'abandonnerait jamais sinon. Et ils souffriraient tous les deux…

\- J'en sais rien… Je comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes ! Tu.. tu fais que ...tu...tu fais que m'embrouiller !

Par l'Ange, il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça, où il allait craquer. L'envie de l'embrasser n'avait jamais été aussi forte… Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte avec la ferme intention de quitter cet appartement le plus vite possible, mais il avait l'impression qu'une force invisible le tirait en arrière vers l'objet de son désir, rendant ses mouvements lents. Magnus posa à son tour son verre, et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout . Il jouait sa dernière carte. Si cela ne marchait pas, il n'aurait plus qu'à noyer son chagrin dans les soirées à répétition.

\- Cette confusion que tu éprouves, c'est ce qu'il devrait te faire comprendre qu'il se passe un truc !

Alec se retourna, devant à nouveau faire face, au regard brûlant de désir du sorcier.

\- Les sentiments ce n'est jamais clair quand ça te prend ! D'abord ça a l'air de symptômes… Tu as le souffle coupé, chaque fois que tu aperçois l'objet de ce trouble...

Le sorcier commença à tourner autour du chasseur d'ombres, le frôlant légèrement. Alec avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Oui il avait le souffle coupé et ce depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans cet appartement, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui en dise la cause, il la connaissait très bien…Le sorcier claqua des doigts et son cœur rata un battement. Alec posa sa main dessus… Il fallait vraiment qu'il parte de là… Il allait finir par craquer et rien de bon ne ressortirait de tout ça...

\- Ton cœur se met à battre plus vite quand ce trouble t'effleure… Tu frissonnes quand il est près de toi et que son souffle te caresse…

Il sentit le souffle du sorcier sur sa nuque. Magnus était en train de briser ses barrières les unes après les autres et il était impuissant face à ça… Il se détourna à nouveau de lui, il n'avait pas la force de le regarder. S'il croisait son regard, il allait craquer , il en était certain. Il ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'il se reprenne mais tout son être lui crier de succomber à son désir. Il affronta pourtant à nouveau le regard du sorcier.

\- Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi Alec…

Peut-être,mais lui, il ne risquait rien, il pouvait suivre son cœur, écouter son désir. Mais Alec lui n'avait pas ce luxe.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens, alors s'il te plaît, lâche l'affaire !

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille… Pourquoi Magnus ne voulait-il pas le comprendre ?! Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ?!

\- Au fond c'est qu'un jeu pour toi pas vrai ? Tu fais tes tours de magie, mais en fin de compte qu'est-ce que tu risques toi ?! Et si tu avais raison sûr ce que je ressens…. Tu voudrais que j'abandonne tout pour toi ? Il faut que je fasse ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ! Je pourrais tout perdre ! Ma famille, ma carrière, mes amis ! Tu crois que c'est facile ?

Alec espérait que le sorcier comprenne enfin. Mais il avait conscience qu'il venait de lui faire du mal, il y était peut-être allé un petit peu fort… Mais il n'avait pas le choix, si Magnus avait continué comme ça…

\- Tu as une décision à prendre… Lui fit Magnus, essayant de ne pas montrer que les paroles du jeune homme venaient de le blesser.

Alec se détourna du sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir aussi triste, aussi blessé. Il ne souhaitait pas ça…

\- Je n'aborderais plus le sujet…

Ses paroles sonnèrent comme des adieux. Ils ne se reverraient plus, c'était fini… Non Alec ne pouvait pas le supporter. Se retournant vers le sorcier, il croisa son regard et ses derrières défenses tombèrent. Se précipitant vers lui, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et posa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il avait tant désirées. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, déclenchant une vague de désir si longtemps refoulé, dans leur deux corps. Magnus l'attira un peu plus contre lui et sa main fourragea dans les cheveux bruns du néphilim. Enfin le jeune homme avait cédé à son désir, à son attirance pour lui. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'entraîna vers la chambre, fit glisser sa veste au sol et le fit basculer sur le lit. Se plaçant au-dessus de lui, sa main passa sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, caressant enfin ce corps qu'il désirait depuis des jours. Il quitta les lèvres du néphilim pour déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou. La chemise du sorcier ainsi que le tee-shirt du chasseur d'ombres furent jetés à travers la pièce et Alec caressa timidement la peau du sorcier. Magnus planta ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu océan du néphilim qui reflétait l'innocence et le désir. Le sorcier avait une furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour mais il n'était pas certain que le jeune homme soit prêt.

\- Alec je…

Mais Alec le coupa d'un baiser, collant son corps un peu plus contre le sien. Magnus fit descendre ses baisers sur le torse du chasseur d'ombres, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il trouvait cependant, qu'il y avait encore un peu trop de couches de vêtements entre eux. Mais il voulait l'accord du jeune homme. Il l'avait enfin entre ses bras et il n'avait pas l'intention de tout gâcher et de le voir s'enfuir en courant.

\- Je te veux Alec, là maintenant, mais je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu souhaites aussi…

\- Je… sais pas… je… Oui j'en ai envie mais je… j'ai jamais… enfin… je… tu sais je…Bafouilla Alec.

\- Chut ça va, je sais.. Respire… Tout va bien, on peut s'arrêter là si c'est ce que tu souhaites !

\- Quoi ? Non, non… Je… On vient déjà de faire une connerie alors… autant aller jusqu'au bout…

\- Alec, si tu dois le regretter après.. .

\- Comment le pourrais-je… Fit Alec en reprenant leur baiser.

Magnus prit ce geste comme une autorisation à aller plus loin, et une minute plus tard, le reste de leurs vêtements avait rejoint les autres au sol. Alec rougit de se retrouver nu face au sorcier. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

\- Je te l'ai dit Alec… j'aime ce que je vois…

Alec rougit de plus belle, ce qui augmenta le désir du sorcier.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Tu me laisses guider ?

Le néphilim acquiesça timidement, son cœur battant la chamade. La peur se mélangeait à l'envie, au désir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Détends-toi Alec… Tout va bien… Laisse toi juste aller, écoute tes désirs…

\- Magnus je…

Alec avait peur, peur de décevoir le sorcier. Il avait peur d'être maladroit, de s'y prendre mal…

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Je… Je… sais pas…

\- Détends-toi… Laisse toi faire…

Il reprit ses caresses et une de ses mains glissa sur la hanche du néphilim. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et déposa un léger baiser sur le sexe de son amant. Il fut ravi de lui arracher un gémissement. Il remonta et reprit les lèvres d'Alec, alors que sa main commençait des va-et-vient sur l'intimité du néphilim, le faisant pousser des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il commençait, pour le plus grand bonheur du sorcier, à se détendre. Ses mains d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus assuraient, caressèrent le corps de Magnus et ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou. Une pression un peu plus forte de la main du sorcier sur son sexe, le fit rejeter la tête en arrière de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, se soumettant entièrement au plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Mais lorsque celui-ci commença à le préparer, il se crispa. La peur avait refait surface. Magnus le sentit et il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant très fort en signe d'apaisement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ? Demanda Magnus en priant très fort pour qu'il lui dise oui.

\- Oui…

\- Ok… n'aie pas peur, ça va aller…

Magnus, son corps pressé contre celui de son amant, sentait que le cœur de ce dernier battait rapidement. La respiration du néphilim s'était également accélérée du fait de la peur. Le sorcier l'embrassa tendrement, lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Tu sais … la première fois c'est toujours important… es-tu sûr de vouloir que ce soit avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Alec avec appréhension.

\- Oh Alexander… Bien sûr que si… Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point !

\- Moi aussi… Je … je veux que ce soit avec toi…

Le sorcier reprit ses baisers et il commença à le pénétrer doucement, laissant son amant s'habituer à la sensation de son sexe en lui. Alec se crispa et eut un gémissement de douleur. Il serra un peu plus fort la main du sorcier, qui cherchait son regard.

\- Alec… Alec regarde-moi…

Le néphilim leva ses yeux vers lui et le sorcier sourit, en y voyant le désir qui y brillait malgré la douleur. Il commença à bouger doucement. Petit à petit, le chasseur d'ombres se détendit, et le plaisir remplaça la douleur. Magnus accéléra ses mouvements, sentant son désir augmenter à chaque coup de rein. Les gémissements des deux hommes se mélangèrent, leurs corps enlaçaient. Puis, dans un dernier cri de plaisir, leur désir se déversa et Magnus serra son amant contre lui, essoufflés et légèrement tremblants. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Magnus caressait tendrement les cheveux du néphilim.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le sorcier, en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Alec.

\- Hum… Mieux que ça même…

Magnus se mit à rire et serra un peu plus le chasseur d'ombres contre son corps. Celui-ci entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- On vient de se mettre dans un sacré pétrin...Enfin surtout moi… Lui fit Alec.

L'euphorie et l'adrénaline provoquaient par le moment de tendresse qu'ils venaient de partager, commençait à s'évaporer, remplacés par la prise de conscience du merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non ! Magnus je… je suis bien là, avec toi… mais on va avoir des problèmes…

\- Ouais… Tu vas annuler ton mariage ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, pour te soutenir, quoi que tu décides… Mais sache que je préférerais que tu ne te maries pas !

\- Je préférerais aussi…

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aucun rapport avec la série, c'est donc Robert qui n'a pas accepté la liaison d'Alec avec Magnus et non pas Maryse.**

 **Voilà :)**

 **Bisous :)**

 **Adieu**

 **Idris**

Tenant le plus jeune de ses fils par la main, Magnus Bane avançait vers la basilique. De nombreuses familles de Chasseurs d'Ombres étaient venu rendre un dernier hommage à celui qui était considéré depuis plusieurs années, comme le pilier de la réconciliation entre le monde obscur et les demi-anges. Une jeune femme brune aux yeux gris se tenait devant la basilique. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit le sorcier approcher. Elle posa son regard sur lui et sourit en voyant qu'il avait écouté les dernières volontés de son défunt amant : elle était présente lorsqu'il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas porter le deuil, de rester lui-même. Il disait vouloir voir du Ciel ses paillettes et ses tenues excentriques qu'il avait tant aimées. Et bien sûr, comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'une demande d'Alec Lightwood, Magnus avait accepté. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'amour aussi fort que celui qui les unissait. C'est pourquoi Tessa s'était beaucoup inquiété pour son ami, craignant qu'il ne surmonte pas la douleur de la perte de son bien-aimé. Elle-même avait dû subir cela à la mort de Will puis à la mort de leur fils, James. Elle avait puisé la force d'avancer grâce à Jem, mais aussi grâce à Magnus. Heureusement le sorcier était entouré : Catarina était resté avec lui à l'appartement et elle-même, ainsi que Lily et certains membres de la famille Lightwood encore vivant, passaient le voir tous les jours. Robert était mort très peu de temps après l'adoption de Max et n'avait jamais connu Rafael. Cela avait été une dure période à passer pour Alec qui n'avait pas eu le temps de retrouver une véritable relation père-fils avec lui, bien que l'arrivée de Max leur ait permis de se rapprocher un peu plus. En revanche, à la surprise de tout le monde, Magnus et Maryse étaient devenus très proches. Si cette dernière s'était toujours montrée très dure dans l'éducation de ses enfants, elle était une vraie mamie gâteau avec ses petits-enfants. Elle passait souvent des journées entières avec eux à l'appartement de Brooklyn lorsque son fils partait en mission. Dans ses moments là, trop inquiet pour son amant, Magnus ne se sentait pas le cœur de s'occuper des petits. La peur qu'Alec ne repasse plus le seuil de l'appartement l'étreignait à chaque fois. Pourtant, Alec revenait tout le temps, parfois indemne, souvent blessé. Mais à chaque fois, tout se finissait bien. Jusqu'à ce jour là. Tessa était passée voir Magnus pour un problème de sorcier et s'amusait à lancer à Rafael un ballon de basket, lorsque la sonnette d'entrée avait retenti. Tessa ignore encore aujourd'hui si Magnus avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas car il ouvrit la porte, blanc comme un linge. Simon avait été le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle. Tout jeune chasseur d'ombres, il avait intégré l'Institut de New York peu d'années auparavant, sur une demande très appuyée d'Isabelle. Il avait gardé les deux jeunes garçons pour que Magnus, accompagné de Tessa, puisse se rendre auprès d'Alec. Le jeune homme était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie de l'Institut, mortellement blessé par un démon. Le poison avait rapidement fait son office et il était trop tard pour le sauver. Le sorcier avait à peine eu le temps de faire ses adieux à celui qu'il aimait et qui était son mari depuis cinq ans maintenant. Jace avait dû l'arracher à son corps après avoir lui aussi fait une promesse à son parabataï : prendre soin de ses fils et de Magnus, ainsi que d'Isabelle. La nouvelle de la mort d'Alexander Lightwood s'était répandu rapidement dans l'ensemble du monde obscur. Lily, qui avait succédé à Raphaël à la tête du clan de vampire de Manathan, avait été très touché par la mort du néphilim. Le jeune homme était le seul chasseur d'ombres a qui la jeune fille acceptait d'adresser la parole, ce qui avait été un sujet de discorde supplémentaire entre Alec et son père. Étant Inquisiteur, Robert ne comprenait pas que son fils ne le tienne pas au courant de ce que lui confiait la vampire. Les loups-garous avaient également été touché par la mort du chasseur d'ombres. Mais cela n'était rien à côté de la douleur de la famille du néphilim. Isabelle, qui était pourtant de nature enjouée, avait perdu son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Enceinte de Simon, elle avait pourtant dû se forcer à relever la tête. Jace, lui, avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui était morte avec son frère et n'avait pas quitté ses appartements jusqu'ici, malgré les efforts de Clary pour lui remonter le moral. Maryse restait forte face aux gens mais Magnus l'avait surprise en train de pleurer dans la chambre de son fils de l'Institut , serrant un tee-shirt du jeune homme contre elle. Mais le plus dur avait été pour Magnus et ses enfants.

 **Flash Back**

Max et Rafael, âgés respectivement de 8 et 10 ans, étaient malheureusement en âge de comprendre. Lorsque le sorcier avait enfin consenti à quitter le corps de celui qu'il aimait, il avait retrouvé ses enfants, restés dans l'appartement avec Simon. Max lui avait sauté dans les bras en lui demandant si « Dad » serrait bientôt là. Magnus s'était agenouillé près de lui et avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux bleus et l'avait serré contre lui, croisant le regard de Rafael. Celui-ci comprit en un seul regard de son père et une larme coula sur ses joues. Max releva la tête.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Raf ? Papa il est où Dad ?

Magnus avait alors retenu les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Rafael, approche…Il va falloir que vous soyez très fort tous les deux… Dad est monté très très haut dans le ciel…Leur expliqua-t-il d'une voix la plus douce possible.

\- Mais… ça veut dire qu'il me verra pas devenir pirate ? Répondit le petit Max, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux bleus.

Ses yeux rappelèrent au sorcier ceux du néphilim qu'il ne reverrait plus. Rafael enfouit sa tête dans le coup de son père, qui le serra contre lui, suivi de Max. Simon qui était resté planté là à regarder la scène sans savoir trop quoi faire, laissa échapper une larme.

 **Présent**

Tessa serra Magnus contre lui et embrassa Max.

\- Où est Rafael ?

\- Avec Isabelle…

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui…

Le sorcier serra un peu plus la main de son fils dans la sienne, puisant de la force dans ce contact. Tessa s'agenouilla auprès du petit garçon.

\- C'est quoi que tu as dans la main bonhomme ?

\- C'est un dessin pour Dad ! Fit Max en tendant la feuille à Tessa.

On pouvait y voir un petit garçon bleu avec un chapeau de pirate qui tenait la main à un garçon un tout petit peu plus grand.

\- C'est Rafael là ? Demanda Tessa.

\- Oui et là c'est papa ! Répondit le garçon en montrant un bonhomme avec une mèche rouge dans les cheveux. Et là c'est Dad… il est dans les étoiles !

Tessa rendit le dessin au jeune garçon, les larmes aux yeux. Magnus avait essuyé discrètement une larme sur son visage. Ils avaient ensuite rejoint la basilique, où le corps d'Alec avait été présenté à la famille pour un dernier adieu avant d'être transporté dans la nécropole et déposé sur un bûcher. Ses yeux avaient été masqués d'un morceau de soie blanche et ses bras étaient en croix sur sa poitrine, un poignard séraphique dans la main droite reposant sur son cœur. Le sorcier avait respecté les derniers vœux d'Alec en acceptant les funérailles de chasseur d'ombres. C'était la volonté du jeune homme et il la respectait. Une partie de ses cendres serait ensuite utilisée pour renforcer la puissance des Frères Silencieux et l'autre partie reposerait dans le mausolée, près de son père et de son frère. Isabelle vint se positionner à côté de lui, ses magnifiques rondeurs de femme enceinte de plus en plus apparente. Elle tenait Rafael par la main, sa chevelure noire en bataille. Quand il vit Magnus, il courut dans ses bras. Le sorcier le porta, le serrant fort contre lui. Il portait la tenue de deuil des chasseurs d'ombres. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il deviendrait un jour. Alec et lui avait refusé qu'il prenne des cours à l'Académie d'Idris, décidant qu'il suivrait la formation de chasseur d'ombres à l'Institut, auprès de son père, de sa famille. Plus il grandissait, plus Rafael prenait le caractère de Magnus. On aurait pu penser que ce serait le contraire, mais non, c'est Max qui ressemblait le plus à Alec. Rafael avait au départ refusé d'assister aux funérailles de son père et Magnus ne l'avait pas forcé, lui laissant le choix de faire le deuil à sa manière, mais le jeune garçon avait fini par changer d'avis, accourant en pleurs dans les bras de sa tante. La foule afflouait de plus en plus. Lily arriva suivie de nombreux autres Enfants de la Nuit puis de Maïa, accompagnée elle aussi de sa meute et de Luke, qui tenait Jocelyne par la main. Magnus espérait que Clary arrive à faire sortir Jace de sa chambre. Alec aurait voulu qu'il soit là… Max le tira alors pars la manche.

\- Papa, je peux faire encore un bisou à Dad ?

Isabelle étouffa alors un sanglot et Simon qui venait d'arriver à son tour, la serra dans ses bras.

\- Jace et Clary arrivent… Fit-il à Magnus.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui Max ?

\- Je peux ou pas alors ?

\- Attends un peu…

\- Je pourrais lui en faire un moi aussi ? Demanda alors Rafael, que Magnus avait reposé au sol.

\- Oui… Bien-sûr que vous pourrez mes anges…

\- Dad il est devenu un vrai ange maintenant ! Fit Max. Pas vrai papa ?

Magnus fut incapable de répondre. La cérémonie commença et un frère silencieux récita des prières en latin mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait pas. Il repensait à la première fois où il avait vu Alec, à son sourire, à son rire qui illuminait ses yeux bleus. Ces yeux dans lesquels il s'était noyé tant de fois. Il repensa à leur mariage, aux nuits passées ensemble à veiller sur Max puis sur Rafael. Puis à toutes ces nuits passées à s'aimer. Et enfin, il repensa à leur adieu.

 **Flash Back**

\- Alec…

\- Non Magnus, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer ! Je ne te laisse pas, une partie de moi vivra toujours en toi, dans ton cœur et celui de nos deux garçons. Dis leur que je les aime… Reste fort pour eux…

\- Je te le promets…. Arriva a articuler Magnus, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Et… tu te souviens… je ne veux pas te voir porter les habits de deuil des chasseurs d'ombres, je veux te voir…

\- Porter mes paillettes pour que tu les voies briller du ciel…Oui... je me souviens...

\- Promets le moi…

\- Je te le promets… Je t'aime…

\- Aku cinta kamu Magnus… Fit le jeune homme dans un dernier souffle.

 **Présent**

\- « Ave atque Vale, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane » ! Fit le Frère silencieux, que Chasseurs d'ombres comme créatures obscures, répétèrent d'une seule et unique voix. « Pulvis et umbra sumus, nous ne sommes que poussières et ombres ».

Il se tourna ensuite vers Magnus et lui fit un signe de tête. Le sorcier porta alors Max jusqu'à son père. Le petit garçon déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et son dessin à côté de l'épée. Le sorcier appela ensuite Rafael et celui-ci fondit en pleurs sur le corps d'Alec.

\- Je voulais pas que tu partes papa !

Magnus prit son fils dans les bras et le serra contre lui un moment. Lily s'avança alors vers le bûcher.

\- Que le cœur et la force des enfants de la nuit accompagnent ton âme, chasseur d'ombres…

Elle embrassa l'étoile qu'elle tenait à la main et la posa sur le cœur du néphilim. Maïa, elle, passa autour du cou du chasseur d'ombres un collier représentant un croissant de lune.

\- Repose en paix Alec…

Puis ce fut autour de Jace : il embrassa son parabataï sur le front, contenant à grand peine ses larmes. Isabelle en fit de même, soutenue par Simon qui échangea avec Clary un regard impuissant. Maryse s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras de Jocelyne. Des flammes blanches apparurent alors dans le ciel. Magnus tourna la tête vers la source de cette magie et découvrit Catarina, entourait d'une dizaine de sorciers, leurs mains levées vers le ciel, et Magnus les remercia d'un signe de tête : les sorciers venaient de rendre hommage à leur manière au néphilim. Il s'avança vers Alec et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Aku cinta kamu Alexander… Mon ange…

Il fit un signe de tête au Frère Silencieux et le bûcher prit feu. Rafael et Max pleuraient dans les bras de leur père.

\- Je deviendrais le meilleur des chasseurs d'ombres ! Pour papa ! Pour qu'il soit fier de moi! Sanglota Rafael.

\- Il est… il était déjà très fier de toi… Lui répondit Magnus.

\- Toi aussi tu vas partir dans le ciel un jour papa ? Demanda Max.

Magnus ne put se retenir de craquer plus longtemps. Comment expliquer à un petit garçon de 8 ans que non, lui il ne monterait pas au ciel mais son frère oui, un jour. Un jour il serait à nouveau là tous les deux pour enterrer Rafael. Tessa, voyant la détresse de son ami, pensa qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et décida d'emmener les garçons avec elle.

\- Les garçons, vous venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose ...

Elle entraîna les deux enfants dans la foule qui quittait la nécropole. Jace serra alors le sorcier dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'être venu ! Lui fit Magnus à travers ses larmes.

\- Je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi ! Et sur les garçons !

Il s'en alla après une dernière étreinte et le sorcier se retrouva seul devant le bûcher dont les flammes commençaient à s'apaiser peu à peu. Il tomba à genoux devant, la tête dans les mains, éclatant en sanglots qu'il avait si longtemps retenus, devant se montrer fort devant les enfants.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, il aperçut Catarina. Elle avait les yeux rouges et sa main tremblée légèrement. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller… On sera tous là pour toi, ça va aller…

 **Fin**


	3. Chapter 3

_Et si le mariage n'avait pas été le moment de leur premier baiser ? Si Alec et Magnus avaient continué à se voir en cachette après la soirée passée chez le sorcier à soigner Luke ?_

 _Les événements ne ce passe pas forcément dans l'ordre de la série et certains n'ont jamais eu lieu._

 **Libère-moi**

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Assis à la table du salon, je regardais les photos des différents sorciers du monde. L'Institut avait fait appel à moi pour trouver lequel d'entre eux avait bien pu être assez puissant pour fabriquer la potion qui avait endormi Jocelyne. Honnêtement, je ne cherchais pas vraiment. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Touchant mes lèvres du bout des doigts, je souris. J'avais l'impression de sentir encore le contact de ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Ce jeune néphilim m'étonnait de plus en plus chaque jour. Je le sentais, il était en train de voler mon cœur petit à petit, par ses sourires, ses baisers, son regard… Je me souviens de notre premier baiser comme si c'était hier. Ils avaient trouvé la coupe et il était venu me prévenir. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister pour qu'il reste passer la soirée avec moi et lui avait volé un baiser avant qu'il ne parte. D'abord surpris, peut-être même étonné, il me l'avait timidement rendu et s'était envolé loin de moi avec un sourire. Mon dieu, son sourire...il n'y avait aucun doute, ce garçon avait bien du sang d'ange dans les veines. On avait passé deux autres soirées ensemble puis je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de vraiment le revoir, le croisant qu'en coup de vent à l'Institut, où il faisait semblant d'à peine me connaître alors que je l'avais pratiquement tous les soirs au téléphone. Cela m'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Je le voyais rougir à chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien ou que je le frôlais. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit soudain. Où est-ce que je l'avais mis déjà ? Je claquais des doigts et il apparut dans ma main. Je regardais l'identité de l'appelant et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

\- Alec ?

\- Heu salut… je te dérange ?

\- Non jamais, j'ai toujours du temps pour toi tu le sais bien…

\- Ouais…

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix, je sentais que ça n'allait pas.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien je… je me demandais si… enfin non, laisse tomber !

Il raccrocha. Oh non Alexander, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. J'appuyais sur la touche de rappel mais il avait décidé de ne pas répondre. Agacé, je lui laissais un message :

« Alors tu as deux options : la première tu réponds et tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive la deuxième, tu continues à ne pas répondre et je viens à l'Institut de tirer les vers du nez de force ! Choisi..Vite ! Je te laisse une heure!

Je reposais le portable et essayais de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon travail mais il n'y avait rien à faire, mon esprit divaguait encore vers Alexander Lightwood. Les minutes passaient et il ne rappelait toujours pas… Mes doigts pianotaient d'impatience sur la table. Fallait-il que je le rappelle , histoire que ma menace soit plus prise au sérieux ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à appuyer sur la touche d'appel, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Je me précipitais pour ouvrir et découvris mon beau néphilim sur le pas de la porte. A la seconde où je le vis, je compris que j'avais raison, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Alec !

\- Je…

\- Entre ! Lui ordonnais-je en le tirant par la main à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Sa main était glacée. Je remarquais alors qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt noir et un jean alors qu'il faisait un froid glacial dehors.

\- Tu es complètement gelé ! Vous ne vous habillez plus chez les chasseurs d'ombres maintenant ?

J'attrapais une veste et lui mis sur les épaules. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et j'aperçus des larmes perlaient dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Je caressais sa joue tendrement avant de le serrer contre moi. Je le sentis s'agripper à moi alors qu'il me murmurait des mots d'excuse.

\- Alec ? Alec, regarde-moi...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils veulent me marier… je vais me marier…

\- Pardon ?!

Je scrutais son visage. Je savais que les chasseurs d'ombres se mariaient généralement jeune, mais là...non, il était beaucoup trop jeune. Il ne savait même pas ce qu 'était véritablement l'amour…

\- Mes parents veulent que je me marie pour… pour sauver notre nom du déshonneur ! Tout ça c'est la faute de cette fille ! De cette Fairchild ! S'énerva Alec.

Il jeta la veste avec colère et frappa dans le mur. Je l'arrêtais et le serrais à nouveau dans mes bras, dans lesquels il s'effondra, en pleurs. Sauver le nom des Lightwood du déshonneur ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus aucun honneur dans cette famille, à supposer qu'il y en ait eu un jour ! Et voilà que maintenant ils allaient faire porter cette responsabilité à un jeune garçon de 18 ans ! Cette famille, c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, et plus les années passées, plus c'était pire…. Je m'étais toujours tenu éloigné d'eux, entretenant, au plus, des relations strictement professionnelles. Mais là… L'aîné de la nouvelle génération de Lightwood avait touché mon cœur, je ressentais le besoin d'être là pour lui, de le protéger.

\- Tu devrais peut-être leur dire Alec…

\- Leur dire quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien…

\- Je peux pas ! Je sais même pas ce que je fais ici !

\- Oh si tu le sais ! Je représente la liberté ! Avec moi tu es celui que tu es vraiment ! A l'Institut, tu joues au parfait petit soldat, loyal à sa famille, loyal à son Enclave ! Mais ceux pour qui tu donnerais ta vie, pour qui tu as tout sacrifié, viennent de te planter un couteau dans le dos! Tu fais tout ce qu'ils te demandent mais ce n'est jamais assez, ils en demandent encore et encore… Se marier à ton âge c'est déjà stupide, mais en plus sachant que tu n'es pas attiré par les femmes…

\- Ça viendra peut-être !

\- Alec…

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Peut-être que…

\- Peut-être que quoi ? Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti jusqu'ici pour une fille et tu crois que ça va tomber du ciel un jour, comme ça ?

\- Peut-être bien !

\- Alec ! Tu sais que j'ai été amoureux de Camille ?

\- Oui…

Étais-ce un éclair de jalousie que je vis briller un instant dans ses yeux ?

\- Et tu sais que je suis attiré par toi…

Il leva les yeux vers moi, rougissant.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pour te faire comprendre qu'à ton âge, je savais déjà que j'étais attiré par les filles _et_ les garçons ! Tu le saurais déjà Alec ! Tu te mens à toi-même, tu mens à ta famille, tu mens à tout le monde ! Tu crois que tu vas continuer à arriver à vivre comme ça ? Et en admettant qu'un jour une fille t'attire, qui te dit que ce sera celle que tu as épousée ? Et en attendant que ça arrive, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas continuer à être malheureux ?! Tu te préoccupes tellement du bonheur des autres que tu ne sais pas comment être heureux toi-même ! Enfin si tu le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas là… Mais tu ne l'assumes pas…

\- Tu voudrais qu'il me retire mes runes, que je sois banni, que je perde tout ce que j'ai, c'est ça que tu veux ?!

\- Heyy, calmes toi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile ! Je ne te demande pas de le crier partout mais juste d'être au moins honnête envers toi-même !

\- Je le suis !

\- Vraiment ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il était complètement paumé… C'est de réconfort dont il avait besoin et non pas de mes leçons de morale. Je m'approchais de lui doucement et essuyais ses larmes sur ses joues.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça ? Lui fis-je avec un sourire.

\- Je veux bien…

Je le pris par la main et l'entraînais avec moi sur le canapé, le calant dans mes bras, comme on l'avait si souvent fait lors des soirées qu'il avait passées chez moi. Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens et me sourit. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'avais envie de l'embrasser… En temps normal, avec qui que ce soit d'autre, je n'aurais pas pris autant de précautions, mais avec lui… Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite...Oui je l'avais déjà embrassé mais le contexte de ce soir était bien différent. Sa venue n'était qu'un appel au secours face à un monde qui le privait de sa liberté, alors qu'avec moi il pouvait être libre et il le savait…

\- Magnus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Merci…

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- D'être là…Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je… je parle de tout ça…

\- Et ta sœur ?

\- Quoi ma sœur ?

\- Elle est au courant tu sais…

\- Ouais… je sais pas comment elle a fait pour savoir… Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non… Lui dis-je en riant. C'est juste que c'est ta sœur et elle te connaît mieux que personne ! Et je suis certains que ton parabataï le sait aussi mais qu'il attend que tu le lui dises…

\- Non ! Jamais ! Il ne doit jamais le savoir !

Je soupirais. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Jace, mais du peu que j'en avais vu, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

\- Bon, on avait dit qu'on n'en parlait plus de toute façon !

\- Ouais…

\- Tu sais que… c'était assez dur de te croiser ces temps-ci et de faire comme si tu m'étais indifférent, alors que c'est tout le contraire ?

Il leva la tête vers moi, s'appuyant sur un coude. L'intensité de son regard me transperça… Bon sang mais pourquoi me faisait-il à ce point-là tourner la tête ?

\- Et tu avais envie de quoi ?

Je serrais un peu plus sa main dans la mienne. Je savais qu'il avait posé cette question par pure innocence, sans arrière pensée derrière la tête. Par exemple chez moi, cette question aurait en réalité voulu dire « montre moi ».

\- De t'embrasser…

Il rougit instantanément puis laissa échapper un petit sourire. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes…

\- Je peux ?

\- Tu demandes la permission maintenant ? Me dit-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Je suis un gentleman tu sais !

\- Si tu le dis…

A ma grande surprise, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Tellement douces… J'approfondis très vite ce baiser, collant son corps au mien. Ma main passa dans ses cheveux et l'autre glissa sur sa hanche, avant de glisser sous son tee-shirt. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi… Il frotta son bassin contre le mien et sa main caressa ma peau sous ma chemise. Je retins un gémissement et faisant un immense effort de contrôle, je mis fin à ce baiser et me levais, m'éloignant de lui avant de faire un geste déplacé et qu'il s'en aille en courant, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Heu… tu… tu veux un verre ou...ou…

Bon sang, il fallait vraiment que je reprenne le contrôle, d'habitude c'est lui qui bafouillait, pas moi ! La dernière fois que cela m'était arrivé c'était… ben, jamais en fait.

\- J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

Je fermais les yeux. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Comment lui expliquer, sans qu'il ne le prenne mal ou qu'il prenne peur, que j'avais une furieuse envie de lui enlever ses vêtements, de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne, de l'entendre gémir dans mes bras...Non, je ne pouvais pas et tout mon problème était bien là…

\- Mag… Magnus ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Quoi ? Non surtout pas… Je me retournais vers lui. Il s'était levé et me fixait. Je lus de l'inquiétude dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- Non… Je veux que tu restes…

Je franchis le peu de distances qui nous séparait et posant une main sur sa nuque je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser.

\- Je veux que tu restes ce soir et tous les autres soirs Alec… Je ne veux pas que tu te maries ! Je veux que tu me choisisses moi !

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seul de ma bouche, sans que je n'arrive à les contrôler. Putain Magnus mais tu fais quoi là ? Tu le connais à peine, ce n'est qu'un gosse….Oui mais il avait réussi à faire ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire depuis plus d'un siècle : briser la carapace que j'avais battis autour de mon cœur. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait battre aussi vite...même pas Camille, que je pensais pourtant être mon grand amour…

\- Je… Magnus je….

\- Chut… ne dis rien… juste...reste…

Il acquiesça et posa son front contre le mien.

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir être avec toi librement…

\- La liberté n'est qu'une question de choix Alexander….

\- Alors libère-moi...

 **Fin**

 **La suite de « Ma vie pour la tienne » arrive demain :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Alec voyait Magnus en cachette. Le néphilim avait réussi à garder ce secret… jusqu'à ce jour…_

 **PDV Alec**

Je voyais que Jace me regardait étrangement. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi, j'avais commis une erreur, une grosse erreur. Il fallait qu'on quitte le Pandémonium avant que la situation ne s'envenime encore plus, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'extirper du pétrin dans lequel je mettais mis. Tout ça à cause de ce sorcier….

 **Flash Back**

\- Faut qu'on aille au Pandémonium, apparemment il y a des vampires qui recrutent leur assujetti là-bas !

Je regardais Jace qui était déjà en train d'enfiler sa tenue de combat. Il se tenait dans ma chambre et me parlait depuis des heures de sa _Clary,_ lorsqu'un miracle avait eu lieu. Son portable avait sonné, mettant fin à ce supplice. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'il m'annonce qu'il fallait aller au Pandémonium. Magnus se trouvait là-bas ce soir… J'étais toujours troublé quand je le voyais en présence de Jace et d'Izzy. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir honteux à l'idée qu'ils apprennent ce que lui et moi faisions certains soirs… Jace me lança ma veste en pleine tête, ce qui me tira de mes pensées.

\- Oh bouge ! Habille-toi, faut qu'on y aille !

\- Heu.. Ouais j'arrive…

Jace sortit de la chambre et je m'empressais d'envoyer un message à Magnus. « C'est quoi cette histoire d'assujetti dans ta boîte ? ». Je me mordis la lèvre.. Non mais quel idiot je faisais ! Je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire ! Il allait comprendre que je me trouverais au Pandémonium ce soir et le connaissant, il ferait tout pour me déstabiliser...comme il le faisait à chaque fois… Essayant de calmer ma respiration qui s'était accélérée, je mis mon portable dans ma poche, et sortit rejoindre les autres.

 **Pandémonium**

Comme d'habitude, la boîte était bondée. La majorité de la clientèle étant des créatures obscures, on savait qu'on n'était pas les bienvenue. De plus, ont été armés… Le videur nous lança un regard hostile et nous barra la route.

\- Dégage de là ! On est là sous les ordres de l'Enclave ! Lui fit Jace avec dégoût.

Moi, en revanche, je me faisais tout petit. Si ça partait en baston, Magnus allait m'en vouloir à mort… Je regardais discrètement mon portable : toujours aucun message… Isabelle me poussa à l'intérieur de la salle visiblement le videur nous avait laissés entrer. Je balayais la salle des yeux : des femmes se trémoussaient sur la musique, aguichant les hommes autour, l'alcool coulait à flots et beaucoup de clients étaient déjà ivres, voire même en train de cuver dans un coin. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'on ne vous bouscule...Ce que je détestais ces endroits… Isabelle, elle, était aux anges. C'était à se demander si Jace l'avait prévenu qu'on était là en mission et non pour s'amuser. Jace, lui, était à fond dans la mission. Habituellement, je l'aurais été aussi, mais là, je cherchais avec inquiétude une personne des yeux...Rien, aucune trace de lui. Je me détendis un peu… Peut-être n'était-il pas venu ?

\- Et ben, il ne s'embête pas ! S'exclama Jace, amusé.

Je me tournais vers lui, puis vers l'endroit qu'il fixait. Et c'est là que je le vis… Au fond de la salle, dans le coin VIP, il se tenait nonchalamment assis sur une banquette, une dizaine de personnes, hommes et femmes, toutes des créatures obscures, autour de lui…Beaucoup trop proche… Mon cœur s'accéléra, mais de colère cette fois. Une des filles venait de passer une main sur le haut de son torse dénudé. Il portait une chemise violette qui laissait paraître beaucoup trop de peau à mon goût…

\- Alec ? Alec ?

La voix d'Isabelle me ramena à la réalité.

\- Quoi ? Lui répondis-je un peu trop durement.

\- Pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un abruti !

Mais pourquoi j'avais dit ça ?! Jace se retourna vers moi, surpris.

 **Présent**

 **-** C'est quoi ton problème avec ce sorcier ?

\- Sois pas stupide Jace ! Je le connais à peine…

J'espérais vraiment qu'il me croit, mais vu la façon dont il continuait à me regarder, j'avais des doutes. Isabelle ne m'aida pas et ricana.

\- Mais oui, on te croit ! Me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je piquais un fard et m'éloignais d'eux, prétendant qu'il valait mieux qu'on se sépare pour régler au plus vite cette mission. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé de t'en aller ? Me demanda Jace, les sourcils froncés.

Je sentais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose…. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne…

\- On est là pour travailler Jace ! Alors on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on rentre ! Lui dis-je d'un ton autoritaire, sachant très bien qu'il ne m'écouterait sûrement pas.

Je m'enfonçais alors dans la foule, laissant mon parabataï et ma sœur derrière moi. J'avais encore la vision de cette femme penchée sur Magnus… Une bouffée de colère s'empara de moi, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je savais qu'il avait une réputation de Dom Juan, j'aurais dû rester éloigné de lui… Puis je le connaissais à peine, alors pourquoi étais-je aussi furieux ? Ma petite voix dans ma tête me dit « Parce que tu pensais être différent de ses conquêtes habituelles, tu ne pensais pas être juste un nom de plus sur la liste... ». J'avais pratiquement atteint la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, lorsque j'entendis un cri derrière moi. Je me retournais et vit Jace aux prises avec un vampire. Un cercle commençait à se former autour d'eux.

\- Fait chié…

Je fis demi-tour, et décrochais une flèche en pleine tête du vampire, qui se retourna vers moi, tout crocs sortit. Jace en profita pour lui trancher la tête avec son poignard. Il y eut alors un silence. Je remarquais que la musique s'était arrêtée. Soudain, la foule autour de Jace s'ouvrit en deux, laissant passer le sorcier le plus excentrique que le monde ait connu. Je remarquais immédiatement son changement d'attitude : moi qui l'avais toujours vu en train de plaisanter, de jouer la séduction, de jouer le mec détaché, je fus assez surpris de voir ses yeux de chat furieux, posés sur Jace. Tout son corps semblait tendu et une orra puissance émanait de lui. Son « fan club » se tenait derrière lui. Pratiquement que des sorciers...

\- Les chasseurs d'ombres n'ont aucune habilitée ici ! Annonça-t-il à Jace, avec colère.

Ma sœur me dépassa alors, et avant que je n'ai pu la retenir, elle se planta devant Magnus.

\- Ce vampire recrutait des assujetti dans ce club Magnus ! C'est illégal !

\- Et l'Enclave intervient où elle veut, quand elle veut ! Précisa Jace avec dédain.

Mauvaise idée, pensais-je. J'étais bien placé pour savoir que Magnus ne portait pas vraiment les chasseurs d'ombres dans son cœur et je vous parle même pas de l'Enclave. D'ailleurs, il venait, dangereusement, de se rapprocher de Jace.

\- Sortez ! Tous les trois !

Tous les trois ? Donc il savait que j'étais là… Et il n'avait rien dit ?! Encore plus furieux qu'avant, je vins me mettre entre mon frère et lui.

\- Recule ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Je vis son visage blêmir légèrement. Tu l'avais pas prévu ça, hein ? Étonnamment, j'eus l'impression qu'en me voyant, sa colère était un peu retombée… Mais j'avais dû rêver, il était juste surpris que je m'oppose à lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de reculer !

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Essaye et tu verras !

Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, essayant de ne pas penser à la soirée de la veille, à sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle sur ma peau…

\- Je ne reculerais pas ! Par contre, vous, vous allez sortir et immédiatement !

\- Non ! Lui dis-je en me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

La fille qui avait osé le toucher quelques minutes plus tôt , s'avança vers nous. Je lui jetais un regard haineux.

\- Dis à ta protection rapprochée de rester en arrière ou on vous arrête tous !

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire la loi ici, Alec !

Son ton avait changé et son « fan club » tourna la tête vers lui, surpris qu'il s'adresse aussi familièrement à un chasseur d'ombres. De plus, son ton sonnait plus comme un avertissement de protection qu'autre chose. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. Plus personne ne parlait.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse la loi ici, tu n'as qu'à mieux contrôler ce qui s'y passe ! Recruter des assujetti est illégal et comme cela se passe dans ton club, tu es autant dans l'illégalité que ce vampire dont la tête gît à tes pieds ! Alors un conseil… recule ! Et ne t'avise plus jamais de menacer un chasseur d'ombres !

\- Un chasseur d'ombres ou ton cher parabataï ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème Sorcier ?

\- Toi, c'est toi mon problème !

Si je n'avais pas été aussi furieux, je serais probablement parti en courant. Je vais devoir de sacrées explications à Jace et Izzy… Mais comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tout simplement calmé le jeu, comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude ? Isabelle vint à ma rescousse.

\- Bon les mecs, arrêtez là ! Magnus on est désolé, on n'aurait dû te prévenir qu'on allait faire une descente. On va s'en aller…

Elle me tira en arrière par le bras. Jace regardait la scène avec de grands yeux amusés. Son regard allait de Magnus à moi. Les bras croisés, il m'avait laissé me dépatouiller du bordel qu'il avait créé. Sous le regard tueur que la foule nous lançait, on sortit tous les trois de la boîte. On leur laissait le cadavre. Après tout, avec tous les sorciers qu'ils avaient, ils pourraient nettoyer facilement ! Je partis d'un pas furieux en direction de l'Institut. J'entendais Izzy et Jace rirent. Ça les avait amusé… On avait failli se faire tuer par leur faute (et par la mienne aussi, je devais le reconnaître...En fait, tout bien réfléchi, surtout la mienne). Mais peut-être que s'ils pensaient que j'étais furieux contre eux, ils ne poseraient pas de question… Peine perdue…Jace me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Alors, tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

\- Vous dire quoi ? Répondis-je, en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible.

J'avais du mal à respirer et je sentais que je tremblais. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, ils me rejetteraient, j'en étais certains… Izzy l'accepterait peut-être, mais Jace… Puis ça ne valait plus le coup maintenant.. Je pense qu'après ça, on pouvait dire qu'entre Magnus et moi, c'était fini...Enfin, s'il y avait vraiment eu un jour un « Magnus et moi ».

\- Allez grand frère, avoue ! Me fit Isabelle.

\- Avouer quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Depuis quand tu t'envoies en l'air avec ce sorcier ? S'exclama soudain Jace.

Je faillis m'étrangler. Ma respiration s'était accélérée, mon cœur battait tellement fort que s'en était douloureux. De plus, j'étais persuadé que j'étais devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Que...quoi ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Je suis pas...Non ! Bafouillais-je.

Comment allais-je me sortir de ça ? Ce fut à ce moment-là que je sentis mon portable vibrer, j'avais reçu un message. Pensant que cela me permettrait de faire diversion, je le sortis de ma poche ...Grosse erreur… Jace me l'arracha des mains et lut le message à haute voix, alors que j'essayais désespérément de le récupérer.

\- « Peux-tu m'expliquer ton cirque de tout à l'heure Alexander ?! » Eh bien, je crois qu'il est furieux !

\- Bop, tu sais ce qu'on dit, les réconciliations sur l'oreiller sont les meilleures ! Observa ma sœur, alors que je ne savais plus où me mettre.

J'avais abandonné l'idée de récupérer mon portable et n'avais plus qu'une envie, creuser un trou et m'y cacher dedans jusqu'à ma mort. Je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mon pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser. J'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou, quand Isabelle me serra dans ses bras. Jace me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a mec ? Pourquoi ça te dérange à ce point-là qu'on sache ? Honnêtement, ça me vexe ! Je pensais qu'on se disait tout !

\- Moi j'en étais sure, ça se voyait à la façon dont vous vous regardez tous les deux ! Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes amoureux ! Fit Isabelle.

Sur le coup, je ne relevais pas ça dernière remarque, trop occupé à scruter le visage de mon meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté… ni en colère.

\- Je...vous… vous… ça ne vous choque pas ?

\- Pourquoi ça nous choquerait ? Me fit Jace. Bon, faudra qu'on parle de tes choix en matière de mec parce que bon… Les mecs qui portent des paillettes et de l'eye-liner ? Sérieux ?!

Je souris. Il l'avait bien pris on dirait…Izzy aussi, au vu de la façon dont-elle me souriait.

\- Ouais… Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon…Après ce qui s'est passé ce soir…

\- Bah...Parlez-vous… Fit Jace en haussant les épaules.

Ah Jace et les relations amoureuses… J'espère pour lui qu'il s'y prenait mieux que ça avec Clary…

\- Il n'y a rien à dire…

\- Vraiment ? Fit une voix derrière moi, que je connaissais bien.

Mon sang se glaça… Les ennuis reprenaient…Je me retournais et la remarque cinglante que je voulus lui lancer, mourut sur mes lèvres lorsque son regard me transperça.

\- On peut se parler ? En privé !

Je prenais une grande respiration et me tournais vers ma sœur et Jace.

\- J'en ai pour 5 minutes… Rentrez, je vous rejoins à l'Institut.

Isabelle hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'elle avait compris et elle entraîna Jace de force.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais Sorcier ! Fit Jace à Magnus, qui pour toute réponse lui lança un regard méprisant.

Magnus ouvrit un portail et me tendit la main.

\- Viens, on va ailleurs…

Je n'avais pas envie de le suivre, mais je devais reconnaître que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de quitter cet endroit. Se disputer en plein milieu du centre-ville de New York, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Je pris donc sa main à contre cœur et il m'entraîna à travers le portail. A peine arrivé, j'enlevais brutalement ma main de la sienne et m'écartais de lui. Il m'avait emmené chez lui… bien sûr…

\- Bon, tu m'expliques !

\- T'expliquer quoi ?

\- Alec…

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu faisais ton boulot, je faisais le mien !

\- Bien, donc si là, maintenant, je t'embrasse, tu ne me repousseras pas ?

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Surpris, je ne le repoussais pas de suite mais lorsque sa langue demanda son accord pour franchir mes lèvres, je m'écartais. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Pardon ? Tu te demandes quand même pas ce que tu as pu faire ?!

\- Si… Je te connais, habituellement tu aurais calmé le jeu…

\- Parce que tu étais calme toi ? Tu as menacé Jace !

\- Ce n'était qu'un jeu Alec ! Une façade ! Personne ne devait s'apercevoir que j'étais lié, d'une certaine façon, à vous, à des chasseurs d'ombres ! Je te l'ai dit Alec, je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos affaires sur le seul prétexte qu'on est ensemble ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris quand tu as vu que je n'avais pas répondu à ton message !

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu ? Lui demandais-je, surpris.

\- Tu pensais que c'était pour quoi ?

\- Ben… Parce que tu étais trop occupé avec ton « fan club » !

\- Mon « fan club » ? Répéta-t-il, amusé.

\- Oui ! Ils sont tous là, autour de toi…

\- Ahhhh, mais c'est ça, le problème ! Tu es jaloux !

\- Pardon ? Non, du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, on ne s'est rien promis de toute façon !

Je me détournais de lui pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui étaient apparus dans mes yeux. Il se mit en face de moi et me força à le regarder.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Alec, arrête ! Si tu ne me parle pas, on n'ira pas loin…

\- Si tu couches avec tous ceux que tu croises, on n'ira pas loin non plus tu sais !

Ces mots avaient traversé ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Bon sang, je détestais parler de moi, de mes sentiments, mais il avait ce « don » pour que je finisse toujours par avouer ce que je ressentais.

\- Tu es le seul avec qui je couche Alec !

\- Bien sûr oui… Fais ce que tu veux !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte avec la ferme intention de sortir, mais il m'arrêta et m'attira vers lui, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

\- Arrête… Oui j'aime être entouré de gens, mais je te jure qu'il n'y a que toi !

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi cette femme te touchait alors? Tu n'avais franchement pas l'air effarouché !

\- J'ai plus de 400 ans, alors non! J'ai l'habitude !

L'habitude?! Il n'était pas sérieux là ? Je le repoussais violemment mais une fois encore, il m'empêcha de m'en aller et me poussa sur le canapé. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et releva mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, enserrant mes poignets pour m'empêcher de bouger.

\- On n'a pas fini cette conversation ! Je vais te le redire une dernière fois, je-ne-couche-avec-personne-d'autre-que-toi ! Il n'y a que toi qui comptes Alec !

\- Tu parles, je suis qu'un nom de plus sur ta très longue liste !

\- Oui, mais tu es aussi le dernier ! Je te le jure Alec...Crois-moi, s'il te plaît… J'aurais cent fois plus préféré t'avoir à mes côtés ce soir…

\- Mais cette fille…

\- Quoi cette fille ?

\- Elle t'a touché ! Elle te caressait…

Il se mit à rire. Génial, il se foutait de moi maintenant.

\- Tu aurais dû rester plus longtemps à me regarder, tu aurais vu que je l'ai arrêtée ! Puis je suis bien obligé de jouer à ce jeu de séduction, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et un changement trop brutal d'attitude, leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille ! Moi je m'en fiche, mais toi non ! Tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent pour nous… Je me trompe ? Tu as changé d'avis peut-être ?

\- Non…

\- Alors ne m'en veux pas parce que je fais tout pour nous protéger ! Pour protéger ce secret entre nous ! Et je n'irais jamais plus loin ! Le reste t'es exclusivement réservé…

Il commença à déposer de doux baisers dans mon cou et je sursautais quand sa main descendit sur mon intimité, qu'il effleura à travers mon pantalon. Je me mordis la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement. Il sourit.

\- Alexander….On va dans la chambre...Viens…

Il se leva et je le suivis. Il avait gagné, encore une fois. Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, de le savoir près de moi, loin d'eux…Je l'attirais à moi et passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je l'embrassais et déboutonnais sa chemise que je jetais au sol.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne me fais plus la gueule ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Si… Mais plus tard…

\- Ça me va…

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres et fit disparaître nos vêtements d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Sorcier…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Oui, je crois bien… Je crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Magnus. Et ça me fait peur, très peur… Ses caresses sur mon corps étaient devenu comme une drogue, j'en voulais toujours plus… Il me fit basculer sur le lit et frotta son corps contre le mien. Chaque millimètre de ma peau semblait être devenu ultra-sensible à ses caresses, déclenchant en moi des frissons de plaisir. Ses lèvres descendaient sur mon torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Je poussais un gémissement… Par l'Ange, il me touchait à peine et j'étais déjà en sueur, j'avais chaud, j'avais envie de plus, de beaucoup plus. Je mouvais mes hanches, mon sexe ne voulant pas quitter les lèvres douces qui le caressait. Il remonta.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimer ce que je fais Alexander… Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Sans était trop, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça…

\- Magnus, s'il te…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Il venait de venir en moi, ce qui me fit pousser un cri de plaisir et de soulagement...enfin...Il commença des va-et-vient et serra ma main dans la sienne, alors que la mienne fourrageait dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à moi pour un baiser. Ses gémissements se mêlèrent au mien. Dans ses bras, toutes mes barrières, toutes les limites que je mettais imposées, volaient en éclats. Je ne sais pas comment il arrivait à faire ça, mais il me faisait perdre le contrôle… Je lui confiais mon cœur, mon corps, sans hésitation...Nos plaisirs se mélangèrent dans un dernier cri. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et me serra contre lui. Ma tête reposa sur son torse. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude. Je dessinais des sillons imaginaires sur son torse, alors que sa main caressait mes cheveux. Ce que j'aimais quand il faisait ça…

\- Je t'aime...Murmurais-je.

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander…

Le pensait-il vraiment ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me dit :

\- Je suis sincère Alec… Il n'y a que toi… Il n'y aura toujours que toi…

Je souris. Je sentais qu'il me disait la vérité. Il avait ouvert beaucoup trop son cœur pour que ce soit faux. Puis ils avaient beau tous lui tournaient autour, c'était dans mes bras qu'il se trouvait...Il revenait vers moi...A chaque fois... Mes yeux se fermèrent. Heureusement que j'avais dit à Izzy que j'en avais que pour cinq minutes….Elle avait raison finalement… Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller sont toujours les meilleures...

Merci pour vos reviews :D

Je ne me souviens plus si j'avais répondu à celles du chapitre précédent, alors dans le doute je le ferais demain :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou voilà un nouvel OS:D Je vous promets que le prochain sera sur un Magnus jaloux :)**_

 _ **Et si l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Alec, n'avait été qu'un prétexte monté par Isabelle, pour le forcer à parler avec Magnus Bane ?**_

 **PDV Alec**

Pour la énième fois, j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte de ce foutu entrepôt. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à Isabelle. « Je vais organiser ton enterrement de vie de garçon », qu'elle disait. « Ça va être la meilleure soirée de ta vie ». La pire oui… Déjà, je n'étais pas fan de l'idée à la base, mais alors là… Izzy m'avait fait traverser tout New York, un bandeau sur les yeux, pour finir par m'enfermer dans un entrepôt désaffecté, à l'intérieur duquel régnait un froid glacial. Elle, bien sûr, avait bien pris soin de me prendre ma stèle et mon téléphone avant de disparaître. Cela faisait des heures que j''essayais d'ouvrir cette porte, mais j'avais beau tirer dessus de toutes mes forces, il n'y avait rien à faire…. Je soupçonnais Izzy de l'avoir verrouillée à l'aide d'une rune. Si, sûr le coup, je n'avais pas compris quel était le but de ma chère sœur à m'enfermer dans ce lieu sordide, tout devint plus clair en voyant qui elle avait osé enfermer avec moi…. Ce qui d'ailleurs, n'arrangea rien à mon humeur. Et en plus, il était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre un pilier de ciment, les bras croisés, à me regarder d'un air moqueur, ses yeux d'ambre braqué sur moi. Par l'Ange… Je devais avouer que je préférais m'acharner inutilement sur cette porte, plutôt que d'affronter son regard. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi monsieur le grand sorcier de Brooklyn n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs pour nous sortir de là ? Sois disant que quelque chose bloquait ses pouvoirs… Honnêtement ? Je pense qu'il ment, mais que puis-je faire ? Las, j'abandonnais, et m'asseyais, dos au mur. Il secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour admettre que tu n'arriverais pas à ouvrir cette porte !

Je ne répondais pas et lui lançais un regard de mépris.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous, les chasseurs d'ombres, aviez une incapacité innée à admettre que quelque chose peut vous résister…

Je soufflais d'exaspération…. S'il nous détestait autant, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à me tourner autour ? Je commençais vraiment à croire que quelque chose se cachait là-dessous… Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de ma sœur pour m'enfermer ici avec lui ? Avait-ils monté ce plan ensemble ? Peut-être… Pourtant il m'avait bien dit qu'il n'aborderait plus le sujet de mon mariage, de « nous ». Comme s'il pouvait y avoir un nous….Je suis destiné à succéder à mes parents à la tête de l'Institut, et en tant que futur directeur, il valait mieux être marié à une chasseuse d'ombres respectable, plutôt qu'à une créature obscure… Surtout que si j'en crois le topo qu'Hodge nous avait fait de lui, Magnus Bane est un Dom Juan, adepte des raves party en tous genres. Tout le contraire de moi… Oui, cet homme était mon parfait opposé et il représentait tout ce que mes parents détestaient… Je les avais souvent entendu parler de lui, bien avant que je ne le rencontre. Et ce n'était jamais en bien… Pendant ma formation de chasseur d'ombres, j'avais toujours entendu dire que Magnus Bane était un sorcier très puissant, l'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur. On nous mettait aussi en garde, nous disant de ne jamais lui faire confiance, qu'il nous détestait, nous méprisait… Et encore, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que pouvaient dire mes parents… Le peu de fois où il était venu à l'Institut, ma mère le fusillait du regard et ne lui adressait pas la parole, et il faisait de même. Avec mon père, s'était tendu également. Certes, il se parlait avec politesse, mais cela sonnait faux, et il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Je mettrais ma main à couper que tout cela n'était pas uniquement dû à la méfiance de mes parents vis-à-vis des créatures obscures . Non, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus personnel là-dessous… Encore quelque chose qu'on me cachait… Enfin dans tout ça, une chose était sûre, il détestait les chasseurs d'ombres. D'une, il ne s'en cachait pas et le clamait haut et fort, et de deux, quand il venait à l'Institut, si quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, il haussait les sourcils et se détournait sans répondre, affichant un air dégoût ou alors ils avaient droit à une réplique cinglante de sa part, cela dépendait de son humeur. Je devais reconnaître que ça m'amusait…. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, ni avec Isabelle, ni Clary, ni, étonnamment, Jace et ni… moi. Non, quand il était avec moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de moi… Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin… Cette façon qu'il avait eu de me parler, cette façon de me regarder…. Il avait adopté l'attitude qu'il avait avec un chasseur d'ombres ordinaire… Il m'avait relégué dans la même case qu'eux…. Et je savais ce que ça signifiait pour lui : « arrogant, hautain…. ». En gros, j'étais devenu à ses yeux un être inintéressant et à éviter…. Il est vrai que je me comportais souvent comme ça… J'avais été élevé de cette manière après tout… Mais au fond, ce n'était pas moi, et le fait qu'il me voit de cette façon, me faisait mal au cœur… Je ne devrais rien ressentir du tout, je devrais m'en ficher… Pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Puis, il n'y avait pas que ça… Quand je le voyais, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Et surtout, j'avais une irrésistible envie de le toucher… et qu'il me touche… Même avec Jace, de qui je pensais être, jusqu'ici, attiré, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, ou en tout cas pas de cette force. Son odeur, son regard, sa voix…. Tout chez Magnus me faisait chavirer. Tous ces symptômes qu'il m'avait cités, je les ressentais. Et je les ressentais en cet instant même, dans cet entrepôt…

\- Tu sais, si tu ne dis pas un mot, la soirée risque d'être très longue… Me fit-il remarquer.

\- J'ai pas envie de te parler…

Magnus eut une exclamation de dédain. Je fermais les yeux et repliais mes jambes contre moi. Il commençait vraiment à faire froid et je ne portais qu'un léger tee-shirt.

\- C'est le monde à l'envers… C'est moi qui ai de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir, mais c'est toi qui fais la gueule…

\- Je devrais être à l'Institut en train de préparer mon mariage et non ici à perdre mon temps ! Murmurais-je, maintenant mes yeux fermés.

Je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter….

\- Je me suis trompé… Fit-il, déçu.

Surpris, j'ouvris enfin les yeux. De la tristesse assombrissait les siens.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais différent des autres chasseurs d'ombres, des autres Lightwood… Mais tu es comme eux… Pire même… Tes ancêtres avaient au moins le courage d'assumer qui ils étaient… Remarque, ce n'était pas trop dur, puisqu'ils ne valaient rien, me cracha Magnus, d'un ton méprisant.

Je sentis la colère m'envahir….

\- C'est de ma famille dont tu parles là…

\- Et alors ? Tu n'assumes pas non plus la réputation de ta famille ? Jamais vu des êtres plus méprisants qu'eux, se croyant supérieur à tout le monde, n'aimant que leur petite personne, détruisant tout sur leur passage ! De vrais poisons !

Fou de rage, je me levais. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ?

\- De quel droit juges-tu ma famille ? Fis-je froidement.

\- Je connais mieux ta famille que toi ! La preuve… moi je savais que tes parents faisaient partie du cercle , contrairement à toi…

Il avait touché un point sensible… En cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui en coller une. Mais, en bon chasseur d'ombres, je soufflais un grand coup et me détournais de lui. J'allais lui montrer, moi, ce que c'était que l'indifférence et l'arrogance.

\- Moi au moins, j'ai une famille…

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'avais dit ça ?! Je le regrettais immédiatement et me retournais vers lui pour m'excuser. Ce que je lus sur son visage me fit mal au cœur et ma colère s'envola. Ses yeux d'ambre avaient laissé place à ses yeux de chat, mais sa souffrance y était clairement visible. Putain mais pourquoi j'avais dit une connerie pareille…. Déjà ce que j'avais dit hier, ce n'était pas terrible, mais alors là… Il s'éloigna de moi et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'entrepôt. Mais quel idiot je faisais… Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je pris mon courage à deux mains et partis à sa recherche, pour m'excuser, priant pour qu'il ne m'ait pas menti, et qu'effectivement, il ne puisse pas non plus sortir d'ici. Soulagé, je le vis assis, les pieds dans le vide, sur un échafaudage. Espérant que ce truc soit assez solide pour supporter notre poids à tous les deux, je m'assis, prudemment, à côté de lui.

\- Je suis désolé… M'excusais-je, d'une petite voix.

Pas de réponse… Il fixait toujours un point imaginaire au loin…. Même si ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, j'étais sûr qu'il m'avait entendu.

\- Magnus, je… je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, vraiment… Je ne voulais pas…

C'était moi ou il faisait de plus en plus froid ? J'allais geler sur place si ça continuait comme ça…

\- Ce que tu as dit sur ma famille, sur moi… ça m'a blessé… Alors j'ai… je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse mais… Bon sang, parle-moi ! Frappe-moi si tu veux, mais je t'en supplie fait quelque chose !

Il tourna alors son regard vers moi. Ses yeux de chat avaient disparu… Dommage, je les aimais bien…Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas… c'était mérité…

\- Non, non ! Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça !

Son regard se voila… Il semblait si fragile en cet instant, si jeune…

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi…J'en sais rien en plus, si ça se trouve tu as des frères ou…

\- Tu t'enfonces là…

\- Oui, je sais…

\- Je te dois aussi des excuses… Je crache sur ta famille mais… mes parents n'étaient pas mieux que les tiens…

Surpris, je fronçais les sourcils. Il les avait connu ? Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir entendu dire une fois, qu'il avait été élevé par des Frères Silencieux…

\- Tu les as connu ?

\- Oui… Mais quand j'ai eu 10 ans, ma marque démoniaque s'est révélée… Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté et s'est tué… Mon père… enfin mon beau-père, a alors essayé de me noyer… Je ne contrôlais pas encore mes pouvoirs… Je l'ai tué en essayant de… Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça….

Je vis que ses yeux brillaient… Était-ce des larmes ? Oui…. Par l'Ange, j'étais vraiment un idiot… La prochaine fois, je tournerais trois fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler….Le voir aussi triste me faisait mal…. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, et je l'essuyais tendrement du pouce, posant ma main sur sa joue. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens… On était proche, trop proche, et son regard m'attirait toujours un peu plus vers lui. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque, ma main était toujours posée sur sa joue….J'avais envie de l'embrasser… De goûter à ses lèvres… J'en avais vraiment envie… Ma respiration s'était accélérée, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre…

\- Alexander… Murmura-t-il…

Mon prénom sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche… Peut-être était-il fait pour être prononcé par ses lèvres… Alors, sans que je ne sache lequel de nous deux avait franchi la distance qui nous séparait, mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Ce simple contact me donnait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice avait explosé en moi. Sa langue demanda l'accès à la mienne, que je lui accordais, sans aucune hésitation. Ma main quitta sa joue pour agripper ses cheveux et l'attirer un peu plus vers moi. La sienne se posa dans le creux de mes reins, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Par l'ange, je n'aurais pas dû attendre si longtemps…. Le temps s'était arrêté, je m'enivrais de son odeur, de la douceur de ses lèvres… Il n'y avait plus que nous, que notre baiser, qui comptait….L'Enclave, ses lois et ses préjugés, mon mariage imminent, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. A bout de souffle, on se séparait, nos lèvres rougies par notre baiser.

\- Enfin tu écoutes ton cœur Alexander….

Oui, mon cœur…. Malheureusement, si ici je pouvais me le permettre, demain serait un autre jour… Le retour à la réalité allait être dur. Demain soir je serais marié, et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un beau souvenir laissant le goût amer d'un bonheur auquel je n'ai pas droit. J'aurais peut-être dû m'écarter de lui, mais au lieu de ça, je me rapprochais un peu plus et l'échafaudage bougea dangereusement.

\- On devrait peut-être descendre de ce truc non ? Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

Il rit et mon cœur rata un battement. Je crois que je donnerais tout pour l'entendre encore une fois…

\- Tu as peur chasseur d'ombres ? Me dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Un chasseur d'ombres n'a jamais peur !

Il me jeta un regard étrange et je compris à quoi il pensait… Je baissais les yeux…Il se leva et me tendit la main.

\- Allez, viens…

Je la saisis et nous retournions à l'entrée de l'entrepôt. On s'assit l'un à coté de l'autre et je serrais un peu plus fort sa main qui était resté dans la mienne.

\- Je suis désolé… Izzy peut parfois être… insupportable… Mais ça part toujours d'une bonne intention… Mais bon, je me doute que tu aurais préféré passer ta soirée à faire autre chose qu'être enfermé ici avec un chasseur d'ombres…

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe quel chasseur d'ombres… Et je ne souhaiterais pas être ailleurs…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment…

\- Tu me détestes ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Ben, tu hais ma famille alors je… je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu… tu… t'intéresses à moi…

\- Je me pose exactement la même question… Je n'aurais jamais pensé être inexorablement attiré par un Lightwood… Mais la vérité est que tu fais battre mon cœur plus que quiconque...

Je laissais un petit sourire m'échapper. Il y eut un long moment de silence, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne dise un mot. Je frissonnais, mes mains étaient glacées.

\- Tu es gelé Alexander… Viens là… Me fit-il, en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Il m'attira contre lui, collant mon dos contre son torse et il m'entoura de ses bras. Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée… Mais pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effets ? Il effleura mon cou de ses lèvres et j'arrêtais de respirer… Mon corps s'était réchauffé…Un peu trop...

\- Ça va mieux on dirait… Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Pense quand même à respirer…. C'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là ?

Je piquais un fard. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux puis sur ma nuque. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Alec…Alexander…

Je me mordis la lèvre…

\- Regarde-moi…

Je levais les yeux vers lui… Mon dieu ce regard, cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder comme si j'étais ce qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux….Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé comme cela...

\- Ne te marie pas… Je t'en supplie Alec, ne fait pas cette erreur….

\- Je n'ai pas le choix…

\- On a toujours le choix !

\- Non, pas moi…

\- Alec, regarde ce qui vient de se passer ce soir ! Tu n'aimes pas Lydia, tu…

\- Non, je ne l'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais ! Je le fais pour sauver l'honneur de ma famille !

Il me prit mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Bon sang, Alec ! Ta famille ne mérite pas que tu te sacrifies pour elle ! Je ne supporterais pas de te voir malheureux…

Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que si je me marie, on ne se reverra plus ?

\- Oui….

Quoi ? Non, non… Déjà que ça allait être un cauchemar, si en plus il sortait de ma vie… Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elles s'écoulèrent, sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

\- Non ! Non, s'il te plaît, je ne supporterais pas de ne plus te voir !

\- Alors ne te marie pas !

Je me levais, furieux. Il essaya de me retenir mais je le repoussais violemment.

\- Tu vas encore me dire que je suis lâche ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le comprendre ?

Il se leva à son tour.

\- Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies peur de révéler à ta famille qui tu es vraiment ! En revanche, je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas que tu veuilles te marier avec cette fille !

\- C'est une question d'honneur !

\- Bien, dans ce cas…. Si c'est ton choix… J'aurais dû m'en tenir à notre discussion d'hier… On ne se reverra pas… Je te laisserais vivre ta vie….

Vivre ma vie ? Sans lui ? Il se détourna de moi, mais je le rattrapais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît…Ne t'en va pas….

\- Alec…

Il me serra dans ses bras, approfondissant notre baiser. Sa main passa sous mon tee-shirt, caressant ma peau, déversant en moi une vague de chaleur. Paniquait à l'idée qu'il s'en aille, j'agrippais sa veste, m'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- J'ai besoin de toi… Lui murmurais-je.

Il posa son front contre le mien.

\- Tu es vraiment différent d'eux… Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière cette apparence froide et arrogante, Alec ? Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Et ce mariage non plus, ce n'est pas toi ! C'est cette vie là que tu veux ? Passer ton temps au travail pour éviter de te retrouver seul auprès d'une femme que tu n'aimes pas ? Je n'aurais pas la force de te regarder gâcher ta vie !

\- Magnus…Fis-je, suppliant, des larmes roulant sur mes joues.

\- Chut, ne pleure pas…

\- Alors ne me laisse pas…

 **PDV Magnus**

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, embuaient de larmes, me suppliaient de rester. Il voulait que j'accepte ce mariage…. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça… C'était tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces...

\- Je regrette Alec, mais je ne peux pas te regarder gâcher ta vie…

Mais aurais-je vraiment la force de m'éloigner de lui ? Je crois bien que non, je crois bien que je pourrais le suivre où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Dans ma poitrine, je sens mon cœur battre à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide qu'habituellement, me manifestant ainsi son bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé la lumière. Ce cœur que ce jeune néphilim avait réussi à rouvrir à nouveau.

\- Alec, ne te marie pas ! Je serai là, je ne te laisserai pas, mais je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça !

Je voyais que ses barrières étaient en train de tomber, les unes après les autres. Alors qu'hier encore il n'avouait toujours pas son attirance envers moi, alors que son corps, lui, réagissait à la moindre de mes caresses, aujourd'hui, il me suppliait de rester.

\- Tu es attiré par moi Alec… Arrête de le nier… Arrête de te mentir à toi-même…

\- Je… Oui, c'est vrai, mais je… Je vais leur dire quoi Magnus ? Je n'y arriverais pas, je suis désolé… je…

\- Je ferais tout pour toi Alec… Je crois… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi...

Oui… J'avais fermé mon cœur depuis près d'un siècle. Libertin, volage, infidèle. Ces trois mots me caractérisaient parfaitement. Mais pour toi, pour toi, j'étais capable de changer…Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

 **PDV Alec**

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Qu'il était amoureux de moi ?

\- Je…

\- Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : n'épouse pas Lydia !

Ne pas épouser Lydia… Passer mes nuits dans ses bras à lui. Sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps, ce corps qui me pousse vers lui. Ce n'est plus ma tête qui pense à cet instant, mon cœur avait pris les commandes. Si j'épouse Lydia, je le perds…. Non… Je le poussais contre le mur, plaquant mon corps contre le sien, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je le sentis sourire. Une vague de désir m'emplis. Mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise et caressèrent sa peau, douce et chaude. Je l'entendis gémir et il se fit plus pressant. Ses mains repartirent à la découverte de mon corps, sous mon tee-shirt. Il finit pourtant par m'écarter de lui.

\- Alec…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il respirait rapidement et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, le feu du désir qui brûlait en lui.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se calme, sinon je vais finir par faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas prêt…

Je rougis et baissais les yeux. Il avait malheureusement raison, mais je n'avais pas pour autant envie de quitter ses bras. Habituellement, c'était toujours moi le plus raisonnable, mais avec lui… Ma raison s'envolait et je faisais tout le contraire de ce qu'on m'avait appris : je me laissais guider par mes émotions.

\- Désolé…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me fit relever la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un chasseur d'ombres s'excuser autant en une seule soirée… Me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Peut-être parce que je fais tout mal depuis le début…

\- Je ne trouve pas… Bien au contraire…

\- J'ai peur Magnus… Confessais-je soudainement.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De tout perdre…. De perdre ma famille, mes runes… te perdre toi ! Peu importe le choix que je ferais, je perdrais quelque chose !

\- Alec, ta sœur a fait tout ça pour nous obliger à nous parler, pour nous réunir… Crois-tu qu'elle aurait fait ça si elle te jugeait ? Quant à tes parents… ne sous-estime jamais l'amour d'un parent… Puis, tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite…

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux…

\- Je sais… Jace, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est au courant et qu'il s'en fiche… Tu es son parabataï, son frère, et même si vos rapports ne sont pas au beau fixe en ce moment, il t'aime et il ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, parle lui…

Ma main dans la sienne tremblait et il le sentit. Il me serra dans ses bras et je nichais ma tête dans son cou.

\- Ça va aller… Je comprends tes peurs tu sais… Je comprends qu'il te faille du temps et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra…

\- Mais tu ne veux pas que je me marie…

\- Non et tu ne le veux pas non plus ! Et si, pour t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, je dois t'enfermer ici, je le ferais !

Je ris. J'avais pris ma décision. Elle m'effrayait mais, au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais pris la bonne.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine…

 **Fin**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne veux plus jouer ( partie 1)**

 **PDV Magnus**

Ce gosse me rendrait dingue… Je claquais la porte de mon appartement rageusement avant d'enlever ma veste et de me laisser tomber sur le dos, dans mon lit. Je fermais les yeux… J'étais énervé, furieux même… J'avais quitté l'Institut sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait même pas cherché à me rattraper… Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait alors qu'il m'avait ignoré toute la journée… Ah ça, pour demander de l'aide, il savait faire, mais quand il s'agissait d'un peu de considération, il n'y avait plus personne. Je lui avais laissé du temps, j'avais été patient… Mais cela faisait à présent plus de trois mois qu'on se voyait mais il refusait toujours d'en parler à sa famille… Et je ne vous parle même pas de l'annoncer à son cher parabataï… Ma patience avait des limites et je crois bien que je l'avais atteinte… Je soufflais un grand coup… Ce n'était pas un chasseur d'ombres de 17 ans qui allait me gâcher la soirée. Je me relevais et ouvrais ma penderie. Devant mes yeux, une centaine de chemises mais je n'avais aucune idée de laquelle mettre, preuve que l'attitude d'Alec m'avait mis à plat. Je devais rejoindre Catarina et Ragnor au Pandémonium. Peut-être cela m'aiderait à penser à autre chose… Je finis par prendre une chemise au hasard et sortis les rejoindre.

 **Pandémonium**

Une heure, une heure pour traverser une piste de danse et enfin réussir à pénétrer dans mon bureau à l'étage. A chaque fois que je faisais un pas, soit un employé m'arrêtait pour me demander quelque chose, soit un client me félicitait pour la soirée ou me racontait des choses dont je me fichais éperdument. En temps normal, j'aurais fait l'effort de les écouter pour le simple plaisir d'être entouré de gens qui m'admiraient, mais ce soir était différent. Je pénétrais donc dans mon bureau d'humeur massacrante. Ragnor m'attendait, allongé sur le canapé en cuir au fond de la pièce, un verre de cocktail à la main. Je m'écroulais dans le fauteuil à côté de lui, et fermais les yeux.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé mon ami ! Me fit Ragnor, un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Je te préviens, ce n'est pas le jour ! J'ai eu une journée affreuse !

\- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Rupture de stock de ton gel préféré chez Sephora ?

J'ouvris les yeux, prêt à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais l'arrivée de Catarina me coupa dans mon élan. Elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers moi, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien… Mentis-je.

\- C'est marrant, mais je t'ai déjà vu faire cette tête dans le passé, j'en suis persuadé… Pourquoi était-ce déjà ? Ah… oui… Camille… Ma chère Catarina, je crois que notre bourreau des cœurs à encore un chagrin d'amour !

L'air légèrement inquiet de mon amie, disparût.

\- Si ce n'est que ça alors… Fit-elle en haussant les épaules et en poussant Ragnor pour qu'il lui fasse une place.

Je lui lançais un regard choqué. Que ça ? Un chagrin d'amour faisait mal, ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et à jeter par-dessus la jambe.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Magnus, on dirait qu'on t'a servi des cafards pour le dessert ! Me lança Ragnor.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Murmurais-je tristement.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Souffla Catarina. Nous aussi on a eu le cœur brisé… Mais sur ce coup-là, tu te les cherché !

\- Pour les autres fois aussi ! Lui fit remarquer Ragnor.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, pour remonter le moral des gens, vous êtes les meilleurs… Leur fit je, en leur lançant un regard assassin.

\- On t'avait mis en garde, Magnus ! Pourquoi ne nous écoutes-tu donc jamais ?!

Je baissais les yeux. Catarina avait raison, ils m'avaient prévenu et une fois de plus, je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête… Enfin non, c'était être un peu trop dur avec moi-même . J'avais essayé de résister à l'attraction qui me portait vers ce jeune chasseur d'ombres brun aux yeux bleus… Ma combinaison préférée…. J'avais cependant lamentablement échoué… Mais pour ma défense, il est incroyablement sexy…

\- Tu as rompu notre pacte ! Rajouta Ragnor.

Catarina approuva d'un hochement de tête. Ah… oui… le pacte, c'est vrai… On c'était tous les trois jurés de ne jamais sortir avec une personne de moins de 18 ans… Hors Alec en avait 17….

\- Ouais, ben quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, excusez-moi de ne pas lui avoir demandé sa carte d'identité !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient… Fit mon infirmière adorée, songeuse.

\- Je crois que notre ami essayait de faire de l'humour Cat' ! Répondit Ragnor.

\- Passons… Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots Magnus, tu savais parfaitement l'âge qu'il avait… Mais si ce n'était que ça… Tu as quand même réussi à tomber amoureux d'un chasseur d'ombres et qui plus est, du fils de Maryse et Robert Lightwood….

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait tout le temps déjà ? « Je ne sortirais jamais avec un chasseur d'ombres, ils sont beaucoup trop arrogants ! »

\- Il y avait ça aussi : « Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir des prénoms des Lightwood… »

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce passage ! Mais maintenant tu t'en souviens hein ? Alec, Alec, Alec….

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai dévié du droit chemin !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Et donc, qu'a fait ce cher _Alexander_ pour te mettre d'humeur aussi joyeuse _?_

Elle avait bien insisté sur son prénom, ce qui fit ricaner Ragnor. C'est vrai que les Lightwood et moi, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour. Je les oubliais généralement vite et évitais au maximum de les fréquenter. Je me rappelle en revanche parfaitement de l'époque où ils vivaient à Londres, dans leur manoir familial, étalant leur richesse aux yeux du monde, ce comportant comme s'ils étaient descendants d'une famille royale… Beaucoup d'entre eux ne savait même pas se servir d'un poignard séraphique… Gabriel était quand même plutôt doué, je dois le reconnaître… L'arc était son arme de prédilection et ses flèches rataient rarement leur cible. Don, qu'Alec semble d'ailleurs avoir hérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais était ravi d'observer de loin leur déchéance lorsque l'Enclave eut fini par apprendre pour Bénédict Lightwood et son penchant pour les démons. Mais bien que je ne les apprécie pas, tout ça n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais pour les parents d'Alec… Les massacres qu'ils avaient commis en tant que membre du Cercle étaient impardonnables et dépassaient tout ce que je dont je croyais cette famille capable. Pour moi, ils avaient anéanti le peu d'honneur que cette famille pouvait encore avoir…. Arrogants, méprisants… Et des assassins… Torturer une petite fille sous le seul prétexte que c'est un loup-garou est un acte qui ne peut être fait que par des êtres dénués de cœur… des démons… Ce n'est pas pour rien que je les aient surnommés les « démons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts ». Mais Alec était différent… Malheureusement, il se cachait derrière ce masque d'arrogance…

\- Il n'assume pas qui il est vraiment…

\- Ça peut se comprendre… Maryse et Robert deviendraient fous s'ils apprenaient ce qui se passait entre que toi et lui… Comment font-ils pour ne pas s'apercevoir de quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Me demanda Ragnor.

J'eus un rire amer.

\- Crois-moi, il se donne beaucoup de mal pour éviter que ça arrive… En présence de qui que ce soit, il ne me regarde même pas… Il fait comme s'il me connaissait à peine, me regarde comme si j'étais une chose insignifiante…

\- Wow… Sérieusement, ça te touche à ce point-là ?

\- Magnus, intervint Catarina, ce garçon ne t'apportera que des ennuis ! Sa famille est haïe dans notre monde et tu es haïe dans le sien… Puis, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu ce qu'on dit sur lui ?

Surpris, je levais les yeux vers elle. Que voulait-elle dire ? Que disons ton sur mon néphilim ? Elle soupira.

\- Beaucoup disent qu'il est le digne fils de ses parents, qu'ils méprisent les créatures obscures autant qu'eux, nous considérant tous comme des espèces décadentes, et en particulier les vampires ! Il se fiche de notre sort ! Et je ne te parle même pas des terrestres… A ses yeux, ils ont autant de valeur que des insectes !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurlais-je presque.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était de ça ! Bon, ok, peut-être qu'il méprisait un petit peu les vampires et les terrestres… Mais, franchement, entre nous, comment lui donner tort ? J'avais suffisamment été à ses côtés ces derniers mois pour savoir qu'il n'était pas comme sa famille. Derrière cette carapace, ce masque d'arrogance, de mépris, de confiance excessive, se cachait un garçon fragile, qui doutait de tout… J'avais vu le vrai Alec…

\- Il n'est pas comme ça, vous ne le connaissez pas…

\- Pourtant, quand je te vois aussi triste à cause de son attitude envers toi, je ne peux que donner raison à ce qui se dit sur lui… Et de ce que j'en ai vu…

\- Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois…

\- Personnellement, moi je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, et je m'en passerais ! Alors s'il te plaît Magnus, met fin à cette relation sans avenir ! Je ne veux pas d'une Camille numéro 2 ! J'ai déjà donné, merci !

\- Tu penses qu'il va me briser le cœur...

\- Oui… Me répondit-il, bien que ce n'était juste qu'une constatation. Je ne sais pas si effectivement ce néphilim est comme les gens le décrivent, ou si un miracle s'est abattu sur cette famille et leur a inculqué un cœur, mais je peux t'affirmer que compte tenu de ton passé avec ses parents et du milieu dans lequel il a été élevé, vous n'avez aucun avenir…

\- Ragnor a raison… On le voit bien tu sais… On voit bien que tu t'es attaché à lui mais sois raisonnable, cette relation n'est pas possible…

\- Hum…

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas tort… Non seulement Alec n'était pas prêt à l'annoncer à ses parents et je doutais sincèrement qu'il le soit un jour, mais sa famille ne l'accepterait pas de toute façon et encore moins l'Enclave…. Je sentis les larmes montaient. Catarina le vit et posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Dis-toi que c'était une belle parenthèse… Je suis quand même heureuse de voir que quelqu'un à réussit à franchir la barrière, que tu t'étais forgée autour de ton cœur, après Camille…

\- Pour ce que ça change…

\- Ça change tout, Magnus ! Me fit Ragnor. Cela te prouve que tu es encore capable d'aimer quelqu'un, de tomber amoureux !

Il se leva et me tapota l'épaule.

\- Bon, et si on allait se changer les idées ? Mais ailleurs, ce club me donne la nausée !

Il sortit et Catarina s'apprêtait à le suivre. Voyant que je ne semblais pas décidé à en faire de même, elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Magnus ? Tu viens ?

\- Ouais… Attendez-moi en bas, j'arrive dans cinq minutes…

Elle s'approcha alors de moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « L'amitié guérit toujours les blessures du cœur».

Je souris. Oui, heureusement qu'ils étaient là…

 **Plus tard - PDV Alec**

Isabelle se trémoussait dans sa robe rouge. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, ce qui la ravissait. Je secouais la tête. Elle ne changerait jamais. La journée avait été longue et elle voulait à tout prix se défouler et bien sûr, il n'y avait que le Pandémonium où on pouvait faire cela. On avait marché de l'Institut jusqu'au Night Club, Jace et Clary en tête, Isabelle derrière eux, avec moi qui traînais des pieds. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête. J'avais essayé de joindre Magnus toute la soirée, depuis qu'il était parti de l'Institut, sans même un au revoir. Je savais qu'il était en colère, mais j'en ignorais la raison. Il y avait de forte chance qu'on le croise au Pandémonium et je craignais sa réaction. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter si je le voyais hors du contexte de l'Institut… Si je le saluais, les autres allaient se demander ce qui me prenait, mais si je ne le faisais pas, il m'en voudrait encore plus… Et puis en même temps, j'avais envie de le voir…. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à m'éclipser discrètement… oui, j'allais faire ça… Moins anxieux, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais accéléré et que je me retrouvais à présent devant Jace et les filles. Ils me regardèrent, surpris, et je haussais les épaules, avant de me figer. On était arrivé devant le club, d'où deux sorciers venaient de sortir, un homme et une femme. Celle-ci avait la peau entièrement bleue. Celle de l'homme, en revanche, tirée sur le vert, et deux cornes sortaient de son front. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je connaissais par contre l'identité de la sorcière : Catarina Loss, une amie de Magnus… Une très bonne amie même… Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois, et n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler. Elle tourna son regard vers moi et je sentis la panique m'envahir. Pourvu qu'elle n'est pas la brillante idée de venir me parler ! Les autres poseraient beaucoup trop de questions et je n'avais aucune explication valable… D'abord surpris, son regard s'assombrit rapidement. Elle fit un léger signe à son compagnon, qui se tourna vers moi à son tour. Je lus de la colère dans ses yeux… Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul : Jace me tira en arrière et se placer devant moi.

\- Un problème, Sorciers ? Leur demanda mon parabataï.

La sorcière plissa ses yeux et la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami, augmenta d'intensité. Paniqué, je remarquais qu'une foule s'était regroupée autour de nous et nous fusillait du regard. Ce n'était guère surprenant la moitié de la clientèle de ce club était des créatures obscures et nous, nous étions des chasseurs d'ombres. Autant vous dire qu'ils nous portaient pas vraiment dans leurs cœurs. Clary attrapa la main de Jace.

\- Laisse tomber, viens, on rentre !

\- Hors de question ! S'ils ont un problème, ils n'ont qu'à le dire !

Le sorcier aux cornes ricana et prit un air détaché.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton parabataï apprécierait !

Jace se tourna vers moi brusquement. Je devais être pâle comme la mort. Totalement paniqué j'avais du mal à respirer.

\- Comment il sait qu'on est parabataï ?

Merde, merde,merde…. Une excuse, vite… Je m'efforçais de reprendre contenance, haussais les épaules et lui dit :

\- Aucune idée, ça doit se voir vu comment tu t'es précipité !

Je le tirais par le bras et l'entraînais avec moi à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit.

\- Arrête de chercher les embrouilles, Jace ! Ignore-les ! Tu le sais que ces… ces choses ne nous aiment… pas…

Je me décomposais… A à peine quelques centimètres de moi, se tenait le sorcier qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis plus de trois mois. Ses yeux mordorés étaient braqués sur moi et je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il ait entendu la grosse connerie que j'avais dite…. Jace rompit le silence.

\- Tiens, Bane ! Tu devrais dire à tes clients qu'ils évitent de nous défier !

\- Personne ne vous à défier… Rétorqua Magnus, froidement. Vous n'êtes juste pas en territoire ami ici !

Il ne me quittait pas du regard et ma sœur ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de le remarquer. Je la vis prendre Clary et Jace par la main.

\- On devrait les laisser seuls, venez…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jace la regarder bizarrement. D'abord étonné, je l'entendis s'exclamer, face au regard insistant des filles sur lui,« Oh, d'accord, je vous suis ».

\- Appelle-moi si tu as un problème mec ! Me fit-il, avant de s'éloigner dans la foule avec sa copine et ma sœur.

Je n'avais pas quitté Magnus des yeux. Je ne fis donc pas attention à ce que mon frère disait : la colère et la tristesse que je lisais dans les yeux de mon amant, accaparaient toute mon attention. Il commença à s'éloigner de moi mais je lui pris la main pour l'arrêter. Étonné, il se laissa faire et je le ramenais vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Tu devrais t'en aller Alec…

\- Non ! On… on peut aller ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de t'afficher avec moi ?

Honte ? Mais ça sortait d'où ça ? La raison pour laquelle je souhaitais tenir notre relation secrète n'avait rien à voir avec ça….

\- Non… je voulais juste aller dans un endroit où je pourrais te parler calmement, sans qu'une bonne centaine de paires d'yeux soient braquées sur nous…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de me faire signe de le suivre, prenant soin au passage de dégager sa main de la mienne. Son contact me manquait déjà…. Il m'emmena dans un bureau et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Je ne fis aucune remarque de peur de le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà…Il s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés.

\- Tu voulais me parler il me semble… Je te préviens, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois rejoindre…

\- Catarina… Le coupais-je. Je l'ai croisée à l'entrée… Jace et le sorcier qui était avec elle se sont un peu accroché…

\- Qui ça ? Ragnor ?

\- Aucune idée… A-t-il des cornes sur la tête ?

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui… Il n'aurait rien fait, ne t'en fais pas…

\- Hum… Il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup….

\- Tu fais tout pour…

Comment ça je faisais tout pour ? J'avais même pas ouvert la bouche…

\- Le monde obscur te déteste…

Oui… et alors ?

\- Honnêtement, ça m'importe peu !

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, tu devrais t'en aller…

\- Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu ne vas quand même me reprocher ça alors que je te signale que c'est la même chose pour toi en ce qui concerne mon monde ! Merde Magnus… Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de tout ça… Le plus important c'est qu'on s'aime toi et moi, non ?

Il eut un rire sans joie et secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Alors explique-moi quelque chose… Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi fais-tu tout le temps comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ?

\- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… que…

\- Que tu n'assumes pas…

\- Magnus… Soupirais-je.

On avait déjà eu cette conversation…. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois…

\- Mes parents…

\- Tes parents ne valent rien ! Me cracha-t-il au visage.

Wow, si ça, ça ne venait pas du cœur…

\- Tu vois, ce que tu viens de dire est la preuve que l'annoncer à mes parents, est une très mauvaise idée ! Vous vous détestez !

\- J'ai mes raisons…

Je m'approchais doucement de lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas…

Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne, mais il s'éloigna de moi. Exaspéré, je le plaquais contre le mur et encadrais son visage de mes mains. Je n'aimais pas parler de mes sentiments, mais là, je sentais qu'il doutait de ce que je ressentais pour lui et qu'il avait besoin que je le rassure.

\- Écoute, c'est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu du mal à assumer ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un sorcier ! C'était moi le problème, pas toi ! J'avais peur, peur de tout perdre !

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi… Ces mois passés avec toi, sont les meilleurs que j'ai passés dans toute ma vie… Chaque soir, il me tardait de retrouver tes bras… Je t'aime… Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui… J'ai été con, je le sais… Un vrai idiot… La peur que mes parents apprennent pour nous deux m'a aveuglé et je n'ai pas vu que je te faisais souffrir… Je te demande pardon…

\- Je te pardonne, mais ça ne change rien… Tout ça, ce ne sont que des mots…

Je fermais les yeux. Que des mots… Si tu savais ce que ça me demandait comme courage de te dire tout ça… Mais monsieur voulait des actes, et je savais pertinemment ce qui ferait envoler tous ses doutes. Le problème, c'est que je risquais de tout perdre en faisant ça… Si je commençais à penser qu'Isabelle, Jace et Clary l'accepteraient peut-être, je savais en revanche qu'avec mes parents, ça ne passerait pas. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, je le perdrais… La question était donc : Qu'étais-je prêt à perdre ?

\- Viens… Lui fit je en déverrouillant la porte.

Je le pris par la main, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les autres m'attendaient au bar et je leur fis signe de nous suivre. Surpris, ils obéirent, et je me tournais vers Magnus.

\- Tes amis sont toujours à l'entrée ?

\- Heu… oui, sûrement…

\- Bien…

Un videur nous ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Effectivement, Catarina et Ragnor étaient toujours là. Ils tournèrent la tête vers nous. Jace, Isabelle, Clary et tous ceux qui étaient présents à l'entrée du Pandémonium, nous regardaient. Je me tournais alors vers Magnus et l'agrippant par le col de sa veste, je l'attirais vers moi, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis sourire et il m'attira un peu plus contre lui, sans cesser de m'embrasser. Comment ont-ils tous réagis ? Aucune idée, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait… A bout de souffle, je finis par me détacher de lui. Prenant à nouveau sa main dans la mienne, je me tournais vers ma famille. Isabelle et Clary me souriaient. Jace, les sourcils levés, arborait un sourire en coin.

\- Je… heu… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

Je sentis Magnus serrait ma main un peu plus fort et cela me donna du courage.

\- Magnus et moi, on… on est ensemble et…

Ma sœur me sauta dans les bras avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase.

\- Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jace et lui dit :

\- Tu me dois un diamant, frangin !

\- Pourquoi te dois-il un diamant ? Demandais-je, soupçonneux.

\- Parce qu'il était persuadé que jamais tu nous le dirais et qu'on serait obligé de te tirer les vers du nez !

\- Mais… Mais… Depuis quand vous savez ?

\- Alec, tu disparais pratiquement toutes les nuits et quand tu reviens, tu as des paillettes dans les cheveux ! Pas difficile de deviner à qui elles appartiennent ! Me fit Jace avec un clin d'œil. On se demandait juste quand tu te déciderais à nous le dire !

\- En tout cas, félicitations ! A tous les deux ! S'exclama Clary en nous serrant, Magnus et moi, tout à tour dans ses bras.

\- Ouais, félicitations ! Répéta mon meilleur ami en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Il se tourna ensuite vers mon sorcier :

\- Je vais t'avoir à l'œil Bane ! Fais-le souffrir et c'est à moi que tu auras affaire !

\- Hou, j'ai peur ! Se moqua Magnus.

Catarina et Ragnor s'approchèrent à leur tour de nous.

\- Cette remarque s'applique aussi à ton ami, jeune homme ! Prévint Catarina.

\- Personne ne va faire souffrir personne ! Intervint mon amant.

Ragnor s'appuya alors sur mon épaule.

\- Alors c'est toi _Alexander !_

 _-_ Alec… Précisais-je. Je préfère...

\- Sauf quand c'est Magnus… Me fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je piquais un fard. Comment il savait ça lui ? Magnus ne pouvait-il jamais se taire… Il est vrai qu'il était le seul que j'autorisais à m'appeler comme ça. Tous les autres m'appelaient par mon diminutif la plupart du temps, et lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient de prononcer mon nom complet, cela signifiait que je ferais mieux de prendre la poudre d'escampette car ça ne sonnait pas bon pour moi. Mais dans la bouche de Magnus, c'était différent… Et j'aimais bien… Mais ce n'était réservé qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

\- Oui, lui il peut !

Magnus me sourit.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous l'enlève ! Annonça-t-il aux autres, avant de m'entraîner avec lui, laissant nos amis ensemble devant le pandémonium.

Il m'emmena à l'écart de la foule qui s'était formée, et créa un portail. Celui-ci nous mena directement dans son appartement. A peine arrivé, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes.

\- Merci… Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu voulais une preuve de mon amour pour toi… Je ne voulais pas te perdre…

\- Es-tu sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Quand mes parents vont l'apprendre, ça ne va pas être facile… Ils n'auront certainement pas la même réaction qu'Izzy ou Jace… Mais non, je ne le regrette pas ! Parce que je préfère passer des heures à me faire engueuler, plutôt que de te perdre….

Magnus me sourit. Je ne lui avais jamais vu un sourire pareil. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Ne pouvant plus résister plus longtemps, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et passais mes mains sous sa chemise. Je finis par la lui enlever et caressais sa peau, tout en le poussant vers la chambre. Je le fis basculer sur le lit et montais à califourchon sur lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il m'enleva mon tee-shirt et fit glisser ses doigts sur mon torse. Je lui fis un sourire coquin et ramenais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, les maintenant fermement dans mes mains.

\- Tu peux me faire une promesse ?

\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux mon amour…

\- Ne bouge pas, laisse-moi faire…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser faire !

\- Oui, mais tu as promis, c'est trop tard !

\- Traître !

Je souris de plus belle, et finis de le déshabiller. Je fis ensuite descendre mes lèvres le long de son corps, tout en continuant à maintenir ses bras d'une main, l'autre caressant sa peau au rythme de mes baisers. J'entourais son sexe de ma bouche et je l'entendis gémir, ce qui me fit sourire. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et vis que les siens étaient fermés, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Ses mains agrippaient les barreaux du lit, et je savais qu'il faisait un effort immense pour s'empêcher de bouger et de reprendre le contrôle. Je repris mes caresses sur son intimité et ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Mon propre désir commençait à augmenter en flèche. J'enlevais le peu de vêtements qui me restait et me plaçais entre ses jambes. Caressant sa joue tendrement, je lui déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Regarde-moi…

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux de chat avaient remplacé ses yeux mordorés habituels. Par l'Ange, ce que j'aimais quand il avait ces yeux là… Il n'y avait plus de masque, il était vraiment lui.

\- Je t'aime… N'en doute plus jamais !

 **PDV Magnus**

 **-** Je t'aime aussi mon ange…

Il venait de m'embrasser devant son parabataï, sa sœur, Clary… Lui qui quelques heures plus tôt faisait comme si je n'existais pas, venait de m'embrasser devant des dizaines de personnes. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Catarina et Ragnor allaient vraiment me tuer. J'avais lu dans leur regard un « Tu ne nous écouteras jamais…. » mais je savais qu'au fond qu'ils étaient heureux pour moi. D'un coup de rein, il me pénétra, ce qui mit fin à mes pensées et me fit pousser un cri de plaisir. Mon dieu ce qu'il était doué… Je replongeais mes yeux dans ceux d'un bleu océan de mon amant, et rompais ma promesse en passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Je le sentis sourire et accélérer ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour un chasseur d'ombres, un Lightwood, me ferait l'amour et quand plus de cela, je serais fou amoureux de lui….

 **Plus tard**

Me réveillant, je tendis le bras et ne sentis que du vide dans ce grand lit. Une fois de plus, Alec s'était envolé avant que je ne me réveille… Je me levais et m'habillais, sentant des larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû espérer, rien ne changerait… Arrivé dans le salon, je me figeais : j'entendais des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine… M'y rendant, je découvris mon amant appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, au téléphone, torse nu, ne portant qu'un jogging. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'offrit un magnifique sourire et raccrocha. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es resté… Murmurais-je.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi serais-je parti ?

\- Parce que tu pars à chaque fois…

\- Plus maintenant… Je resterais ce soir et tous les autres soirs…Je t'en fais la promesse… Je ne veux plus jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre…

 **Fin**

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne veux plus jouer (partie 2)**

 _ **Suite du précédent OS, comme il y en a qui me l'on demandé :)**_

 **PDV Alec**

Je sentis la brûlure sur ma joue avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je venais de rentrer de chez Magnus. J'avais passé la nuit avec lui et n'étais rentré que dans la matinée. Entre temps, l'annonce de mon baiser avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, avait fait le tour de la ville et était donc arrivé aux oreilles de mes parents. Je venais à peine de passer la porte de l'Institut, que je dus faire face au regard assassin de ma mère. Une seconde plus tard, je sentis la morsure de sa gifle, sur ma joue.

\- Dans le bureau ! Tout de suite !

Je déglutis difficilement. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure… Je cherchais Isabelle ou Jace du regard. Personne… Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux, ceux-là… Je forçais mes jambes à suivre ma mère dans son bureau. Mon père nous attendait, les bras croisés, dos à nous. Ma mère referma derrière elle, puis pris son portable, qu'elle me colla devant les yeux. Une vidéo me montrait clairement en train d'embrasser Magnus devant le Pandémonium.

\- Explique-moi !

Je la fixais. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

\- Je…

Mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. J'avais une furieuse envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'en aller loin d'ici.

\- Écoute maman, je….

\- Dis-moi qu'il y a une raison Alexander ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Houla, j'avais droit à mon nom complet… Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon….

\- Dis-moi que tu avais une très bonne raison de faire ça…

\- Oui… Je l'aime…

Et voilà. Deuxième gifle en à peine cinq minutes.

\- A quoi tu joues Alec ? Quand l'Enclave va apprendre ça…

\- De suite… Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour vous de toute façon ! Mon bonheur, vous vous en fichez !

\- Ton bonheur ? C'est une créature obscure Alec !

\- Oui et alors ? C'est ça le problème ? Ou alors est-ce parce que c'est un homme ?!

\- Un homme ou une femme, tu choisis qui tu veux Alec !

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas une créature obscure c'est ça ?

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas Magnus Bane !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'est pas fréquentable ! Bon sang, Alec ! Tu connais sa réputation ! C'est un Dom Juan ! Et il déteste les chasseurs d'ombres et nous en particulier !

\- C'est faux…

\- Alec…

\- Non, maman écoute-moi ! Je ne nie pas le fait qu'il n'aime pas les chasseurs d'ombres en général mais… mais… Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est quelqu'un de bien !

\- Tu te trompes ! Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est vraiment !

\- C'est toi qui te trompes ! Tu détestes les créatures obscures ! Tu n'aimes personne à part toi de toute façon !

\- Ça suffit ! Change de ton lorsque tu t'adresses à ta mère ! Tu lui dois le respect ! A elle, comme a moi ! S'exclama mon père, froidement, en se tournant vers moi. Je t'interdis de revoir ce sorcier…

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, si je veux le…

\- Je suis ton père ! Si tu le revois, je le ferais arrêter ! C'est plus clair comme ça ?

\- Robert…Soupira ma mère.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il est de notre côté, je peux vous le jurer ! Il ne me fera jamais de mal !

\- Tu es aveuglé par l'amour que tu crois lui porter ! Mais ça passera ! Tout ça n'a rien de naturel de toute façon ! Tu finiras par tomber amoureux d'une belle jeune fille… En attendant, reste loin de cette créature…

\- Il a un nom…

\- Tu es un chasseur d'ombres, Alec ! Me fit ma mère. Tu n'as pas à avoir de relation, de quelque nature que ce soit, avec une créature obscure ! C'est la loi et on te demande de la respecter !

\- C'est faux ! Je connais parfaitement chaque loi de l'Enclave, et il n'y a rien qui stipule qu'une relation avec un sorcier soit interdite !

\- Mais cela n'est pas bien vu Alec ! Alors cesse tout cela, avant que le déshonneur ne s'abatte à nouveau sur notre famille !

\- Pourquoi à nouveau ?

\- Alec va dans ta chambre ! Et interdiction que tu en sortes…

\- Mais…

\- Obéis à ta mère ! Tout de suite ! Et donne moi ton portable !

\- Pardon ?

\- Donne moi ton portable Alec ! Et ne t'avise surtout pas d'essayer de contacter le Sorcier !

Furieux, je remis mon téléphone à mon père et partis en claquant la porte. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me laissais glisser le long du mur, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à comprendre ? A me comprendre ? Et que me cachaient-ils tous ? Que s'était-il passé entre mes parents et Magnus ? J'avais besoin de le voir et ce n'était certainement pas l'interdiction et les menaces de mon père, qui allaient m'en empêcher. Je doutais qu'il les mette à exécution de toute façon… Il faisait juste ça pour me faire obéir… Ils se fichaient de mon bonheur… Tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était que je reste dans le rang… J'entendis alors des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Ma sœur et Jace se disputaient avec nos parents. Visiblement, j'avais aussi interdiction de recevoir de la visite. Je séchais rageusement mes larmes, prit ma stèle, scella la porte de ma chambre et sortit par la fenêtre. J'atterris dans la neige froide, qui avait fini par recouvrir le sol. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite chez Magnus. J'avais d'abord besoin de m'aérer la tête…

 **PDV Magnus**

J'avais essayé de joindre Alec toute la journée mais son portable demeurait toujours sur messagerie. Inquiet, j'avais appelé sa sœur. Celle-ci m'avait alors expliqué la réaction de ses chers parents lorsqu'ils ont appris pour Alec et moi. Il avait interdiction de m'approcher et devait rester cloîtrer entre les murs de l'Institut. J'étais alors sorti faire un tour, espérant que cela calmerait ma colère et ma furieuse envie de débarquer à l'Institut pour éloigner mon ange de ses geôliers de parents. Au bout de quelques heures, j'avais fini par rentrer. Pas très enthousiasmé de retrouver mon appartement alors qu'Alec était loin de moi, je montais lentement les marches qui menait jusqu'à mon loft. Mon cœur rata alors un battement. Assis contre ma porte, les jambes repliées contre son torse, la tête sur les genoux, mon amant m'attendait. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et m'agenouillais à ses côtés, avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il sentait l'alcool.

\- Alec…

Il releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son regard vitreux. Je posais mon front contre le sien et lui caressais la joue.

\- Viens, on entre… Finis-je par lui dire.

Je me levais et lui tendis la main. Il la saisit et se releva à son tour, avant de tituber. Je le rattrapais et souris.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il y en a un qui va avoir une belle gueule de bois demain !

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et le fis asseoir dans le canapé, avant d'aller lui chercher de l'aspirine, que je lui tendis avec un verre d'eau. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne peux pas plutôt me guérir tout ça par un tour de magie ?

\- Non, ce serait trop facile ! Il faut que tu assumes ce que tu fais !

\- Je fais que ça et on voit le résultat… Murmura-t-il.

Je soupirais.

\- Ta sœur m'a raconté…

Il leva vers moi des yeux tristes, et la colère que j'avais ressentie toute la journée, contre ses parents, fit son retour. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

\- J'ai tellement besoin de toi…

\- Je suis là Alec, je ne te lâcherais pas… Allez, viens te coucher…

Je le pris par la main et l'emmenais dans la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

\- Dort mon ange… Lui dis-je, en déposant un baiser son front.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Magnus, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de la chambre, une tasse de café à la main, veillait sur son amant. Ce dernier commença à ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Il gémit et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Mal à la tête ? Lui demanda Magnus avec un sourire.

\- Hum…

Alec s'assit au bord du lit, massant ses tempes. Le sorcier lui tendit à nouveau le cachet d'aspirine et le verre d'eau.

\- Prends ça !

\- Mais c'est dégeu ton truc !

\- Oui, mais efficace !

\- Pourquoi tu ne me soignes pas ? Se plaignit le jeune homme. Ou alors laisse-moi au moins faire une Iratze…

\- Pour que tu te souviennes de ce que ça fait ! Tu y repenseras peut-être à deux fois avant de retenter l'expérience !

\- Comme si tu ne t'étais jamais pris de cuite toi…

\- Ola, tu n'as même pas idée du nombre de fois où cela est arrivé ! La plus grande, c'était au Pérou… Lui fit Magnus, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Catarina avait refusé de soigner ma gueule de bois… C'était un enfer ! Crois-moi, depuis ce jour, je veille à ne jamais dépasser une quantité d'alcool raisonnable !

Il rit et Alec le suivit.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir dans cet état là…

\- Quoi ? Bourré ?

\- Ouais ! Ricana Alec. Histoire de voir comment tu es quand tu n'as plus le contrôle de toi-même…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de boire pour ça… Il suffit que tu sois dans les parages…

Alec tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu es toujours sûr de toi, on dirait… on dirait que tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire ou dire, que tu ne doutes jamais… Contrairement à moi…

\- Ça change des autres Lightwood… Lui dit Magnus avec un sourire. Des maniaques du contrôle, sur d'eux… Si tu avais été comme eux, Alec, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi..

\- Tu l'es vraiment ? Amoureux ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu en doutes ?

Alec hésita, réfléchissant à ces derniers mois passés avec lui.

\- Non ! Dit-il enfin. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que…

\- Que tes parents t'ont raconté tout et n'importe quoi sur moi ! Je me trompe ?

\- Non… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et eux ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire…

\- Mais si tu ne me le dis pas, personne ne le fera… J'en ai marre qu'on me tienne à l'écart ! S'énerva Alec.

Le néphilim se leva mais le sorcier le retint par la main et le fit se rasseoir.

\- Calme-toi… Je veux bien te le dire, parce que je pense que tu es en droit de savoir mais… Ça risque de ne pas te plaire…

\- Dis-moi !

Magnus soupira.

\- Tes parents… tes parents on fait partie du Cercle…

\- QUOI ? Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu mens !

Alec courut vers la sortie, mais une fois de plus, son amant le rattrapa et le serra contre lui. Contre toute attente, le chasseur d'ombres ne le repoussa pas et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

\- Comment c'est possible… Ils n'ont pas la marque du Cercle…

\- Si tu me promets de m'écouter calmement jusqu'au bout, je t'expliquerais..

Le jeune homme accepta et le sorcier l'attira sur le lit, sur lequel ils s'assirent. Magnus prit la main d'Alec dans la sienne.

\- Si tes parents ne portent pas la marque du Cercle, c'est parce qu'ils ont passé un marché avec l'Enclave… Ils se sont retournés contre Valentin quand ils ont enfin compris que celui-ci allait trop loin… Mais, si l'Enclave leur a accordé leur pardon, pour moi, les actes qu'on commit tes parents lorsqu'ils étaient au service de Valentin, sont impardonnables…

Alec aperçut l'éclat de souffrance qui traversa les yeux de son amant. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ?

\- Tu sais que Valentin a décimé les miens pendant des mois et des mois, avant que l'on ne l'arrête enfin…

\- Oui…

\- Trouves-tu ça horribles Alec ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille ?

\- Parce que je veux que tu comprennes ! Si tu trouves cela horrible juste en en attendant parler, imagine ce que tu ressentirais si tu l'avais vu de tes propres yeux…

Le chasseur d'ombres baissa les yeux.

\- Un jour je suis intervenu pour sauver une famille loup-garou… Valentin et ses sbires voulaient les tuer pour des motifs qu'ils avaient inventés… Ils ont torturé une petite louve, la rendant aveugle… Tes parents y ont participé… Quand l'Institut de New York est intervenu, ils se sont fait tuer à leurs tours… Ton père a été le premier à porter le coup fatal… Il n'y avait aucun regret dans leurs yeux… Je me suis opposé à tes parents cette nuit-là mais aussi beaucoup d'autres fois, ainsi qu'à leur nomination en tant que dirigeant de l'Institut dont ils avaient lâchement assassiné les membres… Je ne vais pas te mentir : je ne les aime pas, et je ne les aimerais jamais ! Je les hais à un point que tu ne peux imaginer…

La colère avait remplacé la souffrance dans les yeux mordorés du sorcier. Alec serra sa main un peu plus fort et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il était dégoûté, toute sa vie avait reposé sur des mensonges. On n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il portait le nom d'une famille honorable et qu'il devait tout faire pour continuer à honorer leur blason, alors qu'en réalité, sa famille avait commis crime sur crime… Puis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : Magnus l'aimait-il vraiment ou faisait-il tout ça par vengeance ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Magnus…

\- Savoir quoi ? Je t'ai tout dit…

\- Non, je… Ce que je veux savoir c'est… est-ce que tu es avec moi par pure vengeance ? Est-ce pour te venger que tu…

\- Alec ! Le coupa Magnus, en retirant sa main de la sienne pour pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, je te le jure ! Ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents, n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Je te l'ai dit ! Tu es tellement différent d'eux ! Il est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'un Lightwood, du fils de ceux que je méprise… J'ai essayé de résister, crois-moi ! Mais mon attirance pour toi était trop forte ! Mais je te jure, Alec, et je te prie de me croire, que jamais il n'a été question de vengeance entre nous ! Toi et moi, c'est toi et moi !

\- Mais je suis un Lightwood…

\- Et alors ? Alec, ce n'est qu'un nom ! Ce n'est pas lui qui fait de toi qui tu es ! Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde Alexander ! Même si je te déteste quand tu m'obliges à parler de mes sentiments ! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que je déteste ta famille, que je te déteste toi… D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup ta sœur et Jace… Et j'ai hâte de connaître ton petit frère !

\- Je suis sûr que lui aussi ! Mais rend moi service, ne lui apprend pas à faire plus de bêtise qu'il n'en fait déjà ! Répondit Alec, en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Le néphilim approcha ses lèvres de celles du sorcier et celui-ci l'attira contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils approfondirent rapidement leur baiser mais Alec finit par s'écarter de lui.

\- Merci… Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité…

\- Tu avais parfaitement le droit de savoir… Même si je pense que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire…

\- Non, c'est vrai… C'était à mes parents de le faire…

\- Hum… Après je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris qu'ils aient tu leurs actions passées… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils assument leurs actes, et surtout pas devant leurs enfants…

\- Magnus, je ne suis pas comme eux, tu le sais hein ?

\- Hey mon ange, bien sûr que je le sais ! Je te l'ai dit, tu es différent d'eux ! Tu es différent de tous les Lightwood que j'ai connus !

Magnus s'allongea sur le lit et fit signe à Alec de venir sans ses bras.

\- Ne te prend pas la tête avec tout ça…

\- J'ai vécu dans le mensonge…

\- Ils voulaient sûrement te protéger…

\- C'était me protéger que de me dire que je ne serais jamais assez bon pour être à la hauteur de la réputation de ma famille ?

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Mon père… Il me l'a répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois… Je n'étais jamais assez doué pour lui…

Le sorcier sentit la colère montée. Mon dieu comme il pouvait les détester… Il serra un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui.

\- Tu es bien plus doué que lui, et tu vaux cent fois mieux que lui ! Que quiconque même, moi y comprit !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Si je le dis c'est que c'est vrai ! J'ai toujours raison, tu ne savais pas ? Lui fit Magnus, avant de l'embrasser. Ne pense plus à tout ça…

\- Je vais essayer… Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Alexander, sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que je comptais te laisser partir ?

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, dors idiot !

\- J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur à l'intérieur du crâne…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant !

\- J'ai presque rien bu ! Je te jure !

\- Tu es un piètre menteur mon ange…

\- Hum… Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé… Je te promets de ne plus recommencer Monsieur le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn !

\- N'abuse pas, Monsieur le Chasseur d'Ombres !

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui?

\- Tu voudrais pas me faire passer mon mal de tête ? S'il te plaît ? Risqua Alec, avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné de l'aspirine ! Tu n'as qu'à le boire, au lieu de te plaindre !

\- Si je bois ce truc, je vomis ! Sérieusement ! Alors à toi de voir…

\- Tu me désespères… Soupira Magnus, en se retenant de rire. Viens, approche !

Il posa ses mains sur les tempes du jeune homme, et de douces flammes bleues vinrent caresser la peau du néphilim, avant de disparaître. Ce dernier, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit.

\- Merci mon amour…

\- Dors avant que je ne finisse sérieusement par t'étrangler !

Alec prit un air faussement effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu te sers de mon amour pour toi, pour obtenir ce que tu veux !

\- Non, c'est faux ! Rétorqua le chasseur d'ombres, avec un sourire.

\- Tu parles ! Allez, change toi et dors !

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué… Et pour le reste, t'as qu'à le faire toi !

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Le chasseur d'ombres lui répondit par un grand sourire et son amant le fit basculer sous lui….

 **Plus tard**

Alors qu'Alec dormait paisiblement, lové dans les bras du sorcier, sa peau nue contre la sienne, il fut tiré du sommeil par des coups frénétiques frappés à la porte. Il sursauta et Magnus se réveilla à son tour. Le jeune homme le vit se lever précipitamment et s'habiller en un claquement de doigt. La sonnette retentit à nouveau et la colère se peignit sur le visage du sorcier. Alec l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tes parents… Habille-toi !

Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. A peine avait-il prononcé le mot « parent », que le néphilim s'était déjà levé et avait enfilé sa tenue de combat. Une fois que ce fut fait, Magnus le retint avant qu'il ne sorte ouvrir à ses parents.

\- Tu devrais rester ici et me laisser m'en occuper seul…

\- Non, non je viens avec toi !

\- Comme tu veux…

Magnus alla alors ouvrir la porte de son appartement aux parents d'Alec. Dire que ces derniers étaient furieux, étaient encore loin de la réalité. Robert plaqua le sorcier contre le mur de l'entrée, et plaça un poignard séraphique sous sa gorge. Maryse tira son fils par le bras.

\- Toi, tu viens avec nous ! S'exclama-t-elle, mais Alec se dégagea.

\- Lâche-le ! Ordonna-t-il à son père, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

\- Reste loin de mon fils, Sorcier !

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

\- Me tente pas !

Alec essaya de l'écarter de lui mais son père le repoussa violemment. Magnus claqua alors des doigts et Robert fut projeté contre le mur opposé, incapable de bouger, son poignard gisant au sol. Maryse voulut s'interposer mais le sorcier la stoppa d'un seul geste de la main.

\- Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on clarifie, deux, trois choses ! D'une, je suis plus fort que vous et donc vos menaces ne m'effraient pas ! De deux, ne vous avisez pas de vous en prendre encore une fois à Alec et n'essayait pas de l'éloigner de moi ! De trois, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, bien au contraire ! Je le protégerais, peu importe ce que ça me coûtera !

\- Si tu veux le protéger, commence déjà par t'éloigner de lui !

\- Il n'est pas un danger, papa ! Intervint Alec.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'y a rien de normal à aimer un homme !

Alec blêmit et Magnus s'avança vers Rober, menaçant.

\- Retirez immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire !

\- Certainement pas !

\- Robert ! S'offusqua Maryse.

Le regard du sorcier passa alors du père à la mère d'Alec. Apparemment, celle-ci ne semblait pas choqué par le fait que son fils aime les hommes, contrairement à son mari.

\- L'orientation d'Alec n'est pas la question !

\- Maryse, comment peux-tu tolérer que… que…

\- Que quoi ? Que je ne suive pas ta voie à toi ? Que je ne déteste pas les créatures obscures comme vous ? Que je ne les torture pas ?

Ce fut autour de ses parents de pâlir.

\- Et oui, je suis au courant pour votre passé au sein du Cercle !

\- Alec, ce n'est pas ce que tu… Commença Maryse.

\- Sortez… Allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux plus vous voir pour le moment !

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser avec ce… cette chose !

\- Mais vous êtes dans l'appartement de cette _chose,_ justement ! Et je commence à m'ennuyer de votre présence ! Leur lança Magnus, avant d'agiter la main.

Les parents d'Alec disparurent alors, et le néphilim se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je les ai renvoyé à l'Institut… Ils ne reviendront pas, ne t'inquiète pas…

Alec hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ils finiront peut-être par comprendre…

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- Je l'espère… Pour toi…

\- Magnus, je…

\- Chut… Lui fit le sorcier, en écartant la mèche qui lui tombait devant ses yeux bleus. Je sais… Tu es désolé… Mais tu n'as pas à l'être ! Si tes parents sont idiots, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Ouais…

\- Je suis fier de toi tu sais…

\- De moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne te caches plus, tu es enfin toi-même…

\- Je ne veux plus jouer Magnus, je ne veux plus faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à présent ?

\- Être avec toi…

 **FIN**

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **phanie miki : Pas pour le moment :/**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Je le fais pour toi**

\- Non, non et non !

\- Fais-le au moins pour les enfants !

\- Non !

Alec soupira. Il s'en doutait mais bon, au moins, il avait essayé. Il y avait pensé toute la journée, avant de trouver enfin le courage de lui poser la question. Magnus était dans son bureau au Pandémonium, assis nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, un verre de cocktail à la main, lorsque son amant lui avait demandé s'il accepterait l'invitation de son père, à passer quelques jours chez lui, à Idris. Si depuis l'adoption de Max, il y a maintenant presque quatre ans, Magnus et Robert faisaient l'effort pour se supporter, pour le bien des petits, leur rapport était quand même très loin d'être chaleureux.

Appuyé contre le bureau, Alec baissa les yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses soient plus simples entre Magnus et ses parents. Mais bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait des progrès : entre son amant et sa mère, les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées : ils allaient manger chez elle un week-end par mois, elle gardait Max et Rafael à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, et elle les avait aidé au tout début. Mais avec Robert, malgré tous ses efforts, Magnus arrivait difficilement à être courtois, n'arrivant pas à oublier son attitude envers Alec au début de leur relation.

Voyant l'air triste de son bien-aimé, le sorcier lui prit la main et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Vas-y toi… Moi c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je suis désolé… Prends les enfants avec toi, ça leur fera plaisir de voir leur grand-père…Et toi tu as besoin de renouer des liens avec ton père…

\- Mais moi je veux que tu sois là !

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas ! Chaque fois je me souviens cette soirée où tu t'aies effondré en pleurs dans mes bras après qu'il t'ait dit qu'il espérait que tu guérisses, qu'il y ait un remède contre ton attirance pour les hommes ! Il t'a fait du mal et ne s'est jamais excusé auprès de toi ! Tu auras beau me dire ce que tu veux, il ne s'est pas comporté comme un père à mes yeux !

\- Je sais… Oublie…

Le jeune homme se leva et prit sa veste, restée sur le canapé en cuir du bureau.

\- J'y vais…

Il s'approcha de son amant et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard…

\- Promis… Embrasse Max et Raf pour moi !

\- Je n'y manquerais pas !

Le sorcier lui sourit et le néphilim partit.

 **Plus tard- Appartement-Brooklyn**

Alec ouvrit doucement la porte du loft et la referma tout aussi discrètement. Il sourit tendrement, en apercevant sa sœur dormant à poing fermé, sur le canapé du salon. Il s'approcha d'elle et son sourire s'agrandit en apercevant des traces de feutres sur son visage et de la farine dans ses cheveux bruns. La jeune fille bougea dans son sommeil et son frère la recouvrit d'une couverture, avant de jeter un œil au salon. Tout semblait en ordre, ce qui semblait être un exploit quand on connaissait le petit monstre qu'était Max. Alec vit un dessin resté sur la table basse et s'en saisit : celui-ci semblait représenter toute leur petite famille, mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Max était à l'écart d'eux. Il reposa le dessin et se rendit dans la chambre du petit sorcier. Tout comme sa tante, le petit monstre dormait dans son lit, serrant contre lui un nounours en peluche. Alec s'assit près de lui et écarta les cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il se perdit alors dans ses souvenirs, pensant à la première fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras… Croisant le regard du petit bout et apprenant que celui-ci n'avait plus de famille, l'idée de l'adopter lui avait aussitôt paru évidente. En revanche, pour Magnus, cela avait été plus compliqué. Mais si au départ, il avait refusé de but en blanc qu'ils l'adoptent, il avait fini par craquer. Puis Rafael était arrivé. Fils d'un couple de chasseurs d'ombres, qu'Alec avait bien connu, et qui étaient morts pendant la guerre mortelle, il avait ensuite été élevé par sa grand-mère. A son décès, Magnus et lui l'avait recueilli, agrandissant leur famille. Mais une fois de plus, le sorcier s'était montré retissant et Alec en connaissait parfaitement la raison : si Max était immortel, ce n'était pas le cas de Rafael qui était un chasseur d'ombres. Le néphilim savait que sa mort serait douloureuse pour Magnus et ce dernier était loin de se sentir près d'affronter aussi celle de Rafael. Alec et lui s'étaient disputés longuement à ce sujet, jusqu'au jour où Rafael attrapa la main du sorcier dans son sommeil et se blottit contre lui. Le sorcier avait alors croisé le regard de son amant et Alec avait su qu'il acceptait enfin qu'ils adoptent le petit garçon. Depuis, ils vivaient tous les quatre dans le bonheur. Le prénom du plus jeune avait était choisi en la mémoire du petit frère d'Alec, décédé quelques années auparavant. Quant à Rafael, bien que beaucoup de membres de leur entourage pensaient qu'ils l'avaient appelé comme cela en mémoire de Raphaël Santiago, cela était faux. Le petit garçon possédait déjà un prénom lorsqu'ils l'ont recueilli. Mais Alec, et il savait que Magnus aussi, y avait vu là un signe : ce ne pouvait être un hasard si l'enfant portait le même nom qu'un de leur ami défunt, décédé lui aussi, tout comme les parents du petit garçon, lors de la guerre mortelle, des mains de Jonathan Morgenstern. Alec embrassa son fils sur le front et alla embrasser Rafael dans la chambre d'à côté. Il aperçut de la lumière sous la porte, qui s'éteignit lorsque le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce. Le chasseur d'ombres secoua la tête. Il s'approcha du petit garçon et commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Ce dernier se mit à rire et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Arrê...te ! Fit-il en riant.

Son père s'assit à côté de lui, comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Max.

\- Alors comme ça on fait semblant de dormir ? Lui demanda Alec, en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'suis pas fatigué ! Fit Rafael, en faisant la moue.

Le néphilim soupira. S'il était facile d'endormir Max, il en avait été toujours tout autre avec son frère.

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

Rafael baissa les yeux.

\- Rien… Mentit le petit garçon.

\- Raf, ne me mens pas !

\- Mais je mens pas !

\- Je sais toujours quand tu mens ! Rétorqua Alec, en faisant les gros yeux.

Son fils lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu le diras pas à papa ?

\- Je dis tout à ton père !

\- Mais, s'te plaît !

\- Raf, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Le petit garçon fit la moue et sortit un livre de sous sa couette. Alec le reconnu instantanément et perdit son sourire amusé. Il le lui arracha des mains.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de lire les livres qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas de ton âge !

\- Mais papa, j'en voie tous les jours des vampires et…

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce livre parle aussi de monstres beaucoup plus effrayants !

\- Je suis sûr que toi à mon âge, tu…

\- Justement ! Le coupa Alec. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de lecture n'est pas faite pour un petit garçon de 6 ans !

\- J'sais même pas lire.. Je fais que regarder les images… Marmonna Rafael.

\- C'est pire ! Et je sais très bien que tu sais plus lire que ce que tu ne prétends ! Allez, maintenant, au lit !

\- J'ai pas sommeil…J'attendais que toi et papa rentrait…

\- Il sera bientôt là mon ange…

\- Tu vas lui dire que j'ai fait une bêtise ?

\- Seulement si tu recommences !

Rafael lui fit un grand sourire, soulagé. Il craignait beaucoup plus Magnus que son second père.

\- Allez, dors maintenant…

\- Il viendra me faire un bisou ?

Alec, attendri, caressa les cheveux bruns de son fils.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va l'appeler pour lui dire de rentrer !

Le néphilim sortit son portable et appela son amant. Comme à chaque fois que c'est Alec qui appelait, il décrocha presque immédiatement.

\- Alexander ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, tu me manques juste… Et je ne suis pas le seul ! Il y a un petit monstre qui voudrait te parler !

Alec entendit son amant rire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Passe le moi !

Le néphilim tendit le téléphone à son fils.

\- Papa, tu rentres ?

\- Rafael, mon ange, pourquoi ne dors-tu toujours pas à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'attends que tu viennes me faire un bisou !

\- J'arrive bonhomme !

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

Le petit bout repassa le téléphone à Alec.

\- Il arrive ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Son père lui sourit et lui fit signe d'aller se coucher. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, toujours au téléphone avec son amant.

\- Tu sais que tu leur manques quand tu n'es pas là, et à moi aussi…

\- Je sais, vous me manquez aussi… Fit une voix derrière lui, alors qu'il sentait un souffle chaud dans son cou.

Il raccrocha et se retourna pour poser ses lèvres contre celles du sorcier.

\- Tu as fait vite !

\- Tu le sais, un seul mot d'un de vous trois et je suis à vos côtés dans la seconde !

\- Je réveille Izzy et je suis à toi…

\- Parfait…Je vais voir Rafael…

Magnus partit voir son fils aîné et le néphilim alla réveiller sa sœur avec délicatesse.

\- Izzy ? Hey, Izzy… Lui fit-il doucement, en lui caressant la joue.

\- Hum… Répondit la jeune fille, en se frottant les yeux.

\- Magnus est rentré, tu peux y aller…

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle, en bayant en s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

\- Tard ! Merci de les avoir gardés… Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, ses petits sont adorables ! Mais j'ai trouvé Max un peu triste…

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Je sais pas, lui qui d'habitude est toujours en train de rire, je l'ai trouvé un peu ailleurs… Mais ne te fais pas de soucis grand frère, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave...

\- Hum…

\- Bon, allez, moi je rentre, je suis épuisée !

\- Je vais demander à Magnus de t'ouvrir un portail jusqu'à l'Institut !

Alec rejoignit son amant dans la chambre de leur fils, et il le trouva en train de rire avec ce dernier. Le sorcier se retourna en sentant la présence de son amant. Celui-ci semblait encore perturbé par ce que venait de lui confier sa sœur, et Magnus fronça les sourcils en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… Tu peux ouvrir un portail pour Izzy s'il te plaît ?

Magnus acquiesça. Une fois la jeune femme partie, il voulut prendre Alec dans ses bras, mais Rafael, arrivant en courant, lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Elle est déjà parti tata Izzy ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi elle est pas venue me faire un bisou ?

\- Parce que ta tante dormait à moitié !

\- Moi j'ai pas sommeil !

\- Oh, mais tu vas quand même aller te coucher petit monstre ! Allez, au lit !

Le sorcier le transporta dans sa chambre et le coucha. Il le couvrit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange…

\- Bonne nuit papa…

Alec embrassa à son tour son fils.

\- Bonne nuit dad…

Les deux hommes rejoignirent ensuite le salon et Magnus insonorisa la pièce, pour éviter de réveiller leurs enfants. Il se servit ensuite un verre de vin et s'assit dans le canapé.

\- Il a de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir…

\- Hum… Répondit Alec, ailleurs.

Le sorcier l'attira à lui, le faisant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Regarde…

Alec lui tendit le dessin qu'avait fait Max et qui était resté sur la table basse.

\- Lequel de nos deux montres a dessiné cette merveille ?

\- Magnus…

\- Quoi ? Il dessine bien pour leurs âges je trouve…

\- C'est Max… Mais ne remarques-tu rien ?

Magnus haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Rien dans le dessin ne l'interpellait.

\- Regarde ! Il s'est dessiné à l'écart de nous tous !

Le sorcier baissa les yeux vers le dessin. Effectivement, le petit garçon s'était représenté à l'écart de sa famille.

\- Izzy m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé triste…

\- On lui parlera demain ! Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour rien… Attendons d'en savoir plus…

\- Hum…

Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras.

\- Allez mon amour, je suis certains que ce n'est rien…

\- Il n'y a pas que ça… Tu sais que Rafael va devoir recevoir sa marque Magnus…

\- On a encore le temps ! Il n'a que six ans !

\- Je sais, mais on doit l'y préparer… Il pose de plus en plus de questions sur le monde dans lequel on vit…

\- On ne lui a jamais caché d'où il venait !

\- Non, mais on ne le forme pas non plus !

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

\- A son âge je…

Magnus se leva avec colère et reposa son verre brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser un peu du liquide qu'il contenait.

\- Il est hors de question que Rafael soit élevé comme un soldat ! Et il n'est pas obligatoire qu'il devienne un chasseur d'ombres !

\- On n'aura pas le choix… L'Enclave…

\- L'Enclave ne décidera pas de la manière dont j'élève mes enfants !

\- Magnus, écoute…

Alec lui prit le visage en coupe et le força à le regarder.

\- Tu sais que je veux la même chose que toi… Je veux qu'ils aient tous les deux une enfance la plus normale possible ! Mais tu sais très bien qu'un jour on va devoir leur apprendre à se battre contre les horreurs qu'il y a au-dehors ! Ils vont grandir et se poser des questions auxquelles on devra répondre ! Un néphilim sans ses runes est une cible facile et il est hors de question que je mette la vie de Rafael en danger pour de mauvaises raisons !

Magnus lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison…

\- On a encore le temps d'y penser…

\- Oui, mais on doit s'y préparer…. Mais je peux te jurer que Rafael n'ira pas étudier à Idris ! Tu sais que je le garderais avec moi à l'Institut ! Je ne le laisserais pas partir loin de nous !

\- Je sais…Je vais me coucher, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Lui fit Alec avec un sourire.

\- Oui c'est vrai, de toute façon tu as interdiction d'être ailleurs que dans mes bras…

 **Lendemain matin**

Lorsque le sorcier se réveilla, il entendit des rires s'élevaient de la cuisine. Il se leva et enfila uniquement un bas de jogging, avant de rejoindre sa famille. Il trouva son amant en train de faire des pancakes avec Rafael, qui était aux anges. Max arriva alors, en se frottant les yeux, à moitié endormi. Il le prit dans ses bras, et le petit garçon nicha sa tête dans le cou de son père, serrant toujours contre lui sa peluche, et ferma les yeux.

\- Il est encore tôt mon ange, tu peux retourner te coucher si tu veux…

Max secoua négativement la tête et s'agrippa un peu plus à son père. Alec déposa un bisou sur le sommet de son crâne, avant d'embrasser son amant.

\- Regarde papa ! S'écria Rafael. J'ai réussi à en faire un tout seul !

L'aîné des garçons, agita un pancake devant leurs yeux. Portant toujours son plus jeune fils dans les bras, Magnus lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- C'est bien bonhomme ! Je suis fier de toi !

\- On va faire quoi aujourd'hui papa ?

\- Je sais pas…

Le sorcier se tourna vers son amant.

\- Tu vas à l'Institut aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas y rester trop longtemps !

\- Ok, je vais rester avec eux alors…

\- Je peux venir avec toi papa ? J'ai envie de voir tonton Jace !

\- Oui, si tu veux ! File vite t'habiller alors !

Rafael partit en courant. Magnus sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son cou. Il se rendit alors compte que le petit Max pleurait silencieusement dans ses bras.

\- Hey, petit ange… Chut, ne pleure pas….

Il échangea un regard avec Alec, qui essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son fils. Magnus le berça tendrement.

\- Il est brûlant ! Fit remarquer Alec au sorcier.

\- Appelle Catarina, dis-lui de venir !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Catarina examinait Max, dans sa chambre. Alec avait pris Rafael dans ses bras. Le garçon, inquiet pour son petit frère, s'était mis lui aussi à pleurer.

\- Chut, ce n'est rien… Ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Il a quoi Max ?

\- Je sais pas mon cœur, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes…

Pourtant, lui, était mort d'inquiétude. Il aurait voulu rester avec le plus jeune des garçons, mais il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Rafael en attendant, et il valait mieux que ce soit Magnus qui reste avec Catarina. Il serait plus utile que lui si jamais il y avait un problème… Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent interminables, Catarina sortit de la chambre. Elle le rassura d'un simple sourire.

\- Comment il va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Rien de grave ! Toi et Magnus vous inquiétez beaucoup trop vite ! Tu te rappelles quand Rafael a fait sa poussée dentaire ?

\- Heu, oui mais…

\- Vous m'avez appelé, paniqué, parce qu'il avait de la fièvre ! Et là c'est pareil pour Max, sauf que lui c'est ses pouvoirs qui le tracassent !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les pouvoirs de ton fils se développent et son corps réagit ! Rien de plus normal, tout va bien !

\- Tu… tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Par contre je crois que vous devriez lui parler… Ce petit bout de chou semble un peu perdu… Il m'a appelé maman…

Alec pâlit.

\- Mais t'es pas sa maman ! Fit Rafael !

La sorcière lui caressa la joue.

\- Non, tu as raison. Va faire un bisou à ton frère tu veux…

Rafael s'extirpa des bras de son père et courut voir Max.

\- Alec, ce jour devait arriver… Vous lui devez des réponses, il en a besoin…

Catarina posa brièvement une main sur l'épaule du chasseur d'ombres et s'en alla. Il se rendit ensuite auprès de son fils. Rafael, assis sur le lit de son petit frère, s'amusait à lui faire des grimaces pour le faire rire. Magnus caressait le front de Max. Alec aperçut un éclair de souffrance dans les yeux de son amant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de parler à leur fils, cela lui rappellerait beaucoup trop sa propre histoire, qui des siècles plus tard, le faisait encore souffrir. Le néphilim lui fit un signe de tête et le sorcier sortit, entraînant avec lui Rafael. Alec s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bof… Fit le petit garçon.

\- Tu sais quoi, tout à l'heure on fera un gros gâteau au chocolat, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Hey, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ? Toi, Rafael et votre papa, êtes toute ma vie !

\- Mais je suis pas comme vous…

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Non…

Le petit garçon ouvrit alors sa main et fit voler son nounours dans les airs. Alec, émerveillé, lui souris.

\- Rafael il sait pas faire ça… Les autres non plus…

\- Viens là…

Le néphilim prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Papa aussi arrive à faire voler des choses… Mais moi non. Pourtant je l'aime très très fort et lui aussi m'aime très très fort. Quand tonton Simon t'a trouvé et t'a mis dans nos bras alors que tu n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé, notre vie a changé. On était déjà très heureux tous les deux, mais ton arrivée à rendu notre vie encore plus magique que ce qu'elle n'était déjà… On t'a aimé à la seconde où on a posé les yeux sur toi ! Tu es notre fils Max, à nous, et à personne d'autre ! Et Rafael est ton frère ! Vous êtes diffèrent l'un de l'autre et c'est ce qui fera que plus tard, vous serez plus fort que qui que ce soit !

\- Mais Cat' elle aussi est comme moi !

\- Oui… Mais mon ange, je suis désolé, mais ce n'est… ce n'est pas ta maman…

\- Elle est où ma maman ?

\- Je… Elle est au ciel, avec la maman de Rafael… Mentit Alec.

Comment dire à un petit garçon de 4 ans que sa mère l'avait abandonné ?

\- Mais nous on est là, et on t'aime très fort !

\- Vous z'allez pas me laisser tout seul ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! On restera toujours à tes côtés !

Le chasseur d'ombres prit la peluche du petit garçon et s'en servit de marionnette.

\- Pourquoi il pleure le petit cœur ? Il veut des bisous ?

Max se mit à rire et attrapa la peluche, qu'il serra dans ses bras. Alec lui fit alors plein de bisous, le faisant rire de plus belle. Rafael entra alors dans la chambre.

\- Max, tu viens ? On va jouer aux pirates ?

\- Ouiii ! S'exclama son petit frère.

Il laissa tomber le nounours et rejoignit son frère. Alec secoua la tête. Par bonheur Max était encore qu'un enfant, il était facile de lui remonter le moral. Mais un jour, il ne suffirait plus d'une peluche et d'un jeu avec son frère pour sécher ses larmes. Retenant à grand peine celles qui envahissaient ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son amant aussi avait dû ressentir la même chose que leur fils, à une époque. Il se leva et le rejoignit dans leur chambre. Il aperçut les yeux rouges de Magnus, bien que celui-ci s'efforçait de lui cacher. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu l'entends rire avec Rafael ? Il va mieux… Tout va bien…

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien !

\- Magnus…

\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il se sentira comment quand Rafael va commencer sa formation de chasseur d'ombres ? Il voudra faire pareil mais il ne pourra pas ! Son frère va entendre tous les jours que les créatures obscures sont des abominations ! Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi ?!

\- Rafael n'apprendra jamais d'horreurs pareilles, car il étudiera ici, à l'Institut ! Et surtout parce qu'il aime son frère et son père plus que tout ! Magnus, Rafael ne se détournera pas de toi ou de son frère, et Max ne se détournera pas de moi ou de Rafael ! On s'aime tous les quatre plus que tout ! Rien ne pourra nous séparer !

\- Je sais… Mais comment arrives-tu à vivre avec le fait que Max va devoir t'enterrer ! Son père, Alec ! Puis ensuite son frère ! Et moi, tu y penses à moi ? Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à survivre à ta mort, alors celle de Rafael ?

\- Tu ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant !

\- Si, parce que tu veux faire de notre fils un chasseur d'ombres !

\- Je veillerais sur lui !

\- Ça ne change rien… Au final, je vous perds tous les deux un jour… Et je fais vivre la même chose à Max… Comment tu lui expliqueras le choix qu'on a fait quand il s'apercevra que vous vieillissez et pas lui ? Que vous êtes mortel et pas lui?!

\- Tu sais, moi aussi des fois je me dis qu'on a fait une erreur, qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste, mais ensuite je pose mes yeux sur eux et je vois leurs sourires… La vie à été dure avec eux alors qu'ils n'étaient que des bébés et… Aujourd'hui, ils sont heureux ! Comment crois-tu que leur vie aurait été si on ne les avait pas adoptés ? Crois-tu qu'ils auraient été plus heureux ?! Moi je ne crois pas… Ce sont mes deux amours et je les aime plus que tout ! Je refuse de baisser les bras ! On trouvera une solution pour que Rafael et moi passions l'éternité à vos côtés !

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et Alec essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Moi aussi je les aime…Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger tous les trois !

\- Je sais mon amour… Je t'aime Magnus…

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander. Tu m'as donné ce que je n'avais jamais eu : une famille. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez… Mais l'avenir sans toi me fait peur…

\- Il n'y aura pas d'avenir sans moi, je te le promets ! On trouvera une solution !

Re ouvrant les yeux, le sorcier les noya dans le regard bleu océan du néphilim.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on va y aller chez ton père finalement….

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui… La vie est trop courte, et je n'ai pas le droit de priver un fils de son père…

\- Tu le fais pour moi ?

\- Oui, je le fais pour toi…Pour eux…

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Je te veux toi**

 **PDV Magnus**

Voilà des heures qu'il tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il allait se marier… Alec allait se marier… Après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, le jeune homme avait osé lui faire ça… Le sorcier pensa qu'il avait été idiot de croire que le néphilim était différent des autres membres de sa race, différent de sa famille.

\- Les Lightwood… Cracha-t-il avec haine. Tous les mêmes !

Il avait appris plutôt dans la journée, qu'Isabelle avait été arrêtée pour haute trahison, par Lydia Branwell, qui n'était autre que la fiancée d'Alec. Magnus afficha un sourire cruel.

\- La roue tourne toujours, stupide néphilim…

Pourtant, malgré sa colère, il ressentait un immense vide au fond de lui. Il avait perdu tout espoir, il savait que c'était terminé… La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Grommelant, il alla ouvrir et se figea. Devant lui, habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, comme à son habitude, se tenait Alec Lightwood. Remis de sa surprise, le sorcier haussa les sourcils mais ne dit mot. Rougissant et mal à l'aise face au regard inhabituellement froid que le propriétaire des lieux posé sur lui, le néphilim prit la parole.

\- Heu… Salut… Je… Je peux te parler ? S'il te plaît ? Rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa tout de même entrer, avant de le dépasser pour se servir un verre.

\- Ahhh, fatigué de te disputer sur la liste des invités pour ton mariage ? Lui fit-il froidement.

Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas être assez fort pour cacher sa déception…

\- J'ai un truc à te demander…

\- Tu en as pour longtemps ? J'ai une vie à vivre, et on n'a plus grand chose à se dire toi et moi !

Sur ces paroles, le sorcier se servit un verre d'un de ses cocktails. L'un des plus forts, il en avait besoin… Puis au moins, il aurait quelque chose sur quoi focaliser son attention. Savoir Alec aussi prêt de lui, dans son appartement, et qui plus est, seul, lui donnait des idées, qui malheureusement, ne pourront être réalisées.

\- Je ne te parle pas de moi, ni de tout ça… Je viens pour parler de ma sœur…

\- Oh, je vois !

Bien sûr, il avait quelque chose à demander, ce ne pouvait pas être juste parce qu'il regrettait le dénouement de leur dernière entrevue, ça aurait été trop beau, pensa Magnus, avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu fais référence au fait que ton adorable fiancée a fait arrêter Isabelle pour haute trahison ?

Tout en disant cela, il s'assit dans le fauteuil bleu de son salon, faisant face au chasseur d'ombres, resté debout. Il pianota d'un air impatient sur les accoudoirs.

\- Ma sœur veut que tu sois son avocat au procès ! Je lui ai promis de te demander, mais je sais que je suis venue pour rien, une créature obscure peut pas défendre un shadowhunter !

Alec allait s'en aller, mais le sorcier l'arrêta d'une simple phrase :

\- Mais un shadowhunter accusé d'un crime, peut prendre le défenseur de son choix…

Le néphilim fit demi-tour, l'espoir lui revenant petit à petit. L'espoir de sauver sa sœur, mais aussi, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, de renouer des liens avec le sorcier.

\- Ça veut pas dire une créature obscure !

\- L'Enclave était si rigide et pleine de préjuger au temps de la grande époque des anges, qu'elle n'a jamais imaginé qu'un shadowhunter demande de l'aide à une créature obscure, elle n'a même pas pris la peine de nous exclure ! Lui fit-il, tout en se levant. Donc vu que, comme tu le dis toujours, la loi c'est la loi…

Alec sourit : le sorcier venait de faire une imitation très grossière de lui….

\- Rien ne m'empêche de me faufiler dans cette faille béante du système ! Pour un bon prix !

\- Dis-moi…

\- Toi !

 **PDV Magnus**

Tu as voulu jouer Alec, on va jouer… Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi… Comme un moucheron, tu es venu de toi-même te prendre dans la toile que j'ai tissée…

\- En fait je te prendrais même gratuitement….

Je le vis rougir : le pauvre il ne savait plus où se mettre. Intérieurement, j'étais fier de moi. Je sentais que c'était la colère qui guidait mes actes, mais je m'en fichais. J'en avais marre de prendre des pincettes avec lui. Il n'en avait pas pris avec moi lorsqu'il m'avait calmement annoncé qu'il avait demandé à cette Lydia de l'épouser… Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi, je prendrais des précautions…

\- Non, autre chose ! Refusa-t-il.

\- Tu m'as mal compris, Alec. Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! C'est soit ça, soit ta sœur va devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la défendre…

Et bon courage pour trouver…Je pouvais sentir son cerveau tourner à plein régime, pesant le pour et le contre de ce que je lui proposais…

\- Tu… tu… Tu veux dire quoi par… « toi » ? Tu attends quoi de moi ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Quand tendais-je vraiment de lui ? Le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir ? Jouer avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec moi ? Ou tout simplement lui prouver qu'il faisait la pire erreur de sa vie en épousant cette fille, et enfin lui faire ouvrir les yeux ? Un peu de tout ça je crois…

\- Passe la soirée avec moi… Juste une soirée…

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Tu verras…

Je voyais la peur briller dans ses yeux, ce qui me fit sourire. Tu as raison d'avoir peur…Je m'approchais de lui et il recula jusqu'à la colonne en pierre. Je pouvais voir son tee-shirt se soulever rapidement au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Alors, tu acceptes ?

\- Tu me promets que tu défendras ma sœur ? Que tu feras tout pour la sortir de là ?

\- Cela dépendra de si je suis satisfait du prix…

\- Non, promets-moi ou tu… tu n'auras rien du tout !

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Alec… Après si tu préfères t'en aller, tu peux, je ne te retiens pas… Mais il ne faudra pas venir pleurer si ta sœur se fait retirer ses runes…

Il ferma les yeux. Je savais que j'avais gagné…

\- C'est d'accord ! Me fit-il en plantant son regard bleu dans le mien.

Je claquais des doigts et la porte d'entrée se verrouilla. Je m'approchais encore plus de lui, collant pratiquement mon corps au sien et posais ma main sur sa joue. Sa peau était glacée. Ce fut alors comme un électrochoc et me fit réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il tremblait, et, levant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il était terrorisé. Ma colère s'envola aussitôt et je lui caressais la joue, espérant le rassurer par ce geste.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Alec… Je te le jure… Tu te souviens de la soirée qu'on a passée ici après avoir soigné Luke ?

\- Oui… Me fit-il d'une voix tremblante, ce qui me fit m'en vouloir encore plus.

Je lui avais vraiment fait la peur de sa vie…

\- Je ne veux que ça… Rien de plus, je te le promets…

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. En vérité, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour, là, contre cette colonne en pierre, mais il n'était pas prêt.

\- Je… Ok…

Je m'écartais de lui et lui tendis la main.

\- Viens, on va s'asseoir…

Il hésita, avant de me la prendre timidement. Il tremblait encore comme une feuille. Je fis alors quelque chose qui me surpris moi-même, et le serrait dans mes bras, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je le sentis se raidir aussitôt.

\- S'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, pardonne-moi…

Il se blottit alors encore plus dans mes bras et je sentis quelque chose couler sur mon cou. Il pleurait.

\- Alec !

Je pris son visage, inondé de larmes, entre mes mains, essayant de capter son regard.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état-là, enfin si, peut-être que si mais…

\- Tu me détestes !

Je stoppais immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de dire. Ses yeux magnifiques me fixaient… Oh Alec, oui j'ai voulu te détester, je l'ai même espéré, mais comment y arriverais-je quand tu me regardes comme en cet instant ?

\- Non, je… Écoute, tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que je t'ai dit ! J'aiderais ta sœur, je le ferais gratuitement, tu… tu peux y aller…

Je m'éloignais de lui et le vis se diriger vers la sortie, que je venais de déverrouiller. Je savais que je venais de perdre la chance qui m'était donnée, que je venais de le perdre définitivement…. Je me retournais, et entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mes larmes s'écouler…

 **PDV Alec**

Je crois que je n'avais jamais parcouru le trajet jusqu'à l'Institut aussi vite. Je pénétrais dans la chapelle: je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de rentrer dans cet état, pas avec l'Inquisitrice dans les parages. Je me laissais glisser le long de la paroi de pierre de la chapelle, essayant de calmer ma respiration trop rapide, qui, je le savais, n'était pas causée par ma course jusqu'ici, mais bel et bien par ce sorcier… J'étais complètement perdu… Sa présence provoquait en moi des frissons, mon souffle se coupait à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur lui, et là… là il avait été si proche… Son corps pressé contre le mien avait éveillé en moi un désir que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant et cela m'avait effrayé. J'avais eu envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de sentir ses mains sur mon corps… Je me pris la tête dans les mains : il fallait que je chasse ses idées de ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça, c'était interdit ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était son regard… Il avait pensé que j'avais peur de lui, s'il savait… Je l'avais une fois de plus blessé. S'il y en avait un de nous deux qui faisait du mal à l'autre, c'était bel et bien moi ! Tout se bousculait dans ma tête : le procès de ma sœur, la trahison de Jace, les mensonges de mes parents, mon mariage avec Lydia…. Magnus était le seul à être honnête avec moi, à être là pour moi, et je lui plantais un couteau dans le dos… Il tenait à moi, et je le savais, seulement voilà, succomber à mon désir pour lui, c'était prendre le risque de tout perdre. Mais n'avais-je déjà pas tout perdu ? Mon monde s'était écroulé depuis l'arrivée de cette Clary. Tout le monde avait fait ses propres choix sans tenir compte des conséquences, alors pourquoi pas moi ? En un instant, je pris ma décision…

 **Appartement- Brooklyn**

Sur son balcon, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn broyait du noir. Son cœur s'était remis à battre, à aimer, mais cet amour était impossible. Peut-être quitterait-il la ville après avoir essayé de sauver la sœur du néphilim… Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

\- C'est ouvert ! Annonça-t-il.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des pas avancer vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai eu peur !

Le sorcier se retourna brusquement.

\- Alec ! S'exclama Magnus, surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! C'est juste que je… je… c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça, je…

Le sorcier ne le laissa pas finir : il attira le néphilim contre lui et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, le chasseur d'ombres finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres, donnant l'accès à la langue du sorcier, et il lui rendit son baiser. Il posa sa main sur la joue du propriétaire des lieux, et le repoussa tendrement.

\- Attends, je…

\- Désolé ! Lui fit Magnus en se reculant plus que le chasseur d'ombres ne le souhaitait.

Il secoua la tête et lui prit la main.

\- Viens… Je voudrais te parler…

Magnus le suivit, posa son verre sur la table du salon, et s'assit dans le canapé, à côté d'Alec. Ce dernier baissa la tête vers leurs mains jointes.

\- Je suis perdu… Ce que je ressens pour toi est arrivé tellement vite…

Le cœur du sorcier rata un battement. Alors il ressentait bien quelque chose, il ne s'était pas trompé ? Son soudain espoir du se voir sur son visage, car Alec sourit et lui dit :

\- Oui, je… Quand tu es là...Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, ni même ce que ça signifie mais… Je pense à toi depuis que nos regards se sont croisés ! Cela fait des jours que tu embrouilles toute ma vie, tout ce que je pensais croire ! Je… Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là… Enfin je crois que c'est ça, je… j'en sais rien… Quand tu m'as fait tes adieux l'autre jour, j'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais et… et ça m'a terrifié ! J'ai voulu te retenir mais… mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage. Alors quand Izzy m'a demandé de te demander de la défendre, j'ai… j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour te revoir… Seulement quand tu… tu t'es rapproché de moi, je… j'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais, de ce que j'avais envie de faire… Mais pas de toi, je te le jure…

Magnus écarta la mèche qui tombait sur les yeux bleus du néphilim, avant de la laisser glisser le long de sa joue.

\- Alexander, tu ne pourras jamais être heureux si tu n'acceptes pas celui que tu es…

\- Pour accepter, il faudrait déjà que je le sache !

\- De quoi tu avais envie ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais envie de faire quelque chose tout à l'heure…

Alec rougit et baissa les yeux, honteux. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais le sorcier l'en empêcha et lui fit lever la tête.

\- Dis le moi…

\- Je peux pas !

\- Alec, je sais que je te demande peut-être beaucoup en te demandant de me faire confiance mais…

\- J'ai confiance en toi ! Le coupa le néphilim.

\- Alors n'ai pas peur ! Dis-moi…

\- Je… Non, j'y arrive pas !

Alec voulut à nouveau s'éloigner, mais Magnus le retint une nouvelle fois.

\- Est-ce que tu avais envie de ça ?

Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Alec acquiesça.

\- Oui…

\- Et est-ce que tu avais envie de ça…

Le sorcier quitta les lèvres du néphilim pour les faire descendre dans son cou, et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt noir. Alec frémit sous ses caresses.

\- Oui… Dit-il timidement.

Le sorcier sourit et le coucha sur le canapé, le surplombant de son corps.

\- Avais-tu envie que je te fasse l'amour, Alexander ?

Le chasseur d'ombres avala difficilement. Son rythme cardiaque s'était dangereusement accéléré. Le sorcier était trop près de lui, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il savait ce qui se passerait s'il avait le courage de dire la vérité.

\- Oui…

Ce simple mot franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. Magnus plongea alors sur ses lèvres, son corps se faisant plus pressant contre celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'abandonna entièrement dans les bras du sorcier, s'enivrant de son odeur, de ses douces caresses… Et sans qu'il ne comprît comment cela était arrivé, il se retrouvait nu, dans le lit du sorcier, celui-ci lui faisant l'amour. Son portable sonna au loin mais il n'y fit pas attention. il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter les bras du sorcier. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait libre, il se sentait lui. Dans ses bras, il se laissait complètement aller.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Magnus, inquiet.

Alec lui offrit alors un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il était heureux, tout simplement…

 **FIN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tu as gagné**

 _Il faisait sombre, froid, humide… Je tremblais de tous mes membres. J'allais mourir ici, j'en étais certain. Une odeur de pourriture envahissait l'endroit, chaque seconde un peu plus, me donnant la nausée. Mon corps meurtri me faisait mal. Roulé en boule sur le sol, je n'avais plus la force de me relever… J'ouvris les yeux : combien de temps avais-je perdu connaissance ? Deux heures ? Trois heures ? Peut-être plus… Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je sentais que je sombrais une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. J'entendis alors, au loin, une porte grincer, et des voix se firent entendre. Ça allait recommencer… Je fermais les yeux, me préparant à souffrir à nouveau. Une main caressa mon visage._

\- Alexander…

 _La voix était douce, affectueuse… Je la connaissais… Ouvrant les yeux, je tombais sur un regard mordoré. Je devais être en train de rêver… Ou bien étais-je déjà mort ? Car après tout, pourquoi le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn serait-il là ?_

\- Alec ? Alec, est-ce que ça va ?

 _Le son de sa voix pénétrait difficilement la brume qui obscurcissait mon esprit._

\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

\- Mag… Magnus… Arrivais-je à articuler, difficilement.

\- Oui…

 _Je vis des flammes bleues sortir de ses mains, et je sentis une douce chaleur envahir mon corps. La douleur qui me clouait au sol semblait moins importante._

\- Je vais te sortir de là, mais il faut que tu essayes de te lever !

 _J'essayais, vraiment. Je forçais sur mes bras et mes jambes, mais mes forces étaient trop faibles. Je gémis, et me laissais retomber à terre._

\- Je… Je n'y… arrive… pas… Balbutiais-je.

\- Ok, ce n'est pas grave, on va faire autrement, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Tu peux faire ça ?

 _Autrement dit, avais-je confiance en lui? En ce sorcier ? Au vu de la façon dont son visage s'était imposé à mon esprit à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je dirais que oui._

\- Aide moi….

\- Oui, Alec, je vais t'aider…

 _Il agita les mains, et un portail magique apparût. Où allait-il m'emmener ? Et où étaient Jace et Izzy ? Il me releva, me maintenant dans ses bras, et il me fit traverser le portail. Une odeur de bois de santal remplaça celle de pourriture. Ma tête tourna à nouveau, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent, et je perdis connaissance._

 **PDV Magnus**

 _Assis sur un fauteuil, que j'avais poussé contre le bord du lit de ma chambre et sur lequel était allongé Alexander Lightwood, je veillais sur lui. J'avais soigné ses blessures, éliminé le venin de démon, qui avait commencé à le tuer petit à petit, de son sang. Il était à présent hors de danger._ _J'avais prévenu sa famille. Ces derniers étaient passés le voir. Une fois rassuré_ _s_ _sur son état, ils m'avaient laissé seul avec lui, comme je le souhaitais. Deux mois, deux longs mois à le chercher partout, à m'inquiéter, à le croire mort. Lors d'une mission, un démon l'avait enlevé, puis torturé, sûrement dans le but de lui soutirer des informations sur l'Enclave. Je me rappelle encore la panique, dans la voix d'Isabelle, lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé la disparition de son frère, sa voix me suppliant de les aider à le retrouver._ _Depuis que Jonathan Morgenstern menait une guerre contre les chasseurs d'ombres, les démons étaient devenu incontrôlables. Quant à moi, je m'étais éloigné de tout ça, d'Alec… On était sorti ensemble un moment. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, car à part quelques bisous, on n'avait non seulement rien fait d'autre, mais on devait en plus toujours rester cach_ _er_ _, et se voir en secret. Et encore, ça, s'était quand il prenait cinq minutes pour moi… Cette situation ne me convenant plus, je lui avais alors donné un ultimatum : soit on se voyait plus, et il assumait enfin notre relation au grand jour, soit on se séparait. Il avait choisi la deuxième option. Depuis, je ne l'avais plus revu. C'était il y a six mois… Six longs mois passés loin de lui, à passer mon temps à faire des soirées, à boire, à faire l'amour, ou plutôt à baiser, n'importe qui. Mais aucun, homme ou femme, ne lui arrivait à la cheville. J'étais parti, j'avais quitté la ville, jusqu'à ce fameux appel d'Izzy. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Mais j'avais refusé de le croire mort, jusqu'au bout, bien que la rune parabataï de Jace n'_ _est_ _été qu'une ombre légère sur son bras. Alec était ma vie, je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où il n'était pas. C'était impossible, inimaginable. Il bougea dans son sommeil, gémissant. Je lui pris la main, sur laquelle j'effectuais une légère pression. Je me baissais, et, mon autre main lui caressant les cheveux, je lui murmurais à l'oreille : « chut, tout va bien, je suis là, je ne te laisse pas ». Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il se calma, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan…_

\- Magnus… Me dit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Chut, rendors-toi…

\- Où… je… suis…

\- Chez moi. Tout va bien, je t'ai soigné, tu ne risques plus rien, mais maintenant il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Tu restes… près… de… moi ?

\- Je ne te lâche pas !

 _Il se rendormit, et je m'allongeais à côté de lui. Dans son sommeil, il se tourna et vint se coller à moi. Merde… La proximité de son corps, le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, me rappelaient nos soirées passées ensemble, allongés dans ce lit, à parler de tout et de rien. Est-ce qu'il arrêterait un jour de me manquer ? Allais-je continuer longtemps à être fou amoureux de lui ? J'ai bien peur que oui… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que non seulement moi je l'aimais, mais lui aussi était amoureux de moi, j'en étais persuadé. Vous me direz sûrement que c'est une bonne chose, mais vous vous tromperiez. Ce serait effectivement une bonne chose s'il assumait ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Pour lui, notre amour était contre nature. Et il le pensait tellement fort, qu'il ne m'avait jamais laissé le toucher. A peine ma main descendait un peu trop bas, qu'il me repoussait aussitôt. C'était vexant… Une heure plus tard, ne pouvant plus tenir d'être aussi proche de lui sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, je voulus me lever. Malheureusement, comme il était à moitié allongé sur moi, je le réveillais._

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...M'excusais-je.

\- Ce n'est rien… Je pense que j'ai assez dormi comme ça de toute façon…

 _J'étais ravi de constater qu'il semblait en meilleure forme._

\- Tu en avais bien besoin! Ça va mieux ? Tu n'as plus mal ?

Une lueur, dont je n'arrivais pas à identifier la nature, brilla dans ses yeux bleus.

\- J'ai encore un peu mal…

\- Où ça ? Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

\- Là ! Me fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _Instinctivement, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi. Ma langue vint caresser la sienne. Ce baiser faisait ressurgir en moi un million de souvenirs, tous les uns les plus magnifiques que les autres. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, véritablement. D'un simple baiser, il faisait envoler toutes ses longues heures passaient loin de lui à souffrir. Malheureusement, revenant à la réalité petit à petit, et à bout de souffle, je le repoussais tendrement._

\- Mauvaise idée, Alexander…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! Lui fis-je remarquer, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer à ça… Avec moi…

 _Il s'écarta de moi et baissa les yeux. Il était mal à l'aise, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas un jouet._

\- Excuse-moi… Je… Tu me manques, c'est tout…

\- On reparlera de tout ça plus tard…. Repose-toi…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer! Je… J'ai besoin de prendre une douche ! Je peux ?

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr, vas-y…

\- Merci…

 _Il partit dans la salle de bain. Je souris lorsque je le vis ressortir une seconde plus tard, en rougissant._

 _-_ Heu...Il… Il n'y a pas de… de verrou ?

\- Tu as peur que je rentre ?

 _Il rougit de plus belle. J'étais fier de moi. Il était tellement désirable lorsqu'il était gêné. Bon, il est vrai qu'au vu de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, cela était tout de même assez problématique, et ne m'aidait pas le moins du monde._

 _-_ Non, je… Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… je…

\- Je vis seul, Alec ! Le coupais-je, avant que je perde le contrôle, et que je finisse par lui sauter littéralement dessus, tellement le voir bafouiller me donnait envie de lui. Et je suis un sorcier, rajoutais-je. Par conséquent, mettre un verrou n'est pas nécessaire. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ne rentrerais pas, je serais dans le salon. Fais comme chez toi…

 _Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le salon. Bien que je fis semblant du contraire, j'entendis parfaitement les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant que je ne m'éloigne : « Il fut un temps où ça l'a été, chez moi… ». Oui, ça l'a été, pensais-je. Mais tu as décidé que tout cela prenne fin. Ta carrière de chasseur d'ombres et ton futur poste de directeur d'Institut, comptaient beaucoup trop pour toi… Plus que moi… Je me servis un verre de whisky. J'avais bien besoin d'un remontant._

 _J'essayais de me concentrer, mais mes efforts étaient vains. Mon esprit était ailleurs… Vers ma salle de bain, plus exactement… Salle de bain où se trouvait en ce moment même Alec… L'eau de la douche qui coulait me donnait des images plutôt excitantes de lui… nu… sous la douche. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de frustration, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je mourrais d'envie de l'y rejoindre… Après tout, il m'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, alors peut-être que… J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais… Mon dieu… Il était là, devant moi, torse nu, ne portant qu'un simple jogging lui tombant sur les hanches, ses cheveux, encore mouillés, dégoulinant le long de sa peau nue. Je ne put empêcher mon regard de se promener sur ses muscles dessinés à la perfection. Je déglutis difficilement. Bon sang, Alec, tu me mets dans une position un peu délicate là… Je suis certain que tu ne tends rend même pas compte… J'avais une furieuse envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de caresser sa peau…_

\- Magnus ?

 _Je revins difficilement à la réalité._

\- Oui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Ben… heu… je t'ai emprunté un bas de jogging, ça ne te dérange pas ? Comme je n'ai pas mes affaires…

 _Je baissais le regard vers ledit jogging… C'était à moi, ça ? Ouais, peut-être… J'avoue que je m'en fichais, j'avais surtout envie de le lui enlever. Je me passais une main sur le visage, essayant de rassembler mes idées._

\- Aucun souci, tu peux le garder…

\- Merci…

 _Je le vis frissonner. Je levais les yeux au ciel… Stupide néphilim… Je le pris par la main et l'entraînais dans la chambre. J'ouvris mon énorme penderie, ( je dois bien le reconnaître), et en sortis un sweat bleu, que je lui donnais._

\- Mets ça ou tu vas geler sur place !

\- Merci… Me dit-il timidement, avant de rajouter en rougissant : Il a ton odeur…

\- Alec….

 _Nos regards se croisèrent, et il fondit à nouveau sur mes lèvres, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Aurais-je la force de le repousser cette fois ? Il m'avait laissé une fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de recommencer ? Je l'écartais._

\- Arrête !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu me regardes ? Tu en meurs d'envie !

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

 _Il s'approcha de moi et commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, déjà largement ouverte. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau. Et merde… J'avais envie de lui, là, maintenant, mais ce serait une grave erreur… J'en souffrirais beaucoup trop quand il disparaîtrait à nouveau… Je le repoussais à nouveau, un peu plus durement cette fois._

\- Arrête ! Continues comme ça et tu rentres chez toi !

\- J'aurais pu le faire depuis des heures, mais pourtant je suis encore là, non ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sais pourquoi, alors ne pose pas la question !

 _Je voulus m'éloigner de lui, mais il me retint par le bras._

\- Dis-le-moi ! J'ai besoin de l'entendre…

\- Alec…

\- S'il te plaît…

 _Il s'était rapproché, je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque._

\- Tu sais, enfermé là-bas, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… et la vie est bien trop courte, en ce qui me concerne, pour ne pas en profiter à fond et ne pas écouter ce que me dicte mon cœur…

 _Le mien s'était mis à battre plus vite, beaucoup plus vite…_

\- Je me suis rendu compte lors de ses longs mois passés loin de toi, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi… Tu me manquais, tous les jours un peu plus… J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix, de sentir tes caresses sur ma peau… J'ai fait une erreur parce que j'avais peur… Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur… Je t'aime…

 _Je fermais les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve._

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça…

\- Regarde-moi ! Magnus, regarde-moi… Mon amour…

 _Je consentis enfin à lever les yeux vers lui._

\- Je ne te mens pas, je suis sincère !

 _Je me retournais, et lui fis face._

\- Je sais ! Mais le problème c'est que tu ne l'assumes pas ! Tu en as honte ! Tu as honte de ce que tu ressens, tu as honte de nous… de moi…

\- Non, c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas honte de toi ! J'avais juste peur ! Peur… peur de tout perdre… J'ai été lâche, je le sais ! Je te demande pardon… J'aimerais tant pouvoir revenir en arrière, réparer tout le mal que je t'ai fait…

\- Le mal que tu m'as fait… Répétais-je. Après ton départ, j'ai repris la vie que j'avais avant, sauf qu'après toi, elle était fade ! Elle ne m'apportait plus ce dont j'avais besoin, elle ne m'apportait plus aucun réconfort. Alors je me suis dit que te remplacer était peut-être la solution. Alors j'ai couché avec des femmes, des hommes, différents chaque soir… Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul…

 _Je le vis blêmir, et de la colère pouvait nettement se lire sur son visage, ainsi que quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la jalousie. Il prit mon visage en coupe, et planta ses yeux dans les miens._

\- Jure moi qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne te touchera, à part moi !

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi te promettrais-je une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que ça me rend dingue de te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Je ne peux rien pour toi, désolé…

 _Une fois encore, je voulus m'écarter, mais il me retint et me plaqua contre le mur, son corps collé au mien._

\- A quoi tu joues, Alexander ?

\- Je ne joue pas !

\- Tu es une vraie girouette, Alec ! Tu faisais un bond de trois kilomètres en arrière quand je te touchais, et maintenant tu me sautes dessus !

\- Je n'étais pas prêt… Mais maintenant, je le suis !

\- Et bien moi, je ne veux pas !

\- Vraiment ?

 _Il me lança un regard provocateur, et recula. Au début, je crus que j'avais gagné, mais je me rendis vite compte que je me trompais, lorsqu'il enleva, avant de le jeter à terre, le sweat que je lui avais donné._

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de passer tes mains sur mon torse ?

 _Mon dieu, mais il me faisait quoi là ? Je commençais à me dire que le venin de démon avait peut-être fait plus de dégâts que ce que je ne pensais…. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements, se retrouvant entièrement nu devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas résister à ça, son corps parfait, sa gêne évidente qui se peignait malgré tout sur son visage… Son corps était un mélange d'innocence et de luxure. Mon regard croisa le sien… Il avait gagné, j'avais perdu. Catarina et Ragnor avaient raison. On aurait pu croire, de l'extérieur, que c'était moi qui décidais, mais en réalité, c'était tout le contraire : il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte._

 **Flash Back**

\- Tu fais tout ce qu'il demande !

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est la vérité, et tu le sais !

\- Non !

 _Catarina, ses longs cheveux blancs lui tombant sur les épaules, se tenait devant moi. Ragnor était assis, ou plutôt affalé, dans mon fauteuil de cuir. Ils avaient tous les deux débarqués chez moi dès qu'ils avaient appris que j'avais aidé Alexander et sa famille, sur le bateau de Valentin._

\- Regarde-toi ! Tu as épuisé ta magie pour sauver des Lightwood ! Me lança Ragnor.

\- Et alors ? J'aurais dû les laisser mourir, selon toi ?!

\- Tu les détestes ! Tu détestes cette famille depuis des décennies ! Je dirai même plus : tu les hais !

 _Je haussais les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas nier ce fait, c'était la stricte vérité…_

 _-_ Tu les hais, mais pourtant, tu les aides !

\- Je l'aide lui ! C'est différent !

\- C'est bien ce qu'on te dit ! Ce garçon a une t-elle influence sur toi, qu'il arrive à te faire te sacrifier pour lui et sa famille ! S'énerva Catarina.

\- Tu devrais être heureuse de voir que…

\- Que quoi ? Que tu obéis aux doigts et à l'œil à ce néphilim ? Désolé, mais non, ça ne me réjouit pas !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ragnor, dis-lui ! Fit-elle en se tournant vers notre ami, en quête de soutien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Si c'est son choix de se brûler les ailes en volant trop près du soleil…

\- Belle métaphore ! Rétorquais-je, froidement.

\- Navré mon ami, mais tu n'as aucun avenir avec ce mortel, mais libre à toi d'essayer, après tout !

\- Et qui te dit qu'on n'a aucun avenir ?

 _Il soupira, et prit la lettre, posée sur la table basse, qu'Alec m'avait adressée, plus tôt dans la soirée._

 _-_ « A l'attention du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn... »… Hum, intéressant… Tu l'appelles, « Monsieur le directeur de l'Institut de New York », quand tu t'adresses à lui, ou c'est juste lui qui te nomme par ton titre ?!

 _Il avait touché un point sensible. La lettre d'Alec m'avait blessé, il m'avait convoqué comme si je n'étais qu'un étranger à ses yeux. Autant vous dire que je n'avais pas répondu. Surtout qu'avant cette lettre, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles._

 _-_ On est dans le cadre professionnel là !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

 _Je ne répondis pas, et me contentais de lui lancer un regard noir. Catarina posa une main apaisante sur mon bras._

 _-_ Magnus, laisse ce néphilim avant qui ne soit trop tard… il est jeune, il est mortel, il fait partie d'une famille que tu hais et qui te hait ! Vous n'avez aucun avenir… Notre monde le déteste, et il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses ! Abandonne avant qu'on n'y perde tous des plumes…

\- Non… Je l'aime, je ne le laisserais pas…

 **Présent**

\- Magnus ?

 _Je sursautais. Il s'était rapproché. Sa main caressait ma joue. Abandonnant toute résistance, je le soulevais et le plaquais, à son tour, contre le mur. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. J'étais en colère : contre lui, contre moi. Je ne prenais aucune précaution. J'oubliais que c'était sa première fois, j'oubliais qu'il devait probablement être en panique totale, et le pénétrais d'un coup sec, sans aucune douceur. Il avait voulu me provoquer, il avait voulu jouer, et bien il devrait en assumer les conséquences à présent. Il poussa un cri de douleur, et je le sentis s'agripper un peu plus à moi, griffant mes épaules. J'accélérais mes coups de reins. Je ne le traitais pas mieux que ces conquêtes que j'avais accumulées ces derniers mois. Une partie de moi voulait arrêter, mais l'autre, bien plus forte, me forçait à continuer. Un coup de rein plus violent que les autres, le fit gémir de plaisir. S'il aimait ce que je faisais, je n'avais aucune raison d'arrêter…_

\- Mag… Magnus… Me gémit-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

 _S'en en était trop… Un dernier va et viens me fit venir en lui, alors qu'il me rejoignait quelques secondes plus tard. Je le reposais à terre, mes mains toujours posées sur ses hanches. Mon instinct protecteur fit son retour, dès l'adrénaline retombée. Il tremblait, et semblait ailleurs. J'écartais la mèche mouillée de sueur qui lui tombait sur les yeux._

\- Alec… Alexander, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je…. Oui… Je crois…

\- Mon ange…

 _Je l'entraînais avec moi dans le lit, le serrais dans mes bras, et recouvrais nos corps nus de la couverture._

-Je te demande pardon… Tu méritais mieux pour ta première fois…

 _Non mais vraiment, je n'étais qu'un idiot. Alexander ne méritait pas ça, ce n'était qu'un gosse perdu. C'était moi l'adulte, le plus âgé, c'était à moi de lui montrer la bonne voie, de le rassurer, d'être patient… Et je venais de faire tout le contraire… Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens._

\- Magnus, je te voulais, c'est ce que je voulais, que je cherchais ! Je vais bien, je t'assure ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois près de moi, que tu me serres dans tes bras, et que tu me dises que…

\- Que je t'aime ?

 _Il me fit, timidement, un signe affirmatif. Je posais ma tête contre la sienne._

 _-_ Je t'aime Alec… Je t'aime tellement…

 _Il sourit, de ce sourire que j'aimais tant : pur, sincère, innocent… Je le serrais un peu plus fort contre moi, l'encadrant de mes bras. Ma main caressa tendrement ses cheveux._

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

\- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas…

 _Je me mis au-dessus de lui. Il méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux…. Je claquais des doigts, et des bougies apparurent, éclairant la chambre d'une douce lumière. Il me regarda sans comprendre, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

 _-_ Je te l'ai dit Alexander… Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que cela…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tes sentiments pour moi sont sincères, et je le sais. Tu as fui parce que tu étais perdu ! J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt…

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, Magnus… Tu hantais mes rêves… Et, là-bas, c'est mon souvenir de toi qui m'a fait tenir…

\- J'ai eu si peur, tu sais… Si je t'avais retrouvé mort, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

\- La question ne se pose pas, puisque je suis là… Tu m'as sauvé, encore une fois…

\- Croyais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais, que je ne veillerais pas sur toi ?

\- Non… Je savais que tu viendrais. Mon cœur et mon destin sont liés au tien. Je t'aime, et il est temps que je l'assume !

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que…

\- Que je vais l'annoncer à mes parents, oui…

\- Oh, Alec…

 _Je l'embrassais. Mais cette fois, mon baiser était doux, délicat. Ma langue caressa tendrement la sienne. Gémissant, il m'attira un peu plus contre lui. Mon érection toucha la sienne, déclenchant en moi de petites décharges électriques de plaisir. Je frottais mon sexe au sien, alors que ses mains descendaient sur mon corps. Il frôla, de ses doigts, la peau fine de mon dos, suivant le trajet de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses caresses étaient douces. Je le sentais, cependant, moins à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Peut-être parce que, précédemment, j'avais entièrement pris le contrôle, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Je cherchais son regard._

\- Alec ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- J'ai peur… Confessa-t-il enfin. Je sais qu'on vient de le faire, mais… mais… je veux que pour toi aussi ce soit bien… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire…

 _Ses joues rosies par la gêne, le rendaient tellement désirable…_

\- Mon cœur, laisse-toi aller, ne réfléchis pas, écoute juste ton cœur, ton désir… N'aie pas peur, je vais te guider…

 _Je repris ses lèvres entre les miennes, pendant qu'une de mes mains caressait chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Mes lèvres suivirent ensuite le même tracé. Arrivé à la hauteur de son intimité, j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je lui fis relever les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre, pour, je le savais, retenir ses gémissements. Je remontais à sa hauteur, et passais mes lèvres sur la sienne, rougis par la morsure qui lui avait infligée._

\- Ne retiens pas tes gémissements, mon ange… J'ai envie de les entendre… Laisse-toi aller… Tu es avec moi, tu peux être entièrement toi ici…

 _Je caressais sa joue._

\- Tu es magnifique…

 _Je repris mes baisers et mes caresses, et finis par prendre son sexe en bouche._

\- Putain… S'exclama Alec, en gémissant.

 _Je souris. Enfin, il commençait à se détendre. Ses hanches se mouvaient de façon à ce que son intimité ne reste pas longtemps loin de ma bouche. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts._

\- Magnus… S'il te plaît…

 _Je relevais la tête._

\- Oui ?

\- Main… maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Alec…

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Oui, mais j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire… Dis-le-moi, je veux ton accord !

\- Tu l'as… Je t'en supplie, fais-le !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Magnus, putain, fais-moi l'amour !

 _Et ben voilà, quand il veut… Je le pénétrais en faisant preuve d'autant de douceur que je pouvais. Je le vis grimacer. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, je me stoppais, et scrutais son visage à la recherche du moindre signe qui me prouverait que je pouvais continuer. Il était cependant difficile de rester sans bouger. Ne faire qu'un avec lui, était, je crois bien, la plus belle chose au monde. Il commença alors à bouger ses hanches. J'avais l'autorisation que j'attendais. Je commençais par de lents va et viens, puis j'accélérais la cadence, nous faisant gémir autant l'un que l'autre. Gémissements, qui se transformèrent rapidement en cri de pur plaisir. On vint tous les deux quelques minutes plus tard. Il se blottit dans mes bras, encore tremblant de l'orgasme que je venais de lui donner, et lui déposais un baiser sur le front._

 _-_ Avoue que c'était plus agréable que la première fois ? Non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Me fit-il avec un sourire.

 _Il dessinait des lignes imaginaires sur mon torse._

 _\- Décidément_ , il semblerait que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn soit doué dans tous les domaines !

\- J'ai 400 ans d'entraînement mon ange, ça aide !

 _Il rit, puis resta silencieux un moment._

 _-_ Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… On est de nouveau ensemble ?

\- C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Oui… Pas toi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- J'attends ça depuis des mois, Alexander …

 _Il m'embrassa, mais même si je mourais d'envie de continuer, il fallait que je clarifie tout de même deux, trois, petites choses._

\- Alec, attends, je voudrais te parler…

\- De quoi ?

\- Si on se remet ensemble, tu comprends bien qu'il va falloir qu'il y ait quand même certaines choses qui changent…

\- Magnus… Tu ne me fais pas confiance, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

\- Stop ! Viens, habille-toi ! On va à l'Institut !

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu verras !

 **Plus tard- Institut – PDV Alec**

J'avais réuni ma famille : Izzy, Jace, et mes parents, dans le bureau de l'Institut. Ils me regardaient tous sans comprendre. Mon père jetait des coups d'œil suspects vers Magnus. Ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris la parole.

\- Maman, papa, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose…

\- Tu vas bien ? Après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver, tu devrais être couché ! Me fit ma mère.

\- Maman, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Écoute, je… ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile… Heu, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un c'est…

 _Je me tournais vers Magnus, qui me regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Je pris sa main, et il la serra fort, me donnant le courage nécessaire pour finir ma phrase._

-… Magnus…

 _Le regard de ma mère passa de nos mains entremêlées, à moi._

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu es en train de me dire, Alec…

 _Je fermais les yeux un instant, puis attirant Magnus à moi, je l'embrassais. J'entendis le cri de joie d'Izzy. Une seconde plus tard, elle nous sautait dans les bras. Jace me faisait un grand sourire, et leva ses deux pouces en l'air. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres : « C'est pas trop tôt ». Ils le savaient, j'aurais du m'en douter… En revanche, mon père quitta la pièce sans un mot. Ma mère, elle, semblait un peu perdue._

\- Vous… vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui, maman…

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Neuf mois… Lui annonçais-je, sans tenir compte de ses longs mois de séparation.

\- Neuf mois… Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

\- Je… Je n'osais pas vous le dire…

\- Je dois dire que… que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais pour toi, mais… si tu es heureux…

\- Je le suis…

 _On discuta un long moment tous les trois. Je sentais qu'il y avait des tensions entre ma mère et mon amant, mais dans l'ensemble, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. De retour à l'appartement, Magnus me serra dans ses bras._

 _-_ Merci…

\- Est-ce que j'ai ta confiance maintenant ?

\- Oui, tu l'as… Tu as gagné…

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Je suis là**

 **Institut**

Alec était en train de s'entraîner lorsqu'il vit Jace, accompagné de Clary, lui foncer dessus. Il immobilisa le sac de frappe d'une main.

\- Alec, habille-toi, on a une urgence ! Lui annonça Jace.

\- Valentin ?

\- Probablement ! Un sorcier a été retrouvé mort !

Le cœur d'Alec rata un battement.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

\- Je sais pas, Alec ! On y va, magne-toi !

Jace ouvrit la réserve d'armes, mais Alec ne bougea pas d'un pouce, blanc comme un linge. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer les tremblements dans ses mains. Clary posa la sienne sur son bras.

\- Alec ? Tout va bien ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?!

\- Hey, l'agresse pas ! Le prévint Jace.

Alec lui lança un regard noir. Il prit le poignard séraphique que son parabataï lui tendait, et le suivit à l'extérieur de l'Institut. Isabelle les attendait, s'amusant à enrouler et dérouler son frère ne fit pas attention à elle et composa le numéro de Magnus sur son portable.

\- Allez, réponds, je t'en prie…

Il tomba sur la messagerie et s'appuya contre le mur de la bâtisse pour éviter de s'évanouir.

\- T'appelle qui ? Lui demanda Jace.

\- Personne…

\- T'es bizarre ce matin…

\- Bon les garçons, vous venez ? Les appela Isabelle.

\- Ouais, on arrive… Alec ?

\- Je te suis….

 **Maison de Ragnor**

Il avait honte de lui, mais en voyant le corps du sorcier Ragnor Fell, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Alec ! Oh Alec !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Jace claquait des doigts devant lui.

\- C'est bon, t'es avec nous là ?!

\- Ouais, ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je disais qu'on avait prévenu Magnus pour qu'il l'examine et nous fasse son rapport !

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit ?

\- Tu lui as dit qu'on avait retrouvé le cadavre de Ragnor Fell ?

\- Ben oui !

\- Putain Jace, dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas dit ça comme ça ! C'est son meilleur ami ! C'était…

Jace le regarda étrangement.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Alec ne lui répondit pas. Son regard s'était posé sur une personne bien plus importante à ses yeux en cet instant. Magnus, habillé comme à son habitude d'une tenue laissant voir un peu trop de peau nue aux yeux du néphilim, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de son ami, et Alec vit clairement un éclat de souffrance passer dans ses yeux mordorés. Le chasseur d'ombres se précipita sur lui, et, oubliant que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne regarde pas ! Viens avec moi dehors ! Lui murmura-t-il.

\- Non, laisse-moi le voir !

\- Après…

Alec l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fois arrivé dans le jardin qui l'entourait, il le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé…. Vraiment…

Magnus ne lui répondit pas, mais ne néphilim sentit qu'il s'agrippait un peu plus à lui, et quelque chose d'humide effleura son cou. Il resserra son étreinte, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là… Je vais rester avec toi…

Il vit Jace sortir de la maison et s'avançait vers eux, la mine déconfite. Il commençait à comprendre l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son parabataï, et il réalisait qu'il avait fait preuve d'une profonde maladresse.

\- Pas maintenant, Jace… S'il te plaît…

\- Je suis désolé, Alec, mais j'ai besoin de Magnus…

\- J'ai dit : pas maintenant !

\- Alec, laisse, c'est bon… Lui fit Magnus.

Le sorcier s'écarta de lui et se tourna vers Jace.

\- Je te suis…

\- Magnus, non… S'exclama Alec en le retenant par le bras. N'y va pas…

\- J'en ai vu d'autres Alec…

\- Justement…

Magnus lui fit lâcher son bras et entra à l'intérieur de la maison. Avant de le suivre, Jace s'adressa à son meilleur ami :

\- Alec, Maryse et Robert vont arriver… Le prévint-il.

\- D'accord…

\- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas pour… pour toi et lui…

\- De quoi tu parles ?! Lui répondit Alec avec agressivité.

\- Allez, c'est bon, me prend pas pour un con ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Le néphilim planta là son parabataï. Ce dernier, blessé par le manque de confiance de son ami envers lui, le regarda s'éloigner puis disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Il ne comprenait pas…. Pourquoi Alec continuait à nier ce qui était évident ? Si le sorcier et lui n'étaient pas encore ensemble, ce dont il doutait fortement, il était tout de même évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Il entra à l'intérieur à son tour. Magnus était agenouillé près de son défunt ami, tenant une de ses mains dans la sienne. Alec le fixait, anxieux.

\- Magnus ? L'appela Jace.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as besoin de rester seul avec lui ?

\- Non, c'est bon… En revanche je récupère son corps et ses affaires, c'est non négociable…

\- Et en quel honneur ferions-nous ça ? S'exclama Maryse derrière eux, suivie de son mari.

\- En l'honneur que vous n'avez aucune juridiction pour récupérer le corps d'un sorcier ! Vos Accords stipulent que le droit nous revient d'organiser les funérailles de l'un des nôtres ! Et étant donné que c'est l'un des, _vôtres,_ qui est responsable de sa mort, je vous conseille fortement de respecter vos lois !

\- Valentin n'est pas un des nôtres !

\- C'est un chasseur d'ombres, comme vous…. Et aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez de nombreux points communs avec lui, n'est-ce pas Maryse ?

Celle-ci pâlit. Alec et Jace échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Que voulait dire Magnus ?

\- Tu peux récupérer le corps Magnus, mais nous voulons ton rapport demain au plus tard !

\- Quel rapport ? Il a été tué par des démons envoyés par Valentin ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus !

\- La raison, peut-être ?

\- Tu la connais autant que moi… Il veut la mort de toutes les créatures obscures, et notamment des sorciers ! Il nous jalouse !

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te placer sous protection !

Magnus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- M'en veux pas Maryse, mais je vais me référer aux miens pour ça !

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en nous, Magnus ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais croire que tu es contre nous !

Furieux, le sorcier se leva et lui fit face. Alec fit un pas vers lui, prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal entre sa mère et lui.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Maryse ! Je doute que tu veuilles que je révèle certaines choses…

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, Magnus… Lui fit Robert, froidement.

\- Je n'ai aucune allégeance envers vous… Vous ne devriez même pas avoir les commandes de cette Institut…

\- On devrait peut-être revenir au plus urgent, non ? Intervint Alec, en voyant que l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus tendue.

\- Tu as raison, Alec ! Approuva Maryse. Magnus, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous te plaçons sous protection !

\- Et je peux savoir qui vous allez me coller dans les pattes ?

\- Jace !

\- Si je peux me permettre, je préférerais que ce soit Alec qui s'en occupe ! Leur fit Jace. Je dois déjà veiller sur Clary ! Je ne peux pas faire les deux !

Alec le remercia du regard.

\- Bien… Alec, cela te convient-il ? Je sais que je ne te confie pas la mission la plus… palpitante…

\- Non, c'est… c'est bon, maman… Ça ira…

\- Je sais qu'on ne me demande pas mon avis, mais je vais le donner quand même ! Moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver enfermé avec votre progéniture !

Du coin de l'œil, Jace vit Alec lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que tu t'imagines que tu as le choix ? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Valentin mette la main sur toi !

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux surveiller ce que je fais !

\- Peut-être, oui !

Maryse se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

\- Il ne sort pas de chez lui, compris ?

\- Compris !

Une fois ses parents parti, il se tourna vers le sorcier.

\- On y va ?

\- Hum…

Il jeta un dernier regard vers le corps de son ami, avant de claquer des doigts pour le faire disparaître. Alec ne posa pas plus de question et le suivit à travers le portail que le sorcier venait de créer. Arrivé à l'appartement, Magnus se servit un verre d'alcool qu'il but avant même qu'Alec ne puisse en identifier le contenu.

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Oui… Depuis quand tu me prends dans tes bras en public ?

\- Je… Je sais pas, c'était… un réflexe, je suppose…

\- Un réflexe… répéta froidement Magnus.

\- Tu n'étais pas bien, alors j'ai… C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Rien… Je ne te comprends pas, c'est tout… Tu me repousses à chaque fois que je fais un geste envers toi et là tu… tu me prends dans tes bras…

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester là, à côté de toi, sans rien faire, alors que tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami ?!

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci…

Alec s'approcha de lui et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ou pas ?

\- Non…

\- Ok… Sache quand même que si tu changes d'avis, je suis là….

\- Hum…

Le néphilim s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste mais… J'ai tellement eu peur que ce soit toi…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi…

\- Te fais pas des idées… Lui répondit Alec en lui souriant timidement.

\- Je sais….

Le sorcier l'écarta et sortit sur le balcon. Il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas blesser Alec, mais il avait besoin d'être seul… Non, il avait besoin d'être avec les siens. Il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Catarina… Il ferma les yeux. Il allait se réveiller, ce ne pouvait pas être réellement arrivé… Il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il se tendit.

\- Tu peux pleurer, tu sais… Je suis aussi là pour ça, et pas uniquement pour les bons moments….

\- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir….

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Magnus… Je tuerais Valentin de mes propres mains s'il le faut, mais je te jure qu'il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait ! On ne le laissera pas le meurtre de ton ami impuni !

\- Tu me demandes de faire confiance aux chasseurs d'ombres ? A l'Enclave ?

\- Non, je te demande de me faire confiance, à moi !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, Alec ! Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi….

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois assurer ta protection !

Magnus eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Des mois que je prends toutes les précautions possibles et inimaginables pour pouvoir te voir sans que ta famille ne s'aperçoit de quoi que ce soit, et c'est ta propre mère qui t'envoie chez moi !

\- Comme quoi, tout arrive !

\- Oui, sauf que c'est n'est pas vraiment le moment là….

\- Magnus, parle-moi, ne te renferme pas comme…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai envie de parler ! Désolé Alexander, mais tu vois, là, tout de suite, c'est des miens dont j'ai besoin !

Alec accusa le coup.

\- Ok… Appelle-les alors…

\- Non… Je n'ai pas le courage de leur annoncer…. ça mort…

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire, ça m'étonnerait que la nouvelle reste cachée très longtemps…

\- Détrompe-toi… La mort d'une créature obscure ne représente aucun intérêt pour l'Enclave…

\- Il travaillait pour eux !

\- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'attends à ce qu'ils lui rendent hommage ?! Tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf, Alec, ça friserait la stupidité ! Remarque, ton peuple n'a jamais volé très haut… Pour des anges, c'est d'ailleurs un comble…

Alec soupira. Il connaissait parfaitement les différentes étapes du deuil. Visiblement Magnus avait sauté le stade « déni », et été passé directement à celui de la colère.

\- Vas-y, défoule-toi sur moi si ça peut te faire du bien ! Vas-y !

\- Va-t-en…

\- Non, je reste là ! Je suis bien, ici, avec toi ! Alors soit tu me parles de toi-même, soit je serais obligé d'employer la manière forte !

\- La manière forte ? Je pourrais te tuer d'un claquement de doigt !

Alec le toisa de haut en bas.

\- Vraiment ? Tu me sembles pourtant plutôt _inoffensif…_

Les yeux du sorcier se transformèrent aussitôt.

\- Tu devrais partir, Alec… Vraiment…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « je suis bien là » ?! Je ne compte pas bouger ! N'oublie pas qu'on m'a donné un ordre, et en tant que soldat, je me dois de le respecter !

\- Tu es un soldat idiot…

\- Non, je suis un soldat qui t'aime…

\- Ouais, ben… Attends, tu as dit quoi là ?

Alec lui sourit.

\- Tu as très bien entendu…

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Non…

\- Alec !

\- Je t'aime… Confessa-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- De quoi?

\- Pourquoi autant de démonstrations d'affections tout d'un coup ?

Alec s'appuya contre le bord en pierre de la terrasse, et laissa son regard se perdre au loin, dans la nuit New-yorkaise.

\- Parce que ça aurait pu être toi… Et j'ai réalisé que… que te perdre me détruirais…

\- Wow… Il faut que mon meilleur ami meure pour que tu m'ouvres ton cœur !

\- Je sais, le moment est très mal choisi, mais c'est toi qui as voulu savoir je te rappelle !

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire !

Alec détourna la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être comme ça ce soir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était plus facile à accepter.

\- Je… je vais faire un tour… Histoire de vérifier si tout va bien…

\- C'est ça, va jouer au parfait petit soldat…

Le chasseur d'ombres ne répondit pas et sortit de l'appartement, le laissant seul. Il se laissa tomber devant la porte de l'immeuble. Le sorcier n'était jamais facile en règle générale, mais alors là… Il sursauta lorsque Jace s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Et ben, heureusement que je ne suis pas un démon, sinon tu serais déjà mort !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Jace ?!

\- D'après toi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait avoir une discussion tous les deux ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De Magnus et toi !

\- Arrête avec ça ! Il n'y a pas de « Magnus et moi » ! On est ami, rien d'autre !

\- Qu'amis, hein ? Alors si vous n'êtes que des, « amis », pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? Pourquoi vous avez toujours fait comme si vous n'aviez que des relations « professionnelles », voire même que vous vous détestiez ? Et surtout, explique-moi pourquoi tu as ce regard quand tu le regardes ?

\- Quel regard ?

\- Le même que je pose sur Clary ! Tu as les yeux qui brillent quand tu le regardes !

\- N'importe quoi… Lui fit Alec tout en détournant le regard.

\- Pas la peine de nier, ton attitude parle d'elle-même ! Quand je t'ai annoncé ce matin qu'un sorcier avait été retrouvé mort, j'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir !

\- Je… Tu… tu te fais des idées !

Le brun se leva mais son ami le fit rasseoir en le tirant violemment par le bras.

\- Aie ! Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?!

\- Pourquoi tu me mens ? Je suis ton frère, ton parabataï, merde !

\- Je ne vais pas te dire un truc faux juste pour te faire plaisir !

\- Pour me faire plaisir ? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, Alec, je m'en fiche ! Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu me mens !

\- Je ne te mens pas !

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit alors sur Magnus, et Jace décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Aux grand maux, les grands moyens. Il voulait entendre la vérité de la bouche de son parabataï, et il l'obtiendrait ! Il posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'attira à lui, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, Alec ne s'écarta pas tout de suite, puis il finit par le repousser violemment, avant de se tourner, paniqué, vers le sorcier, dont le visage ne semblait exprimer aucune expression particulière.

\- Magnus, ce n'est pas ce que tu…

Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase : il était déjà rentré à l'intérieur. Alec lança un regard noir à son frère, avant de courir après son amant. Jace le suivit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment tu vas t-en sortir maintenant, Alec ? Chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Il entra dans l'appartement. Debout au milieu du salon, Alec avait son front posé contre celui du sorcier, ses mains encadrant son visage.

\- Hum, hum ! Toussota Jace pour attirer leur attention.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, le fusillant du regard autant un que l'autre, avec peut-être de la gêne en plus chez Alec.

\- Alors, tu comptes encore nier, Alec, où est-ce qu'on peut enfin se parler franchement ?

\- Jace… Plus tard, ok ? Ce n'est pas le moment là !

\- Oh mais moi je crois que si ! Tu te rends compte jusqu'où il faut que ça aille pour que tu avoues, presque, la vérité?! D'ailleurs, maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu me le dises clairement, s'il te plaît !

\- Jace, dégage !

\- Alec….

\- Il t'a demandé de t'en aller ! Lui fit Magnus. Alors fais-le !

\- Non, je veux la vérité ! J'en ai marre de me faire balader ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il me ment depuis des mois en me donnant des explications bidons à ses « découchages » !

\- C'est marrant ça, parce qu'il n'a jamais dormi ici ! Répondit froidement Magnus.

\- Je… Commença Alec.

Magnus et Jace le fixaient, en attentent d'explications. Voyant qu'elles ne venaient pas, le sorcier soupira.

\- J'ai des choses plus importantes à gérer que des gamineries d'adolescents paumés ! Alors si vous pouviez débarrasser le plancher tous les deux…

Il agita les mains pour leur faire signe de partir.

\- Magnus, je…

La sonnerie de téléphone de ce dernier, coupa Alec dans sa phrase. Le sorcier regarda l'identité de l'appelant sur l'écran d'accueil, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, avant de poser son portable sur la table basse et de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Le téléphone sonnait toujours, et Alec pencha la tête vers lui pour pouvoir voir le nom affiché sur l'écran : « Catarina ».

\- Tu… Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux…

\- Non ! C'est à moi de le faire ! Juste… Sortez, tous les deux ! J'ai besoin d'être seul !

\- Magnus…

\- Alec ! S'il te plaît, pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce que je te dis !

Baissant les yeux, le néphilim s'en alla, attrapant son parabataï par le col pour le forcer à sortir. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, il le plaqua contre la façade, le fusillant du regard.

\- T'es con ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

\- D'abord tu me lâches et après on discute !

\- Va ta faire foutre ! Lui cracha Alec.

Il le relâcha tout de même, avant de mettre un coup de poing dans la porte de l'immeuble.

\- Putain ! Tu crois que les choses ne sont pas assez compliquées comme ça ?! Il faut que tu en rajoutes ?!

\- Tant que tu hurleras comme ça, je ne parlerais pas avec toi, Alec !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me soûles !

Le chasseur d'ombre s'assit sur les marches, tournant le dos à son ami. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Jace reprit la parole.

\- C'est bon ? T'es calmé ?

\- Hum…

\- A une époque on se disait tout…

\- C'est toujours le cas, Jace…

\- Non, c'est faux… Mais si encore ce n'était que ça… Tu m'as menti, Alec ! Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as menti !

\- Je…. Je pouvais pas….

\- Pourquoi ? On est frère ! Oh, regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Jace s'accroupit à côté de son frère, et posa une main sur sa nuque pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Pourquoi, Alec ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce tu voulais que je te dise ?!

\- Oh je sais pas, un truc du genre : « Hey, Jace, au fait, je sors avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ! Tu sais le gars avec du maquillage et des paillettes ! ».

\- Et… Et t'aurais répondu quoi ?

\- Que tu allais te faire tuer par nos parents ! Répondit Jace en riant, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Alec, je t'aurais répondu que je ne souhaitais que ton bonheur !

Alec baissa les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je t'aurais rejeté ? Je ne l'ai pas fait quand tu étais sois disant amoureux de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais maintenant !

\- Tu… Tu… Non, je… J'ai jamais…

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Je croyais qu'on jouait franc jeu toi et moi ?

\- Je… Désolé…

\- Hum…

Jace s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alors, depuis combien de temps ça dure lui et toi ?

\- Quelques mois… Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie... Je suis aller chez lui pour le remercier et…

\- Ok, stop, j'ai compris, pas de détail s'il te plaît ! S'exclama Jace en riant.

\- T'es con ! C'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire !

\- Genre vous n'avez rien fait ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Parce que au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'est pas vraiment l'illustration idéale de la chasteté !

Alec rougit.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Oh allez ! Tu peux me le dire à moi ! Moi je te le disais bien quand je…

\- Ouais, ben j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir figure-toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu étais jaloux ? Lui demanda Jace en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- T'as même pas idée !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Alec se sentait soulagé que son parabataï sache enfin la vérité. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était enlevé de ses épaules.

\- Izzy le sait ?

\- Non, mais elle s'en doute je crois…

\- Vaut mieux que tu le lui dises, parce que si elle apprend que je l'ai su avant elle, on est mort tous les deux !

\- Ouais, je sais !

\- Et… Est-ce que ça se passe bien ?

\- Ça dépend des jours… Putain, il a vraiment un caractère de merde ! Avoua finalement Alec en secouant la tête en riant. Je te jure, il y a des jours c'est vraiment difficile de le suivre, de le comprendre ! Il ne me parle jamais de son passé, et quand j'essaye d'aborder le sujet, il se braque et plus rien !

\- Je vois… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, vu la façon dont il me regardait quand je t'ai embrassé, je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi !

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil?! T'es dingue ou quoi ? Il aurait pu te tuer, t'en a conscience de ça ? Il est un peu, possessif, quand il s'agit de moi !

\- Sans blague ? Tu n'avais qu'à m'avouer de suite que tu couchais avec lui !

\- Je ne couche pas avec lui !

\- Mais bien sûr, oui !

Jace lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Bon, ok, c'est… c'est vrai…

\- Tu rougis, Alec !

\- Mais… Arrête ! C'est toi aussi avec tes questions là !

\- Ben quoi ? Les plaisirs charnels font partie de la nature humaine !

\- C'est différent là…

\- Ben non !

Alec haussa les sourcils.

\- Ouais, bon, c'est sûr que les pratiques doivent être différentes, mais… on peut arrêter de parler de ça ?

\- On dirait Simon ! Lui fit Alec, moqueur.

Jace lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Traître !

\- Je sais ! Heu…. Faut que j'y retourne…

\- T'es sûr ? Il a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne et il avait l'air assez sérieux !

\- Il a l'habitude que je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit ! Puis… c'est moi, il me laissera entrer…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Certain !

\- Bon, ok… Je retourne à l'Institut alors… Mais si jamais il te transforme en rat comme pour Simon, tu m'appelles pas ! Tu te démerdes !

\- Merci de ton soutien, Jace, ça me touche !

\- De rien !

Une fois son ami partit, Alec entra de nouveau à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il savait qu'il allait devoir subir les foudres de son amant, mais il préférait encore ça à rester loin de lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, le sorcier était au téléphone, le dos appuyé contre la baie vitrée, et les yeux fermés. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire…

-….

\- Je sais…

-…

\- Oui, je te rejoindrais là-bas…

-…

\- Non, je reste ici… Oui, ça ira…

\- ….

\- Moi aussi…

Il raccrocha, gardant toujours ses yeux fermés. Alec s'approcha de lui, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Tu es resté… Lui murmura Magnus.

\- Où voulais-tu que j'aille ?

Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu restes cette nuit ?

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors je reste… J'avoue que je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu me hurles dessus à peine la porte passée…

\- Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas la force pour ça…

\- Hum… Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…

\- Je dois aller au Labyrinthe en Spirale demain… Tessa y tient…

\- C'était elle au téléphone ?

\- Non… Catarina…

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Je t'informais juste de mon absence de demain !

Alec ne répondit pas, ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Il le suivit du regard lorsqu'il partit se servir un autre verre d'alcool.

\- Je n'y ai pas droit, moi ?

Magnus se retourna, surpris.

\- Tu bois toi maintenant ?

\- J'ai toujours bu ! Je voulais juste te faire une bonne impression, mais là… la journée a été difficile pour moi aussi…

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je sais pas… Ce que tu veux…

\- Whisky ? Je n'ai pas trop la tête à faire des cocktails là….

\- Alors va pour un whisky ! Lui fit Alec en acceptant le verre qu'il lui tendait, avant de le suivre sur la terrasse.

Magnus leva les yeux vers le ciel, regardant les étoiles.

\- Rien ne sera plus pareil sans lui…

\- Tu sais, je pense que ce qu'il voudrait c'est que tu souris quand tu penses à lui, que tu vives pour lui !

\- Tu ne le connaissais pas…

\- Non, mais c'est ce que je voudrais que Jace fasse si je disparaissais… Je voudrais qu'il reste fort… Et je suis certain que Ragnor voudrait la même chose pour toi…

Magnus lui fit un petit sourire et l'enserra de ses bras.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai vraiment besoin là ?

\- Non…. Dis-moi…

\- De toi….

\- Je suis là… Je serais toujours là…

 **FIN**


	12. Chapter 12

**N'aie pas peur**

 _ **Cet OS sera en deux parties dont l'une sera du point de vue de Magnus :)**_

 **Institut** **PDV Alec**

Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard. J'avais l'impression, à chaque fois que mes yeux croisaient les siens, que mon corps tout entier s'embrasait. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder… On aurait dit que… Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas me vouloir à _moi!_ Je n'avais rien de spécial… Puis c'était toujours sur Jace que les regards se posaient, ou sur Izzy. Pas sur moi ! Pourtant ce regard… Je me retournais dans mon lit, me mettant sur le dos. Je passais mes mains sur le visage. Mes pensées m'empêchaient de dormir. Tout était calme dans l'Institut. Je regardais l'heure à ma montre : 3 heures du matin.

\- Fais chier…

Voilà plus de cinq heures que j'essayais de trouver le sommeil, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Cinq heures que je pensais à lui, vous vous rendez compte ?! Fallait que j'arrête là, ça virait à l'obsession ! Comment se faisait-il que je ne pensais plus à Jace, mais à _lui_ , à ce sorcier ?! Pourquoi en sa présence je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de passer pour un empoté à chaque fois qu'il était près de moi ? Par l'Ange, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Certes, je savais depuis longtemps que j'étais attiré par les garçons, mais…. Mais lui, c'était différent. Ça allait au-delà d'une simple attirance ! J'étais complètement obnubilé par lui ! J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et… STOP ! Faut que j'arrête ! Je sentis une sensation à la fois agréable, et à la fois désagréable, si c'est possible, dans mon bas-ventre. Je soupirais. J'allais prendre une bonne douche froide, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et je pourrais enfin dormir. Puis demain je pourrais très bien faire une grasse matinée, vu que la « recherche » de Valentin, et d'un moyen de réveiller Jocelyne, tournait en rond. Est-il aussi nécessaire que je précise que moins je voyais Clary et son toutou de terrestre, mieux je me portais ? C'est à cause d'eux tout ça ! Sans eux, je serais tranquillement encore amoureux de Jace, et pas de… Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de _lui!_ Cela ne se peut pas! Mais pourquoi, quand je voyais Jace, je n'avais pas cette sorte de papillons dans le ventre que j'avais quand le voyais lui ? Peut-être qu'il m'a jeté un sort…. Je secouais la tête. Je divaguais complètement. Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. Je frissonnais en sentant l'eau froide couler sur ma peau. J'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais banal, je n'avais rien de plus que les autres… Surtout que lui, en je ne sais combien de siècles de vie, il avait dû voir de vrais « étalons ». Mais avais-je envie de lui plaire ? Oui, je crois… La question, c'est : pourquoi ?

Je finis par sortir de la douche, avant d'être définitivement frigorifié, et enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille. J'essuyais, d'un revers de la main, la buée sur le miroir. La douche m'avait certes glacé des pieds à la tête, mais cette dernière tournait toujours à plein régime. J'avais envie de le voir… « _Tu l'as v_ _u_ _cet après-midi »_ me chuchota une petite voix dans ma tête. Oui, mais que quelques minutes…. Vu n'est d'ailleurs pas le mot approprié. Je dirais plutôt juste croisé. Oui… A peine croisé, et le temps d'un instant, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner… Je sortis de la salle de bain et pris mon portable, avant de m'asseoir au bord du lit. Je trouvais son numéro dans mes contacts et suspendis soudain mon pouce au-dessus de l'écran : que devais-je faire ? L'appeler ou lui envoyer un message ? Vu l'heure tardive, lui écrire serait peut-être plus raisonnable. Mais lui écrire quoi ? Il allait sûrement trouver cela étrange que je lui envoie un message à presque 4 heures du matin, maintenant… « _Vous êtes amis_ », intervint à nouveau la petite voix dans ma tête. Mais l'étions-nous vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'après cette soirée chez lui, à veiller sur Luke…. Enfin officiellement, parce que en réalité, on avait surtout passé la nuit à discuter de tous et de rien… Même si j'avais cru comprendre que je l'attirais…. Mais j'avais dû me faire des idées ! Oui, c'est ça ! Je pouvais donc lui envoyer un petit message, non ? Entre amis, ça se fait, hein ? Bon, faut dire qu'en amitié non plus je n'étais pas très doué… On était trop isolé ici de toute façon… Bon, allez, faut que j'arrête de réfléchir. J'écrivis mon message :

\- « Je dérange ? »

Hop, c'était envoyé. Je relus ce que j'avais écrit en pensant que je n'étais vraiment qu'un idiot ! Bien sûr que oui, je dérangeais ! D'une, il était sûrement en très bonne compagnie, et de deux, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne devait sûrement pas avoir envie de parler à un chasseur d'ombres, et surtout pas à un chasseur d'ombres aussi inintéressant que moi ! Je sursautais en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma main. Il avait répondu… La boule au ventre, je lis son message :

\- « Tu ne déranges jamais, Alexander… »

Alexander…. Mon cœur rata un battement, et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- « Même à 4h du matin ? » demandais-je.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- « Oui, même à 4h du matin. Je tourne en rond chez moi de toute façon…. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Pourquoi _toi_ tu ne dors pas ? »

J'avais envie de lui dire : « Parce que je pense à toi », mais j'en étais incapable. J'écrivis alors le mensonge le moins crédible du monde :

\- « Pas fatigué…. »

\- « Rejoins-moi alors… »

\- « Où ça ? »

\- « Chez moi… »

\- « Je sais pas…. »

\- « S'il te plaît… »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. J'avais envie d'y aller, mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mes doigts avaient tapé un : « D'accord », et avaient envoyé le message.

« Je viens te chercher ! », me répondit-il.

Hein ? Quoi ? Je me levais précipitamment et m'habillais, prenant des fringues au hasard sans vraiment regarder ce que je mettais. J'essayais ensuite d'arranger mes cheveux en bataille, mais sans succès. Par l'Ange, il ne pouvait pas me voir dans cet état. Il fallait que je…. Trop tard… Dans le reflet du miroir, j'aperçus une paire d'yeux mordorés. Les mêmes qui avaient hanté si souvent mes nuits. Je me retournais vers lui.

\- Co… Comment as-tu fait pour…

\- J'ai ouvert un portail !

\- Oui, mais…. Dans l'Institut, c'est impossible !

\- Alexander, c'est moi qui ai placé les protections…

\- Ah… Oui… C'est vrai….

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli d'arriver directement dans ta chambre, mais je préférais ne pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un dans l'Institut… Ou que toi tu croises quelqu'un….

\- Je… Oui… Merci…

Il tendit la main vers moi.

\- On y va ?

Hésitant, je la saisis d'une main tremblante. Il dût le sentir car il la serra un peu plus fort, et il me fit traverser le portail, me maintenant contre lui le temps d'un cours instant… Trop court…

Arrivé chez lui, plus précisément, dans son salon, il s'écarta de moi.

\- Installe-toi, je t'en prie ! Fais comme chez toi !

Je bredouillais un merci et m'assis sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je… Heu, non… Mer… Merci… Bafouillais-je, sans arriver à le regarder dans les yeux.

Je l'entendis soupirer et il s'accroupit devant moi, avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder.

\- Alec, détends-toi, s'il te plaît… Si tu veux rentrer, je te ramène, mais si tu veux rester, je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose : n'aie pas peur de moi !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Fis-je de but en blanc. C'est juste que je… Je… Je suis désolé… Je devrais peut-être rentrer….

Je me levais mais, me tirant par le bras, il me fit me rasseoir.

\- On dirait pourtant, parce que tu fuis à peine je t'approche…

\- Dé… Désolé….

\- Alexander, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'as envoyé un message ! Je sais pourquoi tu es là ! Je sais pourquoi tu fuis à chaque fois que je t'approche !

\- Ah… Ah bon…

\- Tu es attiré par moi… Je te trouble…

\- N'im… N'importe quoi… On est ami !

\- Ami… Ok ! Alors si on n'est qu'ami, reste et détends-toi !

Il me tendit un verre d'un de ses cocktails. Je m'en saisis et lui fis un sourire d'excuse, qu'il me rendit. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, face à moi, faisant tourner son verre dans sa main.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ça va…

\- Valentin ?

\- On est obligé de parler boulot ?

Il me lança un regard étonné. Il semblerait qu'il ait pensé que je préférais parler de ce sujet-là. Mais pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de parler d'autre chose….

\- Je rêvais que tu me dises ça ! Alors… De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- Heu… Je sais pas… La dernière fois on a parlé de moi, alors que peut-être cette fois, on pourrait parler de toi ? Osais-je lui demander.

\- Que veux-tu savoir de moi ?

\- Heu…

Par où commencer… J'avais tellement de choses à lui demander…

\- Pourquoi tu détestes les chasseurs d'ombres ?

\- Je ne les déteste pas !

\- Oh arrête ! J'ai vu le regard que tu posais sur nous la première fois que tu nous as vu…

\- Ah oui ? Et quel regard avais-je ?

\- Méfiant… Et du… dégoût… Envers moi… Confessais-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Méfiant, je veux bien ! Mais du dégoût ? Envers toi en plus ? Je ne crois pas, non !

\- Si ! Quand je t'ai dit mon nom, ton… ton sourire s'est effacé !

Il soupira.

\- Je ne peux le nier, effectivement. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que ta famille et moi avons un passé commun un peu compliqué…

\- Je sais…

Il afficha un air sceptique.

\- Hum… Alexander…. Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai pensé la première fois où je t'ai vu ?

\- Je… Je sais pas…

\- Et bien je vais quand même te le dire : derrière mon dégoût à l'entente de ton nom, il y avait aussi de la surprise ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde que ce garçon timide et renfermé qui se cachait derrière son parabataï, pouvait être un Lightwood ! Tu… Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu ne corresponds pas aux caractéristiques qui désignent habituellement ta famille ! Et c'est un compliment, crois-moi !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ! A moins que tu préfèrerais être un être arrogant, hautain et méprisant !

\- Tu ne me connais pas…

\- Ah bon ?

Il se pencha vers moi.

\- Combien de gens, à pars moi et peut-être ta sœur, savent que tu es gay ?

Je rougis, et posais mon verre, énervé et effrayé. Effrayé… Je détestais ce sentiment ! Il me faisait me sentir faible et vulnérable.

\- Arrête avec ça !

\- J'arrêterais quand tu auras accepté qui tu es vraiment !

\- Je… Ça passera ! C'est juste… un problème à régler !

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Il me rattrapa et me retourna vers lui. Étrangement, le contact de sa main sur mon bras, me réconforta.

\- Tu n'as aucun problème, Alec ! Sors un peu du schéma que ton Enclave t'a encré dans la tête !

\- Ils me rejetteraient et tu le sais ! On en a déjà parlé !

\- Alec… Je ne te demande pas de le crier sur tous les toits ! Je veux juste que _toi_ tu l'acceptes ! Vis caché si ça te chante, mais vie ! Alexander, je t'en prie… Vie !

\- Et c'est quoi pour toi vivre ? Couché avec tout et n'importe quoi ?!

Il lâcha mon bras, et s'écarta, déçu.

\- C'est ce que tu penses de moi?

\- Oui… Enfin non… Je sais pas, voilà ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Tout le monde dit que tu es un Dom Juan ! Que tu enchaînes conquête sur conquête !

\- Tout le monde dit… Répéta-t-il. _Tout le monde_ ne me connaît pas, Alec ! Il est vrai que j'ai eu un certain nombre de relations, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer !

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que je suis du genre à m'amuser avec les gens ? A les voir comme des numéros ? A les faire passer dans mon lit avant de les jeter comme un mal propre ?!

\- Je… Je sais pas ! Je te connais à peine !

\- Alors apprends à me connaître avant de me juger !

Je baissais les yeux, honteux.

\- Excuse-moi… C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber…

Sa main se posa sur ma joue, et il la caressa du pouce. Mon cœur s'emballa. Relavant la tête vers lui, mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. J'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet… Me fit-il avec un sourire.

Revenant doucement à la réalité, je hochais affirmativement la tête. Je m'écartais de lui et m'approchais d'un instrument de musique que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je, curieux.

\- Un charango… Ça vient du Pérou !

\- Tu sais en jouer ?

\- D'après Ragnor, non ! Me fit-il en riant. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison…

\- Pourquoi le gardes-tu alors ?

\- Il a une valeur sentimentale !

\- Oh… C'est vrai que tu n'as plus le droit de mettre les pieds au Pérou ?

\- Oui… Ils m'ont expulsé du Haut Conseil des Sorciers Péruviens !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée ! Je me suis toujours comporté comme un vrai gentleman avec eux !

Je ricanais. Le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. J'avançais ensuite vers sa bibliothèque, passant délicatement ma main sur la reliure des livres. Je pouvais presque sentir son regard, posé sur moi, qui me suivait des yeux.

\- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup voyagé… Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- J'adore ça… Parcourir le monde, visiter des pays différents, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes… Pas toi ?

\- Je… Je sais pas… A part pour aller à Idris, je n'ai jamais quitté New York…

\- Vraiment ? Il faudra que je remédie à ce problème alors ! Me fit-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

\- Tu dois savoir parler de nombreuses langues, non ?

\- Quelques-unes, oui… J'aime bien apprendre la langue des pays que je visite… La première que j'ai apprise, c'est l'Espagnol ! C'était il y a des siècles ! Aujourd'hui je la parle couramment ! L'anglais aussi, comme tu auras pu le remarquer !

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas ta langue maternelle ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas né ici, Alec. Je pensais que tu le savais, ou du moins que tu t'en serais douté !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas écrit sur ta tête !

\- Parce que tu trouves que j'ai l'air de ressembler à un américain ?

\- Ben… Oui !

Il éclata de rire.

\- Oui… C'est normal, comment aurais-tu pu penser le contraire ! Tu es jeune, tu as toujours connu le monde moderne !

\- Ouais.. Et donc, si tu n'es pas né ici, d'où tu viens ?

Je le vis se crisper.

\- Indonésie…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu en parler la langue… Bon c'est vrai que je ne te connais pas non plus depuis longtemps, mais…

\- Je n'aime pas trop parler dans ma langue maternelle…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ton pays ? Tu n'as d'ailleurs rien ici qui rappelle l'Indonésie ! Remarquais-je en jetant un œil à la décoration de l'appartement.

On pouvait y voir des objets provenant d'Espagne, de Grèce, d'Angleterre, de France, du Pérou…. Mais rien rappelant son pays natal.

\- Ce pays est associé à des souvenirs… douloureux…. Me confia-t-il.

Je vis clairement un éclair de souffrance passer dans ses yeux. Je m'avançais vers lui. Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Si je te le dis, tu restes dormir ici ?

\- C'est du chantage ça !

\- Non, c'est un marché !

\- D'accord… Je reste… Dis-je après un moment d'hésitation.

Après tout, que risquerais-je à rester ici pour quelques heures à peine ?

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai vu mon hamster mourir sous mes yeux, ça m'a brisé le cœur !

Je secouais la tête, énervé. Blessé, même…

\- Tu sais quoi, tu as gagné, je rentre !

\- Je rêve ou tu es vexé ?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu te fous de moi !

\- Non, c'est faux ! Ma vie privée ne te concerne pas, c'est tout !

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi cela me touchait autant.

\- Parce que tu t'imagines que j'ai envie de la connaître ? Salut !

J'ouvris violemment la porte d'entrée et dévalais les escaliers, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je sentis deux bras entourer mon corps.

\- Ne pars pas… Je suis désolé…

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Alec, s'il te plaît…

Je me libérais de son étreinte, essuyant rageusement une larme sur mes joues.

\- Je ne suis qu'un idiot, vas-y, tu peux le dire ! M'exclamais-je avec colère. C'est vrai quoi, comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous ! Qu'on était sincère l'un avec l'autre !

\- Mais je le suis, Alec ! Je t'assure !

\- Tu te fous de moi, oui ! Tu veux juste me mettre dans ton lit pour pouvoir crier au monde entier que tu t'es tapé le fils Lightwood !

\- J'ai trouvé ma mère pendue dans notre grange et mon beau-père a essayé de me noyer et je l'ai tué !

Il m'avait annoncé ça froidement, comme s'il m'annonçait le temps qui faisait. Je le fixais, à la recherche d'un éventuel signe de mensonge, mais je n'y vis que de la douleur. Je fermais les yeux un instant, me maudissant intérieurement. Mais quel con je faisais… Les rouvrant, je fis une chose dont je ne m'en pensais pas capable. Posant une main sur sa nuque, je l'attirais vers moi et collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Sa main passa alors dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Ses lèvres entrouvrirent les miennes, et sa langue vint caresser sa jumelle. Je poussais un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, à part ce baiser. Comment avais-je fait pour résister autant de temps ? J'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt. Ma main glissa sur sa nuque et caressa la peau de son cou. L'autre passa sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau douce. Il me souleva et je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Entre-temps, ses mains s'étaient glissées sous mon tee-shirt. Il me fit rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, avant de me poser délicatement sur le canapé, où je m'allongeais, l'attirant dans mes bras. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je laissais mes envies guidaient mes actes. Je me sentais bien. Toute la frustration que j'avais ressentie s'était envolée. Je frottais mon corps au sien et mes doigts commencèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Ce bout de tissu m'énervait, je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il me stoppa, attrapant mes poignets.

\- Alexander… Stop…

Réalisant tout à coup la situation, je piquais un fard, soudain mal à l'aise de me retrouver dans cette position : couché sur le canapé, lui au-dessus de moi, entre mes jambes, ces dernières relevaient sur ses hanches.

\- Dé… Désolé….

Il me sourit, et caressa mes lèvres des siennes.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Mais je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là avant de ne plus pouvoir, ni toi ni moi, se retenir d'aller plus loin….

\- Tu… Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Oh Alexander… Si tu savais combien je lutte pour ne pas te sauter dessus et te faire l'amour à chaque fois que tu es près de moi !

Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Je… Je te plais ? Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je te tourne autant autour ?

\- Ben je sais pas en fait !

Je me redressais, essayant de retrouver une position correcte. Il me prit la main, et en caressa le dos avec son pouce.

\- Pourquoi tu doutes comme ça, Alec ?

\- Parce que tu as de l'expérience, alors que moi non ! Parce que tu… tu es parfait et pas moi… Rajoutais-je d'une petite voix.

\- Personne n'est parfait, tu sais ! Moi y comprit !

\- Oui, mais… Je suis tellement banal ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi que tu veux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : jusqu'à quand ?

\- Pourquoi autant de manque de confiance en toi ?

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Je ne suis jamais assez bon pour mes parents… Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas…

\- Tes parents sont des cons !

Je ris. Il m'avait dit ça avec tellement de sincérité…

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire. C'est la vérité !

\- Oui, peut-être…

\- Alec…

Il passa sa main sur ma joue.

\- Tes yeux bleus font chavirer mon cœur à chaque fois qu'ils se posent sur moi. Ton sourire, ton rire, me donnent l'impression que le temps s'arrête et d'être littéralement au Paradis ! Tes lèvres appellent inexorablement les miennes à se poser dessus…

Il les caressa du pouce, et je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer.

\- Oh et ton pantalon en cuir noir moule parfaitement tes fesses très sexy ! Me fit-il en riant.

Rougissant, je lui offris tout de même un timide sourire.

\- Je continue ou tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que tu me plais ? Et je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas du genre à courir plusieurs personnes à la fois ! Et puis… il n'y a pas qu'uniquement de l'attirance physique… J'aime être avec toi, parler avec toi… Ta personnalité aussi me plaît…

Il écarta ma mèche de cheveux bruns, qui me tombait devant les yeux.

\- Je regrette d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait tout à l' faut juste que tu saches que je n'aime pas parler de mon enfance…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! C'est moi, je… Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça et encore moins te faire un caprice parce que tu ne répondais pas !

\- Oui, mais au moins tu as enfin osé m'embrasser !

\- Désolé pour ça aussi…

\- Est-ce que je me suis plein ?

\- Non, pas vraiment ! Lui fis, en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

\- Je n'attendais que ça ! Oh j'aurais pu faire le premier pas, mais je craignais de t'effrayer et de te voir partir en courant ! Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec ça…Tu es jeune et tu vis dans un monde forgé de lois absurdes ! Ton attitude est parfaitement compréhensible ! Mais sache qu'avec moi, tu peux être toi-même. Rien ne sortira de cet appartement.

Je baissais les yeux vers nos mains entrelacées, et serrais la sienne un peu plus fort. J'avais envie de me blottir dans ses bras, mais je n'osais pas, de peur de me voir repousser. Cependant, comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, il tira doucement sur mon bras et m'attira contre lui, calant mon dos à son torse. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, la posant sur son épaule, et fermais les yeux.

\- Fatigué ? Me demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front, qui fit voleter les papillons dans mon ventre.

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir, bien au contraire…

\- Non, ça va… Tu ne voudrais pas me raconter tes aventures au Pérou ? Tu m'avais promis la suite la dernière fois…

Il rit.

\- D'accord ! Alors, heu, tu te souviens où j'en étais ?

\- Il y avait des singes dans l'histoire, il me semble…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Alors….

Pendant plus d'une heure, il me parla de ses aventures, toutes les plus invraisemblables que les autres. J'aimais bien l'entendre raconter ses histoires. Il me faisait rire. Il me donnait envie de découvrir le monde, d'explorer de nouvelles choses, et surtout, pour la première fois, il me donnait envie d'être autre chose qu'un simple soldat de l'Enclave… Il me donnait envie d'être libre…

\- Elles sont réelles ces histoires que tu racontes ? Ou tu inventes tout ?

\- J'enjolive peut-être un peu, mais oui, elles sont réelles !

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils t'ont interdit d'aller au Pérou !

\- Je l'aurais pensé aussi, mais cette interdiction est arrivée bien plus tard, et ils n'ont jamais voulu m'en dire la raison ! Fit-il, songeur. C'est injuste, parce que j'adorais ce pays !

J'eus un rire moqueur.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te comporter correctement ! Je te signale que la moitié des trucs que tu viens de me dire, tombent sous le coup de la loi de l'Enclave !

\- Arrête-moi, monsieur le Chasseur d'Ombres !

Je me retournais, plaçant mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. J'avais conscience que cette position était plus que compromettante, mais je m'en fichais.

\- Si je te faisais arrêter, je ne te verrais plus…

\- Et tu en serais triste ?

\- Oui… J'ai envie de continuer à te voir….

\- Tu sais que tu es un étrange chasseur d'ombres ? Me fit-il remarquer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben ce n'est pas vraiment votre genre de désirer la compagnie de créatures obscures.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Ouais, peut-être, je sais pas…

Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches.

\- Tu es différent d'eux…

\- Et ce n'est pas bien ? Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin, connaissant très bien la réponse.

\- Oh si ! C'est juste que pour un Lightwood, c'est… étrange…

\- Je ne suis pas comme mes parents ! Je t'assure !

\- Je sais… Tu ne serais pas ici sinon…

\- Hum… Tu me manquais…. Avouais-je enfin, en rougissant.

Il passa sa main sur ma nuque et m'attira vers lui, faisant se rejoindre nos lèvres. Je les entrouvris automatiquement, laissant ma langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Je mouvais mes hanches, et passais mes bras autour de son cou, avant de laisser mes mains glisser le long de sa nuque et rejoindre son torse, où je commençais à défaire le peu de boutons qui la tenaient fermés. Enfin, si on puis dire, étant donné que plus de la moitié de sa poitrine était déjà mise à nue. Une fois venue à bout des boutons, j'écartais le bout de tissu et caressais sa peau. Elle était douce et chaude. Glissant ma main, je me rendis compte de l'absence de nombril sur son ventre. Je lui lançais, malgré moi, un regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne suis pas humain, Alec… N'oublie pas que je suis le fils d'un démon…

\- Je le sais… Mais je m'en fiche ! C'est juste que… je ne savais pas que vous n'aviez pas de…

\- Moi qui pensais que tu voyais des sorciers nus tous les jours ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnais un léger coup sur le torse.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Par contre, je pense que tu devrais retourner gentiment t'asseoir sur le canapé avant que je ne fasse définitivement quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas prêt !

\- Mais je suis bien là ! Ralais-je.

Il se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux mordorés brillèrent d'une étrange lueur. Cela me fit penser à quelque chose…

\- Magnus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Je peux voir tes yeux ? Tes vrais yeux…

Ma demande sembla le surprendre, mais ses yeux se transformèrent progressivement : sa rétine se fit de plus en plus fine, et le blanc de ses yeux disparu pour laisser place à du jaune. Je me noyais dans son regard, fasciné. Mais alors que je me rapprochais pour l'embrasser à nouveau, une boule de poils sauta sur sa poitrine, se frottant contre lui en ronronnant. Depuis quand avait-il un chat ?

\- Tu as un chat ?

\- Oui ! Habituellement il se cache quand il y a un inconnu…. Je te présente Chairman Meow ! Ne le care…

Il se stoppa et je levais les yeux vers lui, intrigué, alors que je caressais son chat affectueusement. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs se coller contre moi en ronronnant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et bien il a tendance à attaquer les gens qu'il n'aime pas… Mais visiblement, tout comme moi, il a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup…

\- Viendrais-tu de me faire une déclaration ? Lui fis-je avec un sourire rieur.

\- Hum, possible oui ! Me répondit-il.

Il poussa le chat au sol, qui émit un miaulement plaintif.

\- Laisse-moi profiter de lui tranquillement ! Bas les pattes ! Lui fit Magnus.

Je lui lançais un regard moqueur.

\- Tu es au courant qu'il ne va pas te répondre ?

\- Oh n'en soit pas si sûr !

\- Et sinon, ça voulait dire quoi : « laisse-moi profiter de lui » ?

\- Que pour une fois que je t'ai dans mes bras, je compte en profiter un maximum !

\- On… On va se revoir ?

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ?

Je tripotais nerveusement un des boutons de sa chemise, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ben parce que je… je t'aime bien…

\- Alexander, regarde-moi…

Je levais les yeux vers lui, rouge de honte d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien… Me murmura-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ? Parce que je t'avoue que j'ai peut-être un peu l'impression de faire n'importe quoi depuis le début en fait !

\- Alors je vais te rassurer : tu es absolument parfait ! Enfin presque… Si tu acceptes de passer la nuit ici, là tu seras parfait !

Passer la nuit ici ? Avec lui ? Dans le même lit ? C'était ça qu'il était en train de proposer ? Par l'Ange, oui j'en avais envie, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, tu sais ! Me rassura-t-il. Puis j'ai deux autres chambres ici, donc…

\- D'a…. D'accord… De toute façon, dans une heure le soleil sera levé….

\- Et tu devras rejoindre l'Institut, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Je n'aurais d'ailleurs même pas dû le quitter, mais…

\- Mais je te manquais beaucoup trop !

Je souris.

\- Peut-être…

Il haussa les sourcils et je capitulais.

\- Bon d'accord, oui tu me manquais ! J'ai même dû prendre une douche froide parce que…

Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire, et surtout de ce que j'allais dire, je me tu et lui lançais un regard paniqué. Lui, en revanche, semblait se retenir de rire. J'avais d'ailleurs la désagréable impression qu'il comptait avoir la suite de ma confession.

\- Parce que quoi, Alexander ?

\- Ri… Rien….

Passant sa main dans le creux de mes reins, il me rapprocha de lui et parcourût de ses lèvres, la peau de mon cou. Je me mordis les miennes pour retenir un gémissement. Une partie de mon corps était en train de se réveiller, et je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer petit à petit.

\- Parce que quoi, Alec ? Me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je… Je peux pas te le dire…

Je savais que rien qu'en lui disant cela, il comprendrait. En fait, j'étais même certain qu'il avait compris, sauf que cela l'amusait de jouer avec moi.

\- Dis-le-moi…

\- Non !

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches et passèrent sous mon tee-shirt, avant de descendre vers mon bas-ventre. Mon regard croisa le sien.

\- Et merde, au diable les précautions ! S'exclama-t-il, avant de me soulever dans ses bras, tout en se levant.

Je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque et fourrageais dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il prenait possession de mes lèvres. Il claqua des doigts et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il me transporta jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il m'allongea délicatement, avant de me surplomber. Son érection frotta la mienne, à présent bien visible. Mais je ne m'en souciais plus. A vrai dire, plus rien ne comptait. Mon corps entier appelait le sien. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, de planer complètement, comme enivré par l'alcool que je n'avais pourtant pas touché. Je fis glisser sa chemise et la jetais au sol. J'avais enfin une vue imprenable sur son torse. Par l'Ange, il était… Parfait ! Encore plus que tout ce que je mettais imaginer. Ses abdos étaient parfaitement dessinés, sa peau hâlée était douce et dénuée de défaut. Je laissais mes doigts glisser le long de sa poitrine, puis descendre sur son ventre. Mes lèvres allèrent à la rencontre des siennes, comme attirés par des aimants. Nos deux langues reprirent leur danse, et mon désir monta en flèche. Je sentis ses mains passaient sous mon tee-shirt et le tirer vers le haut pour me l'ôter. Mon assurance s'envola aussitôt, et je lui attrapais les poignets pour le stopper. Lui qui avait un corps si parfait, qu'aurait-il pensé s'il avait vu le mien ?

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît… Lui demandais-je, presque suppliant.

J'avais envie de lui, mais la peur était malheureusement plus forte. J'étais en train de passer pour un idiot… Et en plus de cela, au vu de sa tête, je l'avais blessé.

\- Ex… Excuse-moi…

Il s'allongea sur le côté, et m'attira dans ses bras, me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Je te demande pardon, Alexander… Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt et… Je me suis comporté comme un idiot, voire comme un gougea !

\- Quoi ? Non, non, arrête, tu n'y es pour rien ! Je… J'en ai envie moi aussi, mais… Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit ! Tu es même la première personne que j'embrasse !

\- Je sais, Alec, ne t'en fait pas…

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non… De toutes mes relations, tu es de loin celui qui embrasse le mieux !

\- Je te crois pas !

\- Pourtant je t'assure que c'est la vérité ! Je le jure sur la tête de mon chat !

Je souris. Il fit courir ses doigts sur ma joue.

\- Tu as un sourire magnifique… Il fait briller tes yeux…

\- Je… Je te plais ? Physiquement, je veux dire… Demandais-je timidement.

Mes joues étaient en feu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je rougisse autant ?!

\- Ben étant donné que je t'ai littéralement sauté dessus, je pense qu'on peut dire que oui, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu le reste…

\- Le reste ?

\- Te moque pas !

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Non, mais tu souris !

\- Ok, je ne souris plus… Tu m'expliques ?

\- Ben… Tu sais bien ! Regarde-toi, tu es parfait, alors que moi…

\- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'avoir le comportement de quelqu'un qui n'est pas attiré par toi ?

\- Je… Je sais pas… Non, c'est vrai… Finis-je par enfin avouer.

\- Puis j'ai déjà vu une bonne partie de ton corps dans la salle d'entraînement, l'autre fois… Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Alors je vais te le répéter : j'aime ce que je vois, Alec…

Il me surplomba à nouveau, me forçant à m'allonger sur le dos.

\- Je sais que je vais te demander beaucoup, mais… Fais-moi confiance, ok ?

\- Tu… Tu vas faire quoi ? Commençais à paniquer.

\- Hey, relax, je ne vais pas te toucher !

J'essayais de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal, mais la proximité de nos deux corps ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Il tira sur mon tee-shirt.

\- Enlève-le…

\- Pour…. Pourquoi ? Balbutiais-je.

\- Parce que c'est l'heure de dormir….

\- Ben théoriquement, vu l'heure qu'il est, c'est plutôt l'heure de se lever !

\- Tu veux rentrer à l'Institut ? Ou passer la nuit ici ?

\- Je devrais rentrer… Je dois rentrer ! Mais je veux rester ici…

\- Alors reste… Essaye de dormir un peu, deux, trois heures au moins. Je te réveillerai, promis !

\- Menteur !

Il sourit.

\- Reste… Je te promets de rester sage ! Je peux même dormir dans la chambre d'amis si…

\- Non ! Le coupais-je. Non, je veux que tu restes…

\- Donc tu dors là ?

Ses yeux pétillaient d'espoir.

\- Oui…

Son visage s'illumina et il me prit la main.

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter !

Il me tira du lit et me fit faire un rapide tour de l'appartement. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il colla mon dos contre lui, avant de déposer de petits baisers dans le cou. Je ris.

\- Je suis ici depuis des heures, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me fais une visite guidé de ton appartement !

\- Je ne peux pas te révéler tout d'un coup…

Je pouffais.

\- Oui, c'est sûr qu'une salle de bain peut regorger de mystérieux secrets !

\- Tu n'as même pas idée !

Il rit, et me retournant face à lui, il caressa ma joue.

\- Tu es si beau, Alexander… Tu penses être banal mais tu es à des années-lumière de la réalité…

Il approcha ses lèvres du creux de mon oreille :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi… Me chuchota-t-il.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ma nuque, provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

\- Je te laisse la salle de bain… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais dans la chambre.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparut. Je secouais la tête, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Ah les sorciers, incapable de se déplacer comme tout le monde, même dans leur propre appartement. Je fermais la porte, et alors que je m'apprêtais à la verrouiller, je me rendis compte de l'absence de verrous. Je me mordis la lèvre. Tant pis, je ferais sans. J'avais déjà pris ma douche de toute façon. Je me mis face au miroir et passais la main dans mes cheveux bruns, pour essayer de leur donner un aspect coiffés… Peine perdue. Je soupirais. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide, et m'en passais sur le visage, puis sur les cheveux. Ça faisait du bien. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer. Je baillais, et m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'avais pris aucune affaire. Je n'allais quand même pas dormir en sous-vêtement, si ? Oh et puis merde, tant pis. Au pire je ne lui plairais pas et… Et rien du tout ! Je voulais lui plaire ! Je me rongeais les ongles tout en regardant autour de moi à la recherche d'une idée. Malheureusement, à part une brosse à dents sur le lavabo, du maquillage, des pots de gels en pagaille et d'autres choses dont j'ignorais jusqu'à présent l'existence, il n'y avait aucun vêtement. Bien sûr, pensais-je, il devait sûrement tout garder dans son dressing (d'une taille exorbitante au passage). Bon, ben il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution… J'enlevais mes bottes, mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon, les rangeaient soigneusement dans un coin de la pièce, et sortis le rejoindre. Il était allongé sur le lit, le dos contre le matelas, un bras passé derrière la tête. Il se tourna vers moi, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je rougis.

\- Dé… Désolé… Il… Je… J'ai pas d'affaire de rechange et je… J'allais pas dormir habillé… Et je ne voulais pas me déshabiller devant toi alors….

Je ne finis pas ma phrase : il venait de m'attraper par les hanches et m'avait fait basculer sur le lit, dans ses bras.

\- Alexander, je sais que tu n'as pas conscience de l'effet que tu me fais, mais je trouve qu'arriver dans ma chambre, à moitié nu, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés et mouillés, dégoulinant le long de ta peau nue, c'est un peu provocateur ! Beaucoup même !

\- Co… Comment ça ?

Il ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Rien, laisse tomber… Et si on dormait ?

\- Oui, bonne idée. Tu… Tu dors habillé, toi ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non… Même si ça serait plus raisonnable, en effet….

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**N'aie pas peur – Partie 2**

 _ **Guest : Moi non plus, Alec ne doit pas mourir, c'est hors de question !**_

 _ **China : ils ont envie hein :D mdr**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Merci :) Nos soucis tkt :)**_

 _ **Manon : Tu devrais être moins frustrée cette fois :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Tu devrais les aimer très fort nos loulous cette fois encore :p**_

 **PDV Magnus**

Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Savoir l'objet de mes désirs si près de moi et ne pas pouvoir le toucher, enfin pas comme je le voudrais en tout cas, nécessitait mille précautions de ma part. Je m'efforçais de penser à autre chose, mais sa main, qui glissait le long de mon torse, n'aidait vraiment pas. Par chance, il n'osait pas descendre plus bas. J'aurais peut-être dû mettre un tee-shirt… « Et pourquoi pas une doudoune aussi, hein ?! » se moqua une petite voix, très désagréable, dans ma tête. Malheureusement, elle avait raison. Mon attitude était ridicule. En tout cas, je n'arriverais pas à dormir… Il avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule, n'osant pas se blottir plus contre moi. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux. Je tournais la tête : il s'était endormi. Je devrais en faire autant, mais malheureusement, j'étais parfaitement réveillé. Et je n'étais pas le seul…Une partie de moi l'était aussi. Je voulus m'écarter de lui, mais mon geste tira le drap, révélant son corps. Comme attiré par un aimant, mes doigts glissèrent le long de son dos, suivant la courbe de son échine. Sa peau était douce… Je suivis ensuite le tracé d'une rune de force, et souris. Dans un sens, l'avoir comme ça dans mon lit était une petite victoire en soi sur ses parents. Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en m'imaginant la tête de Maryse si elle savait où était son fils en ce moment même. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer une petite photo… Non, je rigole, j'avais beaucoup trop de respect pour Alec. Peut-être même un peu trop. Mais il était si jeune, si innocent. J'embrassais son dos, et remontais doucement, atteignant son cou. Sa respiration changea : il ne dormait plus. Son regard croisa le mien. Je secouais la tête et me levais. J'attrapais une veste et sortis. Je portais déjà un pantalon de jogging. Je n'avais jamais étant autant habillé dans ma propre maison. J'avais chaud, très chaud… J'ouvris en grand la baie vitrée de la terrasse, et sortis prendre l'air. Il faisait presque jour maintenant, et New York commençait déjà à s'éveiller.

\- Je… Je vais devoir y aller…

Je me retournais. Alec se tenait derrière moi, revêtu à nouveau de sa tenue de chasseur d'ombres. Mais maintenant que je savais ce qu'il y avait en dessous, c'était dix fois, mille fois, plus difficile de me retenir de les lui enlever. Et cette façon dont il me regardait : son sourire timide, la rougeur sur ses joues… Il faisait s'emballer mon cœur. Personne avant lui ne m'avait fait ressentir ça… Ragnor et Catarina allaient me tuer : ce soir, j'avais failli briser toutes les promesses qu'on s'étaient faites.

\- D'accord… Rentre bien… Lui fis-je d'une voix la plus dégagée possible.

Il resta planté là un moment, me regardant sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je me doutais de ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa tête : « dois-je l'embrasser ou non ? » Il devait sûrement prier pour que je fasse le premier pas, mais je n'en ferai rien. Si mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, là maintenant, je ne pourrais pas me retenir, pas cette fois. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Bon, je… J'y vais… A plus…

Il tourna les talons. Mon attitude froide et distante, l'avait blessé. J'ouvris la bouche pour le rappeler, mais il était déjà partis. Je me passais une main sur le visage, et me servis un verre de whisky, que je descendis cul sec. J'avais besoin de conseil. Je remontais la fermeture de mon sweat et sortis dans l'air frais du matin. Je mis la capuche sur ma tête. Je croisais mon reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin : mon dieu, pour vu que personne ne me reconnaisse ! Je n'avais même plus de maquillage sur mes yeux ! Je baissais la tête et me faufilais dans la foule de passants, se bousculant pour se rendre à leur travail. Arrivé devant le Dumort, je priais intérieurement pour que Camille soit absente. La croiser était la dernière chose que je souhaitais, surtout dans cette tenue. J'étais passé voir Ragnor. Ce dernier était de passage à New York, et il avait décidé de loger au Dumort, au plus grand bonheur de Raphaël. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ensemble. Je frappais à la porte . Un vampire, de carrure plutôt imposante, m'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je dois voir le sorcier que vous hébergez !

\- Et qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Magnus Bane !

Le vampire éclata de rire.

\- Mais bien sûr, oui !

Je retirais ma capuche et transformais mes yeux. Il pâlit.

\- Dé...Désolé… Je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

\- Je vais vous accompagner.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et le suivi. Il m'emmena dans la salle de réception du Dumort. Ragnor était affalé sur le canapé, dormant à poing fermé, un verre d'alcool, heureusement vide, pendant au bout de sa main. Le vampire me fit une révérence respectueuse, et s'en alla. Je n'y fis pas plus attention à lui que ça, et donnais un coup de pied dans le canapé.

\- Hey, teint vert, réveille-toi !

Il grogna. Je donnais un coup plus fort.

\- Qui que vous soyez, partez avant que je ne vous tue !

Je soupirais, et explorais la pièce du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à le faire ouvrir les yeux. Je tombais alors sur un saut de glaçons fondus. Je souris. Je l'attrapais et balançais le tout sur mon ami. Il poussa un hurlement, et je me baissais juste à temps pour éviter un jet d'étincelles bleues. Celui-ci alla percuter la réserve d'alcool derrière le bar, faisant exploser les bouteilles, le tout dans un fracas assourdissant. Oups… Raphaël pénétra dans la pièce, tout crocs sortis.

\- Qui dois-je tuer pour ce vacarme? S'écria-t-il en espagnol.

Je pointais Ragnor du doigt. Celui-ci me fusilla du regard.

\- Bane ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Rajouta Raphaël.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et claquais des doigts, réparant ainsi les dégâts causés par mon ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! A cette heure-ci?! Tu ne dors donc jamais ?! Me demanda Ragnor, furieux.

Je me perchais sur le bar.

\- Je fais face à un… petit problème de frustration !

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Va te soulager dans les toilettes !

Raphaël ricana et s'appuya contre le bar, à côté de moi.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ? Camille t'a encore brisé le cœur ou quoi ?

\- Très drôle ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis _frustré !_ Il y a quelque chose que je désire plus que tout, mais qui risque de m'attirer de très gros ennuis si j'y succombe !

\- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore tombé amoureux ?! Se plaignit Ragnor.

Comme si je tombais amoureux tous les jours… Ce qu'il pouvait être injuste avec moi parfois !

\- Il ressemble à un ange… Murmurais-je.

\- Tant que s'en en est pas un ! Me fit Raphaël.

Je levais les mains, innocemment.

\- C'est pas un ange ! Presque pas… Rajoutais-je après réflexion.

Ragnor me fusilla du regard.

\- Comment ça « presque pas » ?!

\- Tu vas t'énerver si je te dis que j'ai peut-être quelques sentiments pour un chasseur d'ombres ?

\- Ola, moi je m'en vais ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de cette sordide histoire ! S'exclama Raphaël, en s'en allant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Ragnor, lui, s'était approché de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon front.

\- Ah non, tu n'as pas de fièvre !

J'écartais sa main.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Lequel ? De quel chasseur d'ombres es-tu tombé amoureux ?

\- Alexander Lightwood ? Risquais-je.

Il me donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Non, mais tu es malade ou quoi ?! Magnus, ses parents te haïssent ! Je crois même qu'il n'y a personne d'autre sur cette terre qui te déteste autant qu'eux !

\- Je sais… Mais lui il est différent… Il… J'ai envie de lui, Ragnor ! Ça devient une obsession !

\- Et ben vas-y, couche avec lui, qu'on n'en parle plus et que tu puisses jeter ton dévolu sur un autre pauvre miséreux !

\- Non, je ne peux pas… Il… Il est vierge !

\- Mais alors pourquoi on discute ?! Arrête de le voir, et tout de suite !

\- Mais j'ai envie de le voir !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Mon dieu, mais tu m'auras décidément tout fait! Après le Pérou, je pensais qu'on avait atteint le fond, mais visiblement tu as encore de la ressource !

Je ne l'écoutais pas, et attrapais son bras.

\- J'ai besoin de conseil !

\- Ok, ben je vais t'en donner un : reste loin de lui !

\- Trop tard… J'ai passé la nuit avec lui… Mais on n'a rien fait, et c'est ça le problème ! Je sais pas faire !

\- Pas faire quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas coucher avec quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien fait ! Je ne sais pas prendre des précautions et tout ça ! D'habitude je fonce sans me poser de questions, tu vois ?

\- Tu te comportes comme un gougea en somme !

\- Pas du tout ! Mais disons que j'ai parfois des pratiques un peu… tu sais bien !

\- Tu fais référence à l'orgie à laquelle tu as participé en Europe ?!

\- Par exemple, oui ! J'ai peur de faire quelque chose de maladroit, et de le perdre…

Ragnor, les yeux plissés, me fixa un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu tiens à ce point-là à ce néphilim ?

\- Pire… Je l'aime…

Il soupira.

\- Bon, malgré que tu sois le pire ami au monde, et que je sens que cette histoire va mal finir, je vais quand même te donner un conseil : reste à l'écoute de ses envies. Ne le fais pas pour toi cette fois, mais pour lui, pour vous deux. Oh et, l'ambiance romantique, ça passe toujours ! Mets-le à l'aise, ne lui donne pas l'impression que tu l'as attiré chez toi juste pour ça !

Il me laissa alors seul avec mes réflexions. Une ambiance romantique… Dommage que Catarina soit absente pour plusieurs semaines… Je rentrais ensuite chez moi, et passais la journée à tourner en rond, mon portable à la main. J'avais envie de l'appeler, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. En milieu d'après-midi, je reçus un message de Jace, me demandant de me rendre à l'Institut en urgence. Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que ces gamins avaient encore fait ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Alec ? Ayant repris une apparence digne du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, j'ouvris un portail et me rendis à l'Institut. Une fois dans le hall, j'aperçus Alec. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, il se tourna vers moi. Il ne semblait pas blessé, bien au contraire. Il me sourit et se jeta dans mes bras. Surpris, je ne lui rendis pas immédiatement son étreinte. Il s'écarta, en rougissant.

\- Dé… Désolé ! C'est juste que… on a… On a arrêté Valentin !

\- Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

\- Tout à l'heure ! Grâce à Luke ! C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais… Mais on le tient enfin ! La Force l'a emmené à Idris !

\- Wow !

Je n'avais pas d'autre mot : je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

\- Mais si vous l'avez déjà arrêté, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

\- Hein ?

Je remarquais qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Heureusement qu'on était seul. Les autres devaient être en train de fêter leur victoire.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Jace me demandant de venir en urgence !

\- Ah oui ! Non, mais c'est rien, c'est juste Clary qui est un peu blessée ! Me fit-il en haussant les épaules, sans se départir de son magnifique sourire.

Je ris. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, ce qui m'amusait.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi, c'est que ce doit être plus grave que ce que tu ne me le dis !

\- Elle survivra ! Jace panique toujours quand il s'agit d'elle ! S'exclama-t-il avec amertume.

\- Je le comprends, je réagirais de la même manière s'il s'agissait de toi ! Lui confiais-je.

Il rougit, mais semblait ravi.

\- Suis-moi, elle est à l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille avait été blessée au bras par un démon. La blessure était effectivement plus grave que ce qu'Alec m'en avait dit, mais rien que je ne puisse guérir. Après avoir rassuré Jace sur l'état de la jeune fille, je partis retrouver Alec dans sa chambre. Avant de partir, Isabelle me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui souris. Cette fille était un véritable amour. La porte de la chambre d'Alec était ouverte. Je frappais doucement à la porte. Il sortit de ce qui devait être la salle de bain, revêtu d'un sweat bleu à capuche.

\- Clary va mieux ?

\- Tu te soucies d'elle maintenant ?

\- Juste par respect pour Jace ! Me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es bien de bonne humeur, Alexander.

\- Disons que je suis soulagé qu'on est enfin arrêté Valentin. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à régler, mais… On va pouvoir souffler un peu maintenant.

\- Donc, si je t'invite à passer la soirée avec moi ce soir, il y a des chances pour que tu répondes oui?

\- Possible….

Je fermais la porte et l'attirais dans mes bras. Je tirais sur son sweat.

\- Cette couleur fait ressortir tes yeux…

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassais tendrement, réveillant à nouveau une partie de mon anatomie. Mon dieu, mais si juste avec un baiser il me faisait ressentir ça, qu'est-ce que ça allait être si on… Je me détachais de lui.

\- 20h chez moi ?

\- Ok… Je… tu… Enfin… Faut que j'emmène quelque chose ?

\- Juste toi, ça devrait être suffisant… Lui fis-je avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

J'avais une main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsqu'il me rappela.

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y avait un problème ce matin ?

\- Non, aucun. J'étais juste un peu fatigué, ne t'en fais pas. Mentis-je.

\- D'accord.

Il semblait rassuré. Je souris.

\- A ce soir, Alexander.

\- A ce soir….

Tapotant nerveusement sur le bar, je suivais le trajet de l'aiguille autour du cadran de l'horloge. Plus que dix minutes… 5… Hum, il est en retard. Les minutes passaient, et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Peut-être avait-il pris peur et avait-il décidé de ne pas venir ? Une heure plus tard, j'entendis frapper à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. A peine l'avais-je fait, que de douces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je sais que je suis vraiment en retard, mais Jace vient de parler avec Valentin et ça ne s'est pas super bien passé, il n'était pas bien alors je pouvais pas le laisser, tu comprends c'est mon parabataï et… Et je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire mais mon petit frère m'avait volé mon portable et je… Balbutia-t-il à toute vitesse.

Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Alexander ? Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu es là, c'est le principal.

\- Pardon… Me répéta-t-il à nouveau, les yeux baissés.

Je le fis entrer, et refermais la porte, que je verrouillais discrètement.

\- Je te sers un verre ? Je crois que tu en as bien besoin ! Lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.

\- Je veux bien, oui. Mais un truc moins fort qu'hier soir, s'il te plaît.

\- Je vais essayer ! Promis-je.

Je revins avec deux verres de whisky : un pour lui, un pour moi. Je lui en tendis un.

\- Je n'ai pas moins fort, désolé.

\- Ça devrait aller, merci.

Il me sourit. Je caressais sa joue.

\- Tu as vraiment un magnifique sourire…

Il rougit, et je dus à nouveau me faire violence pour éviter de lui faire l'amour sur place. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais avec moi dans la cuisine.

\- Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

\- Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur ?

\- En l'honneur que je t'aime bien ! Lui dis-je en reprenant son expression utilisée la veille.

Je le fis asseoir sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

\- Tu t'assieds là et tu ne bouges plus ! Lui ordonnais-je en lui mettant un bandeau sur les yeux.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Chut, n'aie pas peur, fais-moi confiance…

Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses épaules et je le sentis se détendre. Je pris son verre et le posais sur le comptoir, avec le mien. Je pris ensuite une fraise dans le frigo et m'approchais à nouveau de lui.

\- Hier soir tu semblais vouloir en savoir plus sur moi…

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Tu es tellement mystérieux, Magnus Bane…

\- Je sais… On va faire un jeu : je vais te faire goûter certaines choses. Si tu devines correctement ce que c'est, tu auras le droit de me poser une question sur moi à chaque fois. D'accord ?

Il me fit un sourire ravi et acquiesça aussitôt. J'approchais la fraise de ses lèvres.

\- Ouvre la bouche mon ange…

Il obéit et je lui fis croquer dans le fruit.

\- Fraise…

\- Bravo, mon ange !

\- J'ai le droit à une question ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

\- Quel âge tu as ?

\- 416 ans !

\- Wow !

\- Traite-moi de vieux et je te jure que tu me le paieras !

\- Ben tu n'es plus très jeune ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Pour me venger, je pris un bonbon acidulé et le lui mis dans la bouche. Il grimaça.

\- Ça pique ! Se plaignit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse !

\- Un bonbon !

\- Quel genre de bonbon ?

\- Je sais pas moi, un bonbon !

\- Bon, pas de point pour celui-là alors !

\- Hey, c'est de la triche !

\- Nonnn, de la vengeance pour m'avoir traité de vieux !

\- Hum d'accord, tu as gagné !

Il rit et je me mordis la lèvre. Mon désir se faisait de plus en plus fort. Peut-être est-ce donc pour cette raison que je commis une erreur, faisant basculer toute la soirée : je pris de la chantilly et la mis sur mon doigt, avant de le faire glisser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et le suçota. Le voir ainsi faire, avec en prime un bandeau sur les yeux, en fut trop pour moi. Je le lui enlevais et plantais mon regard dans le sien. En cet instant, je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

\- Alec… Gémis-je.

\- Magnus… Haleta-t-il.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres. Elles s'entrouvrirent, libérant le passage à ma langue, lui permettant ainsi d'aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Ma main sur sa hanche l'attira contre moi, faisant se toucher nos intimités respectives. Je gémis à nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et une de ses mains fourragea dans mes cheveux. Je lui ôtais son sweat, mourant d'envie de caresser sa peau. Je fis descendre mes baisers dans son cou, puis je descendis le long de son torse. Je l'entendis gémir à son tour. Me redressant, je pris son visage en coupe. Il avait les joues rouges, et j'avais l'impression qu'un feu brûlait dans ses yeux.

\- Alexander, je… Tu peux m'arrêter à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ?

\- Je… J'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes….

Je posais mon front contre le sien.

\- J'ai besoin de ton accord…

\- Tu l'as… Me fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je ressentais son angoisse comme si c'était la mienne. Je le soulevais dans mes bras. Il passa ses jambes autour de ma taille, et m'embrassa, chamboulant à nouveau tout mon plan. On n'arriverait pas jusqu'à la chambre… Tant pis. Je claquais des doigts et des bougies apparurent dans l'ensemble du salon, diffusant une douce lueur. Je claquais des doigts à nouveau, et un feu se mit à brûler dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je répétais cet acte une troisième fois, et une couverture apparût devant, sur le tapis, ainsi que des coussins. J'y allongeais Alec, le surplombant de tout mon corps. Je déposais à nouveau de doux baisers sur son torse, et remontais ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres. Timidement, il caressa ma peau, passant sa main au-dessous de ma chemise. Il finit par en défaire les boutons, et me l'ôta. Je sentis sa main tremblante glisser le long de mon dos. Je lui attrapais les poignets et les lui remontais au-dessus de sa tête.

\- N'aie pas peur… Tout va bien…

Je relâchais ses mains, et défis la ceinture de son pantalon en cuir, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Au moindre signe me montrant qu'il voulait en rester là, j'arrêtais tout. Je le déshabillais entièrement, mettant son corps à nu. Je pris quelques secondes pour l'admirer, mon corps tout entier brûlant de désir pour lui. Il rougit de me voir l'observer aussi intensément. Je caressais sa joue.

\- Tu es magnifique, mon ange. Tellement parfait…

Ma main libre glissa le long de sa cuisse, la caressant. Je frôlais sa peau de mes lèvres, descendant lentement sur son corps, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son intimité.

\- Mag...Magnus…

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je fis glisser ma langue le long de son sexe, le faisant gémir. Sa main dans mes cheveux, resserra sa prise. Mon dieu comme j'avais envie de lui, ça devenait presque incontrôlable. Je finis par prendre son sexe entièrement en bouche. Il mouvait ses hanches au rythme de mes caresses. Sa respiration était saccadée. La mienne aussi d'ailleurs… Je sentais qu'il allait venir et arrêtais donc mon geste. Il soupira de frustration et releva la tête, interrogateur. Je lui souris et embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de remonter prendre possession de ses lèvres.

\- Pas comme ça, mon ange…

\- Oh… tu veux que je….

Il fit glisser sa main vers mon sexe et le frôla du bout des doigts. Non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, mais ça m'allait aussi ! Une décharge d'électricité traversa tout mon corps. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et agrippais la couverture de mes mains, essayant de retenir le plus possible les flammes bleues qui en sortaient. Dans le miroir derrière nous, j'aperçus mon reflet : mes yeux étaient identiques à ceux d'un chat. Alec caressa ma joue.

\- Tu es tellement beau comme ça… Me chuchota-t-il.

\- Oh Alec…

Je l'embrassais fougueusement, alors qu'il enlevait le bas de mes vêtements. Il semblait s'être détendu. On continua pendant de longues minutes à s'embrasser et se caresser mutuellement. Puis le désir, l'envie, devinrent trop forts. Je commençais à le préparer, et je le sentis paniquer.

\- Magnus, je… j'ai peur !

\- Je sais, mon ange. Si tu ne veux pas, j'arrête. Tu peux me le dire, je le comprendrais parfaitement.

Je vis des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Hey, ne pleure pas. Mon amour, ne pleure pas… Tout va bien…

\- Continues…

\- Alexander, je…

\- J'ai confiance en toi…. Je veux que ce soit toi…

\- On a le temps tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de…

\- Si on ne le fait pas maintenant, on n'arrivera même pas à travailler ensemble, on ne fera que penser à ça… J'en ai envie autant que toi ! J'ai juste peur que… que tu sois déçu…

\- Oh non, ça ne risque pas…

Il me sourit. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Fais-moi l'amour… Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je l'embrassais alors, faisant passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans ce baiser, alors que j'entrais le plus délicatement possible en lui. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'agir de la sorte, mais pour lui, qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait… Il grimaça lorsque je fus entièrement en lui. J'allais utiliser ma magie pour faire disparaître la douleur, mais il me stoppa.

\- Non… Je veux te sentir entièrement, pas d'artifice. Juste toi et moi…

\- Alec… Je t'aime… Lui confessais-je dans un souffle, alors que je commençais de doux va et viens.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, alors que nos deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. Nos gémissements se mélangeaient à la perfection. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour qu'on se comprenne. Un seul regard suffisait. Je m'assis et l'attirais à califourchon sur moi. Il mouva ses hanches contre moi à la perfection, augmentant mon excitation à chaque mouvement. J'agrippais ses cheveux alors que je me déversais en lui, dans un cri de plaisir. Il fit encore quelques mouvements de hanches, puis je le sentis trembler. Je le serrais un peu plus contre moi, et pris son intimité dans ma main, la caressant délicatement.

\- Viens mon ange, viens pour moi, n'aie pas peur…

Il se déversa alors à son tour, tremblant. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux. Je sentis alors quelque chose d'humide couler dans mon cou. M'écartant légèrement, je vis qu'il pleurait. Il ne me laissa pas voir son visage, qu'il enfouit un peu plus dans le creux de mon cou. Je le berçais dans mes bras, anxieux. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Mon ange ? Alexander… Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, excuse…

Ses lèvres, qui vinrent se poser sur les miennes, me coupèrent dans ma phrase.

\- Je t'aime, Magnus… Je t'aime tellement ! Ne me laisse pas,, je t'en supplie !

\- Hey, je ne compte pas te laisser ! Crois-moi, maintenant que je t'ai, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'envoler, mon ange…

Je l'embrassais à mon tour, et lui fis l'amour une seconde fois…. Il passa ensuite la nuit dans mes bras, et j'eus du mal à le laisser s'en aller loin de moi le lendemain matin… Même pour quelques heures…

\- Alec ? L'appelais-je avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure, pour n'importe quoi. Je répondrais toujours…

Il sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- Toi aussi… A ce soir…

\- A ce soir…

 **FIN**

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Et désolé pour l'attente :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Des petites histoires en cette période de fête :p**_

 **Tu le sais que je t'aime ?**

Accoudé au bar, Magnus regardait son amant payer leur consommation, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alec perçu son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

\- J'étais en train de me dire que j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui payes !

Le jeune néphilim éclata de rire.

\- C'est si joliment dit ! Avec tellement de délicatesse !

Magnus sourit de plus belle. Il lui prit la main et l'attira à l'extérieur du bar, avant de l'acculer contre la façade.

\- J'aime l'idée que ce soit l'Enclave qui paye mes soirées de débauche… Lui fit-il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tout ce que je t'offre viens d'eux quand on y réfléchit bien ! A commencer… par mon corps… Tu le vis bien, Monsieur je déteste les chasseurs d'ombres ?

\- Hum… Je devrais réussir à prendre sur moi…

Alec pencha la tête sur le côté pour permettre à son amant d'avoir un meilleur accès à son cou. Magnus lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Le néphilim se mordit la lèvre. Il était conscient que les clients du bar, des créatures obscures pour la plupart, devaient avoir leurs yeux rivés sur eux, mais il s'en fichait. Lorsqu'il était avec le sorcier, plus rien ne comptait en dehors de lui.

\- Je crois que je vais payer plus souvent si ça te fait cet effet-là ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr que Jia sera ravi de recevoir la facture ! Surtout celle d'une certaine chose… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Alec rougit en repensant à ce que Magnus avait acheté la veille, et dont il s'était servie toute la nuit précédente. Leurs fils ayant passé leur week-end à Idris chez leur grand-père, ils avaient pu pleinement en profiter. La neige commença alors à tomber, et le jeune homme leva la tête.

\- C'est bientôt Noël… Murmura-t-il.

Avant de rencontrer le sorcier, il n'avait jamais fêté quoi que ce soit, trop occupé à sauver le monde, en étant un bon petit soldat au service de l'Enclave. Mais depuis que Magnus était entré dans sa vie, cette dernière avant complètement changée.

\- Oui… Et hors de question que je le passe avec tes parents ! Cette fois, je botte en touche !

Alec baissa les yeux vers son amant, se noyant dans son regard mordoré. Il sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi…

\- Ah oui ? Lesquels ? Lui demanda Magnus, curieux.

\- Tu verras… Sache juste qu'il faudra coucher très, très, tôt, nos deux petits monstres !

\- Ça ne devrait pas être un problème ! Lui assura le sorcier.

Le néphilim frissonna. La température avait baissé ces derniers jours, prouvant efficacement que l'hiver était arrivé. Le sorcier le serra contre lui.

\- On rentre ?

\- Non, attends, je… je t'aime tu sais…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange…

Alec posa une main sur la joue de son amant, et la lui caressa du pouce, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir… Tous ces jours passés à tes côtés sont tellement magnifiques qu'ils paraissent irréels. Tu illumines ma vie chaque jour un peu plus. Mes sentiments envers toi n'ont jamais faibli une seule seconde, bien au contraire. Je t'aime tellement…

\- Alexander, ce que tu dis me touches, et sache que je ressens la même chose pour toi, mais… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien disons que c'est rare quand tu parles avec ton cœur.

\- Je sais… Mais tu le sais, hein ? Tu le sais que tu es toute ma vie ?

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Oui je le sais, ne t'en fais pas...

 **Cap ou pas cap ?**

Lorsque Magnus pénétra dans le hall de l'Institut, Jace lui tomba aussitôt dessus.

\- Bane, le sorcier que je cherchais ! S'exclama-t-il, en lui passant un bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le blondinet ?

\- On a une réunion sur les relations créatures obscures - chasseurs d'ombres dans cinq minutes !

\- Oui, je suis au courant ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ?

\- Parce que je te manquais !

\- Non, ton frère me manque ! Toi un peu moins !

\- Pas de chance, Alec n'est pas là, il est en réunion avec nos parents ! Il n'y a que toi et moi !

\- Et moi ! Fit Isabelle qui venait de les rejoindre. Salut beau-frère ! Rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Magnus.

\- Ha voilà la plus belle ! S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle lui sourit et lui envoya un baiser de la main.

\- On y va les garçons ? Ils nous attendent !

La réunion était ennuyeuse à mourir. Jace s'amusait avec une boule de papier, qu'il jetait dans les airs avant de la rattraper. Le sorcier, agacé de le voir faire, finit par y mettre le feu. Jace lui jeta un regard assassin. Il fabriqua une autre boule de papier, qu'il lui lança dessus. Magnus la fit exploser, mais le néphilim recommença avec une deuxième. Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'Isabelle ne décide de les arrêter. Elle stoppa le geste de son frère, qui s'apprêtait à envoyer une énième boule de papier en direction du sorcier.

\- De vrais enfants… Soupira-t-elle. Heureusement que les élus respectifs de votre cœur ne sont pas là pour voir ça !

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

\- C'est pas de notre faute si on s'ennuie à mourir, ici ! Se défendit Jace.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le blondinet ! Approuva Magnus.

Isabelle sourit.

\- J'ai peut-être une meilleure idée pour vous distraire ! Encore faut-il que vous soyez capable de jouer le jeu !

\- Je suis capable de tout, ma chère ! Lui lança Magnus sur un air de défi.

\- Parfait, parce que c'est toi qui vas ouvrir le bal !

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, Izzy ? Lui demanda Jace.

\- Cap ou pas cap !

Le sorcier ricana. A ce jeu, il était le meilleur.

\- Vous allez perdre, rien ne m'arrête !

\- Tu aimes vivre dangereusement, Sorcier ? L'interrogea Jace.

\- Je sors avec ton frère ! Lui rappela-t-il, comme si cela répondait parfaitement à la question.

\- Bien, dans ce cas tu n'auras aucun mal à accomplir ton premier défi !

Magnus coula un regard vers les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Aucune ne semblait faire attention à eux.

\- Je t'écoute, que dois-je faire ?

\- Embrasse la première personne qui entre dans cette pièce ! Lui fit Isabelle.

Jace approuva.

\- Cap ou pas cap Sorcier ?

\- Cap !

Il tapa dans leurs mains, priant intérieurement pour que soit : Alec ne soit jamais au courant de ce petit jeu, soit : pour que ce soit lui qui entre. Les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne franchisse la porte que les trois jeunes gens ne cessaient de fixer. Magnus, portant un verre d'eau à ses lèvres, allait abandonner cette idée, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit enfin. Il recracha alors la gorgeait qu'il venait de prendre, en découvrant l'identité de l'arrivant.

\- Non ! Fit-il à Jace et Izzy. Non, vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça !

Jace, plié en deux de rire, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu prends très au sérieux le concept de « vivre dangereusement » !

\- Alec va me tuer… Murmura Magnus.

\- Si tu n'es pas mort avant ! Lui fit remarquer Isabelle, qui essuyait des larmes de rire sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me faites pas faire… Mais j'attends la fin de cette stupide réunion !

\- Non, maintenant ou tu auras perdu !

Le sorcier gémit. Il se promit intérieurement que le frère et la sœur de son amoureux allaient le lui payer très cher. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, réajusta sa chemise, et se leva.

\- Bien, vous l'aurez voulu…

Il s'avança vers Robert Lightwood, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de lui indiquer la sortie. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais consentit à le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion. Isabelle et Jace les suivirent, essayant de retenir leur rire. Leurs efforts furent réduits à néant lorsqu'ils virent Magnus pousser Robert contre le mur du hall, et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Il l'a fait ! S'exclama Isabelle.

\- Ce type est dingue ! Renchéris Jace.

Leur sourire s'effaça cependant lorsqu'ils aperçurent Alec derrière le nouveau « couple ». Son visage était entre la fureur et… la fureur. Magnus, qui ne l'avait pas aperçu, s'écarta de son beau-père. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux stupéfaits, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le sorcier se tourna vers Isabelle et Jace.

\- J'ai gagné ! Leur fit-il, fier de lui.

\- Oh ça pour avoir gagné, tu as gagné ! Lui fit Alec.

Magnus grimaça.

\- Viens avec moi, tout de suite ! Lui ordonna le néphilim, en l'attrapant par le bras, avant de l'entraîner loin du hall, dans les couloirs de l'Institut. Il le poussa à l'intérieur de son ancienne chambre, qu'il conservait en cas d'extrême urgence. Et là, s'en était une.

\- Écoute, Alexander, je…

Le chasseur d'ombres ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, tout en se déshabillant. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, et sa langue vint caresser sa jumelle. Il finit par s'écarter, et déshabilla entièrement son amant. Ce dernier, surprit, le regardait sans comprendre. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, bien au contraire.

\- Cap ou pas cap de me résister ? Lui fit Alec avec un sourire.

\- Tu es au courant de ce jeu stupide ?

\- Je connais ma sœur, et je te connais ! Pour quelle autre raison aurais-tu accepté d'embrasser mon père, à part pour flatter ton ego de sorcier capable de tout faire ?

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il embrasse beaucoup moins bien que toi !

\- Oh, mais me voilà flatté ! Mais tu sais qu'après ce que tu viens de faire, il risque de te jeter en prison ?

\- Tu viendras me voir !

\- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… Non !

\- Tu oserais m'abandonner dans une cellule froide et sordide ?

\- Oui, je crois bien ! Sans aucun remords en plus !

Magnus lui sourit.

\- Alexander, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et fais-moi l'amour !

\- Non…

\- Non ?!

\- Non ! Je t'ai posé une question il me semble, et j'aimerais avoir une réponse ! Cap ou pas cap de me résister ?

\- Cap ! Le défia Magnus.

Alec fut ravi de cette réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins de sa part.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir… Retourne-toi !

\- Nonnnn !

Le néphilim frotta son bassin contre le sien, faisant se toucher leur intimité.

\- Retourne-toi…

Le sorcier lui obéit, essayant de cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Son amant fit descendre sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Magnus serra les draps avec ses mains, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Alec recommença le même geste plusieurs fois.

\- On dirait que ton corps réagit, mon amour… Lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Magnus frissonna.

\- Pas le moins du monde !

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Alec frôla du bout des doigts son intimité.

\- Donc tu ne veux pas que je te fasse l'amour ?

Magnus déglutit.

\- Non…

Le néphilim entre un doigt en lui, obligeant le sorcier à se mordre plus fortement la lèvre.

\- Tu pourrais répéter, s'il te plaît ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir très bien compris ta réponse !

\- Alec… Gémis le sorcier. Tu vas me le payer, je peux te l'assurer !

Son amant accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts en lui, et cette fois, il ne put empêcher un gémissent de franchir ses lèvres. Alec s'arrêta.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête, peut-être ?

\- Ok, tu as gagné, ça va ! Tu peux me faire l'amour maintenant, ou tu comptes me torturer encore pendant longtemps ?!

\- J'exaucerais ton vœu lorsque tu auras répondu sincèrement à ma question : cap ou pas cap de me résister ?

\- Pas cap ! Avoua enfin le sorcier. Maintenant si tu pouvais… Hannn !

Il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir lorsque son amant entra enfin en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement perdre pouvait avoir du bon…

 **Mes anges**

Alec avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul. Assit derrière son bureau à l'Institut, il essayait de boucler un dossier que lui avait refilé l'Enclave. La veille de Noël, pensa-t-il. C'était la veille de Noël et il était coincé ici, alors qu'il aurait pu profiter de sa famille. Il regarda l'heure. 22H… Il soupira. Il n'arriverait à rien ce soir. Magnus lui manquait, ses fils lui manquaient. Il voulait rentrer, et se fichait bien de savoir qui des loups-garous ou des vampires avaient déclenché la bagarre dans un bar de la ville. Il avait d'autres projets pour ce soir. Il aurait dû être chez lui, dans les bras de son amant, regardant leurs enfants s'amuser. Il voulait rentrer… On frappa alors à la porte.

\- Hum… Entrez… Fit-il d'un ton morose.

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Magnus, tenant leur plus jeune fils dans les bras. Le petit bout, un bonnet de père noël sur la tête, dormait dans les bras de son père, serrant une peluche contre lui. Le sorcier referma la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ?

\- Oh si! Tu n'as même pas idée !

Le sorcier l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu travailles trop…

\- Je sais… je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû être avec vous ce soir ! Fit-il, en colère contre lui-même.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Hey, mon ange, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne peux pas être là, nous on peut ! Rafael est parti embrasser sa tante, il sera là dans cinq minutes. Bon, j'ai bien peur d'être obligé d'aller coucher Max, mais bon…

Alec se leva de son fauteuil, et caressa tendrement la joue de son fils.

\- Vous me manquez tellement quand je suis loin de vous…

D'une main, Magnus l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Tu nous manques aussi… Ils ne voulaient pas aller se coucher. Ce n'est que quand je leur ai dit qu'on venait te voir, qu'ils se sont calmés. Ils ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi…

\- Tu sais quoi ?

Alec prit le dossier sur le bureau et le rangea dans un des tiroirs.

\- Oublions le travail ! Je rentre avec vous !

\- Alec… Soupira Magnus.

Il le fit se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

\- Ne bouge pas…

Il coucha leur fils sur le canapé, disposé dans un coin de la pièce, et le recouvrit de la couverture qui s'y trouvait. Il s'approcha ensuite de son amant, et passant derrière le fauteuil, il mit les mains sur ses épaules et commença à lui faire un massage. Alec ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les bien faits des gestes de son amant.

\- Il faut que tu te détendes, Alexander…

\- J'essaye…

\- Je sais comment y arriver… Ce soir, dès que les enfants seront couchés, je m'occuperais de toi…

Alec sourit. Il attrapa le bras de son amant, et retournant le siège, il le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi, je…

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte du bureau s'était ouverte à la volée, et un petit bonhomme venait de sauter dans ses bras.

\- Papa ! Dad !

\- Rafael ! Fit Alec, en le serrant contre lui.

A l'image de son frère, lui aussi portait un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête. Alec rit.

\- Qui vous a donné ces trucs ?

\- Il fallait bien les calmer ! Se justifia Magnus.

\- Oh, je vois ! Et pourquoi toi tu n'en as pas ? Lui demanda Alec, tout en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas ? Lui rétorqua le sorcier avec un clin d'œil.

Alec rougit, et jugea plus prudent de reporter son attention sur son fils, dont l'arrivée venait de réveiller son frère. Ce dernier, assit en tailleur dans le canapé, son bonnet de travers, se frottait les yeux d'un air endormi.

\- Tu viens bonhomme ? Lui fit Alec, en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Le petit garçon s'approcha, et se blottit dans les bras de son père.

\- Dad…

Le sorcier se leva, et attrapant son fils aîné dans les bras, il leur dit :

\- Et si on rentrait ?

\- Ouiiii !

\- J'ai encore du travail… Leur fit tristement Alec.

Il croisa alors les yeux tristes de Max, puis ceux de Rafael, et enfin ceux de son amant.

\- Mais je peux toujours me libérer pour mes anges…

 **FIN**


	15. Chapter 15

**Miracle de Noël**

Anxieux, Alec entre dans l'appartement qu'il partageait, depuis maintenant des années, avec le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Ce dernier était assis derrière son bureau, près de la fenêtre. Penché sur un vieux livre aux pages jaunies, il traçait des symboles sur une feuille. Trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu le néphilim approcher. Celui-ci frôla sa nuque de ses doigts. Le sorcier sourit.

\- Déjà là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Hum… C'est plutôt calme à l'Institut en ce moment…

\- Il y en a qui en ont de la chance… Chaque année, dès que Noël approche, les gens demandent dix fois plus mes services ! Filtre d'amour, potion de fécondité, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres !

\- Les gens ont besoin de se sentir aimé à cette période, plus qu'en importe quelle autre… Murmura le chasseur d'ombres.

Le sorcier se retourna et attira le jeune homme dans ses bras, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu ne te sens pas aimé, Alexander ?

Alec sourit timidement, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Si, mais…Magnus, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- De quoi pourquoi toi ?

\- Ben, pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisi, pourquoi c'est sûr moi que ton regard s'est posé, pourquoi tu as accepté de changer de vie pour moi, pourquoi tu…

\- Je n'ai pas changé de vie, Alec… Le coupa Magnus. Avant de te rencontrer, j'avais arrêté de vivre, arrêté d'aimer ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne couche plus qu'avec une seule et m'aime personne depuis des années, que ma vie a changé !

\- Ben un peu, quand même…

\- Alexander… Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ?

Levant des yeux timides vers lui, Alec secoua négativement la tête.

\- Laisse tomber…

\- Non, je ne laisse pas tomber ! S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je veux que tu me le dises !

\- C'est pas que ça ne va pas, c'est juste que… J'ai tellement peur de n'être qu'une personne de plus sur ta liste…

\- Alec, on a deux fils ensemble, comment peux-tu encore croire après tant d'années passés ensemble, après tout ce que j'ai fait et accepté de faire pour toi, que tu n'es qu'une personne de plus sur ma liste, comme tu dis ?!

\- Mais je suis mortel… Un jour… Quand je ne serais plus là, tu vas m'oublier ! Peut-être des décennies ou des siècles plus tard, mais tu vas m'oublier ! Et… Et rien que l'idée de savoir que tu puisses dire « je t'aime » à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, que tu puisses faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ici… ou même ailleurs, que… que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses mains sur toi, sur ta peau, te touche… Je ne le supporte pas ! Ça me rend dingue ! Et je sais que c'est égoïste, et que… Je voudrais que tu sois heureux, que tu continues à avancer, à vivre ta vie, mais… J'aimerais tellement rester près de toi !

Le néphilim ferma les yeux, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le sorcier les essuya tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, mon ange… Mon cœur t'appartient et t'appartiendra toujours ! Personne d'autre que toi n'aura mes « je t'aime », et jamais je ne ferais l'amour à qui que ce soit, et certainement pas dans un lieu où je t'ai aimé tant de fois ! Alec, regarde-moi !

Le néphilim leva vers lui, des yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Mon amour, je te fais la promesse que tu demeureras toujours le seul et l'unique ! Je ne sais combien de temps je vivrais après ta mort, mais sache que même si cela doit durer des siècles et des siècles avant que je ne te rejoignes, mon cœur restera et demeurera tient ! S'il n'y avait pas nos fils, je mourais avec toi, mais je t'ai fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur eux quoi qui arrive, et je tiendrai cette promesse, mais jamais je ne remplacerai leur père ! Une part de toi vivra en eux, et c'est ce qui me fera surmonter la douleur de ta perte… Alexander, je redoute le jour où la mort nous séparera, autant que toi… Et je ne peux oublier que celle de Rafael arrivera aussi fatalement, mais… Je me battrai, jour et nuit, pour que vous puissiez continuer à vivre à travers Max et moi !

Le visage humide de larmes, Alec embrassa son amant, d'un long baiser violent, passionné, désespéré.

\- Je ne veux pas vous laisser… Je voudrais tellement rester à vos côtés !

\- Je sais… Je donnerais tout pour que tu restes…

Alec scella ses lèvres à celles de son amant, puis il posa son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai tellement peur de te voir t'éloigner de moi…

\- Alexander… Arrête de penser à ça ! Je…

Il fut interromput par la porte de leur appartement, qui s'ouvrait à nouveau. Un petit garçon à la peau et aux cheveux bleus, et son frère, mate de peau et un peu plus grand que lui, coururent dans les bras de leurs parents.

\- Papa ! Dad ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

Alec les attira contre lui, les serrant plus fort qu'à l'accoutumer. Magnus détourna le regard, des larmes dans les yeux. Si seulement il y avait une solution…

\- Dad, il est passé le Père Noël ? Demanda le plus le jeune des deux garçons.

\- Non, pas encore, mon cœur... Lui répondit Alec.

\- Normal, il existe pas ! S'exclama le plus âgé.

\- Rafael ! Le gronda Magnus en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Siii, il existe ! S'emporta Max en croisant les bras, boudeur.

\- Si tu le dis… Lui répondit en Rafael en apercevant le regard sévère de son père.

\- Allez prendre votre douche ! Leur ordonna Magnus. Et faites vos devoirs !

\- Papa, on est en vacances ! Lui fit remarquer son fils aîné.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que votre oncle a aussi fait instaurer les vacances scolaires… Enfin ! Oust, dans vos chambres !

Les deux garçons quittèrent le salon en riant. Alec se tourna vers son amant.

\- Ma mère voudrait qu'on passe Noël à l'Institut…

\- D'accord…

\- Tu es sûr ? Je sais que ça reste toujours compliqué entre toi et mes parents…

\- Avec ta mère ça va. C'est avec ton père que c'est un peu plus compliqué.

\- Tu me protèges trop, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je n'y peux rien, je ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal, peu importe la manière ! Et lui t'en a fait… Je n'oublie pas, Alec !

\- Moi non plus, mais…

\- T'a-t-il fait des excuses ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors il n'y a pas de mais ! Je ne me montrerais pas aimable avec quelqu'un qui a fait couler tes larmes !

\- Toi aussi tu les as faites couler, tu te rappelles ?!

Magnus lui lança un regard froid et se leva, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. Se servant un verre d'alcool, il partit le boire sur le balcon. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, d'où de petits flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Deux bras vinrent l'entourer.

\- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça… Lui fit Alec.

Le sorcier sourit. C'est vrai que sortir en portant une tenue aussi légère, qui ne recouvrait que très peu de parties de son corps, était une mauvaise idée… pour un terrestre. Pour lui en revanche, ça n'avait pas grande importance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai peu de risques d'attraper un rhume…

\- Je sais, je te disais ça pour avoir le plaisir de te réchauffer… Lui glissa Alec à l'oreille.

\- Tu aurais quelque chose à te faire pardonner, Alexander ?

\- Tellement de choses…

\- C'est vrai… Tu es le néphilim le plus agaçant que je connaisse !

Le chasseur d'ombres se mit à rire.

\- Je suis aussi le seul que tu aies aimé !

\- C'est vrai ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as réussi cet exploit !

\- Oh mais c'est simple ! Je peux te faire faire n'importe quoi !

Tout en lui disant ça, il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise blanche, déjà ouverte, et lui déposa des baisers dans le cou.

\- Tu sais que nos enfants sont rentrés ? Tu sais, les deux petits monstres qui nous ont sauté dessus tout à l'heure !

\- Oui, mais j'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir… Je t'emmène quelque part…

\- Où ça ? Lui demanda le sorcier, soudain intéressé.

Il se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou du chasseur d'ombres. Celui-ci enserra ses hanches de ses bras, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est une surprise ! C'est ton cadeau de Noël en avance…

\- Hum, intéressant…

\- Papa, dad ! Pleurnicha Max en arrivant en courant vers eux.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et Magnus prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Rafe il arrête pas de dire que le Père Noël il existe pas !

Magnus soupira, alors qu'Alec séchait les larmes de leur fils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il dit juste ça pour t'embêter ! Lui fit Alec.

\- Non, il dit ça parce que l'année dernière il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait ! Lui dit Max, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Magnus fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Alec. Cela ne ressemblait pas à leur fils d'être cruel avec son frère pour un cadeau non reçu.

\- Je vais aller lui parler… Annonça Alec.

Magnus approuva, et tenant toujours son fils dans les bras, il déposa son verre sur la table de la terrasse.

\- Regarde bonhomme… Fit-il à son fils.

Il lui montra les flocons de neige, qui avait redoublé de volumes et d'intensités, et agitant la main, il stoppa leurs chutes. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Max ouvrit de grands yeux fascinés. Magnus claqua des doigts et les flocons formèrent un Père Noël dans le ciel. Le jeune garçon sourit et tendit le bras vers lui.

\- Père Noël !

\- Oui… Il est en route pour distribuer les cadeaux. Mais si tu veux qu'il puisse déposer le tien, il te faut aller te coucher et fermer tes petits yeux !

Max hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses larmes ayant disparue. Son père le reposa, et le jeune garçon courut vers sa chambre. Magnus rejoignit Alec dans celle de Rafael. Il s'appuya contre la porte, écoutant ce que deux des amours de sa vie se racontaient.

\- Je lui avais demandé de nous rendre immortel, comme papa et Max ! Disait Rafael à un Alec qui retenait difficilement les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas exaucer ce vœu tout de suite…

\- Comment ça ?

Alec passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- C'est important de croire au miracle, Rafael. De toujours garder espoir. Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, je ne fêtais pas noël, c'était une tradition de terrestre. Ce n'est que depuis que je suis avec ton père, que je le fête vraiment. Pourtant, chaque année, je lui écrivais une lettre en lui demandant de m'apporter la chose que je voulais le plus au monde.

\- Et c'était quoi ?

\- Occuper la première place dans le cœur de quelqu'un.

\- Et il a exaucé ton vœu ?

\- Non, pas au début. Et plus les années passaient, plus je me disais, tout comme toi, que c'était n'importe quoi, que les gens se fichaient de nous. Puis un jour j'ai rencontré ton père…

\- Et ?

\- Et le Père Noël m'avait enfin apporté ce que j'attendais le plus.

\- Donc il faut que je continue de lui demander et un jour il me donnera ce que je veux ?

\- Oui, peut-être…

Le visage de Rafael s'illumina. Il sauta au cou de son père et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Merci, dad !

\- De rien bonhomme…

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, et quitta la chambre. Magnus, le dos appuyé contre le mur du couloir, avait les yeux rouges. Il croisa le regard d'Alec, et l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Je trouverais une solution, je te le promets !

\- Oui, qui sait, il y a parfois des miracles le jour de Noël…

 **Plus tard**

Magnus attira Alec avec lui dans la neige. Leur fils étant chez Maryse, Alec l'avait emmené, avec la complicité de Catarina, dans un chalet à la montagne. Ils avaient marché dans la neige, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux genoux, et le sorcier avait fini par allonger le néphilim sur le doux duvet blanc. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec le blanc laiteux. Le sorcier colla ses lèvres aux siennes et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Instinctivement, le chasseur d'ombres enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du sorcier. Les lèvres de ce dernier dévièrent vers le cou du jeune homme, qui mouva ses hanches, en demandant plus. Magnus sourit et lui murmura.

\- Je rêve ou tu veux que je te fasse l'amour dans la neige ?

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas… Lui fit Alec dans un souffle, en capturant ses lèvres.

Le sorcier l'écarta, amusé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir congelé ! Allez, viens !

Il se leva et aida son amant à en faire de même. Alec se colla immédiatement à lui. Magnus passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Alec ?

\- Rien, je t'aime, c'est tout… Lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Alexander…

\- Hum j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça…Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais changer à mon nom…

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

Alec éclata de rire, son rire raisonnant dans la nuit enneigée.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Le sorcier secoua la tête. Alec lui prit la main.

\- Viens, suis-moi…

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du chalet et le néphilim l'entraîna sur le balcon en bois. Des bougies y étaient disposées. La clarté de la lune éclairait un lac en contrebas, entouré de verdures recouvertes de neige.

\- C'est magnifique… Lui fit Magnus.

\- Approche…

Alec l'attira dans ses bras et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Tu es le sorcier le plus cinglé que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Tu as le caractère le plus insupportable que je connaisse, tu es impatient, tu ne supportes pas qu'on te refuse quelque chose,...

\- Mon dieu, un instant j'ai cru que tu allais me faire une déclaration d'a…

\- Chut ! Lui ordonna Alec, en lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche. Laisse-moi finir ! Tu es aussi la plus belle personne que je connaisse. Tu es le sorcier le plus incroyable et le plus courageux qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. A partir du moment où mon regard a croisé le tien, même si je ne voulais d'abord pas le voir, mon cœur était déjà à toi… Mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie… Toutes ces années à tes côtés, ont juste été magiques ! Tu m'as fait découvrir le monde tel que toi tu le voyais, et vu par tes yeux, il est magnifique ! Chaque seconde passée à tes côtés… Je n'ai même pas de mot pour te décrire ce que je ressens quand je suis près de toi. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Tu es ma force, Magnus. Sans toi, le monde n'aurait aucun sens, et la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécu…

\- Alexander, je…

\- Attends… On a deux extraordinaires enfants ensemble, que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Tous les trois, vous êtes ma vie. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose. On est tes « anges », comme tu aimes nous appeler. Aujourd'hui, les gens savent sans exception que je t'appartiens, et que toi, tu m'appartiens. Mais il a quelque chose à laquelle je pense depuis très longtemps, quelque chose qui me graverait définitivement dans ta vie. Oh je sais que je le suis déjà, mais de cette manière, j'aurais l'impression qu'une partie de moi restera près de toi quand la mort viendra nous séparer. Bien sûr ce n'est pas la seule raison. Ce serait aussi, d'une certaine manière, une façon de ne faire vraiment plus qu'un… Et aussi, la preuve que je t'ai choisi, toi, et seulement toi. Personne d'autre, jamais…

Le sorcier regarda, le cœur battant, son amant mettre un genou à terre. Il sortit une petite boîte de son manteau, et l'ouvrit, révélant un magnifique anneau d'adamas.

\- Magnus Bane, acceptes-tu de me prendre pour époux, moi, Alexander Gideon Lightwood ?

Les larmes aux yeux, le sorcier murmura un timide « oui » et Alec, tremblant, lui passa la bague à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Magnus le fit alors se relever, et prenant son visage en coupe, il scella aussitôt ses lèvres aux siennes, ses larmes de bonheur se mélangeant à celles de son amant.

\- Oui, oui, oui, oui ! Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser, mon amour ! Lui fit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je t'aime tellement Alexander… Tellement… Je te jure, que jamais, tu m'entends ?! Jamais personne ne te remplacera !

\- Magnus…

Alec lui prit la main où reposait à présent un anneau d'adamas.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour ça ! Je le fais parce que je t'aime !

\- Je sais, mon ange ! Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas…

\- Ce ne sera pas sans moi, jamais ! Une part de moi vivra toujours en toi, tu porteras mon nom ! Puis nos enfants ont déjà nos deux noms !

Magnus l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, faisant passer tout son amour pour lui dans ce baiser.

\- Il t'en faut un aussi… D'anneau ! Précisa-t-il.

\- J'y ai pensé !

Alec tira un deuxième anneau identique à celui de son amant. Ce dernier s'en saisit.

\- Donne-moi ta main…

Le néphilim sourit et lui tendit sa main gauche. Comme Alec l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec lui, il fit glisser l'anneau autour de son annulaire.

\- A jamais mien… Alexander Lightwood-Bane… Murmura-t-il.

Alec sourit et le sorcier captura tendrement ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs deux corps, nus et en sueur, étaient allongés près de la cheminée, une couverture cachant pudiquement leurs étreintes. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plongés dans un sommeil profond, ils ne virent pas un ange se pencher au-dessus d'eux et passer sa main sur la poitrine du néphilim, au niveau de son cœur. Une rune, jusqu'ici inconnu de l'Encyclopédie des runes, apparut sur la peau blanche du chasseur d'ombres. L'Ange sourit. Il n'exauçait que très rarement les vœux de la création de son Père, mais cette fois, il avait voulu faire une exception. La demande de ce jeune garçon l'avait touché. Puis cette famille, incarnant l'alliance entre l'Enfer et le Paradis, lui donnait espoir qu'un jour son Père et son frère se pardonneraient, et que leur famille à eux serait enfin réuni. Il ne pouvait donc laisser la mort séparer ces âmes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la mort briser ses derniers espoirs. L'Ange se releva et disparut. Il venait d'exécuter son miracle de Noël.

 **FIN**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tu ne peux pas me résister**

\- Hum… Arrête, je dois y aller…

\- Ton parabataï peut régler un petit litige entre vampires et loups-garous sans toi !

\- La négociation c'est moi, pas lui. Et je te signale que Lily ne parle à personne d'autre que moi !

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi…

Alec explosa de rire.

\- Oui, au moins ! Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

\- Tu sais, si tu ne ramènes pas tes jolies petites fesses de chasseur d'ombres, je pourrais très vite arrêter de l'être !

Le néphilim leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui pour lui voler un baiser, mais le sorcier le fit basculer sur le lit. Il commença à défaire la chemise noire que le jeune homme venait d'enfiler, tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Alec se mordit la lèvre, s'entend son désir se réveiller. Malheureusement, il fallait qu'il aille travailler.

\- Magnus… Jace m'attend, je dois y aller !

\- Laisse le blondinet où il est… Je te promets de faire ça vite…

\- Mag…

Le sorcier le coupa d'un baiser et le surplomba de son corps, prenant bien soin de frôler son intimité au passage. Alec gémit de frustration.

\- Je ne peux pas… Faut vraiment que j'y aille !

Magnus haussa les sourcils, vexé. Il s'écarta et prit un air boudeur. Alec sourit et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- On se rattrapera ce soir, c'est promis…

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Alexander. Personne ne peut échapper au grand sorcier de Brooklyn, même pas toi, mon ange.

Rieur, Alec attrapa sa veste en cuir.

\- Pourtant, j'ai bien peur que ton ange s'envole loin de toi !

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu m'appartiens…

Le sorcier se leva et le frôla en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Tu vas passer une très, très longue journée…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?!

Son amant ne lui répondit pas mais il sut très vite ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il venait de rejoindre Lily au Dumort, accompagné de Jace et d'Izzy, lorsqu'il reçut un texto du sorcier. Il y jeta un œil discrètement et piqua un fard.

 **PDV Alec**

« J'ai envie de toi... ». Non mais il me faisait quoi là?! Il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? En mission, j'avais besoin de toute ma concentration, et après ça… ce n'était pas gagné ! Je décidais d'ignorer son message, lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer à nouveau dans ma poche. J'essayais de résister à la tentation d'y jeter un œil, en portant mon attention sur ce que Lily disait, ou plutôt hurlait. Mon portable vibra à nouveau, et je la vis me lancer un regard meurtrier. Les vampires et leurs ouïes surnaturelles. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

\- Tu veux bien éteindre ton satané portable ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Les messages incessants que tu reçois me donnent la migraine.

Jace me jeta un regard moqueur .

\- Magnus s'ennuie sans toi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas… Il n'avait pas trop le moral ce matin. Mentis-je.

\- Rien de grave au moins ? Me demanda Izzy.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Heu, on en était où ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous étions de retour à l'Institut. Nous devions écrire un rapport à l'Enclave, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Mourant d'envie de savoir ce que Magnus avait bien pu m'envoyer, j'ouvris ses messages : « Très, très envie... », «Plus tu m'ignoreras, plus ce sera pire… , « J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Imagine ma main glisser le long de ton torse, caresser tes runes, et descendre toujours un peu plus bas… ».

Je me mordis la lèvre, et jetais un œil à l'horloge de la salle de réunion, à l'intérieur de laquelle on était installé. Plusieurs heures me séparaient encore du moment où je le retrouverai. J'essayais de trouver une position plus confortable sur ma chaise : l'érection que les messages de Magnus avaient provoquée, commençait à devenir gênante. Je vis Jace me regarder étrangement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi tu te tortilles comme ça sur ta chaise ?

\- Je… J'en ai marre d'être assis là. Vous ne voudriez pas bouger ?

Jace s'étira et referma le dossier devant lui.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, faisons une petite pause.

\- Désolé les garçons, mais ça va pas être possible ! Nous annonça Clary.

Elle avançait vers nous, son téléphone à la main.

\- Magnus vient d'appeler. Il a un souci au Pandémonium, il demande si on peut aller régler ça !

\- Quel genre de soucis ? Et pourquoi c'est toi et pas Alec qu'il appelle ? Lui demanda Jace.

\- Des conflits entre loups-garous et vampires. Comme il sait qu'on s'est occupé d'une affaire similaire ce matin, il s'est dit que cela nous intéresserait de savoir que ça continue. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, il m'appelle à moi parce qu'Alec ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- C'est marrant ça, parce qu'il y est dessus depuis tout à l'heure… Lança Isabelle.

Je rougis, mal à l'aise.

\- Je… J'ai rien reçu ! Je crois que mon portable a des problèmes de réseau. Je reçois tout le temps les messages en retard ! Mentis-je.

Jace tendit la main vers moi.

\- Montre ! Je mis connais mieux que toi en technologie !

\- Non ! Répondis-je, un peu trop précipitamment et agressivement. Heu, non c'est bon, merci ! Repris-je d'une voix plus douce.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas.

\- Bon, peu importe. Allons au Pandémonium, ça nous fera prendre l'air ! Conclut-il.

J'étais partagé entre l'envie de m'y précipiter, et l'envie de fuir loin de cet endroit. Nous nous tenions devant la bâtisse du Pandémonium, lorsque Magnus nous ouvrit avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de frapper à la porte. Son regard croisa le mien, et il me fit un clin d'œil. Au vu de ce geste, et de la tenue qu'il arborait : pantalon de cuir noir beaucoup trop moulant pour que je puisse résister très longtemps à l'envie de lui enlever, une chemise couleur bordeaux ouverte sur son torse, révélant ainsi sa peau mate et parfaite, et aux abdos parfaitement dessinés je sus qu'il venait de me tendre un piège. A mon avis, il n'y avait jamais eu de conflit entre vampires et loups-garous, ou si tel avait été le cas, il en avait saisi l'occasion pour m'attirer dans ses filets. Jace le dépassa et lui lança :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Alec, mais il est bizarre depuis qu'il est revenu de chez toi !

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Magnus me fit un sourire en coin, et passa discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je rougis et détournais le regard. Par l'Ange, il fallait qu'il arrête, ou il allait finir par me rendre dingue. Je pénétrais dans le club, et sa main frôla la mienne. Il me retint un instant, entourant mes hanches de ses bras.

\- Imagine mes lèvres embrasser ta peau… Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau de moi.

J'avais chaud. J'étais persuadé d'être rouge comme une tomate. Je sursautais quand Izzy posa une main sur mon bras, me souriant d'un air moqueur.

\- Tout va bien, grand frère ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de la dépasser. Plus tôt on aurait fini, plus tôt je pourrai plaquer se foutu sorcier contre un mur et lui faire l'amour. Il allait regretter de me faire subir une telle torture. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était loin d'être terminée. Penché en avant d'une manière plus que provocante sur une table du club, Magnus montrait quelque chose à mon parabataï. Izzy et Clary les rejoignirent. Moi, je restais en retrait, incapable de détacher mon regard de la courbure de ses hanches. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait m'inspirait des tas de choses pas très angéliques. Mon érection en devenait douloureuse. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir, c'était impossible… Je m'approchais de lui, et lui glissais discrètement à l'oreille.

\- Arrête ça ! Je travaille, merde ! Tu me déconcentres ! Si on se fait attaquer, je serais incapable de me défendre ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

\- Tant que tu meurs dans mes bras et par mes soins, gémissant de plaisir mon prénom, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…. Me murmurat-il, en faisant semblant de se pencher sur la carte posée sur la table.

Rougissant, je détournais le regard, et il reprit comme si de rien n'était ce qu'il disait à Jace un peu plus tôt :

\- Tu vois, là c'est le clan de vampire, et là celui des loups-garous. Cette ligne entre les deux ponts les sépare, et n'appartient à aucun des deux. Résultat, ils se la disputent !

Pendant qu'il parlait, mes yeux restaient fixés sur ses lèvres que je mourais d'envie d'embrasser. J'entendis vaguement Jace lui dire qu'on allait s'en occuper. Intérieurement, je me dis que la seule chose dont j'allais m'occuper, c'était du sorcier qui se tenait à mes côtés.

\- Parfait ! Lui répondit Magnus. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, que diriez-vous de rester boire un verre.

\- Avec plaisir ! S'exclamèrent Jace et Izzy.

Magnus alla s'asseoir sur la banquette du coin VIP et m'attira sur ses genoux. Machinalement, il caressa tendrement mon dos. Ce geste n'avait rien de sexuel, ce n'était que de la tendresse. Les autres s'assirent à côté de nous. Je sentis alors la main de Magnus descendre un peu plus bas dans mon dos. Je me tendis. Il n'allait quand même pas… Hein ? Non, pas ici, il n'oserait pas…

\- Qu'a-dit Lily à propos de tout ça ? Demanda Magnus à Jace.

Celui-ci tenait un verre rempli d'un des célèbres cocktails de Magnus, et que ce dernier avait fait apparaître d'un simple claquement de doigt, à la main. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce ne sont pas ses vampires, alors elle ne comprend pas qu'on lui demande de remettre de l'ordre !

\- Hum… Et les fées ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Non, c'est toujours aussi calme de leur côté. Répondit Izzy.

\- Trop calme…

Je le sentis me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il ne jouait plus à présent.

\- Tu as peur qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Lui demanda Clary ?

\- Il prépare quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Je me demande juste quand ils vont le mettre en action…

\- On gérera, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui assurais-je.

Il m'ignora et tourna la tête vers mon frère.

\- Tu fais attention à lui ! Ramène-le-moi une seule fois avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton protégé est entre de très bonnes mains avec moi !

\- Pas touche ! Propriété privée !

\- Hey ! Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? M'exclamais-je, les joues rosies, alors que les filles éclataient de rire.

\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on se batte pour toi, Alec ? Me fit Izzy avec un clin d'œil.

\- Si ! J'adore !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais je sentis à nouveau Magnus resserrait son étreinte autour de moi. Il me glissa un « t'es à moi » à l'oreille, qui raviva mon désir. Sous moi, je sentais le sien, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Une douce caresse frôla alors mon sexe tendu. Je me retournais et le fusillais du regard.

\- Arrête ! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma magie.

\- C'est la…

Je me mordis la lèvre, pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Le suppliais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ne font pas attention à nous…

Je fus bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là : Jace jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Clary, et Isabelle s'était mise à l'écart, au téléphone avec Simon.

\- Si tu continues, ça ne va pas tarder ! Désolé, mais l'exhibitionnisme, ce n'est pas mon truc ! Lui dis-je à voix basse.

Ignorant ce que je lui disais, il m'embrassa dans le cou, déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Instinctivement, je penchais la tête sur le côté, lui facilitant l'accès. Il caressa ma peau de ses lèvres et remonta vers mon oreille :

\- J'ai envie de toi, Alexander…

Je fermais les yeux, et me laissais aller dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister, c'était impossible. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, cachant mon visage à la vue des autres, et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier, alors que sa magie continuait toujours à me caresser. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, et il me serra un peu plus contre lui, me poussant vers le fond de la banquette et me cachant ainsi à la vue des autres. Par chance, Izzy était sortie, et Jace et Clary étaient trop occupés à eux-mêmes s'embrasser, pour s'occuper de nous. Mais allait-ce durer ? Je devais arrêter ça, mais en avais-je vraiment envie ? Il arrivait à me faire faire tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'arrivais pas à lui résister, lui faisant une confiance aveugle. Je savais qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse me porter préjudice, peu importe la manière. Il m'embrassa, déclenchant des millions de papillons dans mon ventre.

\- On… monte ? Lui demandais-je, haletant.

Je me tortillais dans ses bras, sentant la jouissance proche. C'était fou… Il ne me touchait pratiquement pas, et pourtant il me faisait déjà monter au septième ciel. Il laissait sa magie m'ensorcelait littéralement. C'était de la triche, pensais-je.

\- Pas encore… Me chuchota-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Je suivis son regard, et aperçus Jace et Clary au bar, parlant avec le barman. Izzy n'était toujours pas revenu. Plus personne ne faisait attention à nous, et le dossier de la banquette nous cachait à leur vu. Magnus claqua des doigts, et je sentis une pression sur mon sexe, appliquant des vas et viens. Par l'Ange, je détestais la magie… Enfin non… Hummm… J'adorais la magie. Il fit basculer ma tête sur son épaule, et me murmura :

\- Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour ici. Bien que j'en meure d'envie, je n'ai pas envie que des regards un peu trop envieux se posent sur toi… Comme je le disais, tu es à moi…

Enivré par ses caresses, je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je me tortillais de plus en plus contre lui, et laissais échapper un gémissement. Je planais tellement que je n'essayais même plus de les retenir. Il me mit une main devant la bouche, les yeux rieurs.

\- Chut, mon ange…

J'enfouis à nouveau ma tête dans son cou, alors que je sentais que j'approchais de plus en plus de la délivrance. S'en était douloureux. Je me sentais trop à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Croyez-le ou pas, mais la tenue de combat, ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal pour ce genre de chose.

\- Magnus… je vais…

Il me serra contre lui, et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, appuyant ma tête un peu plus dans son cou, étouffant ainsi mes gémissements.

\- Viens mon ange… Viens pour moi…

\- Non.. Pas ici… Arrivais-je à articuler.

\- On est dans mon bureau mon amour, tout va bien… Tu peux te laisser aller ici…

Je relevais la tête, et vis qu'effectivement nous étions à présent assis sur le canapé en cuir de son bureau.

\- Co… Comment tu as…

\- Chut, on verra ça plus tard…

Il me coucha sur le canapé et recommença à m'embrasser. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Notre baiser devient fiévreux, passionné. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec sa douceur habituelle. Je lui enlève sa chemise et il jette mon tee-shirt au sol. Je soupire de satisfaction et de bonheur en sentant sa peau contre la mienne. Chaude, douce, rassurante. Son érection frotte contre la mienne, et il fait disparaître nos derniers vêtements. Mes ongles se plantent dans la peau de son dos, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je devine à peine les gestes qu'il fait. Les caresses qu'ils me procurent me font planer. Je n'ai plus envie que d'une seule chose : qu'il vienne en moi.

\- Magnus… Viens… S'il te plaît...

 **PDV Magnus**

Entrant délicatement en lui, je ne peux que l'admirer. En sueur, les joues rosies, les cheveux en bataille, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure… Il était magnifique. J'avais été tenté de le laisser jouir dans mes bras à quelques mètres à peine de son parabataï, mais il l'aurait regretté, je le savais. Il se serait senti mal à l'aise, une fois l'adrénaline de l'excitation retombée. Et cela n'était pas mon but. Je me couchais sur le dos, lui permettant d'être au-dessus de moi. Il bougeait ses hanches au rythme de mes coups de reins. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à son bassin, caressant sa peau au passage. Il frissonna. Il réagissait instantanément à mes caresses. Les gémissements, qui sortaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, étaient plus qu'enivrant. Il m'avait rendu accro à lui. Parfois j'avais du mal à croire qu'il était à moi. J'avais tellement peur de le voir s'éloigner… Je savais bien qu'il ne m'appartenait pas, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin d'affirmer ma possession envers lui. Il était hors de question qu'un autre l'approche, le touche. J'avais son amour, et j'en avais parfaitement conscience, mais je me demande toujours comment ce jeune garçon innocent, à l'âme si pure, avait pu se laisser attraper dans mes filets et souhaiter à ce point-là y rester? Je le sentis s'accrocher un peu plus à moi, et je le serrais dans mes bras. Je le sens trembler, il ne va pas tarder à venir. Je souris, et prenant son visage en coupe, mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, étouffant le cri de plaisir qui accompagna sa jouissance… et la mienne.

Alec s'était endormi dans mes bras. Je caressais du bout des doigts son dos, suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale. Jace, Isabelle et Clary avaient du rentrer depuis un moment déjà. On devrait peut-être en faire autant. Caressant sa joue du pouce, je lui murmurais doucement :

\- Mon ange, réveille-toi…

Il grommela dans son sommeil, et se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Je souris. Faisant apparaître une couverture, je recouvris nos deux corps nus. Je n'avais pas le cœur à le réveiller, il avait besoin de sommeil. Puis, j'aimais l'avoir dans mes bras… Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Je détestais le savoir loin de moi, surtout depuis que mon père avait failli nous séparer. Je savais qu'il avait eu peur de me perdre lui aussi. Je l'avais lu dans son regard, dans sa façon de s'accrocher à moi, de m'embrasser. Il ne supporterait pas que je m'éloigne de lui…

\- Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi… Lui chuchotais-je. Je t'aime, Alexander…

Oui je l'aimais… Je repensais à la façon dont il se laissait faire dans mes bras. Il avait une confiance absolue en moi. Un néphilim, qui plus est un Lightwood, se laissait complètement aller dans mes bras… Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je posais ma tête contre la sienne, et fermais les yeux. Plus rien ne comptait, il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et seulement lui.

 **FIN**


	17. Chapter 17

**La suite d'héritage maudit dans une heure à peu près :) Deux heures max :)**

 **Je t'offrirai le monde**

 **Caire- Égypte**

La chaleur était étouffante. Alec avait chaud, très chaud. Sa chemise blanche ouverte, il sortit prendre l'air sur la terrasse de la Suite, dans laquelle Magnus l'avait emmenée. Il enserra dans ses mains les barreaux du garde-corps. Au loin, il entendait les bruits caractéristiques de la ville. Le soleil s'était couché il y a plus d'une heure maintenant. Magnus était en bas, réglant il ne savait quoi avec la réceptionniste. Le néphilim n'avait pas écouté. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait réalisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, qu'ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble, dans le même lit, pour la première fois, il s'était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Les sons lui paressaient comme assourdi par le brouhaha environnent, et les personnes et paysages lui apparaissaient comme des images qui défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante devant ses yeux, sans qu'il n'arrive à encoder quoi que ce soit. Il ne souvenait même pas être entré dans cette chambre et avoir déboutonné sa chemise. L'avait-il d'ailleurs fait ? Il ferma les yeux, se murmurant mentalement de se calmer, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait la nuit avec lui. « Pas comme ça, pas de cette façon, non », lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. En règle générale, il partait toujours avant que le jour ne se lève, ne dormant que très rarement chez le sorcier, et lorsque ça arrivait, il dormait sur le canapé, ou dans la chambre d'amis, jamais avec lui directement. Puis même ces moments s'étaient fait rares. Les derniers événements avaient un peu chamboulé sa vie. La mort de son jeune frère l'avait complètement abattu. Mais Magnus avait su l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve difficile. Puis il lui avait proposé ce voyage autour du monde, pour l'éloigner de la noirceur de la vie de chasseur d'ombres. Et il avait accepté, sans une once d'hésitation. Il lui avait dit oui et l'avait laissé l'entraîner à travers un portail magique, puis il à travers les rues du Caire, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Il s'était laissé aller avec lui, le laissant lui prendre la main, l'embrasser dans le cou ou tendrement sur les lèvres. Il s'était senti léger et libre. Mais lorsque le sorcier lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, quelques heures auparavant, « On va enfin pouvoir vraiment passer la nuit ensemble », Alec s'était alors crispé, réalisant où son amant voulait en venir. Il avait alors eu l'impression que le temps s'était accéléré, et qu'il regardait le monde à travers les yeux d'un autre. A partir de cet instant, il avait eu l'impression de tout redécouvrir, l'impression que tout se décuplait. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser que lui procurait le sorcier, provoquaient en lui comme des décharges électriques, et l'envol d'un millier de papillons dans son ventre. Ce soir, Magnus pourrait être complètement à lui, loin des regards indiscrets. Il pourrait être enfin que tous les deux. Mais à l'excitation, se mêlait aussi la peur, l'angoisse. Il réalisa qu'il serait beaucoup plus au sorcier que le contraire. Il n'y connaissait rien, Magnus oui. Il devrait le laisser guider, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir le contrôle, de plonger corps et âme dans l'inconnu. Pas seul en tout cas. Il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne, pas cette fois. Il devrait se débrouiller seul. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud… Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il était sous la douche, laissant l'eau froide refroidir son corps bouillant. En revanche, son angoisse s'amplifiait au fil des minutes. Il coupa l'eau, et s'enroula dans une serviette, avant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Et si Magnus le repoussait ? S'il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait, avec personne. Mais le sorcier, lui, avait eu des tas de conquêtes, il avait des siècles d'expériences. Il allait paraître fade à côté d'eux… Il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, il était comme paralysé. Son esprit était envahi d'un million de questions, qu'ils regrettaient ne pas s'être posées avant. Il y avait-il une façon de s'y prendre ou devait-on laisser faire les choses ? Devait-il prendre les choses en main ou laisser le sorcier le guider ? Était-ce… douloureux ? Sûrement, pensa-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'inquiétait. Ce qui l'angoissait, le tétanisait, c'était de le décevoir. La crainte de le perdre n'avait jamais été aussi forte…. Il entendit clairement la porte de la Suite s'ouvrir. Il déglutit difficilement, la peur ayant rendu sa bouche sèche. Il frissonna. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre une douche aussi froide finalement…

\- Alec ? L'appela Magnus.

Le néphilim souffla un grand coup, essayant de retrouver une contenance normale. « Tout le monde passe par là, détends-toi… Se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Ça va aller… Tu ne pourras pas y échapper de toute façon… »

Tremblant, il rejoignit son amant. Celui-ci avait le dos tourné. Il portait un jean noir, et une chemise en soie rouge, surplombait de ses éternels colliers et chaînes en ors, parfaitement assortis aux bagues à ses doigts. Alec le trouvait absolument magnifique, ce qui n'aidait vraiment pas.

\- Tu m'as appelé ? Lui demanda Alec, un léger tremblement perçant sa voix.

\- Oui, je voulais savoir si…

Magnus se tut. Il s'était retourné et fixait à présent Alec, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle vu offerte sur le corps de son amant, celui-ci s'acharnant habituellement à le cacher derrière sa tenue de chasseur d'ombres. Et bien que cette dernière, étant moulante, lui ait donné un aperçu de ce qui pouvait se cacher en dessous, il devait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux, était cent fois mieux que ce qui n'osait secrètement espérer.

\- Wow… S'exclama-t-il. Ces vacances promettent vraiment d'être intéressante… Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Réalisant alors dans quelle tenue il se trouvait, le néphilim baissa les yeux, rougissant. Il grommela qu'il allait aller se rhabiller, mais Magnus lui attrapa le poignet, le stoppant.

\- Hors de question, tu es très bien comme ça ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller manger à l'extérieur, mais… Que dirais-tu plutôt d'utiliser le room service ?

Alec n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il avait arrêté d'écouter à « Tu es très bien comme ça ». Il recommençait à avoir chaud, et il rougissait tellement qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues. Magnus agita sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Alexander ! Youhou ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si tu préférais manger dehors ou ici ?

\- Je… Tu veux dire, ici, dans la chambre ?

\- Oui, ou au restaurant de l'hôtel, comme tu veux. Ou en ville. Je te laisse choisir.

L'esprit d'Alec tournait en plein régime. S'ils sortaient, il n'y avait aucun risque que Magnus lui saute dessus. En revanche, s'ils restaient… Sortir le rassurait, mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie de rester… Il avait envie de goûter à ce fruit interdit…

\- Alexander, tu es avec moi ?

\- Heu… Ouais, désolé. Je m'habille et on sort !

Le chasseur d'ombres tourna les talons, avant que le sorcier n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit. Alec fouilla dans sa valise des vêtements sobres, et gémit, maudissant Isabelle. Bien entendu, elle avait remplacé les vêtements sobres qu'il portait habituellement, par des tenues, peut-être plus adaptées à la situation, mais dans lesquelles il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise, et qui était loin de le représenter. Il finit par trouver un sweat gris à capuche, et l'enfila. Il revêtit ensuite un jean et retourna dans la chambre.

\- Finalement, je préfère rester ici, grommela-t-il.

Magnus ne répondit rien, se contenta de le fixer, les sourcils froncés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de nervosité, d'agitation. Il le vit tirer sur son sweat.

\- On meurt de chaud dans cette chambre… Murmura-t-il.

\- En même temps, tu portes un pull !

\- D'une ce n'est pas un pull, c'est un sweat, et de deux…

Alec ne finit pas sa phrase, secouant la tête.

\- Et de deux ? Insista Magnus.

\- Rien, laisse tomber ! On devait pas sortir ?

Le sorcier ricana et s'avança vers lui. Attrapant le bas du sweat de son amant, il le tira vers le haut.

\- Enlève ça, tu vas mourir de chaud !

\- Et si j'ai envie de le garder ?!

\- Tu as surtout envie de cacher ton corps à ma vue ! Je me trompe ?

Alec piqua un fard, et baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, et fouillant dans les affaires de son amant, il en ressortit une chemise bleue foncé, en flanelle.

\- Mets ça..

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… je…

Le sorcier ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et claquant des doigts, il fit disparaître le sweat de son amant. Ignorant les protestations de ce dernier, il lui dit :

\- Tu as bien changé depuis notre premier rencard. A l'époque, tu rechignais moins à te déshabiller devant moi !

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Alec lui renvoya un regard noir. Il avait été plus que mal à l'aise cette fois-là et il demeurait toujours convaincu qu'il avait fait foirer leur premier rencard. Heureusement, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien terminées… Magnus lui tendit la chemise, avec un grand sourire.

\- Allez, fais-moi plaisir, et enfile ça ! Après je t'emmène dans un de mes endroits préférés…

\- Pour faire quoi ? S'inquiéta Alec.

\- Tu verras…. Lui répondit le sorcier, avec un clin d'œil.

Assit sur la plage, installé entre les jambes de son amant, Alec semblait s'être détendu. Laissant son regard se perdre au loin, il fixait d'un air rêveur les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers. Magnus lui tendit une frite, et le néphilim se mit à rire, très vite suivit par le sorcier.

\- Merci…

\- De ?

\- Je crois que tu as exactement trouvé ce qui me fallait pour me détendre…

\- Oui, je crois aussi. Je me suis dit que t'emmener dans un restaurant bondé, n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre encore plus mal à l'aise que ce que tu n'étais déjà. Pourtant, tout semblait aller bien quand on est arrivé… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est… moi. Il y a quelque chose qui… me fait peur…

Magnus embrassa sa tempe, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Alexander ? Tu ne risques rien ici … Tu ne risques rien avec moi…

\- Je sais… Mais… Tu me fais vivre des choses tellement magiques, tellement magnifiques, que… j'ai peur que tout s'arrête, j'ai peur de te voir t'éloigner de moi…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi. Tu es celui que j'attends depuis des siècles et des siècles, alors maintenant que je te tiens, je ne compte pas te laisser t'éloigner…

Le néphilim resta silencieux. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie toute la journée refaisait progressivement son retour. Magnus du le sentir, car il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Parle-moi… Tu peux tout me dire…

\- Je… Il y a quelque chose qui… Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire mais qui me fait peur ! Et… J'ai peur qu'à force d'attendre, tu en aies marre et que… que tu t'en ailles…

\- Est-ce que tu parles du fait qu'on…

\- Ait pas encore couché ensemble… oui !

Le chasseur d'ombres s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir eu le courage de le lui dire clairement. Il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre se servait de sa bouche pour parler, indépendant de sa propre volonté.

\- Tu te poses les mauvaises questions, Alexander. Laisse faire les choses… J'attendrais que tu sois prêt, peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra attendre…

\- Mais tu n'attendras pas une éternité…

\- Tu sais mon ange, pour moi, l'éternité à une conation bien différente de la tienne. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espère que lorsqu'on fêtera tes 90 ans, j'aurais quand même pu profiter pleinement de toi et de ton corps… Lui fit Magnus, amusé.

Alec lui sourit, se sentant à nouveau plus détendu. Le sorcier avait un don pour arriver à le rassurer en seulement quelques mots.

\- Tu sais, Alexander, la question n'est pas si moi j'en ai envie, parce que tu en connais la réponse. La question est plutôt : est-ce que toi tu en as envie ?

\- Oui.. Répondit Alec timidement, oui j'en ai envie. Mais… Mais j'ai peur…

\- C'est normal, c'est le contraire qui serait étrange. Je ne connais personne qui n'ait pas eu peur pour sa première fois. On a le temps, Alexander, ne te met pas la pression avec ça. Je te demande pardon si j'ai pu te laisser croire que je t'avais emmené faire ce voyage avec cette intention, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Je voulais t'éloigner de ce monde qui était en train de te détruire petit à petit, je voulais t'emmener dans des endroits qui ne te rappelleraient pas à chaque fois la douleur de la mort de ton petit frère… Je voulais juste te faire retrouver le sourire, Alec, rien de plus.

Le chasseur d'ombres nicha sa tête dans le cou du sorcier, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je sais… Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez…

\- Tu l'as bien assez fait en annonçant notre relation à ta famille…

\- Il était temps de le faire. Tu ne méritais pas de rester dans l'ombre. Mais j'aimerai te remercier d'une autre façon…

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau fine du cou du sorcier, avant de remonter le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Magnus croisa alors le regard brûlant du néphilim et il comprit.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… Je… Je meurs de trouille, mais… Oui…

Magnus caressa sa joue, tendrement.

\- On a le temps, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre…

\- D'accord… Viens…

Alec avait les mains moites. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle angoisse. Il laissa pourtant le sorcier l'entraîner dans leur chambre, presque en courant. Le néphilim noua ses bras autour de son cou.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû boire un de tes cocktails avant… S'efforça de plaisanter Alec.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna le néphilim.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à être stressé, Alec. Moi aussi j'ai peur…

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De te faire du mal… De te voir fuir loin de moi…

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ! J'en suis sûr ! Tu es tellement toujours sur de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois serait différente !

\- Pourtant elle l'est… Tu es mon premier pour beaucoup de choses, Alec, et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas très bien ce que je suis censé faire pour pouvoir te rassurer, et éviter de te voir partir en courant !

Alec sourit, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de rire.

\- Génial, tu te fous de moi, maintenant ! Fit semblant de s'offusquer Magnus.

\- Non, pardon, c'est juste que…. D'accord, peut-être un peu ! Mais te voir un peu perdu, c'est assez amusant en fait !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui !

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire, tu vas voir !

\- Hou, j'ai peur !

Magnus le souleva alors dans ses bras, et le fit basculer sur le lit, avant de le surplomber de son corps. Sa langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne, se caressant tendrement, semblant se redécouvrir pour la première fois. Très vite, leur baiser et leurs caresses, devinrent moins angéliques. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alec sentait l'érection du sorcier contre la sienne, mais d'habitude, l'un des deux stoppait les choses à ce stade. Cette fois, ils n'en avaient pas l'intention, et les choses allèrent plus loin, beaucoup plus loin… Le chasseur d'ombres sentit la main de son amant défaire son jean, et s'aventurer en dessous… Il sursauta et gémit lorsqu'elle rencontra son sexe, y appliquant dessus une douce caresse. Il ferma les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Sa main droite fourragea dans les cheveux du sorcier, alors que son autre main agrippait les barreaux du lit. Il gémit de frustration, en sentant que son amant avait arrêté ses caresses, et que sa main avait quitté son intimité. Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Magnus. Ce dernier était en train de lui ôter sa chemise. La sienne était déjà au sol. Peau contre peau, ils reprirent leur baiser. Leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus précipitées, et petit à petit, leurs vêtements volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Alec rougit de se retrouver entièrement nu face à lui, et son angoisse reprenant, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du sorcier, évitant de ce fait son regard. Magnus caressa ses cheveux, alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder, ne te cache pas… Laisse-moi te voir…

Il lui fit relever la tête, et rencontra les yeux effrayés du jeune homme. Magnus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était si jeune, si innocent, si… magnifique… Il prit son visage en coupe.

\- Tu es tellement beau… Tu ressembles à un ange…

Il laissa ses yeux caresser le corps qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Tu es si parfait….

Le néphilim rougit et voulut à nouveau se cacher, mais Magnus l'en empêcha.

\- Non, s'il te plaît… Alexander, regarde-moi, n'évite pas mon regard. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es si beau…

Il déposa d'abord un seul et unique baiser sur le torse du chasseur d'ombres, puis il en déposa un autre un peu plus bas, et ainsi de suite, parsemant ainsi son corps de baisers. La respiration de son jeune amant s'accéléra, et à son plus grand plaisir, il constata que l'excitation du néphilim ne cessait d'augmenter. Il voulait prendre des précautions, ne pas aller trop vite, mais l'envie était plus forte. Ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré depuis des mois, lui était enfin pleinement offert. Il en caressa, en embrassa chaque parcelle, redessinant les contours de chaque rune qui le parsemait, suivant le tracé de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il prenait son temps pour découvrir le corps de ce jeune chasseur d'ombres dont-il était tombé amoureux. N'y tenant plus, il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses du néphilim, avant de donner un coup de langue sur son sexe. Il l'entendit gémir, et relevant les yeux, il vit qu'il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, mordant toujours sa lèvre. Remontant, il tira dessus avec son pouce pour la lui faire lâcher. Alec lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sexy quand tu fais ça, Alexander… Lui expliqua Magnus. Si tu continues, je ne pourrais pas me retenir plus longtemps de te faire l'amour…

\- Fais-le, alors…

\- Non, pas maintenant. J'ai encore l'intention de profiter un peu de ton corps…

Sur ces paroles, il reprit le sexe du jeune homme en bouche, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il taquina pendant plusieurs minutes l'intimité du jeune homme, la caressant avec sa langue, la titillant. Alec s'agitait de plus en plus sous lui. Magnus pensa qu'il était prêt. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant amoureusement. Il remonta une jambe du jeune homme sur sa hanche, et la caressa. Il le sentit se tendre à nouveau.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne le fais pas…

\- Si, si je le veux, mais… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi que tu seras toujours près de moi, que tu ne me laisseras pas !

\- Je t'aime, Alexander. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, mon amour. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai !

\- Je t'aime tellement, Magnus…

Le sorcier l'embrassa sur le front.

\- J'ai peur… Lui murmura Alec. Je… Je sais pas comment faire…

\- Laisse-moi te guider, détends-toi…

Magnus le pénétra doucement. Il le vit grimacer, et passant sa main au-dessus de son bas-ventre, il y fit courir des flammes bleues, effaçant ainsi la douleur que le jeune homme ressentait. Alec lui sourit, le remerciant du regard, et le sorcier accéléra ses coups de reins. Voir le jeune homme prendre du plaisir était définitivement le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il noua ses doigts aux siens, et mêla ses gémissements de plaisir à ceux du néphilim. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Il se sentait presque ridicule d'avoir eu tellement peur de se livrer au sorcier. Avec lui tout était magique, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que cette fois en soit autrement. Il était doux, attentionné, aimant. Il était parfait, tout simplement. Alec ne s'était jamais senti autant aimé par quelqu'un. Puis cette sensation qu'il ressentait en lui, par l'Ange, comment avait-il pu attendre aussi longtemps ? Leurs deux corps en sueur se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, et leurs lèvres s'attiraient comme des aimants. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, d'un simple regard ils répondaient aux demandes, aux désirs de l'autre. Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, corps contre corps, à s'aimer tendrement...

Tenant le néphilim dans ses bras, Magnus lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit rire le jeune homme. Il se tenait dans la même position que quelques heures avant, sur la plage, sauf que cette fois, ni lui ni son amant, n'avait le moindre vêtement. Seul un fin drap blanc recouvrait le bas de leurs corps. Le sorcier déposa un baiser dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop nul ? Demanda Alec à Magnus, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

\- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir….

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Alec.

\- Hey ! Protesta-t-il. La liberté d'expression, tu ne connais pas ?!

\- Non, désolé, on ne m'a jamais appris ça ! Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire que j'étais parfait, je serais le néphilim le plus heureux du monde.

\- Tu es déjà le néphilim le plus chanceux du monde, alors ne pousse pas trop ! Lui répondit Magnus, amusé.

\- En quoi je suis chanceux, moi ?!

\- A combien tu estimes le nombre de chasseurs d'ombres que j'ai laissé me frapper et que j'ai tout de même laissé vivre ?

Alec releva la tête vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un seul !

\- Exactement !

Magnus l'embrassa, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à son sourire angélique.

\- Tu étais bien plus que parfait… Ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec qui que ce soit… C'était tellement plus intense, plus fort… Et.. Oh Alexander, arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux !

\- Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier lui attrapa la main et la posa sur son cœur.

\- Tu sens comme tu le fais battre vite ?

Alec lui sourit, mais l'effaça très vite, les yeux rieurs.

\- Désolé, je ne souris plus, je ne voudrais pas te faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Un sourire, bien loin d'être angélique, apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier.

\- C'est marrant que tu parles de crise cardiaque, parce que tu risques d'en faire une quand je vais t'apprendre que je n'avais ni verrouillé la porte de la chambre, ni jeté un sort d'isolement !

Le visage d'Alec se décomposa.

\- Que… Quoi ?

Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Je rigole, mon amour. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais faire partager aux gens tes doux gémissements ? Je suis très possessif, tu sais !

\- Je te déteste ! S'exclama Alec. Je devrais te faire arrêter !

\- Et pour quel motif ?

\- Le vol du cœur d'un chasseur d'ombres… Lui répondit Alec, droit dans les yeux.

Le sorcier, ému par la déclaration du néphilim, resta silencieux, se contentant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- A toi… J'étais en train de me dire que je n'étais pas certain que tu sois le fils de Maryse et Robert. Un Lightwood ne peut pas avoir un cœur aussi pur…

\- Malheureusement, je suis bel et bien leur fils…

\- On ne choisit pas sa famille, Alec. Ils ne te définissent pas.

\- Je sais, mais.. J'aimerais tellement que mon père comprenne… Qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis…

\- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

\- Non… Pas depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il espérait que je guérisse…

Magnus se tendit. La veille de leur départ, Alec avait débarqué chez lui, en pleurs. Le sorcier l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état. En fait, pour être plus exact, la seule et unique fois où il l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse, c'était à la mort de son frère. Le voir alors dans cet état l'avait inquiété, s'attendant au pire. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. Il l'avait serré contre lui pendant des heures, attendant que ses larmes se tarissent, et qu'il daigne enfin lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il lui avait alors parlé de sa dispute avec son père et les horreurs qui lui avait dit. Robert pensait que l'homosexualité de son fils était une maladie dont il espérait qu'il trouve un jour un traitement pour la guérir. Il avait rajouté qu'il avait honte de lui, et qu'il n'avait plus de fils. Depuis, Alec n'avait plus revu son père. Magnus, quant à lui, avait dû faire appel à tout le self-contrôle dont-il était capable, pour éviter d'aller trouver le père de son amant et lui faire amèrement regretter ce qu'il avait osé dire à son fils. Le sorcier ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne au jeune néphilim. Il était sous sa protection. Personne ne le touchait.

\- Qu'il ose te dire ça à nouveau, qu'il ose te faire du mal une nouvelle fois, et ce sera la dernière chose qu'il fera… S'exclama froidement Magnus.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais, je commence à me faire à l'idée que je n'aurai jamais son approbation…

\- Tu vaux cent fois que lui, Alec. Tu es le meilleur chasseur d'ombres qu'il m'a été donné de voir en des siècles d'existence. Et je ne te dis pas uniquement ça parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi, mais parce que je le pense, sincèrement. Tu es doué et juste. Je t'ai vu faire avec cette loup-garou l'autre fois. A ta place, beaucoup des tiens l'auraient tuée.

\- Mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal !

\- Cette façon que tu as de voir les choses, c'est ce qui te donne mille fois plus de valeur à mes yeux que n'importe qui !

\- Alors il n'y a que moi dans ton cœur?

\- Tu en doutes ?

\- Non, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire…

\- Il n'y a que toi mon amour…

Alec l'embrassa, puis lui dit :

\- Merci pour ces vacances… Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Rien n'est assez beau pour toi. Je t'offrirai le monde, Alexander.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

**On a besoin de toi**

Dans la salle de réunion, les chasseurs d'ombres de l'Institut de New York étaient en réunion depuis plus de trois heures. Jace, qui avait commencé à en avoir déjà plus qu'assez au bout de la première heure, s'amusait à faire tourner sa stèle dans sa main, n'écoutant que la moitié de ce qu'il se racontait.

\- Chaque année c'est pareil… Râla Isabelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas laisser le même planning de ronde ! Il allait très bien !

\- On doit l'adapter en fonction des besoins, Izzy ! Lui fit Alec.

\- Sauf que les besoins de cette année, sont les mêmes que ceux de l'année dernière, et encore de l'année d'avant, et….

\- Et donc cette réunion ne sert à rien ! Conclut Jace.

Alec haussa les épaules. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait d'accord avec son frère et sa sœur, il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait préféré passer sa journée à faire autre chose, comme passer du temps avec son fils. En ce moment même, il était avec Clary, quelque part dans l'Institut. Pensant que cette réunion allait être un minimum intéressante à défaut d'être primordiale, il avait confié son fils de deux ans à la jeune fille, qui de son côté avait semblé soulagé de pouvoir échapper à la réunion qui les attendait. Isabelle bailla sans aucune discrétion, s'attirant le regard noir de sa mère. Elle lui fit un faux sourire d'excuse, qui fit sourire Alec. Au moment où un chasseur d'ombres se levait pour prendre la parole à son tour, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un petit garçon à la peau bleue. Pleurant, il accourut vers son père, les bras tendus.

\- Dad, dad, dad !

Alec le prit dans ses bras aussitôt.

\- Hey bonhomme….

Il le berça contre lui. Clary entra à son tour dans la pièce, essoufflée.

\- Je…. lui… ai… couru après… dans tout l'Institut ! Expliqua-t-elle. Il te cherchait ! Rajouta-t-elle à l'encontre d'Alec. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il n'arrête pas de pleurer ! Désolé…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. Il n'aime pas trop quand il y a trop de gens autour de lui… Fit-il en se levant, son fils toujours dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon avait niché sa tête dans le cou de son père. Alec sortit de la salle, sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser auprès du chasseur d'ombres qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Jace et Isabelle en profitèrent pour s'éclipser à leur tour. Alec entra dans son bureau, sa famille à sa suite.

\- J'ai essayé de joindre Magnus. Mais il ne répond pas. Lui fit Clary.

\- Normal, il ne répond qu'à Alec ! Commenta Jace.

Il s'était assis dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de son frère, s'amusant toujours avec sa stèle, ce qui semblait intéresser son neveu, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Magnus est à Lisbonne. Il ne rentrera pas avant ce soir ! Leur annonça Alec, sans relever la remarque de son frère. Max ne l'a pas vu ce matin du coup il est un peu nerveux. C'est rien, ça va passer. Je vais rester avec lui. Hein petit ange, on va rentrer à la maison… Murmura-t-il à son fils.

\- On peut venir de tenir compagnie ? Lui demanda Isabelle. Histoire d'éviter d'être obligé de retourner à cette réunion !

Alec sourit.

\- Bien sûr !

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure que les jeunes chasseurs d'ombres avaient rejoint l'appartement d'Alec, que ce dernier partageait avec le grand sorcier de Brooklyn depuis quelques années maintenant. Le jeune homme avait essayé de coucher Max, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le petit garçon ne voulait pas dormir, et agrippait le bras de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bonhomme ?

Le petit garçon montra du doigt la stèle de Jace.

\- J'veux ça !

Isabelle éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Hou tu sais que je te mangerai tout cru toi ?

Elle se mit à lui faire des chatouilles, ce qui le fit rire. Cependant, il ne resta pas dans les bras de sa tante bien longtemps, montrant très vite son désir de retrouver ceux de son père.

\- Magnus rentre quand ? Demanda Jace à Alec.

\- Ce soir normalement.

\- Il est allé faire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, des trucs de sorcier.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas harcelé de questions ?!

\- Non, j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Ouais, d'accord, mais tu n'es pas curieux de savoir en quoi consistent ses « activités de sorcier » comme tu dis ?

Alec haussa les épaules.

\- Sûrement rien de très légal.

\- Et tu t'en fiches ? Par l'Ange mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mon frère rigide et carré, amoureux des lois ? Ricana Jace.

Préférant ne pas répondre, Alec reporta son attention sur son fils, que Clary et Isabelle dévoraient des yeux.

\- Arrêtez de le regarder comme ça !

\- Mais quoi ?! Râla Isabelle. Il est tellement mignon ! Mon neveu, c'est le plus beau !

\- Hum… En attendant, il devrait être couché à cette heure-ci !

\- Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir dormir là… Lui fit Clary en voyant le jeune garçon s'amusait avec Jace.

\- Non, effectivement… Merci, Jace !

\- Il n'a pas envie de dormir, c'est un dur comme son oncle, ça se voit !

\- Espérons qu'il est plus de modestie que toi, en tout cas ! Lui rétorqua Isabelle.

\- Avec Magnus comme père ? Alors là, tu rêves !

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre. Il est vrai que le sorcier avait une importante confiance en lui et la modestie n'était pas vraiment sa qualité première. Même Alec ne pouvait démentir de ce fait. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Max ne lâchait pas son père, refusant de s'éloigner de lui. En début de soirée, Simon les rejoignit. Max courut aussitôt se cacher dans les bras d'Alec. L'ancien vampire, et compagnon d'Isabelle, passant la plupart de son temps à Idris, le petit garçon ne le voyait que très peu, et étant de nature sauvage, il n'était pas très rassuré en présence d'inconnu. Son père le berça à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, mon ange. C'est tonton Simon…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a cette réaction quand il me voit… C'est moi qui t'ai vu en premier, tu sais bonhomme… Lui fit-il en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue.

Max se mit alors à fondre en larmes. Alec adressa un sourire d'excuse au très récent chasseur d'ombres. Jace, lui, ricana.

\- Ça il le tient de toi, Alec !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que toi non plus tu n'aimes personne ! Lui répondit Jace avec un sourire.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si ! Tu te rappelles de comment tu traiter Clary ? Et tu faisais comme si Simon n'existait pas. Il n'y a que Magnus, qui, étonnamment, a réussi à rentrer dans tes grasses !

\- Parce qu'il sait me prendre, lui !

Isabelle, Clary, Jace et Simon lui lancèrent un regard moqueur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai… Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Max regarda son père avec étonnement. Alec baissa les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu vas faire un bisou à tonton Simon ?

Max secoua vivement la tête.

\- Max, sois mignon. Va lui dire bonjour…

Son doudou à la bouche, il se tourna vers son oncle puis vers son père.

\- Jl'aime pas !

\- Max ! Le disputa Alec en lui faisant les gros yeux. Excuse-toi !

\- Non…

\- Max !

\- Laisse-tomber, Alec, ce n'est pas grave… Lui fit Simon, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé. Ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça avec toi…

\- Sa tête doit pas lui revenir ! Ricana Jace, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Clary, et une tape derrière la tête d'Isabelle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ça lui passera, ne t'en fais pas ! Fit Isabelle d'un ton rassurant en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Simon.

\- Bisouuu ! S'exclama Max en riant.

\- Oui, mon cœur. Lui répondit Alec. C'est pour le consoler parce qu'il est triste que tu n'ailles pas lui faire de bisou.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne dit pas aux gens qu'on ne les aime pas, ce n'est pas gentil. Lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu devrais aussi dire ça à Magnus ! Fit remarquer Simon à Alec.

\- Je te laisse ce plaisir ! Rétorqua Alec.

Simon allait répliquer, mais se tut. Max s'était timidement approché de lui et lui tendait son doudou.

\- Si t'es triste, il te fera plein de bisous lui aussi !

Le jeune sorcier déposa la peluche lapin sur les genoux de Simon avant de retourner le plus vite possible dans les bras de son père.

\- C'est bien mon ange… Le félicita Alec en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux bleus.

Simon agita la peluche devant les yeux de l'enfant.

\- Merci bonhomme ! Fit-il en prenant une voix grave.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Max. Y voyant une occasion de créer un lien avec le petit garçon, il recommença. Petit à petit, Max se détacha des bras de son père et avança vers son oncle.

\- Rassure-moi, il ne peut pas encore utiliser ses pouvoirs, hein ? J'ai un mauvais souvenir de Magnus me transformant en rat !

Alec éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, il est trop jeune.

Les heures passèrent, et Alec ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son portable. Jace s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te sens ailleurs.

\- Oh, heu… Je suis juste un peu crevé.

\- Il va revenir, Alec, déstresse !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas du tout stressé !

\- Je suis ton parabataï ! Ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi ! Et là je te dis que tu es stressé !

\- Il devrait déjà être là…

\- Alec, il va bien ! Que veux-tu qui lui arrive ?

\- Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi !

Jace leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Magnus est tout sauf un petit agneau fragile ! Il sait s'occuper de lui !

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Edom, Jace… Je ne veux pas avoir à revivre ça !

\- Pourquoi tu le revivrais ? Tu psychotes là !

\- Regarde Max, Jace, il a besoin de son père ! Il a besoin de nous deux ! S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, qui…

\- Nous ! On ne l'abandonnerait pas ! Puis c'est quoi ces idées ?! Il ne va rien vous arriver !

\- Ouais… Ouais, t'as raison. Soupira Alec en se frottant le front. C'est juste… Il me manque…

\- Alec, il sera là dans quelques heures.

\- Je sais, mais… Je déteste le savoir aussi loin de moi, c'est tout. Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs…

Jace hocha la tête, comprenant. Lui aussi préférait éviter de penser à ce qui s'était passé à Edom. Ça avait été définitivement la pire expérience de sa vie.

\- Tonton, regarde !

Jace leva les yeux vers son neveu, avant de le prendre sur ses genoux. Il tenait un livre animé sur les pirates, cadeau d'Izzy.

\- Tu me lis une histoire ?

\- Max, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Lui demanda Alec, l'air sévère.

\- S'te plaît…

Alec sourit, embrassa son fils, puis prenant son téléphone, il s'écarta du groupe. Il sortit sur le balcon. La nuit tombait petit à petit.

\- Il devrait être rentré… Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il resta un moment seul, regardant le ciel étoilé. L'été se terminait, laissant place, petit à petit, à l'automne. En quelques jours à peine, les températures avaient considérablement baissées. Son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa main, et il se précipita pour répondre.

\- Magnus ?

\- Hey, mon ange.

Alec soupira de soulagement. Entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tu rentres quand ?

Le néphilim entendit le rire du sorcier à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je te manque tant que ça ?

\- Je déteste passer la nuit loin de toi. Puis tu manques aussi à Max !

\- Ce n'est pas bien de te servir de notre fils pour me faire rentrer plus tôt !

\- Pourquoi ? Moi seul ne suffit pas ? Lui demanda Alec, un sourire aux lèvres, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

\- Oh si, largement.

\- Tu rentres alors ?

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelais. Je ne rentrerai que demain.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'était plus compliqué que prévu…

\- C'est-à-dire ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Demain matin, je serai là, je te le promets.

\- Ouais… Encore une nuit loin de toi si je comprends bien…

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus d'être loin de toi.

\- Alors rentre ! Laisse-les se débrouiller tous seuls tes clients !

\- Alexander… Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je survis bien, moi, quand tu ne rentres pas de la nuit parce que tu es en mission.

\- Je sais… Mais je n'aime pas ça…

\- Je serai là demain ! Tu veux bien me passer Max ?

\- Ouais…

Magnus entendit son amant appeler leur fils. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit sa voix.

\- Papa !

\- Hey, mon petit ange.

\- T'es où, papa ?

\- Au Portugal, Max.

\- C'est où ?

\- De l'autre côté de l'océan !

\- Wowwww ! C'est loin ! T'y allé à la nage ?

Magnus ricana.

\- Non, petit ange. Pas à la nage.

\- T'as fait des étincelles bleus et pouf ?

\- Oui, et pouf ! Tu as été sage aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est sûr ça ?

\- Oui, même que j'ai donné ma peluche à tonton Simon parce qu'il était triste ! C'est papa qui m'a dit !

\- C'est bien, mon cœur, je suis fier de toi. Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être couché à cette heure-ci ?

\- Nonnn..

\- Max… C'est l'heure d'aller dodo !

\- Mais j'ai pas sommeil !

\- Max, je le redirai pas une deuxième fois !

Le jeune sorcier baissa tristement les yeux.

\- Tu viens me lire une histoire ?

\- Demain matin, petit ange. Repasse-moi ton papa.

Max tendit le téléphone à Alec, avant de partir en courant dans le salon.

\- Si demain matin tu n'es pas là… Commença Alec.

\- Je serai là, et je te ferai l'amour pendant des heures !

\- Rêve ! Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer maintenant !

\- Ça s'appelle du chantage ça !

\- Hum…

\- Je t'aime, Alexander.

\- Moi aussi je m'aime…

\- Tu fais la tête ?

\- Ouais !

\- D'accord, je raccroche alors ?

\- Non ! Répondit précipitamment Alec. Enfin, si, va travailler, comme ça tu rentreras plus tôt !

Il y eut un silence, puis Magnus reprit la parole, sur un ton plus sérieux que celui employé jusqu'à présent.

\- Alexander, tu sais que toi et Max êtes ma priorité. Si tu as besoin de moi à tes côtés, même si c'est uniquement parce que je te manque, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je rentre immédiatement !

Alec hésita, mourant d'envie de lui dire que oui, il voulait qu'il rentre, maintenant. Il soupira.

\- Non, reste, mais… Ne te fais pas trop attendre, d'accord ?

\- Demain matin, promis.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je m'aime aussi ! Rétorqua Magnus avant de raccrocher.

Alec secoua la tête en riant. Il l'avait bien cherché celle-là. Il retourna auprès des autres. Max dormait à moitié dans les bras de Jace, Clary caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'il aille se coucher. Leur fit Alec.

\- Allez, Blueberry, au lit ! Annonça Jace à son neveu.

Se levant, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Alec les suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent dans la chambre du petit garçon.

\- Magnus ne rentre pas ? Lui demanda Clary.

\- Non, demain matin.

\- Tu survivras, grand frère ? Lui demanda Isabelle, un ton moqueur dans la voix.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, à côté de Simon.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Non, merci !

\- Parfait, j'espérais que tu dises ça !

Lorsque sa famille fut rentrée à l'Institut, Alec se laissa choir dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main, une habitude de Magnus qu'il avait fini par prendre lui aussi. Il jeta un œil au salon. L'appartement semblait bien vide et froid sans le sorcier. Comme s'il était l'âme de cet appartement. Tout était calme. Max devait dormir. Alec soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il aurait peut-être dû leur demander de rester finalement… Attrapant la télécommande, il alluma la télévision, zappant sur toutes les chaînes. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'y habituer et à y prendre goût. Mais ce soir, rien ne l'intéressait. Il ne cessait de penser à son amant. Il lui manquait… Terriblement… Il finit par renoncer et à aller se coucher. Passant par la chambre de son fils, il déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune sorcier endormi. Il remonta sa couverture de pirates sur lui, avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre la sienne. Il se changea, se débarrassant de sa tenue de chasseur d'ombres. Il enfila un bas de jogging et se laissa tomber sur le lit….

Lorsque Magnus pénétra dans l'appartement, il se sentit aussitôt mieux. La journée avait été longue, loin de son fils, loin d'Alec. Il entendit alors des pleurs et se précipita dans la chambre de son fils, plongée dans le noir. Il alluma la lumière et Max leva les yeux vers lui, avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Papaaa… Pleura le jeune sorcier.

\- Et mon petit ange, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces larmes de crocodile ? Lui chuchota-t-il en le berçant dans ses bras.

\- Y'avait plein de monstres !

\- Chut… Tu as fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien.

Réveillé lui aussi par les pleurs de son fils, Alec apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en bataille. Magnus lui sourit, berçant toujours leur jeune fils dans les bras.

\- Bonsoir, mon ange.

\- Magnus ! T'es rentré !

\- Tu semblais perdu sans moi alors…

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'eux. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il à Magnus.

\- Cauchemar. Et la veilleuse était éteinte…

\- Merde… Jace a oublié de l'allumer et je n'ai pas pensé à le faire quand je suis allé le voir.. Quel idiot…

Depuis tout bébé, le jeune sorcier avait toujours eu peur du noir. Une veilleuse pour enfants restait donc allumée dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Mais cette fois, trop accaparé par la sensation de vide que provoquait l'absence de son amant, Alec avait oublié de vérifier qu'elle était restée allumée.

\- Quand je disais que tu étais perdu dans moi ! Se moqua le sorcier.

\- Ouais… Ne la ramène pas trop quand même !

Magnus se mit à rire et Max leva les yeux vers lui. Le sorcier transforma alors les siens, révélant deux yeux semblables à ceux d'un chat. Ses joues encore humides de larmes, Max le fixait avec des yeux émerveillés.

\- Il adore quand tu lui fais ça. Et je dois dire que moi aussi… Lui fit Alec en souriant.

Magnus le lui rendit, avant de recoucher son fils. Il sécha ses larmes, et lui lut une histoire, sous les yeux attendris d'Alec. Le petit garçon finit par s'endormir et les deux amants regagnèrent leur chambre. Aussitôt la porte refermée, le néphilim colla ses lèvres à celles du sorcier, qui le fit basculer sur le lit.

\- Merci d'être rentré plus tôt…

\- Et bien je t'ai promis de rentrer « demain matin ». J'ai tenu ma promesse.

\- Arrête, on sait tous les deux que tu comptais rentrer une fois le jour levé.

\- C'est vrai… Mais vous me manquiez…

\- Tu nous manquais aussi. Il est agité quand tu n'es pas là.

\- Je me doute. Il réagit de la même manière lorsque tu t'absentes trop longtemps.

\- Hum… Ça devrait être une bonne raison pour ne pas nous éloigner de lui, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si. Mais ni ton travail, ni le mien, ne nous le permet.

\- Je sais, mais peut-être que quand tu pars aussi loin, on pourrait t'accompagner. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi un jour ou deux à l'Institut.

\- C'est parfois dangereux, Alec.

\- Pas toujours.

\- Non, c'est vrai, pas toujours.

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- Comme d'habitude !

\- Tu ne peux pas me résister, mon amour !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis rentré pour notre fils, rien d'autre !

\- Ah oui ? Donc là si je te disais que j'avais une folle envie de te faire l'amour, tu me repousserais ?

\- Non, mais je dis pour notre fils, mais tu as quand même joué un minimum dans la balance !

Alec sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Et si je te disais que j'ai juste besoin que tu me serres dans tes bras en me disant que tu m'aimes ? Juste ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Magnus resserra son étreinte et lui murmura un « je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Le sorcier lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. On a besoin toi… On a tellement besoin de toi…

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous, et vous ne me perdrez pas .

Réconforté par la présence et les mots rassurants de son amant, Alec finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens…

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bientôt les suites du reste promis :)**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Je te fascine**

Les yeux émerveillés, Alec, confortablement installé dans le canapé, regardait le grand sorcier de Brooklyn utiliser sa magie. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ça le fascinait. Le sorcier pouvait tout faire, tout obtenir d'un simple claquement de doigts. Mais ce qui ravissait le plus Alec, c'était cette faculté qu'il avait à pouvoir ouvrir un portail. Il suffisait qu'il le lui demande, et Magnus l'emmenait n'importe où, des plages paradisiaques aux montagnes enneigées, en passant par les pyramides de Gizeh ou la tour Eiffel. Le néphilim avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait. A présent, il n'y avait pas une seule personne, ni chez les néphilims, ni chez les créatures obscures, qui ignorait leurs relations. Cela avait conduit le monde obscur à lui devoir un respect total, et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Ils savaient qui valait mieux ne pas s'en prendre à lui, au risque de voir s'abattre sur eux les foudres du sorcier. La donne était la même pour les chasseurs d'ombres. Ces derniers se montraient beaucoup plus respectueux envers Magnus, voulant clairement éviter d'avoir le néphilim sur le dos. Chacun avait la protection de l'autre. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles. Alec sourit en voyant deux verres de vin apparaître sous ses yeux. Magnus le fixait de ses yeux de chat. Le chasseur d'ombres attrapa son poignet et l'attira dans ses bras. Il lui caressa sa joue, les yeux brillants.

\- Alexander, pourquoi me dévores-tu du regard ?

\- Parce que je te trouve magnifique. Et que j'aime te regarder utiliser ta magie.

\- Tu n'as jamais été effrayé…

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais été ?

\- J'aurais pu te faire du mal !

Alec éclata de rire.

\- Toi ? Me faire du mal ? A moi ? C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu !

\- Tu n'as donc jamais douté ? Tu ne t'es jamais senti en danger, même pas une seconde ?

Le néphilim pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

\- Si… Une fois.

Magnus sentit son cœur se serrer. Même s'il avait eu peu d'espoir, il avait espéré que le jeune homme lui réponde « non ». Il baissa les yeux, et son amant reprit la parole. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la douleur sur le visage du sorcier.

\- La première fois où l'on a fait l'amour. C'est la seule fois où j'ai eu peur, où je me suis senti en danger. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal, et de te perdre…

Magnus releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, et Alec reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Ça compte ou pas ?

\- Que.. Comment ça ?

\- Ben tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà eu peur en ta présence. Je t'ai répondu mais je sais pas si ça compte, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui m'as fait peur, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non, parce qu'il y aussi la fois où tu as été blessé. Ouais, là j'ai vraiment eu peur, et…

Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

\- Tu es incroyable… Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. Lui fit Magnus.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui me rend si incroyable ?

\- Je te demande si tu as déjà eu peur de moi, et toi tout ce que tu trouves comme exemple, ce sont des moments où tu as eu peur de me perdre !

\- Donc ça compte pas ?

\- Non, ça ne compte pas ! Lui dit Magnus en riant. Mon ange…

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi ! Jamais ! Tu te souviens de la première fois où on s'est vus ? De notre rencontre ?

\- Comment oublier… C'était la première fois que je voyais un chasseur d'ombres me sourire !

\- Ben voyons, j'y crois ! Comme si Will ne souriait jamais !

\- Si, mais pas avec ce sourire-là…

\- Moi c'est tes yeux qui m'ont fait chavirer. Puis ta façon d'être, comme si tu te foutais de tout. Ta légèreté, ta façon de voir et de vivre la vie. Tu m'as troublé dès le premier regard. Mais jamais je n'ai eu peur de toi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime te voir utiliser ta magie.

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement, puis leur baiser se fit plus passionné. Il le souleva dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre…

Confortablement installé dans les bras de son amant, le dos collé à son torse, Alec regardait les flammes bleues apparaître et disparaître dans la main du sorcier. Ce dernier s'y amusait, aimant voir cette lueur enfantine dans les yeux du néphilim.

\- Tu veux essayer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Essayer quoi ? Je ne suis pas un sorcier, moi !

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, merci ! Lui répondit Magnus, amusé.

\- Ben alors comment veux-tu que je…

\- Tu vas voir. Donne-moi ta main !

Le chasseur d'ombres obéit. Le sorcier tourna sa paume vers le haut.

\- Garde bien ta main comme ça.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu verras… Ne bouge pas, ok ?

Alec lui fit un « oui » de la tête. Magnus fit à nouveau apparaître des flammes dans sa main, avant de les rapprocher de celle d'Alec. Il fit glisser les flammes dans sa paume ouverte, et le néphilim eut un léger sursaut.

\- Wow ! C'est… froid… Je… Je pensais que c'était chaud moi !

\- Ça dépend ce que tu leur demandes de faire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde…

Le sorcier passa sa main au-dessus des flammes et elles formèrent un cœur dans la main de son amant. Ce dernier sourit.

\- Comment tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il, impressionné.

\- Elles sont une partie de moi. Tu savais que les sorciers peuvent partager leur magie ?

\- Entre eux ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Ils le peuvent également avec des êtres capables de supporter leur magie, comme les autres créatures obscures, les démons, ou…

\- Ou nous, les chasseurs d'ombres ?

\- Ou vous. Mais c'est plus compliqué qu'entre sorciers. Avec vous, il faut que notre magie reconnaisse l'autre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je vais te montrer.

Il se saisit de la main libre du jeune homme et la serra dans la sienne. Alec sentit alors des picotements remonter le long de son bras, traverser sa poitrine, et descendre sur son bras droit, jusqu'à la main dans laquelle les flammes bleues formaient encore un cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'elles fassent ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Je… Je sais pas. S'envoler ? Proposa Alec timidement.

\- D'accord, alors pense y très fort, visualise ce que tu veux.

\- Je… Je ne vais pas y arriver, je…

\- Si, il te suffit de te concentrer sur ce que tu veux. Essaye.

Le néphilim ferma les yeux, et pensa de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il voulait. Magnus sourit en voyant les flammes s'envoler au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ouvre les yeux mon ange, regarde.

Alec fit ce qui lui avait demandé, et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise.

\- C'est… C'est moi qui ? Non, je suis sûr que c'est toi !

\- Non, mon amour. Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien. Enfin pas vraiment, je me contente juste de te donner un peu de ma magie. Si je lâche ta main, elles disparaîtront, mais tant que je ne le fais pas, c'est toi qui les contrôles.

\- Mais… Mais comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna le néphilim, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire.

\- Ma magie est une partie de moi, de mon âme. Elle reconnaît en toi l'amour que je te porte. Elle ne te fera jamais de mal, et te protégera toujours.

Alec se retourna alors vers lui.

\- Comment tu fais pour rendre tout toujours aussi magique ?

\- Je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, je peux tout faire !

\- Tu m'apprendras à faire de la magie ?

Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi fasciné par la magie ?

\- Je sais pas, j'aime bien. Et j'aime encore plus te voir l'utiliser. Puis je t'ai bien appris à te défendre sans ta magie !

\- Oui, je suis un parfait petit chasseur d'ombres maintenant !

\- Ouais, grâce à moi !

\- Oui mais m'en veux pas, si on se fait attaquer, je préfère utiliser la magie !

\- Ta magie est épuisable ! Tu dois savoir te défendre au cas où! Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième Edom !

\- Edom, c'était différent, Alec. Ici, le pouvoir de mon père ne me touche pas !

\- On ne sait jamais ! Je veux que tu puisses te défendre, quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Tu es au courant qu'en tant que chasseur d'ombres tu es censé vouloir me tuer ?

\- Je me tiens entièrement nu dans tes bras, donc je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai failli à ma mission !

\- L'Ange Raziel ne va pas être très content… Lui fit Magnus, amusé.

\- Bah, il s'en remettra ! Puis tu as aussi du sang d'ange… Tout comme moi.

Magnus rit.

\- Désolé mon ange de te décevoir, mais mon sang est purement démoniaque !

Le sorcier mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amant, le dévorant du regard. Alec sentit son corps tout entier se réveiller.

\- Aku cinta kamu… Lui murmura Alec.

Magnus passa son pouce sur les lèvres du néphilim.

\- Prononcée par toi, cette langue à beaucoup plus de charme…

\- Tu m'emmèneras là-bas un jour ?

\- Je sais pas… Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis que…

\- Que tu en es parti. Le coupa Alec. Je sais, mais je me disais peut-être que ça serait bien si on y allait tous les deux un jour.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est une partie de toi !

\- On verra… Je vais y réfléchir. Lui promit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer, ni te brusquer. C'est comme tu le sens !

\- Je sais. Je vais y réfléchir…

Alec reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre, qu'à présent le quitter ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures était douloureux. Il sentait qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Heureusement, ces derniers temps, son travail ne consistait qu'à maintenir les fées tranquilles, à régler des conflits par si par là. Il n'avait plus vu un seul démon depuis des mois. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout lorsque cela lui permettait de rentrer plus tôt et d'être auprès du sorcier. Il aimait rentrer plus tôt et le regarder travailler, utilisant sa magie. Il aimait voir les yeux de chat se poser sur lui. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Parfois, lorsque Magnus devait s'absenter et que le néphilim s'endormait loin de ses bras, il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars impliquant Asmodée. Son apparence cadavérique, ses yeux froids et vides, le hantaient parfois. Les Enfers avaient beau avoir été scellés, il craignait qu'Asmodée ne réussisse à les atteindre. Cette peur l'avait emmené à apprendre au sorcier à se défendre sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer au passage qu'il trouvait cela ridicule qu'en plus de 400 d'existence, il n'ait pas pensé une seule fois à pratiquer un sport de combat. Ce à quoi Magnus avait répondu : « le seul corps-à-corps que je pratique, tu le connais parfaitement ». La séance d'entraînement s'était arrêtée là pour laisser place à un sport beaucoup plus intéressant aux yeux du sorcier et qu'Alec n'avait pas cherché à contredire. Il se massa le cou et changea de position en grimaçant. Il s'était fait mal en s'entraînant avec Clary. Jace ayant été appelé à Idris, c'était lui qui avait été chargé de l'entraînement de la jeune fille. Seulement, Magnus, débarquant en pleine séance de combat, l'avait distrait et elle en avait profité pour le faire tomber au sol. La chute avait été un peu trop brutale pour son cou. Il aurait pu soigner ça par une iratze, mais sa fierté en aurait pris un coup. Il sentit Magnus effleurer sa nuque de ses doigts.

\- Ton cou te fait encore mal ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Magnus ricana. Clary et Alec avaient beau s'entendre à présent à merveille, il y avait toujours entre eux une tendance au défi, ce qui amusait le sorcier.

\- Retourne-toi… Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Alec obéit s'en poser de questions, et s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête dans les bras. Le sorcier tira sur les draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour du corps de son amant.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours réussir à t'enrouler à ce point-là dans les draps ?

\- C'est un de mes nombreux talents cachés. Lui répondit Alec, un sourire dans la voix. Puis ça me rappelle notre voyage autour du monde.

Le sorcier, qui s'était installé à califourchon sur lui, commença à le masser, faisant parcourir dans le même temps, des flammes bleues le long du dos du chasseur d'ombres. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de bien-être.

\- Tu sais que nos amis croient que c'est durant ce voyage que tu m'as donné ta virginité ? Lui apprit Magnus.

\- Quoi ?! S'offusqua Alec en se redressant légèrement.

Magnus le fit se rallonger.

\- Reste tranquille !

\- Pourquoi ils parlent de ça ?!

\- Un pari entre Jace et ta sœur, je crois.

\- Je vais les tuer !

\- Izzy a parié sur Paris….. Continua Magnus. Jace pense plutôt à l'Égypte. Il est persuadé que tu as craqué la première nuit….

Le sorcier mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du néphilim.

\- S'ils savaient…

\- Dis leur et je te tue !

Magnus fit parcourir ses mains le long du dos d'Alec, massant ses muscles.

\- Détends-toi, Alexander…

\- Hum… Pourquoi ma vie les intéresse à ce point-là ?

\- Parce que tu la gardes secrète. Et les secrets attirent les gens.

\- Je ne garde de secret que ma vie intime ! Je ne suis pas Izzy pour dévoiler ma vie privée sur la place publique !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as embrassé devant l'Enclave au complet et toute ta famille ? Je trouve ça déjà pas mal…

\- Dommage qu'ils ne s'en soient pas contenté !

\- Je crois que Jace a peur que je te fasse du mal…

\- Quel rapport ?

\- Ton silence l'inquiète. Il ne sait pas comment il doit l'interpréter. Tu ne lui dis rien, alors il essaye de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. A Edom, ils ont réalisé le lien qui nous unissait toi et moi. Je crois que jusque-là ils pensaient que ce n'était qu'une amourette de passage…

Alec se retourna et passa sa main dans les cheveux du sorcier.

\- Tu es tellement plus que ça…

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout de moi, être avec moi ne t'effraie pas ?

\- Non, bien au contraire. Je crois que je suis encore plus amoureux de toi qu'avant.

\- Savoir qui est mon père…

\- Magnus, je me fiche de qui est ton père ! Le coupa Alec. Ce qui compte, c'est qui tu es toi !

Il posa sa main au niveau du cœur du sorcier.

\- Ce qui compte c'est celui que tu es, ici…

Passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son jeune amant, Magnus tira légèrement dessus pour lui faire rejeter la tête en arrière et avoir accès à son cou dont il taquina la peau fine.

\- Tu me fais une confiance aveugle, depuis le début. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es un sorcier inoffensif ! Le provoqua Alec avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

\- Prouve-moi le contraire !

Magnus le pénétra alors d'un coup sec leur faisant pousser à tous deux un gémissement. Alec serra les barreaux du lit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il se cambra, en demandant plus.

\- Petit démon… Lui chuchota Magnus à l'oreille, amusé.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur ! Lui rétorqua Alec en faisant s'inverser leur position.

\- Je dirais même très bon !

Le sorcier captura les lèvres du chasseur d'ombres alors que ce dernier ondulait des hanches contre lui. Les yeux de Magnus se transformèrent et Alec lui sourit, les siens ancrés dans ceux de son amant. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de tes yeux, de chaque partie de toi. De ta partie la plus démoniaque à la plus humaine. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre…

Le sorcier se redressa, l'attirant un peu plus dans ses bras. Peau contre peau, leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur dans la chambre augmentait petit à petit, au même rythme que les gémissements de plaisir qui résonnaient dans la pièce….

 **FIN**

 **Merci pour vos reviewssss**

 **Gros bisousss**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je ne peux te survivre**

Triturant nerveusement sa stèle, Alec regardait son amant se préparer pour allait « travailler ». Le sorcier perçut le regard inquiet de son amant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, à travers lequel il s'admirait depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu sais, tu peux venir avec moi.

\- Je peux pas, je bosse…

Malgré les efforts du néphilim pour contrôler sa voix, Magnus y remarqua immédiatement la pointe d'accusation.

\- Hey, moi aussi je bosse ! Ne crois pas que je fais que m'amuser tout le long de la soirée ! Faut que je m'assure qu'elle se déroule à la perfection ! Et ce n'est pas de tout repos, crois-moi !

\- D'accord, mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour ne pas sortir à moitié nu, non ?! Lui reprocha Alec.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais mon style ?!

\- Ouais, quand ça m'est réservé ! A _moi_! Rétorqua le chasseur d'ombres en insistant bien sur le « moi ».

\- Tu sais mon ange, notre relation s'en porterait beaucoup mieux si tu calmais ta jalousie.

\- Je t'emmerde… Lui répondit Alec en quittant la chambre.

Magnus lui hurla qu'il lui retournait le compliment, et quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de leur appartement claquer. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et, prenant son portable, il envoya un message à son amant.

« Fais attention à toi. Reviens-moi entier. Je t'aime… »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Tu mériterais que je ne revienne pas »

« Ne rigole pas avec ça, Alexander »

« Oh mais je ne rigole pas »

Le sorcier serra le téléphone dans sa main. Il détestait quand il faisait ça. Son jeune amant était parfaitement capable de risquer sa vie juste pour le rendre dingue.

« Ça te ferait plaisir de me voir pleurer sur ton cadavre ?! »

« Arrête... »

« Toi arrête ! Tu sais que l'idée de ta mort me fait du mal ! »

« Excuse-moi... »

Magnus rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et prit la direction du Pandémonium. Il était en colère. Furieux, même…

 **Le lendemain- PDV Alec**

Épuisé, je montais les marches menant à l'appartement et fus surpris de trouver la porte verrouillée. Râlant, je me mis à la recherche de mes clés, avant de me rappeler que je ne les prenais jamais. Une sale habitude qui venait du fait que cette porte n'était jamais fermée à clé. Persuadé qu'il l'avait fait pour m'énerver, se venger de notre dispute de la nuit dernière, j'appuyais avec agacement sur la sonnette de l'entrée. J'étais crevé, j'avais du sang de goule sur moi, qui se mélangeait à de la boue et à je ne sais quoi d'autre de verdâtre. Je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose : une bonne douche. Oh et aussi de pouvoir m'allonger dans un lit, confortablement installé dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Bon, puis les minutes passaient, plus je commençais à me dire que je pouvais faire une croix sur le dernier point. Je l'avais blessé, j'en avais conscience. Mais je m'étais excusé. Je l'avais harcelé de messages toute la soirée. Mais aucune réponse…

\- Magnus, ouvre cette putain de porte ou je la défonce ! M'énervais-je.

Voyant que rien ne se produisait, je traçais une rune sur la porte et m'écartais juste au moment où un petit boum se faisait entendre. Malheureusement, la porte demeurait non seulement intacte, mais aussi verrouillée. Poussant un juron, je pris mon portable, cherchais le nom de ce foutu sorcier dans mon répertoire, et appuyais sur la touche d'appel. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, qui m'exaspéraient un peu plus à chaque fois, je tombais sur la messagerie.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Monsieur le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, si tu crois que m'enfermer dehors va me faire te supplier de m'ouvrir, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. Mais juste pour info, t'est pas prêt de m'avoir de si tôt dans ton lit ! Oh et j'emmerde ta magie !

Je raccrochais, furieux. Je quittais alors l'immeuble et rejoignis l'Institut. Lorsque je passais les lourdes portes du hall, je fulminais. Clary, assise devant les écrans de contrôle, leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Hey, Alec ! M'appela-t-elle.

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continuais mon chemin, mais elle me courut après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je froidement.

\- Je…. Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, super ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien, je suis juste surprise de te voir ici. Je te pensais chez toi.

\- Et bien comme tu peux le voir, je n'y suis pas !

\- Oui, visiblement. Si tu cherches Jace, il est sous la douche.

\- Super, merci de l'info ! Lui fis-je en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et Magnus ?

\- Quoi Magnus ? Tu veux savoir si lui aussi est sous la douche ?! Lui lançais-je d'un ton moqueur.

Elle me sourit, amusée.

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir s'il était dans les parages. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il va bien au moins ?

J'eus un rire sans joie.

\- Ouais, il pète la forme ! Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais aller me coucher !

\- I...Ici ?!

\- Oui ! Ça te pose un problème, Madame la directrice ?!

\- Non, tu peux rester, mais…

\- Super, alors bonne nuit !

Je la plantais là et partis m'enfermer dans mon ancienne chambre. Verrouillant la porte derrière moi, je jetais un regard morose sur la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. La décoration me paressait froide comparée à celle qui régnait chez Magnus… Je soupirais. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je savais que ma mortalité était un sujet sensible, mais bon à ce point-là ?! C'était gâcher le peu de temps qu'on avait pour être ensemble… Je me passais une main sur mon visage las, et partis prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau me fit du bien, calmant quelque peu ma colère et ma mauvaise humeur. J'allais dormir un peu et j'irai voir Magnus. Il se sera sûrement calmé. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se disputait. Les gens avaient l'habitude, ça ne les étonnait même plus. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Entre Magnus et moi ça n'avaient jamais été simple. Mais on s'aimait, c'était le principal, le plus important. Ma douche terminée, et étant à présent plus détendu, je me laissais tomber sur le matelas du lit et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Des coups frappés à ma porte me réveillèrent en sursaut. Grommelant, j'allais ouvrir et tombais sur Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Il faut que tu viennes au poste de contrôle, on a un problème ! Grouille ! Et appelle Magnus ! Dis-lui de rappliquer, et vite !

Fronçant les sourcils, je le regardais s'éloigner en courant. Inquiet, j'enfilais rapidement ma tenue de combat, pris ma stèle et le rejoignis. J'envoyais rapidement un message à Magnus avant de me tourner vers ma sœur, qui me tendait mon arc.

\- Des fées ont attaqué un repère de vampires ! C'est un vrai carnage ! M'expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Quand l'Enclave va-t-elle se décider à faire quelque chose ?!

\- Tu les connais, Alec. Tant que les fées ne s'en prennent pas à eux directement, ils ne bougeront pas le petit doigt ! Ils préfèrent que ce soit nous qui prenions tous les risques ! Me répondit Jace en se saisissant de deux poignards séraphiques.

Il en tendit un à Clary au moment où un portail s'ouvrit. Catarina Loss, une sorcière, amie de grande date de Magnus, mais aussi infirmière à ses heures perdues, le traversa.

\- Catarina ? M'exclamais-je, surpris.

Ce n'était pas tant de la voir qui me surprenait, bien que ce n'était pas elle que nous avions appelée, mais plutôt de la voir seule.

\- Bonjour, Alec. Il paraît que vous avez besoin de l'aide d'un sorcier.

\- C'est Magnus que nous avions appelé ! Lui fit remarquer Jace.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et haussa légèrement les sourcils.

\- Moi ou lui, c'est pareil. Sauf que moi, tu devras me payer ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Magnus aussi on le paye… Lui dis-je, plus froidement que je n'aurais voulu.

Elle me sourit, mais je ne sus dire s'il reflétait plus l'amusement ou l'agacement.

\- Je ne parlais pas de paiement en nature, Alec.

Je rougis et détournais le regard. J'entendis Isabelle ricaner.

\- Bon, vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez besoin de l'aide d'un sorcier ? Nous demanda Catarina.

\- Un clan de vampire du Bronx a été attaqué par des fées. C'est un véritable bain de sang ! Faut qu'on aille régler ça ! Lui fit Clary.

\- Vous voyez que mes dons vous seront plus utiles que ceux de Magnus : il n'est pas très doué avec la magie de guérison.

\- Bien, alors allons-y ! Nous pressa Jace.

Je laissais ma famille prendre les devants, et attrapais le bras de Catarina, la retenant un bref instant.

\- Pourquoi Magnus n'est-il pas venu ?

\- Il était occupé.

\- Occupé à faire quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna à son tour. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma poitrine. Il m'en voulait à ce point-là ?!

 **PDV Magnus**

Enfermé dans mon bureau du Pandémonium, je faisais les cent pas. Cette soirée avait vraiment été la pire que je n'ai jamais connue. D'abord, une dispute avait éclaté entre différents clans de créatures obscures, et j'avais passé des heures avant de leur faire trouver un terrain d'entente. Ensuite, il y avait eu cette serveuse qui m'avait fait une crise d'angoisse quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle travaillait dans une boîte de nuit remplie de créatures obscures. J'avais alors dû la raccompagner chez elle et lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Une fois revenu dans mon club, j'avais passé un savon au responsable des employés, qui, je précise, n'était pas censé embaucher des terrestres. Bref, ça avait été une soirée un peu difficile. Et quand j'avais cru enfin pouvoir me reposer, j'avais reçu un énième message d'Alec me demandant de me rendre d'urgence à l'Institut. J'avais alors décidé d'y envoyer Catarina. Il m'avait envoyé un pauvre texto, donc ça ne touchait pas sa famille, ni ses amis, ni lui. Conclusion, je pouvais me permettre d'y envoyer ma chère amie. Elle sera très bien se dépatouiller de leur « problème ». Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Épuisé, je finis par décider de rentrer chez moi. J'ouvris un portail, trop fatigué pour traverser la ville comme les terrestres. Arrivé chez moi, je m'allongeais sur le canapé. Avant de m'endormir, je me dis que j'aurais bien aimé y retrouver Alec, mais à cette heure-ci, il était sûrement en train de jouer au parfait petit soldat….

 **PDV Alec**

La douleur était lancinante. Catarina me fit les gros yeux, m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Elle était marrante, elle, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui venez de m'arriver, non ? Et bien pour vous faire un résumé, trop déconcentré par le fait que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Magnus, je n'avais pas vu une de ces foutues fées foncer sur moi et m'enfoncer son épée en travers du flan. Au rien de grave, rassurez-vous, rien qu'une sorcière infirmière ne puisse soigner, mais ça faisait mal, et surtout, ça allait laisser une cicatrice. Alors oui, c'était les risques du métier quand on était un chasseur d'ombres, sauf que moi je sortais avec un sorcier, qui en plus d'être bougon six jours sur sept, avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas très bien réagir quand je revenais blessé. Une simple égratignure pouvait facilement déclencher une énième dispute entre nous.

\- Arrête de bouger ! M'ordonna à nouveau Catarina en me lançant un regard sévère.

\- J'essaye, figure-toi !

Elle ne me répondit pas et fit courir des flammes bleues sur mon flanc gauche. Je grimaçais légèrement. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, les flammes magiques étaient froides et non chaudes. En cet instant, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais préféré. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jace me fixait, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu te marres ?! Râlais-je.

\- Parce que la façon dont tu t'aies fait avoir, était vraiment ridicule ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! C'était une fille en plus !

\- T'appelle ça une fille toi ?!

Il éclata de rire et tourna le regard vers la fée qui gisait à quelques mètres à peine de nous.

\- Bah elle pèse peut-être une bonne centaine de kilos, mais ça reste une fille !

Je lui lançais un regard noir. La douleur sur mon flanc s'étant calmée grâce aux soins de Catarina, celle que j'avais à la tête, elle, se réveillait. Levant la main, je sentis une bosse se former sur mon front.

\- Fait chié! M'exclamais-je.

Je me redressais en grimaçant, et, récupérant ma stèle, je remontais la manche de mon bras droit et y traçais une iratze. Aussitôt, la douleur s'apaisa.

\- J'aurais pu m'en occuper aussi, tu sais. Me fit Catarina.

\- Trop long !

Elle pinça les lèvres et se redressa, me toisant de haut. Haaa les sorciers et leur susceptibilité. Je commençais en avoir plus qu'assez… Jace me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je regardais autour de moi : des cadavres jonchaient le sol : fées comme vampires.

\- On est arrivé trop tard pour eux… Murmura Clary.

Elle et Izzy venaient de nous rejoindre. Le regard de ma sœur se posa sur mon tee-shirt déchiré et ma veste tachée de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Jace ricana mais je le fis taire d'un simple regard.

\- Bon on rentre ou on crèche ici ?!

\- Wow, calme grand frère ! Tu vas nous faire un infarctus ! Me fit Izzy en souriant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous allez faire quoi de tous ces corps ? Nous demanda Catarina.

\- Les brûler.

\- Les brûler ? Ce n'est pas très respectueux….

\- Si tu veux les emporter avec toi, je t'en prie, vas-y ! Lui fis-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi, sa peau avait pris une teinte bleu foncé, signe qu'elle était très énervée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Magnus et toi vous êtes encore disputés, que nous devons tous subir ta mauvaise humeur, chasseur d'ombres !

\- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur!

Je m'éloignais, sentant peser sur moi leurs regards à tous. Sur le chemin du retour, Jace s'avança vers moi, marchant à mes côtés. Nos runes d'invisibilité nous permettaient de traverser le monde des terrestres sans être ennuyé. Et au vu de l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvions, surtout moi, il valait mieux.

\- Tu as intérêt de te changer avant de rentrer chez toi. Magnus va péter un câble s'il te voit rentrer dans cet état. Me fit-il.

\- Ouais, je sais…

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

\- Et bien je ne suis pas totalement idiot, tu sais. S'il envoie Catarina à sa place, c'est qu'il doit t'en vouloir pour quelque chose.

\- Je sais pas. Enfin oui il me fait la gueule, mais au point de ne pas vouloir venir nous aider, je ne sais pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Bah, Catarina ou lui, dans le fond, c'est la même chose, non ?

« Non, pas vraiment », pensais-je. C'était un sentiment difficile à expliquer, mais quand Magnus était là, je me sentais invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Puis je pouvais lui confier ma vie les yeux fermés, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui. Et savoir qu'il m'en voulait me rendait vulnérable, plus que jamais. Donc, non, ce n'était pas la même chose. Loin de là. Catarina avait beau être certes très douée, ce n'était pas Magnus. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Elle n'avait pas la même assurance, la même grâce, que lui pouvait avoir lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie. Je me surpris à sentir un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Jace.

\- A rien. Accélère, on a encore un rapport à faire et je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'Institut se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Mais à mi-chemin, une remarque d'Isabelle me fit penser que nous aurions pu utiliser un portail. Je jurais silencieusement, et mon exaspération revint à grands pas lorsque j'entendis Catarina dire qu'elle avait pensé qu'un peu de marche me ferait le plus grand bien pour évacuer ma mauvaise humeur. J'entrais donc dans l'Institut encore plus énervé que ce que je ne l'étais avant de partir.

 **PDV Magnus**

Assis au poste de contrôle de l'Institut, j'examinais nonchalamment mes ongles vernis de noir. Voilà plusieurs minutes que j'attendais qu'Alec rentre de mission. J'avais écouté tous les messages qu'il m'avait laissés la nuit dernière et m'en voulais un peu de ne pas lui avoir répondu. Pour ma défense, je n'avais vraiment pas eu le temps. Mais j'allais me rattraper ce soir, promesse de Magnus Bane. J'entendis des pas et des voix familières se rapprocher. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je relevais la tête.

\- Alexander, mon ché…

Je me figeais. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de moi mais je pouvais clairement voir du sang séché sur ses vêtements, vêtements qui étaient à moitié déchirés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Lui fis-je en me précipitant sur lui.

J'écartais sa veste et examinais la peau nue que son tee-shirt lacéré laissait voir. Une cicatrice violette barrait à présent son flanc gauche. La blessure semblait avoir été profonde. Tournant le regard vers Jace, je lui dis, assez agressivement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « ramène-le-moi toujours sans une seule égratignure ?! »

\- Ça va, ce n'est rien ! Ton petit protégé est en pleine forme ! Me rétorqua-t-il. Bon, moi je vous laisse vous étriper, je vais prendre une douche.

Il s'éloigna après avoir donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère et entraîné Clary avec lui. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les couloirs avec le blondinet.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que je vais m'éclipser moi aussi ! Nous fit Isabelle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Catarina, puis-je t'offrir un verre ?

Mon amie hocha positivement la tête et me lança un regard moqueur qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. D'accord, c'est vrai que j'avais tendance à réagir un peu excessivement lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie d'Alec, mais on pouvait me comprendre, non ?!

\- Je vais te laisser moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'une douche ! Me fit Alec.

Je le retins par la taille.

\- Non. D'abord tu rentres.

\- Oh tu ne me fais plus la gueule maintenant ?!

\- Je ne te faisais pas la gueule, Alec !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles de la soirée ?! Pourquoi c'est Catarina qui est venue aujourd'hui et pas toi ?!

\- Parce que j'étais occupé.

\- Occupé ? Occupé ?! Hurla-t-il.

\- Alec, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour une dispute. Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Et alors ? Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas ça que tout le monde nous regarde ?! Je croyais que l'exhibition c'était ton truc ?!

\- Non.

J'ouvris un portail et l'entraînais au travers. A peine avions-nous posé les pieds sur le tapis de note salon, qui se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

\- T'étais où bon sang ?!

\- Ici. Je me reposais, j'ai eu une soirée un peu difficile. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'était une nuit compliquée.

\- Je ne suis pas concentré quand tu… quand tu n'es pas là ! J'aurais pu mourir et ça aurait été entièrement de ta faute !

\- Voyez-vous vous ça… Et pourquoi, je te pris ? En quoi les risques que tu prends sont de ma faute ? Je te dis à chaque fois de faire attention, mais faut toujours que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés à chaque fois qu'on se dispute…

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois je me fais mille films ! Surtout cette fois !

\- Mais de quoi à tu peurs, Alexander ?! Tous les couples se disputent.

\- Oui, mais… On n'est pas comme tous les couples, nous. Tu es immortel, mais moi non. Je vieillis, chaque jour un peu plus… Alors quand tu m'en veux, j'ai peur que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Que tu me remplaces…

Je soupirais. C'était tellement absurde. Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ? Il était tout pour moi. Tout. Malgré sa jalousie, son mauvais caractère, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Lui prenant la main, je l'attirais dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais dans le cou.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Personne ne pourra te remplacer. Jamais. Tu serais immortel, je m'inquiéterais tout autant pour toi. Parce que je t'aime. Tu es toute ma vie. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Et tu le sais…

Je le sentis se détendre.

\- Oui, je le sais… Mais j'aime te l'entendre dire… Me fit-il avec une moue enfantine.

Je ris et effleurais ses lèvres des miennes.

\- Va prendre ta douche…

\- Tu viens la prendre avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, je fis disparaître nos vêtements d'un claquement de doigts et l'entraînais vers la salle de bain. Je le poussais sous la douche, mes lèvres scellées aux siennes. Je le sentais sourire. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit tout à l'heure ? Qu'il avait un mauvais caractère ? Et bien j'avais aussi oublié de préciser que c'était un gamin capricieux qui arrivait à me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, et il en jouait. Exit le temps où il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir, là, le torse plaqué contre les briques froides de la douche, légèrement cambré en arrière, me regardant avec malice. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. L'attirant vers moi, je vins à nouveau taquiner la peau fine de son cou. L'eau coulait à présent sur nos deux corps nus. De la buée commençait à se former sur les parois de la douche.

\- Tu ne doutais pas une seule seconde que je revienne vers toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… Pas une seule seconde ! Me fit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais je voulais éviter ta colère pour m'être blessé en mission. Pour avoir levé ma garde une seule petite seconde.

Mes doigts effleurèrent sa nouvelle cicatrice, qui trônerait à présent définitivement sur sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je pensais à toi. Comme à chaque fois que tu es loin de moi.

\- Donc c'est de ma faute ?

\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur… Me dit-il sur un ton faussement triste.

Je le retournais face à moi et plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Ces derniers brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse qui me donnait envie de lui faire sauvagement l'amour.

\- Je vais devoir me faire pardonner alors… Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, avant de faire descendre mes lèvres le long de son torse.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et pris son sexe tendu en bouche, faisant parcourir ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Je l'entendis gémir et sa main agrippa mes cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus au rythme de mes va et viens. Ouais, son innocence avait définitivement disparu. A mon contact, elle s'était très vite envolée. Après un dernier coup de langue sur son intimité, je remontais et capturais à nouveau ses lèvres rougies. Je le soulevais et il entoura ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je le plaquais contre la paroi. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les ébouriffant au passage. Il me sourit, amusé. Je posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, Chasseur d'ombres… Murmurais-je.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sorcier. Me fit-il avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, l'amusement se peignant cette fois sur l'intégralité de son visage.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je souris à mon tour. On se comprenait mieux que personne. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot entre nous. Un seul regard suffisait. Ma magie effleura sa peau et je la déviais vers sa cicatrice.

\- A partir de maintenant, je serais le seul qui te soignera.

\- Faudra que tu viennes tout le temps en mission avec moi dans ce cas…

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, puisqu'il faut que je te surveille !

\- J'ai été très désobéissant, tu sais…

Je ris et le fis mien dans un mouvement de reins, lui attirant un nouveau gémissement. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Le reposant au sol, je lui ordonnais de se retourner, et le reprenais avec plus de sauvagerie. Je joignis mes mains aux siennes, posées contre la paroi, et nos doigts s'entremêlèrent. La chaleur et l'excitation avaient fait rougir ses joues, le rendant encore plus attirant. Il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- T'arrête pas… Me supplia-t-il entre deux gémissements.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention…

 **Plus tard- PDV Alec**

Allongé sur le ventre, et appuyé sur mes coudes, je regardais Magnus avec un grand sourire. Cette nuit avait été bien meilleure que la nuit précédente.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il en écartant la mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux.

\- Rien, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Viens là…

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je ne me fis pas prier pour me blottir entre ces derniers. Il commença à suivre le traçait de mes runes de ses doigts bagués.

\- Personne ne peut te remplacer, Alexander.

\- Il va bien falloir un jour…

\- Non. Jamais. Je ne pourrai pas survivre à ta mort de toute façon…

Je relevais la tête, mon sourire ayant disparu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous avions cette conversation, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il me faisait cette confession.

\- Co… Comment ça ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Sans toi ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Je refuse de vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas.

\- Hum… je t'ai dit la même chose à Edom…

\- Je sais. C'était une évidence pour toi, et ça l'est aussi pour moi. Si tu meurs, je meurs.

\- Magnus, je… Ça me touche, mais à ma mort je voudrais que tu continues à vivre ! A vivre pour moi !

\- J'aimerais te faire cette promesse, mais je ne peux pas.

Je posais mon front contre le sien, sentant des larmes me picoter les yeux.

\- C'est horrible ce que je vais te dire, mais… Ça me rassure presque ce que tu me dis. La vérité c'est que t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre ou… d'une autre… Je…

\- Chut…

Il me fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Je sais… Je ressens exactement la même chose. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Le jour où tu quitteras ce monde, je le quitterai avec toi..

\- Non, Magnus, non… Tu vivras, tu retomberas amoureux, et moi je serais heureux de te voir heureux !

\- Tu viens de dire le contraire à l'instant, Alec….

\- Oui, le moi égoïste souhaiterait ça, mais l'autre moi voudrait que tu sois heureux. Puis pense à Catarina. Elle a besoin de toi.

\- Catarina peut vivre sans moi. Mais moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne m'en relèverai pas. Ma décision est prise, Alec, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis…

Je me rallongeais dans ses bras, le laissant me bercer contre lui. Je me fis alors la promesse que peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, je ferai tout pour trouver une solution pour que jamais nous ne soyons séparés…

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_

 _ **Et oui il y aura une suite pour l'OS précédent :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**On ne change pas le passé**

Alec se laissa glisser le long du mur d'un couloir de l'Institut. Ce dernier était désert, tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure-ci, et la Garde devait patrouiller à l'extérieur. Le jeune chasseur d'ombres passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. La journée avait été difficile. En fait, c'était même plus que ça : ce n'était pas seulement la journée, c'était la semaine. Il devrait rentrer, retrouver sa famille, ses fils, celui qu'il aimait, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Pas cette nuit… Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de son frère. Celui-ci semblait sortir de la douche : ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et sa tenue de combat avait disparu, laissant place à des vêtements de jogging. A l'image de son frère, il semblait exténué. Il s'assit face à lui.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ? Lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que son frère ne l'entende.

\- Je… Je pensais qu'en revenant ce serait la première chose que je ferais. Que je m'empresserais de le retrouver et que je le serrerais dans mes bras…

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'y arrive pas…

Alec leva des yeux suppliants vers son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, Jace ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver à lui dire ?!

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

Le brun eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à le lui cacher, tu le sais très bien !

Jace resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

\- Alec, commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu as entendu comme moi ce que Catarina a dit : le passé et le futur ne doivent pas se rencontrer.

\- J'ai laissé faire… J'ai regardé sa mère se tuer et je n'ai rien fait… J'ai laissé son beau-père essayer de le tuer sans bouger le petit doigt… Je l'ai regardé essayer de…

\- Stop ! Arrête ! Lui fit Jace brutalement, en prenant son visage en coupe. Alec, regarde-moi!Regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux bleus, embués de larmes, vers son parabataï. Ce dernier reprit la parole, d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Ça devait arriver !

\- Peut-être pas… J'aurais pu éviter tout ça…

\- Oui, et quand tu serais revenu, toi et lui ne seriez peut-être plus ensemble, Max et Rafael n'existeraient peut-être même pas. Peut-être même serions-nous tous morts ou que Valentin, ou pire, Jonathan, aurait pris le pouvoir. Un seul fragment de passé changé, et tu aurais déclenché une nouvelle séquence qui mit bout à bout aurait pu avoir de dramatiques conséquences. Je comprends le sentiment dans lequel tu te trouves. Crois-moi qu'il y a un million de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir changer au passé. A commencer par ramener notre frère, mais cela est impossible.

\- Ouais…

\- Alec…

\- Je le savais. Je connaissais cette histoire. Il me l'avait écrit… Mais le voir…

Fermant les yeux, Alec secoua la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Jace le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est heureux maintenant, grâce à toi.

\- Mais j'aurais pu faire plus si…

\- Non ! Le coupa Jace. Tu n'aurais pas pu…

 **Flash Back- Batavia- 1610- PDV Alec**

Lorsqu'on touchait le sol Indonésien, je regardais autour de moi, émerveillé. C'était magnifique, vivant. Des enfants se couraient après dans les rues, riant. Partout où je regardais, je voyais des sourires, mille et une couleurs. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, et bien qu'il fasse chaud, la chaleur était agréable lorsqu'elle touchait votre peau. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce pays. Magnus refusant catégoriquement qu'on s'y rende et évitant clairement le sujet à chaque fois que je l'abordais. Je savais qu'il avait des mauvais souvenirs associés à cet endroit, mais je restais persuadé que revenir ici lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

\- Reste sur tes gardes, on n'est pas les bienvenues ici… Me fit Catarina.

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle usait d'un charme pour que sa peau bleue paraisse blanche à nos yeux et ceux des terrestres. Elle avait recouvert ses cheveux d'un voile et portait une espèce de jupe, un « sarong » selon elle. Porter une tenue traditionnelle était censé nous aider à nous fondre dans la masse, mais à mes yeux, trouvant cela tellement étrange de la voir habillée de cette façon, je trouvais que ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Moi, j'avais opté pour une rune d'invisibilité. L'habit traditionnel, très peu pour moi. Jace m'avait semblé soulagé que je propose cette alternative. Isabelle me dépassa après avoir poussé un petit cri, qui était très semblable à celui qu'elle produisait lorsqu'elle voyait une robe qui lui plaisait. Je la suivis du regard et levais les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle me montra une robe aux milles couleurs et qu'elle leva un pousse en l'air, formulant silencieusement sur ses lèvres les mots « j'adore cet endroit ! ». Je souris, tout en laissant échapper un soupir. Avançant vers elle, tout en prenant garde de ne pas me cogner dans la foule, je la rejoignis devant l'étalage devant lequel elle se tenait.

\- La place du marché. Nous annonça Catarina. Il faut qu'on avance, on ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment.

\- Vous devriez vous détendre, Catarina. Lui fit Jace. On est invisible, personne ne risque de faire attention à nous.

\- On doit le retrouver avant qu'il ne nous file encore entre les doigts ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Elle a raison ! Intervins-je en voyant que Jace allait répliquer. On te suit Cat'.

Je tirais ma sœur par le bras, fis signe à Jace de suivre le mouvement, et on traversa les dédales d'étalage du marché. Catarina se déplaçait avec fluidité entre les passants. J'ignorais comment elle faisait. Elle semblait presque volait au-dessus du sol. Elle nous entraîna sur des chemins rocailleux, nous faisant grimper au-dessus d'une colline. Je fis une pause et enlevais ma veste en cuir. J'avais chaud et l'air devenait de plus en plus humide.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle sait où elle va ? Me demanda Jace une pointe de doute dans la voix.

\- Ouais… Ouais, je crois.

\- On aurait peut-être dû demander un plan à Magnus…

Je détournais le regard, un léger rougissement apparaissant sur mes joues. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'en aperçut.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu le lui as dit n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Ben en fait, je…

\- Oh putain ! S'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front. Tu ne lui as pas dit ! Ok, ben c'est sûr, là on est mort !

\- J'ai essayé ! Mais dès que je prononce le mot « Indonésie », il m'écoute plus !

\- Magnifique, vraiment ! Là, t'as assuré, Alec ! Si jamais on revient vivant, ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver les fesses cette fois !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise de toute façon ? Qu'un sorcier nous fait tourner en bourrique depuis des mois ?! Il ne veut plus être mêlé à nos affaires, il faut qu'on se débrouille seul !

\- On a fait appel à Catarina, Alec. Et c'est une sorcière ! Me fit remarquer Izzy.

\- J'ai juré à Magnus que je le laissais tranquille avec nos problèmes, c'est ce que je fais ! Ou du moins que j'essaye de faire ! Alors maintenant, on avance, on trouve ce foutu sorcier avant qu'il ne bouge et nous fasse bouger avec lui je ne sais où, et on rentre chez nous !

Jace bougonna et continua son ascension de la colline. On marcha encore des heures avant d'atteindre le sommet. Arrivé en haut, je fus pris d'un vertige, puis cela passa. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Jace, je vis qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Catarina, elle, se tenait au bord du précipice, son regard fixait sur les lumières du village en contrebas. Le soleil se couchait, répandant une lueur orangée sur la plaine.

Elle tourna vers nous un regard morose .

\- On a un problème. Un sérieux problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'inquiétais-je. Et où est Izzy? Demandais-je en cherchant ma sœur du regard.

\- Je crains que ce sorcier ne nous ait tendu un piège. Il semblerait qu'on ait traversé une barrière espace-temps en arrivant au sommet. Ta sœur n'a pas du pouvoir la traverser avant qu'il ne la referme.

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve !

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour nous…

\- Co… Comment ça ?!

Elle désigna les drapeaux que l'on voyait flotter au loin.

 **-** Tu vois ces drapeaux ? Ce sont des ceux de la compagnie néerlandaise des Indes orientales…

\- Ouais, et alors ? Lui fit Jace.

\- Elles n'existent plus depuis le 18ème siècle…

\- Quel rapport avec notre sorcier ?!

Je levais les yeux vers Catarina. Si Jace ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, moi en revanche, je commençais à comprendre.

\- En quelle année on est ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon frère me regarder étrangement, comme s'il craignait que je ne sois devenu fou.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- De quoi vous… Commença Jace mais je l'interrompis.

\- Approximativement, donne-moi une date !

\- Alec, je sais à quoi tu penses. Et c'est hors de question.

\- Je veux juste le voir, je ne veux pas…

\- Non ! Me fit-elle d'un ton catégorique. On retrouve ce sorcier, on rentre à notre époque. Point. Rien d'autre.

 **Plus tard**

Assis autour d'un feu, je ne cessais de penser à Magnus. C'était l'occasion rêver de le connaître enfant, de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, comment il était, s'il était aussi excentrique qu'aujourd'hui, si… Jace claqua des doigts devant moi, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Il avait fini par comprendre dans quel merdier on s'était fourré. Oui parce que malgré tout, s'en était un. Si on ne rentrait pas très vite, ça risquerait d'avoir des conséquences très grave, pour nous tous.

\- Alec, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je te proposais de prendre le premier tour de garde !

\- Non, va dormir, je m'en occupe… Je n'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil de toute façon…

\- Tu crois qu'on est en quelle année ?

\- Je sais pas… Catarina pense qu'on est au début du 17ème, mais elle n'est pas sûre…

Je sentis le regard de mon frère peser sur moi.

\- Tu penses à Magnus, hein ?

\- Ouais… Je ne me pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'une version miniature de lui est peut-être là, quelque part ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Ouais, ça doit être quelque chose. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à me le représenter ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Ouais, moi aussi…

\- Hum.. Bon allait, je vais essayer de pioncer une heure ou deux, tu me réveilles s'il y a un problème !

Je hochais la tête et le suivi du regard jusqu'à qu'il ne disparaisse sous la tente que Catarina avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt. J'ignorais où elle était mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir, juste cinq minutes… Jetant un rapide regard derrière moi, je pris ma décision…

 **Plus tard**

Je ne sais combien de kilomètres j'avais parcouru, ni combien de villages j'avais traversés. J'avais désactivé ma rune d'invisibilité et passé une longue cape noire sur mes épaules pour cacher ma tenue de combat aux yeux des villageois. Le capuchon de la cape relevait sur ma tête, cachant mon visage, je continuais mon chemin, commençant à désespérer de le trouver. J'aurais bien interrogé les passants, mais j'ignorais quel nom donner Je m'appuyais contre la façade d'un bâtiment dans une ruelle déserte, lorsque j'entendis ce qui ressemblait à des pleurs d'enfants, provenir de la rue adjacente. Je m'avançais prudemment et tournais dans la ruelle sur ma droite. Je vis des cageots renversés au sol. Au milieu, se tenait un enfant, assis sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre lui. Je marchais alors sur un des cageots renversés, et il sursauta, relevant la tête vers moi. Son visage mate était humide de larmes et ses yeux rougies. Ses yeux… Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je les reconnaîtrais entre milles. 500 plus tard, ils n'avaient pas changé. Toutefois, un peu plus d'innocence semblait y briller, et peut-être moins de malice. Il me regarda avec terreur et je levais les mains en guise d'apaisement.

\- Hey, n'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal…

Il recula, encore plus effrayé qu'avant.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Essayais-je de le rassurer avant de me rappeler qu'il ne comprenait probablement pas un seul mot de ce que je lui racontais.

Prenant ma stèle dans la poche de ma veste, j'activais discrètement ma rune de langage et m'exprimais alors dans un indonésien parfait.

\- Je m'appelle Alec. Me présentais-je en continuant à m'avancer vers lui. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Répétais-je. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis un peu perdu, tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver mon chemin ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici… Me fit-il.

Je cillais. Je ne l'avais, jusqu'à présent, jamais entendu parler dans sa langue maternelle. Je lui souris.

\- Non, je viens d'assez loin à vrai dire. Lui confessais-je en m'avançant un peu plus vers lui.

\- N'approchez pas ! M'ordonna-t-il. N'approchez pas…

\- Ok, je reste où je suis.

Il se leva et après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois, il partit en courant. Je le suivis, essayant de le rattraper. En vain… Maugréant, j'envoyais un coup de pied dans un tonneau d'eau, qui se renversa.

\- Fait chié ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Tu m'as l'air énervé, chasseur d'ombres. L'élu de ton cœur se serait-il enfui loin de toi ?

Je me retournais aussitôt, dégainant dans le même mouvement mon poignard séraphique.

\- Circus ! M'exclamais-je froidement.

Habillé dans un accoutrement ridicule d'Arlequin, ce maudit sorcier qui se jouait de nous depuis des jours et des jours, se tenait devant moi, un sourire mesquin accroché à ses lèvres. Il leva un doigt qu'il agita devant moi.

\- Tout doux, petit néphilim, si tu me tues, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton cher et tendre !

\- Tu vas nous renvoyer tout de suite à notre époque !

\- Oh pourquoi ? On s'amuse tellement ici..

\- Oui, je passe un merveilleux moment ! Ironisais-je.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime bien. Je ne vous ai pas emmené ici pour rien. A la tombée de la nuit, un drame terrible va se produire dans la petite famille de ton chéri. Si j'étais toi, je ferais tout pour éviter cela, éviter des années de souffrance à ton sorcier chéri.

Inconsciemment, je baissais mon arme. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu les trouveras un peu plus loin, vers là-bas. Me fit-il en pointant du doigt la direction à suivre. Dans une charmante fermette…. Fais vite, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps…

Il claqua des doigts et disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Je grimaçais, le maudissant, mais suivis tout de même la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée. C'était peut-être un piège, mais je m'en fichais. Sachant à quel événement il faisait allusion, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés et ne rien faire.

 **Plus tard**

Me cachant derrière une botte de paille, j'observais la maison devant moi. Les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, mais tout était calme. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Circus m'avait peut-être orienté vers une fausse piste… J'allais m'en aller, me jurant de lui faire la peau, lorsqu'une femme sortit de la maison. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient de façon désordonnée sur les épaules. Elle semblait frêle, fragile. Elle traversa le jardin, et pénétra dans la grange, passant devant moi. Je me terrais un peu plus, craignant qu'elle ne me voie. Dos à moi, elle s'affaira à je ne sais quoi. Ce n'est que quand je la vis une corde à la main, que je compris. J'amorçais un mouvement pour me lever, mais quelqu'un me tira en arrière dans la pénombre, plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas intervenir !

Jace… Je vis Catarina agiter la main, et l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. Je savais ce qu'elle venait de faire: elle nous avait enveloppé dans un halo magique, nous cachant à la vue de la femme, et l'empêchant de nous entendre. Jace me relâcha et je me précipitais vers la mère de Magnus, mais mon frère me stoppa à nouveau, me tirant en arrière.

\- Arrête, tu ne peux rien faire !

\- Cela est terrible, Alec, mais cela doit avoir lieu. C'est essentiel… Me fit Catarina.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, sidéré par ses paroles.

\- Essentiel ?! C'est la mère de Magnus ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Putain, Jace, lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je en voyant la jeune femme monter sur une botte de paille et enrouler la corde autour de son cou.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille… Murmura Catarina.

Son visage, éclairé par la lumière de la lune que la porte ouverte laissait passer, paressait soudain très pâle. Jace me traîna à l'extérieur, mais c'était déjà trop tard : je vis la mère de celui que j'aimais retirer la botte de paille de sous ses pieds. La corde se resserra alors autour de son cou. Je la vis suffoquer, son corps s'agitant dans tous les sens. Mais cette vison d'horreur n'était rien comparé à celle qui suivit. Nous nous figeâmes tous les trois lorsqu'on s'aperçut qu'à l'entrée de la grange se tenait un Magnus enfant, assistant de ses yeux terrifiés, au suicide de sa mère. Blanc comme un linge, il laissa tomber au sol le je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il tenait à la main. Un homme apparut alors dans notre champ de vision. Grand et plutôt musclé, il se pétrifia à la vue de la jeune femme pendant au bout d'une corde. Il tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lorsque j'identifiai son identité, il était déjà trop tard. Il s'était relevé et avait empoigné son fils par le col. Magnus se débattit, mais son beau-père était plus fort que lui. Échappant à l'emprise de Jace, je me précipitais à leur suite. J'entendis Catarina hurler mon nom, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Malheureusement, elle me lança un sort qui me précipita au sol. Je me relevais, mais Jace arriva alors à ma hauteur, et me ceintura à nouveau.

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! Lui hurlais-je.

Mais j'avais beau m'égosiller et me débattre dans tous les sens, la force de Jace et la magie de Catarina m'empêchaient d'avancer, et j'assistais à nouveau, impuissant, à une nouvelle scène d'horreur. Je vis Magnus essayer de se débattre alors que son père lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau. Ma rune de langage toujours activé, je comprenais chaque mot qu'il lui disait. Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur mes joues, et je me débattis avec plus de force.

\- Il va le tuer, lâche-moi, Jace, je dois y aller !

Catarina s'agenouilla alors devant moi et prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Il s'en sort, Alec, tu le sais très bien. Tu ne peux pas intervenir. Nous ne devons pas modeler le passé, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque.

J'allais répliquer que justement il fallait peut-être qu'on le prenne, lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Paniqué, je tournais la tête et vis l'homme hurler de douleur, son corps tout entier recouvert de flammes. Mon regard se détourna de lui. Je me fichais de son sort. En cet instant, une seule et unique personne m'intéressait. Je regardais alors cet enfant qui deviendrait plus tard le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, se traîner hors de l'eau, fixant ses mains avec horreur. Son beau-père s'effondra à ses pieds et il recula de terreur, trébuchant sur le sol boueux. Son regard se posa sur le corps sans vie qui gisait à ses pieds. Les flammes avaient disparu. Il essaya de se relever mais les forces lui manquaient, et il retomba au sol, inconscient. Sous le choc, Jace n'essaya même pas de me retenir lorsque je me précipitais sur l'enfant. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis qu'il respirait. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son cou. Des marques violacées y étaient clairement visibles.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là… Murmurais-je en écartant la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux.

Il semblait si fragile… On était vraiment à des années-lumière de celui qu'il deviendrait des années plus tard. Une main tremblante se posa sur mon épaule. Relevant la tête, je croisais le regard de Catarina. Elle pleurait silencieusement et ne fit aucune remarque. Jace, lui, n'avait pas bougé, fixant cet enfant dont-il s'était si souvent chamaillé avec la « version adulte ». Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Seuls Catarina et moi l'étions. Enfin, les seuls encore vivants en tout cas.

\- Cat'… On ne peut pas le laisser là… Répétais-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- On ne peut pas changer le passé, Alec. Crois-moi que… Je voudrais pouvoir faire autrement, mais on doit le laisser là. Ce n'est pas nous qui le trouvons, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça !

Je lui lançais un regard suppliant.

\- Catarina, je t'en supplie ! Tu sais comme moi à quel point il a souffert de…

\- Je sais ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et sa peau bleue, qui n'était plus cachée par un sort, avait pris une teinte identique à celle d'un saphir.

\- Mais on ne peut pas. Je regrette, Alec. Viens, maintenant. Il ne doit pas nous voir. Il faut qu'on s'en aille avant qu'il ne se réveille…

Je capitulais malgré moi. Elle s'éloigna, me laissant seul avec lui. Je caressais sa joue, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Tout s'arrangera, tu verras. Tu vas traverser des moments difficiles, mais tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas te battre, et tu gagneras, et je te promets que ça en vaut la peine…

Je pris sa main et restais un moment comme ça, les yeux fermés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une pression sur ma main se fit sentir. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis les siens papillonner. Il ne pouvait me voir, le sort de Catarina me cachant à sa vue, pourtant ses yeux se fixèrent sur les miens. La pression sur ma main se fit, l'espace d'un instant, plus forte, puis il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience, au même moment où Jace m'obligeait à me relever et m'entraînait de force loin de lui.

\- Laissez-moi au moins vérifier qu'il va bien ! Les suppliais-je alors qu'on s'éloignait toujours un peu plus de la maison.

Cette dernière était en flamme. Lorsque le corps de l'homme avait été pris par les flammes et qu'il s'était débattu, celles-ci s'étaient répandues un peu partout, mettant le feu tout d'abord à la grange, puis à la maison.

\- Tu connais la réponse à cette question, Alec. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. J'ai un sorcier dont il faut que je m'occupe ! Me répondit Catarina.

 **Plus tard**

De retour à notre « campement », je m'étais isolé dans un coin, seul, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Personne n'allait bien. Ni moi, ni Catarina, ni Jace. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs resté silencieux durant tout le trajet, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Nous avions décidé de laisser passer la nuit avant de se lancer à la recherche de Circus. Je n'étais même pas certain d'avoir envie de le trouver. Ce que je voulais, moi, c'était m'assurer que Magnus allait bien. Je connaissais le reste de l'histoire, et rester là les bras croisés me rendait dingue ! Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée.

\- Alec ?

Je sursautais. Catarina…

\- Laisse-moi… J'ai besoin d'être seul…

\- Alec, je sais à quoi tu penses. J'y pense aussi.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Je dois rester ici les bras croisés alors qu'il souffre !

Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Tu sais, quand je l'ai connu, il était très jeune. Mais je pouvais déjà voir la souffrance dans ses yeux. Mais depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, je ne la vois plus. Il est heureux avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que même si tu ne peux rien faire pour effacer ce qu'il a vécu, tu peux en effacer les souvenirs. Par ton amour…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Cat'… J'aurais pu sauver sa mère…

\- Non. Elle devait mourir. C'est comme ça…

\- Comment tu fais pour… Pour arriver à tourner le dos à tout ça aussi facilement ?!

\- Parce que je ne prendrai jamais le risque de le faire souffrir plus ou de le perdre. Peut-être que l'histoire serait mieux si on était intervenu, peut-être pas. On ne peut le savoir, mais sache juste que si tu avais sauvé sa mère ce soir, une personne qui aujourd'hui est vivante, serait morte. Une vie pour une vie, Alec, n'oublie jamais ça…

 **Présent**

\- Catarina a emmené Circus au Labyrinthe en Spirale. M'annonça Jace. Ils ont doublé les protections autour de sa cellule. Elle l'a interrogé pour savoir quel avait été son intérêt dans tout ça. Il lui a répondu qu'il voulait juste s'amuser. Il trouvait ça marrant de te voir te dépatouiller dans le passé de Magnus. Il dit qu'il s'ennuyait et ta relation avec Magnus lui offrait une occasion rêvée de s'amuser un peu. Il n'y avait « aucune méchanceté de sa part », comme il dit…

Je soupirais. Je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à ce sorcier. C'était en moi que j'en voulais…

\- J'espère qu'il vont s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas cette fois ! Continua Jace. Voyager dans le temps, je crois que ce n'est pas trop mon truc…

\- Ouais… Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé ? A Clary ou à Izzy ?

\- Non, personne.

\- Bien, j'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Magnus ne voudrait pas que ça se sache.

\- Je ne dirai rien, Alec. Tu as ma parole.

\- Merci…

\- Tu vas le lui dire ? A lui?

\- Je vais y être obligé. Je ne pourrai pas faire comme si tout allait bien…

 **Plus tard- Appartement Brooklyn**

Lorsque je rentrais dans notre appartement, ce dernier était aussi calme que l'Institut. Je supposais que nos fils devaient être couchés, et probablement aussi Magnus. Je m'assis dans le canapé du salon, plongé dans le noir. Seule la lumière des lampadaires de la rue l'éclairait. Je pris le doudou de mon plus jeune fils, Max, dans les mains. C'était un vampire en peluche, rouge. Cadeau de Lily. Pour une raison obscure, Max adorait ce truc-là, bien qu'il le fasse traîner n'importe où. Le fixant, je me mis à penser à ce que notre fils aurait pu vivre si on ne l'avait pas recueilli. Lui aussi aurait pu souffrir autant que Magnus. Pire, sa mère aurait pu choisir de le tuer au lieu de le déposer sur les marches de l'Académie. Je serrais la peluche dans mes mains, et laissais mes larmes s'écouler. La lumière du salon s'alluma alors et je séchais précipitamment mes larmes.

\- Alexander ? Que fais-tu seul dans le noir ?

Je me retournais, m'efforçant d'afficher un sourire sur mon visage.

\- Rien, je viens d'arriver. Je… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Il me rejoignit sur le canapé et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la différence de lueur dans son regard. Catarina avait raison. La douleur semblait s'être atténuée. Mais elle était toujours là…

\- Tu rentres tard… Me fit-il en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes.

Il ne portait aucun maquillage, et ses cheveux étaient dépourvu de la tonne de gel qu'ils portaient habituellement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, au naturel, mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, je me rendis compte à quel point son accoutrement habituel était un masque derrière lequel il se cachait, se protégeait… Sauf avec moi. Avec moi, il était lui même, il me faisait confiance. Et moi j'avais laissé l'événement qui le faisait souffrir depuis des siècles se produire. Je n'avais rien fait…

\- Alexander, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je secouais la tête, revenant à la réalité. Il s'était agenouillé face à moi, et essuyais mes larmes, une lueur d'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un a été blessé pendant votre mission ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'arriverai pas à le lui dire, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Non, personne n'a été...blessé… C'était juste une mission un peu difficile, ce n'est rien. Ça va passer. Je suis juste crevé….

\- Alors viens, allons nous coucher… Me fit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je passais alors ma main dans ses cheveux et l'attirais à moi. Notre baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné. Je passais ma main sur son torse nu et remontais vers sa nuque. J'ouvris alors les yeux et fis glisser mes doigts le long de son cou. Ma main trembla alors qu'un nouveau flot de larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux. Attrapant ma main, il me serra dans ses bras et me berça contre lui.

\- Chut, tout va bien, je suis là…

\- Je te demande pardon, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose… Sanglotais-je dans ses bras en m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- Calme-toi, mon ange.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, et il me sourit tendrement.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non… Je veux juste que tu me serres dans tes bras. Je veux juste que… Que tu restes près de moi…

\- D'accord. Viens, on va se coucher.

Me tirant par la main, il m'entraîna dans notre chambre.

\- Attends ! Lui dis-je en le stoppant. Max, Rafael… Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui, ils dorment.

Je hochais la tête, rassuré. J'aurais voulu allait les embrasser, mais je ne voulais pas les réveiller. Je me déshabillais, et me glissais dans les draps. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et je me nichais dans ses bras. Il caressa mes cheveux.

\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange… Me confia-t-il au bout d'un moment alors que je traçais des sillons imaginaires sur son torse.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était quoi ce rêve ?

\- Ben c'était plutôt un cauchemar, enfin tu sais…

Je me tendis. Non, pas ça, pas ce soir…

\- Oui, je sais… Murmurais-je en caressant sa joue. Si seulement j'avais… je pouvais, me repris-je précipitamment, faire quelque chose…

\- C'est marrant que tu me dises ça, parce que cette fois, tu étais là…

\- Co… Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Tu te tenais à côté de moi, tu me murmurais qu'il fallait que je sois fort, que ça allait s'arranger… Je pouvais sentir ta main serrer la mienne… C'est bizarre, non ?

Je le fixais, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Tu… Est-ce que ça t'a rassuré ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, je crois…

Je souris, et me rallongeais dans ses bras.

\- Alors non, ce n'est pas bizarre.

\- Hum… Ça me semblait tellement réel…

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui, mon ange ?

\- Tu… tu crois que si on s'était rencontré plus tôt, à un autre moment de notre vie, si… Si tu m'avais rencontré un siècle plus tôt par exemple, est-ce que tu m'aurais aimé ?

\- Oui. Le contraire serait impossible. Et toi, m'aurais-tu aimé ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas. Je t'aurais aimé tout autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Tu aurais été toute ma vie. Magnus, je… Toi, Max, Rafael… Tous les trois vous êtes toute ma vie. Ma famille…

\- Je sais… Pour moi aussi…

Il me sourit et posa sa tête contre mon épaule, avant de s'endormir. Je déposais un baiser sur son front.

\- J'aurais voulu changer le passé…

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Cet OS sera peut-être le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction que j'écrirai quand j'aurai fini les deux autres en cours dont la suite devrait arriver très bientôt. J'ai mon mémoire à finir donc c'est un peu long entre les chapitres je sais :p**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Me voilà de retour après une longue absence. Mais les exams étant terminés, vous allez devoir me supporter à nouveau :p Mardi je publierais la suite « Amoureux du fils de mon ennemi » et le reste viendra les jours suivants :) Bisoussss**

 **Frères ennemis- Partie 1**

Se tenant au bord du toit de l'Empire State Building, un jeune homme brun à la peau légèrement mate avait le regard perdu à l'horizon. Son long manteau de cuir noir ondulait légèrement sous le vent. La pluie le trempait de la tête aux pieds, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Tenant une rose noire à la main, il la laissa tomber. Il la regarda virevolter quelques instants avant qu'elle ne commence sa longue chute. Elle disparut dans la brume, emportée par la force du vent avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le sol. Un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant le visage du jeune homme. Des larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie sur ses joues. Une jeune fille s'approcha alors doucement de lui, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Ses cheveux d'un roux vénitien dépassaient de sa capuche. A l'image du jeune homme, ses vêtements étaient entièrement faits de cuir noir. Elle posa une main sur le bras du garçon. Ce dernier ne tressaillit même pas. Peut-être l'avait-il entendu arriver ou bien était-il trop perdu dans ses pensées ?

\- Va-t-en, Al…

\- Je suis venue te chercher, ils t'attendent.

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille se tendit.

\- Il est à l'Institut. Il a demandé une audience avec toi. Lui annonça-t-elle prudemment.

L'entière attitude de la jeune fille montrait qu'elle semblait craindre sa réaction. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui et un nouvel éclair traversa le ciel d'orage. Elle semblait plus jeune de quelques années. Elle devait avoir dans les 17/18 ans. Lui devait avoir la vingtaine, guère plus.

\- Rafael, tu m'écoutes ?

\- A-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Non. Il refuse de nous adresser la parole. Il dit qu'il veut te parler à toi…

Le dénommé Rafael leva les yeux vers le ciel. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Pas à cette date…

 **Institut de New York**

Emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir en fourrure, un jeune homme à la peau et aux cheveux entièrement bleus, faisait les cent pas dans la chapelle attenante à l'Institut. Une jeune fille l'accompagnait. Assise nonchalamment sur l'Autel, les jambes croisés, elle examinait le vernis rouge sur ses ongles.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir ? Tu me donnes le tournis ! Fit-elle au jeune homme.

Celui-ci se stoppa et tourna le regard vers elle.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ?

Relavant la tête vers lui, ses cheveux aux innombrables mèches multicolores lui tombant sur le visage, elle lui dit :

\- Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Tu es chez toi ici.

Le regard bleu azur du garçon se voila quelques instants avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix morose :

\- Ce ne l'est plus depuis bien longtemps…

\- Le directeur de l'Institut n'est pas ton frère ?

Devant la non-réponse de son camarade, la jeune fille sauta de son perchoir et claqua des doigts devant lui.

\- Max, oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Il cligna des paupières comme s'il s'efforçait de revenir à la réalité.

\- Excuse-moi, tu me parlais ?

\- Ouais, un peu que je te parlais ! Le directeur, c'est pas ton frangin ?

\- Il l'a été… Il y a bien longtemps….

Ils entendirent alors des voix et des bruits de pas descendants l'escalier en bois menant à l'intérieur de la chapelle. Max se tendit et recula. Rafael apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lut clairement de la haine dans les yeux noirs de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère…Il y a des années… Ses vêtements trempaient de pluie dégoulinant sur le sol, Rafael descendit les dernières marches qui le séparaient de Max. Il s'avança vers lui, veillant tout de même à maintenir entre eux une certaine distance. Mettant sa main sur le manche de son poignard séraphique qu'il portait à la ceinture de son pantalon, il le toisa froidement.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, Rafael. Lui dit calmement Max. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

\- On ne traite plus avec les créatures obscures depuis des années. Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir.

\- C'est qu'il a l'air très charmant celui-là ! S'exclama l'amie de Max, dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre des frères.

\- C'est qui elle ? Ton garde du corps ?! Se moqua Rafael.

\- Anna, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux, je t'attends dehors. Lui fit-elle en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée bleue.

Rafael tressaillit et Max jura voir un éclair de tristesse passer dans ses yeux. Ce fut la raison qui le poussa à lui dire ses mots :

\- Moi aussi il me manque… Ils me manquent tous les deux…

\- Ne parle plus jamais d'eux, c'est clair ?! S'énerva Rafael.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? C'était mes parents autant que les tiens !

\- A la différence que moi je ne les ai pas tué !

\- C'était un accident…

\- Il n'y en aurait pas eu si tu n'avais jamais existé !

\- Tu ne changeras jamais…. Tu me rejettes la faute encore et encore dessus, mais tu es aussi fautif que moi.

\- Sauf que moi je n'ai pas fui…

Max soutint le regard de son frère.

\- Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler du passé. Je suis venu ici parce que le petit peuple est.. agité.

Rafael éclata de rire.

\- Effrayé par des fées… Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre !

\- Elles massacrent les miens !

\- Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?! Vous avez rompu les Accords, vous n'êtes plus sous notre protection !

\- Je ne te demande pas une protection. Je te demande une alliance. Une alliance provisoire devant un ennemi commun.

\- Ton ennemi, pas le mien.

\- Arrête ! Je sais qu'elles s'en prennent aussi à des chasseurs d'ombres ! Surtout à vous d'ailleurs…

\- Sauf que nous, nous pouvons régler ce problème seul !

\- Faux… Vous avez besoin de nous. Et je suis venu te proposer notre aide !

Le rire de Rafael se fit à nouveau entendre.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais besoin d'aide ? Quel joli revirement de situation !

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu refuses ?

\- D'après toi ?

Max hocha la tête, résigné.

\- Bien. J'aurais au moins essayé.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque des voix et des bruits de pas retentirent. Il tourna la tête vers l'escalier au moment où un chasseur d'ombres, beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux, faisait irruption.

\- Max ! S'exclama-t-il.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Le visage du jeune sorcier se déforma en une grimace. Le chasseur d'ombres tendit la main vers lui mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Max avait disparu…

 **Plus tard**

Portant un long manteau noir pour se protéger de la pluie, une chasseuse d'ombres s'avança vers son frère. Ce dernier, assis au bord du toit de l'Institut, poussa un soupir.

\- Bonsoir, Isabelle.

\- Jace… Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Tu devrais rentrer. Lui fit-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Jace leva les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie d'orage s'était transformée en pluie fine à présent, malgré les éclairs qui parsemaient toujours le ciel. Les yeux du chasseur d'ombres se posèrent sur les lumières de l'Empire State Building qui brillaient au loin. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- On ne les voyait pas autant avant, si ?

\- Si… Tu y fais juste plus attention maintenant…

Il tourna le regard vers elle.

\- Il est venu…

\- Je sais. Rafael était furieux. J'ai mis des heures à le calmer. Il voulait presque déclencher une guerre contre lui.

\- Tu aurais vu son regard… C'était comme si…

Sa voix se brisa et il ne continua pas sa phrase. Isabelle l'avait rarement vu comme cela. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son frère. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus depuis bien longtemps de toute manière. La perte de son parabataï l'avait anéanti…

\- Est-il différent ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non… Ses yeux… Un instant j'ai cru revoir le regard d'Alec posé sur moi…

\- Jace…

\- Je sais ! Ce n'est pas réellement son fils, mais…

\- Jace, Alec me manque cruellement à moi aussi. Je sais que pour toi c'est différent, que tu as perdu une partie de toi-même en le perdant à lui, mais il faut qu'on apprenne à vivre… sans lui…

\- Je ne peux pas… Je lui ai promis de veiller sur les garçons et j'ai échoué. Regarde-les ! Ils se haïssent…

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Tu ne les as pas vu ! Tu n'as pas vu cette lueur dans leur regard…

\- Ils sont malheureux !

\- Comment ne pas l'être… Comment avons-nous pu laisser cela se produire, Izzy ?!

\- Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre…

 **Pandémonium**

Max fit voleter une rose noire à quelques centimètres au-dessus du comptoir. Derrière lui, Lily, une vampire aux cheveux bleus, le regardait faire. Une ombre de tristesse sembla animer son visage impassible.

\- Il a refusé, Lily… Lui fit Max.

\- Je me doute, oui, vu ta tête. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu es autant chez toi à l'Institut que lui. Il s'en est proclamé chef, mais elle te revient de droit à toi aussi.

Max survola tristement la piste de danse de la boîte de nuit du regard. Elle semblait à l'abandon : des tables cassées gisaient dans un coin, les fauteuils étaient déchirés par endroits, le sol était terne et les murs délavés. Lily suivit son regard et poussa un soupir empli de regret.

\- Je me souviens de cet endroit à l'époque…

 **Flash Back- 10 ans plus tôt- PDV Lily**

Tournant mon verre de cocktail à la main, je plissais mes yeux de vampire, scrutant la foule en contrebas sur la piste de danse. Autant de chasseurs d'ombres que de créatures obscures, et qui plus est, qui s'amusaient ensemble, sans haine, sans rancœur. Si ça, ça ne relevait pas du miracle.

\- La chef des vampires ne veut pas se joindre à nous ce soir ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et aperçus Alec. Il s' approcha de moi et ses mains enserrèrent les barreaux du balcon du carré VIP du club. Je baissais les yeux vers l'anneau à son annulaire. J'y savais gravé un symbole représentant l'union de deux mondes opposés. Je me souvenais encore très bien de ce mariage où le paradis s'était unis à l'enfer.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Alec en haussant la voix pour couvrir le son de la musique.

\- A ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter de boire les cocktails de ton sorcier de mari !

Il me sourit.

\- Ton âme doit sûrement être damnée !

Je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule, déclenchant les protestations de Magnus, qui venait d'arriver derrière nous. En bon protecteur, il se plaça entre Alec et moi, l'entourant de ses bras. Cependant, son regard amusé le trahissait.

\- Pas touche à mon mari ! Me fit-il, déclenchant le rire d'Alec.

\- Jace a raison, vous êtes affreux depuis que vous vous êtes mariés !

\- Tu es simplement jalouse ! Tu l'aurais voulu pour toi ! Me rétorqua Magnus.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! Répondis-je.

\- Pas touche ! Me répéta Magnus alors que je faisais semblant de reluquer son mari.

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ?! S'offusqua faussement Alec.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui donnais une tape sur les fesses.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je te ferai devenir hétéro !

Je descendis ensuite vers la piste de danse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'entendis Magnus me dire qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je reste loin de l'amour de sa vie. Comme si j'étais assez folle pour ne serait-ce vouloir les séparer…

 **Présent**

\- C'est du passé….

La voix de Max me ramena à la dure réalité. Le Pandémonium n'était plus… Tout comme ses propriétaires…

\- Il reste ton frère… Murmurais-je.

Je le vis passer sa main sur son épaule gauche, grimaçant. A cet endroit, une cicatrice barrait sa peau. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas mortelle, cette blessure, infligée par son frère, l'avait dans un sens tué. Nous avais tous tués. Ce beau monde, où créatures obscures et néphilims vivaient ensemble en harmonie, avait volé en éclats.

\- Je sais ce que tu espères, Lily. Ce que tu espérais en m'envoyant là-bas. Mais cela est impossible….

\- Vous avez grandi ensemble… Vous avez été élevé avec les mêmes valeurs ! Ils vous aimaient autant l'un que l'autre !

Les vitres du bar derrière lui éclatèrent alors que ses yeux me fixaient avec colère.

\- Ils nous aimaient tant qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Mais la vérité, c'était leur amour à eux avant tout ! Nous… Nous, nous n'étions rien…

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Ils seraient morts pour vous !

Je réalisais, trop tard, que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- J'aurais préféré…

\- Max…

\- Non, stop ! Je ne veux plus parler de ça ! Je dois m'occuper des fées ! Il faut que je règle ce problème… Je dois parler à l'Enclave.

\- Mauvaise idée… Très mauvaise même. Nous ne siégeons plus au Conseil depuis des années. Nous avons rompu les Accords. On n'est pas les bienvenus…

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Lily… Les fées sont en train de nous massacrer les uns après les autres….

 **A suivre**

 **Promis vous aurez du malec :p**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Coucou me re voila ! Désolé je reviens de trois semaines de vacance ! Mais maintenant je suis bel et bien de retour !**_

 **Dis-moi oui**

M'appuyant sur un coude, je luttais pour ne pas que mes yeux ne se ferment tous seuls. Mon portable, posé devant moi sur le bureau, vibra, attirant mon attention. Je levais les yeux vers lui et je souris en voyant le nom de mon petit ami s'afficher sur l'écran. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux que je ne lise pas son message pour ne pas me déconcentrer, je reportais mon attention sur ce rapport que je devais impérativement finir ce soir. Je venais d'écrire une dizaine de phrases de plus lorsque mon portable vibra à nouveau. Je souris une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le message venait de lui. Je résistais un bref moment mais un troisième message me fit craquer. Mon sourire s'agrandit aussitôt que je le lus : « Tu me manques chasseur d'ombres... ». Je me mordis la lèvre et lui tapais rapidement ma réponse : «Je rentre si tu me dis oui… ». Il ne me répondit pas et je continuais la tâche ennuyeuse que j'effectuais quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais presque fini lorsqu'il m'appela. Je décrochais.

\- Je te manque, Sorcier ? Lui fis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Pas du tout. Je veux juste savoir combien de temps de tranquillité il me reste.

\- Pas beaucoup, j'ai presque fini.

\- Rectification : tu as fini.

Je sursautais et relevais la tête. Il me sourit tout en raccrochant. Lui rendant son sourire, je l'attirais dans mes bras. A califourchon sur moi, il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, collant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau hâlée. Il se colla un peu plus contre moi, approfondissant notre baiser. Malheureusement, un coup frappé à la porte nous stoppa.

\- N'ouvre pas, laisse… Me murmura-t-il.

Je lui fis un regard d'excuse avant de le repousser tendrement. Il se leva et m'envoya un regard noir au moment où j'autorisais la personne à entrer. Un chasseur d'ombres entra et bredouilla des mots d'excuse à l'encontre de Magnus. Ce dernier se contenta de le toiser de haut en bas froidement. Me retenant de rire, je pris le dossier que me tendait le chasseur d'ombres et le remerciais. Il s'en alla et je me tournais aussitôt vers Magnus.

\- Toujours aimable avec les chasseurs d'ombres. Lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.

\- Je ne les aime pas, je vais quand même pas me forcer !

\- Tu vas en épouser un !

\- J'ai pas encore dit oui !

\- Tu le diras ! Rétorquais-je, sur de moi.

\- Si j'accepte de t'épouser, je pourrais enfin être ta priorité ou les chasseurs d'ombres boutonneux passeront toujours en premier ?! Me dit-il en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je marquais une dernière chose sur mon rapport et le fermais avant de m'étirer.

\- Enfin fini…

Je tendis la main vers lui.

\- Approche…

Il fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu, ce qui me fit sourire. Me levant, je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais dans le coup. Il tourna la tête.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible une seule seconde ? Lui fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Si tu le dis…

Il créa un portail et le traversa avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je le traversais à mon tour avant qu'il ne se referme. Magnus était sur le balcon, un verre de vin à la main. Je m'appuyais contre la porte vitrée et le fixais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Rien.

\- Si tout va bien, viens dans mes bras !

Levant les yeux au ciel, il m'attira contre lui. Satisfait, je posais ma tête contre son épaule et fermais les yeux.

\- Fatigué ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Écrire des rapports pour l'Enclave n'a rien de bien passionnant.

\- Ah la paperasse !

\- Comme tu dis ! Bon, je vais embrasser nos fils, prendre une douche, et je vais me coucher.

\- D'accord. Ne les réveille pas, j'ai déjà eu du mal à les endormir.

\- Promis ! Lui fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je sentis son regard sur moi jusqu'à que je disparaisse à l'intérieur de la chambre dans laquelle dormait le plus jeune de nos fils : Max. Une peluche pirate serrée contre lui, il dormait paisiblement. Je m'approchais doucement et déposais un baiser sur son front.

\- Dors bien, petit ange…

Je caressais sa joue. Voilà presque 4 ans qu'il partageait nos vies à Magnus et à moi. Il avait bien grandi depuis. Puis maintenant il y avait aussi Rafael, qu'on avait accueilli deux ans plus tard. J'étais heureux, tout allait bien. Souriant, je partis embrasser mon fils aîné, qui dormait tout aussi profondément. Je soupçonnais Magnus de les avoir endormis à l'aide de sa magie, mais gardais pour moi mes soupçons. Pour l'idée que j'avais en tête, cela m'arrangeait bien. Je retournais auprès de Magnus. Installé dans son fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main, il semblait ailleurs. Je m'assis sur ses genoux. Il m'entoura de ses bras.

\- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Fatigué. Tu ne devais pas aller prendre une douche ?

\- Si, j'y vais. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Si je viens, tu n'en sortiras jamais.

\- C'est le but… Lui susurrais-je en me frottant contre lui.

Il se leva, me soulevant dans ses bras. Un instant plus tard, nous étions dans la salle de bain et il me poussait vers la douche, ses mains défaisant les boutons de ma chemise. Ma tâche à moi était plus simple : la sienne était déjà ouverte. Je n'eus qu'à la faire glisser au sol et je pus caresser du bout des doigts sa peau et suivre le contour de ses muscles dessinés à la perfection. Nos vêtements tombèrent un à un sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Il mordilla ma lèvre, m'attirant un gémissement. Je dois bien l'avouer, j'avais pensé à ce moment toute la journée. Actionnant les robinets, il fit couler l'eau chaude sur moi avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Notre baiser n'avait rien de chaste cependant. La température dans la pièce montait dangereusement alors que la buée envahissait l'espace. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, et il releva mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, les maintenant d'une seule main. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et son souffle en caressa la peau fine, et je laissais un gémissement m'échapper. J'avais fermé les yeux, et gigotais entre ses bras. Il rit et capture à nouveau mes lèvres avant de faire descendre ses baisers sur mon torse puis plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas. Un gémissement plus fort retenti lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis mon sexe. Je rejetais la tête en arrière et arquais les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche. Je gémis son prénom et il se releva avant de me soulever à nouveau dans ses bras, relâchant mes bras. Je les enroulais aussitôt autour de son cou, alors que mes jambes entouraient ses hanches. Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches et j'embrassais son cou, lui murmurant des « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Sa peau nue contre la mienne est définitivement la meilleure des sensations. J'ai cependant envie de plus et je me frotte contre lui. Souriant devant mon impatience, il coupe l'eau et essuie de sa langue les gouttes d'eau roulant sur mon cou. Je gémis plus fort. Mon érection en est presque douloureuse, mais il semble décidé à me torturer.

\- Viens… S'il te plaît ! Haletais-je.

Ma demande n'eut pour seul effet que de le faire sourire davantage. Me reposant, il me fit me retourner. Posant mes mains à plat sur le marbre de la paroi de la douche, je le suppliais du regard. Embrassant mon dos, il y fit courir ses doigts. Les flammes provoquaient par sa magie descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant me cambrer. Par l'Ange ce que c'était bon ! Sa magie à l'intérieur de moi me prépare, m'explore, me fait crier de plaisir. Je penche la tête en arrière et la pose sur son épaule. Son regard croise le mien, déclenchant cette fameuse sensation de papillons dans le ventre. Je m'agrippe à lui lorsqu'il me pénètre, me faisant pousser un cri entre le plaisir et le soulagement de le sentir enfin en moi. Ses mouvements d'abord lents s'accélèrent et me firent me plaquer un peu plus contre la paroi. Il finit cependant par se retirer et me retourne face à lui avant de me faire sien à nouveau. Je capture ses lèvres des miennes, m'enivrant de leur goût sucré. Ses gémissements me faisaient autant perdre la tête que ses caresses sur mon corps ou la sensation de lui en moi. Ma main dans ses cheveux les serre un peu plus fort alors que je libère ma jouissance. La sienne ne tarde pas à suivre et il pose son front contre le mien, essoufflé. Je ris en remarquant que ses cheveux, bien que mouillés, sont toujours coiffés à la perfection et que son maquillage demeure intact. « Retiens bien ceci, Alexander : toujours avoir du style en toutes circonstances », m'avait-il dit un jour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, mon amour ?

\- Toi. Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

On finit par prendre une réelle douche et on sort de la salle de bain. L'examinant à la dérober, je remarquais à nouveau son regard lointain. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et l'enserrais dans mes bras.

\- Tout va bien ? M'inquiétais-je.

\- Oui, je m'assurais juste qu'on n'avait pas réveillé les garçons.

\- Parce qu'il y avait un risque ?

\- Ben c'est-à-dire que je… J'ai peut-être usé un peu de ma magie sur eux ! Avoua-t-il. Mais ils ne s'endormaient pas et tu me manquais énormément !

Pouffant de rire, je l'embrassais langoureusement.

\- Père indigne.. Riais-je.

\- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas tant que ça il y a quelques minutes !

\- Hum, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs je m'en plains si peux, que je veux t'épouser.

\- Sauf que moi je ne veux pas.

\- Mais tu vas dire oui, parce que tu me dis toujours oui !

Il me fixa un instant avant de me sourire, mais ce dernier sonnait faux. Il s'écarta de moi mais je le retins par le bras.

\- Je rigole, tu le sais hein ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas te marier, je ne te forcerai jamais la main, Magnus.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Si j'ai dit ou fais quelque chose de mal…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Allez, viens, on va se coucher.

Il s'allongea et j'en fis de même, serré contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demandais-je en lui caressant la joue. Et ne me dis pas rien ! Je te connais par cœur, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas… Dis-moi…

\- Il n'y a rien, je t'assure.

\- D'accord…

Il m'attira contre lui et je posais ma tête contre son épaule. Ses doigts caressèrent ma peau. Je me sentais bien. Fermant les yeux, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et il embrasa mes cheveux.

\- Tu le veux vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il soudain alors que je m'apprêtais à m'endormir.

\- Vouloir quoi ?

\- Te marier. Avec moi.

Je relevais la tête, m'appuyant sur un coude, et fronçais les sourcils.

\- Oui, je le veux vraiment mais je comprends parfaitement que toi ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas. Tu sais que je t'aime, tu sais que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi. Et t'épouser… Si tu m'épousais, Alexander, ce serait la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie avec l'adoption des garçons.

\- Ben alors pourquoi tu…

\- Parce que tu aurais beaucoup trop à perdre. L'Enclave n'est pas prête à accepter une telle union. Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit quand on a adopté Max, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas que ça te porte préjudice, et pour le moment rien n'a changé.

\- Magnus, je me fiche de l'Enclave et de ce qu'elle pourrait me retirer si je t'épousais, je…

\- Ils pourraient te retirer tes runes !

\- Non, je ne pense pas ! Je vis déjà avec toi, ils savent qu'on est ensemble, ils nous ont laissés adoptés Max et Rafael et nous ont autorisé à leur donner nos deux noms !

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque, Alec…

\- Magnus, regarde-moi. Quel est le vrai problème ? De quoi tu as peur ?

\- De te perdre…

Il me l'avait murmuré si bas que je cru avoir mal entendu.

\- Me perdre ? Pourquoi tu me perdrais ?

\- Si ce mariage te porte préjudice auprès de…

\- Oubli l'Enclave cinq minutes ! Le coupais-je en me redressant. Magnus, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et rien ne pourra jamais me séparer de toi !

\- Rien sauf la mort…

\- Je trouverai une solution. Et là il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Écoute, honnêtement, je pense que l'Enclave est arrivé à un stade où jamais ils n'arriveront à avoir une réelle ouverture d'esprit. Ils ne changeront jamais d'avis et je refuse que cela nous empêche de faire ce dont l'on a envie ! Je t'aime… Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser, je veux porter ton nom et je veux que toi tu portes le mien, je veux avoir le même nom que mes fils ! Alors oui ce mariage ne sera pas reconnu par l'Enclave, mais je m'en fiche. Pour moi, pour toi, pour les garçons, pour notre famille, nos amis, il le sera. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Il me sourit et je l'embrassais tendrement. Je l'aimais tellement que j'étais prêt à renoncer à tout pour lui. Même devenir immortel n'était plus une idée qui me dérangeait tant que ça à présent. Je commençais d'ailleurs à l'envisager depuis quelque temps, mais je gardais cela pour moi, ne voulant pas lui faire de faux espoirs.

\- Est-ce que j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis sur ce mariage du coup ?

\- Je sais pas… Faut que j'y réfléchisse…

Je pouffais de rire avant de prendre place au-dessus de lui et de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Dis-moi oui… Marions-nous et tu pourras enfin porter mon nom !

\- J'en rêve depuis des siècles ! Ironisa-t-il.

\- Hum je sais oui ! Tu as toujours aimé les Lightwood !

\- Oui, je rêvais de les mettre dans mon lit !

\- Hey ! Je suis le seul et unique chasseur d'ombre que tu mets dans ton lit, compris ? Je suis le seul et l'unique tout court d'ailleurs !

Il m'embrassa en riant et me fit basculer sous lui.

\- C'est oui… Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui j'accepte de t'épouser, stupide néphilim…

\- Hum.. Est-ce que tu pourrais me le redire avec un peu plus d'amour s'il te plaît ?

\- Non !

\- Espèce de…

Il me coupa d'un baiser que je lui rendis aussitôt.

\- Je t'aime, Alexander. Mon ange…

\- Je t'aime aussi… Je vais devenir le mari du grand sorcier de Brooklyn… Wow. Il y a quelques années j'aurais pris pour un fou celui qui m'aurait dit ça.

\- Et moi donc. Tomber amoureux d'un chasseur d'ombres ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes projets.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Je sais pas, je te dirai ça quand j'aurais dit oui !

\- Tu as dit oui ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Oui mais tant qu'il n'y a pas une bonne centaine d'invités et que je n'aurais pas déclaré mon amour pour toi devant tout ce beau monde, ça ne compte pas.

\- C'est vrai. Puis il nous faut quelque chose qui montre que l'on appartient l'un à l'autre. Des anneaux par exemple. C'est une tradition terrestre.

\- Tu veux un mariage de terrestre, Alexander ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Puis je ne vois pas où je le mettrais ton anneau… Me fit-il remarquer en examinant ses doigts bagués.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Si c'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger.

\- Hum. Tu connais d'autres traditions terrestres à partir desquelles on pourrait s'inspirer ?

Je réfléchis un instant et me rappelais de quelque chose que j'avais vu écrit sur je ne sais quoi il y a quelques années. Je tournais la tête vers lui, arborant un grand sourire.

\- Oui, il y en a une. Ça vient de Laponie. Figure-toi que là-bas, le père de la mariée ne donnerait la main de sa fille qu'après avoir partagé avec le fiancé une certaine quantité d'eau de vie, aussi appelée « vin des amants ». Plus la quantité offerte est importante, plus cela symboliserait le profond amour qu'éprouve le jeune homme pour sa dulcinée.

\- Oh je suis sûr que mon père sera ravi de boire un verre avec toi ! Ironisa-t-il.

\- Et le mien avec toi !

\- Je ne suis déjà pas certain qu'il accepte ce mariage…

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne comptes pas aller lui demander ma main ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! Je tiens à la vie figure-toi !

\- De toute façon, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

\- Hum… Alors, tu vas le faire quand ? Demander ma main à mon père ? C'est toi qui as fait la demande après tout !

\- Quand tu veux…

On éclata de rire et il me serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de l'approcher ! Reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

\- Tu me vois convoquer un prince de l'Enfer pour lui demander la main de son fils qu'il rêve de tuer, sérieusement ?

\- C'était pour être sûr !

\- Je n'y suis pas sûr d'y survivre non plus !

\- Probablement pas, en effet.

\- On a vraiment les pires pères du monde.

\- Ouais, je te le fais pas dire.

\- J'espère que Max et Rafael ne penseront pas ça de nous un jour…

\- A l'adolescence peut-être bien, mais après ça se calmera. Puis te détester est impossible, mon ange.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je fermais les yeux.

\- C'est quoi la tradition chez les sorciers ? Lui demandais-je, curieux.

Je n'avais jamais assisté à un mariage de sorciers et d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, aucun n'était marié.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux te marier selon mes traditions ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tes traditions sont aussi les miennes maintenant, tu sais.

\- Alors on fera les choses à la manière des sorciers !

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Surprise…

 **FIN**

 **Gros bisoussssssss mes loulous ! A demain :p**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Manon : Si tu me tues je ne pourrais plus écrire penses-y ! Mdr:D Je préfère te prévenir ton envie de meurtre risque de revenir au galop avec les prochains chapitres que je te prépare pour un peu tout :p**_

 **Frères ennemis**

 **Partie 2: Souviens-toi**

 **Institut**

Jace observait son neveu s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Toutes les flèches venaient se planter dans leur cible. Il sourit avec fierté.

\- Ton père serait fier de toi. Lui fit-il.

Rafael abaissa son arc et se tourna vers son oncle.

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour le dire… Répondit-il froidement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé être là pour le faire.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Rafael…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui ! Le coupa le jeune homme. Pourquoi vous me parlez constamment de lui ?! Pour qu'il reste dans nos mémoires ? Je te rassure, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier !

\- Pourtant tu oublies que Max est ton frère. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire ces dernières années, il reste ton frère.

\- Il nous a trahi ! Il nous a tourné le dos et si aujourd'hui mes parents ne peuvent pas me dire qu'ils sont fiers de moi, c'est entièrement de sa faute !

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant il a raison sur un point : les fées sont une menace, une menace qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que le monde obscur et le nôtre se divisent. La rébellion des sorciers nous a causé beaucoup de pertes et nous avons perdu en puissance. Je t'ai donné les rennes, Rafael. Tu dois prendre des décisions en conséquence et mettre de côté ta querelle avec ton frère.

\- Max n'est pas mon frère ! Hurla presque Rafael.

\- Si, il l'est. Et il le sera toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, nous n'avons pas le même sang qui coule dans nos veines que je sache.

\- Non, vous avez un lien bien plus fort que ça qui vous unit.

Rafael éclata de rire et ses yeux, d'un marron presque noir, se fixèrent dans ceux de son oncle.

\- Ah oui ? Et lequel ? Fais-moi donc rire !

Jace soupira.

\- Tu te laisses aveugler par la colère…

\- Je n'ai plus de colère envers lui, juste de l'indifférence…

Son oncle allait rétorquer lorsque la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit laissant passer un chasseur d'ombres. Il tendit une enveloppe à Rafael après l'avoir poliment salué.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Leur demanda Jace.

\- Une lettre de l'Enclave. Répondit Rafael en reconnaissant leur saut sur le cachet de l'enveloppe.

\- L'Enclave ? Que te veulent-ils ?

Rafael haussa les épaules tout en ouvrant la lettre. Il la déplia et ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu plus au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Il finit par relever la tête, les traits de son visage déformés par la colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea Jace.

\- Je suis convoqué à Idris. Mon chez frère demande une audience officielle…

 **2 jours plus tard – Idris**

Max examina la salle du Conseil d'un œil inquiet. Se retrouver devant sa famille ne l'enchantait pas, et il espérait donc qu'ils ne viennent pas. Affronter Rafael était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Lily l'accompagnait en tant que représentente des vampires. Anna était également de la partie, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Catarina l'accompagne. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, le regard de marbre.

\- Tu es venu… Lui fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu n'es pas en territoire ami ici, et j'ai juré à tes parents de veiller sur toi, alors oui, je suis venue. Mais je ne veux pas être prise à partie dans cette guerre ridicule entre ton frère et toi. Je vous aime tous les deux, je ne ferai jamais de choix.

Max baissa les yeux. Il avait toujours suivi les conseils de la sorcière. Il l'avait toujours respectée. Lorsque sa propre famille s'était détourée de lui, elle avait été son seul soutien.

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais une telle chose. Je te remercie juste d'être venue.

Elle pose sur un lui un regard triste.

\- Ils ne nous aideront pas….

\- Mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que les miens se font massacrer !

\- Nous n'avons plus aucun accord avec eux. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as veillé à ce que le Labyrinthe en Spirale ne les soutienne plus ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul fautif ! S'offusqua le jeune sorcier.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Rafael l'est aussi….

Max ne répondit pas. La situation était telle qu'elle était maintenant de toute façon. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de retourner en arrière. La salle se remplissa petit à petit et il sentit les regards appuyés des chasseurs d'ombres sur lui. Bientôt, deux groupes s'étaient formés : les créatures obscures d'un côté et les néphilims de l'autre, se lançant des regards de haine. Les yeux de Max se posèrent sur le petit groupe qui venait d'entrer. Il déglutit difficilement. Rafael n'était pas venu seul. Sa famille, leur famille, se tenait derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils venus ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire marche arrière, Max ! Lui fit Anna. C'est toi qui as demandé une réunion avec le Conseil, et désolé de te dire ça, mais ta famille en fait partie !

Max soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'ils ne viendraient pas et qu'il aurait uniquement affaire à son frère. Ce dernier lui lança un regard haineux qu'il lui rendit. S'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard du reste de son ancienne famille, il posa son regard sur le nouveau consul. Malheureusement, l'inquisiteur était à ses côtés. Ce dernier croisa le regard de Max et celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard. Son grand-père était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir… Le Consul demanda le silence, et prit la parole.

\- Ce conseil exceptionnel a été réuni car le monde obscur souhaiterait s'entretenir avec nous au sujet du petit peuple. Comme vous le savez, depuis la guerre qui nous a opposé à Jonathan Morgenstern, les fées ont juré notre perte. A nous tous, néphilims comme créatures obscures…

Max laissait parler le Consul, cet homme aux cheveux grisonnant et au visage émacié, mais ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux azur plantés dans ceux de son frère, les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard. Rafael fulminait. Sa cousine s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule avant que son père ne la fasse reculer en lui lançant un regard sévère. Max fut alors emmené à prendre la parole. Son frère le suivit du regard alors qu'il rejoignait le centre de la salle du conseil, auprès du Consul. Il l'écouta exposer les faits qu'il lui avait rapportés quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Les fées nous menacent. Nous menacent tous.

\- Vous avez rompu les Accords ! S'exclama soudain Rafael.

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors dans la salle. Max se tourna lentement vers lui. Isabelle n'avait jamais vu d'yeux d'un bleu aussi sombre. Elle s'avança et se plaça entre le jeune sorcier et Rafael. Posant une main sur le torse de ce dernier, elle l'incita au calme, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, fixant son frère d'un regard haineux.

\- Vous avez rompu les Accords, répéta-t-il, et votre protection en faisait partie. Pas d'Accords, pas de protection.

\- « Nous » avons rompu les Accords ? Tu as la mémoire courte, mon frère.

\- C'est toi qui as la mémoire courte, petit frère ! Cracha-t-il en s'avançant, menaçant, vers lui. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire !

Jace lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper.

\- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Robert. Rafael, je te demanderai de garder ton calme !

\- Toi, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Répliqua Rafael.

\- Rafael Lightwood ! S'écria le Consul. Je vous conseille de changer immédiatement d'attitude !

\- Je changerai d'attitude quand vous prononcerez mon nom complet !

Max éclata de rire.

\- T'as un problème, toi ?! Lui fit Rafael en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Monsieur veut qu'on prononce son nom complet ! Rit-il. Tu veux qu'on t'appelle par le nom d'une créature obscure, Rafe ? Je croyais que tu nous méprisais ?!

\- Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, petit frère !

\- Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton frère, Rafael ? On devrait peut-être te retirer la direction de l'Institut. Après tout, tes propos sont illogiques, ce n'est pas bon pour un directeur ! Se moqua Max.

Rafael se jeta sur lui avant d'être stoppé à nouveau par son oncle.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer !

\- Je t'aurais rayé de la surface de la terre avant que tu n'aies pu ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt !

\- On parie ?!

Il essaya de se dégager de la prise de Jace mais ce dernier avait plus de force que lui. De plus, son oncle Simon avait le regard posé sur lui et se maintenait prêt à venir prêter mains fortes à son beau-frère en cas de besoin. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, pourtant aux yeux de Rafael, seul son frère l'importait. La rage le faisait trembler.

\- J'ai toujours été meilleur que toi, Rafe. Il serait temps que tu l'acceptes.

\- Ça suffit ! Intervint Catarina en se plaçant entre eux. Non mais vous vous entendez ?! Vos pères seraient tellement déçus de vous ! Eux qui pourtant étaient si fiers de leurs garçons !

\- Ne parle pas d'eux, Sorcière ! Lui ordonna Rafael.

\- La sorcière, comme tu dis, séchait tes larmes quand tu étais petit ! Regardez-vous tous… Le petit peuple nous détruira tous si on ne s'allie pas. C'est ça que vous voulez ?!

\- Je pense que tout le monde devrait reprendre son calme. Fit le Consul. Nous devons discuter de tout cela sérieusement. Il est vrai que la situation est problématique. Il serait peut-être sage de signer des Accords temporaires.

L'ensemble de l'assemblée se tourna vers lui. La stupéfaction se peignait sur le visage de tous. En revanche, celui de Rafael était toujours déformé par la colère.

\- C'est une blague ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Non. Rafael Lightwood, je vous demanderai d'accueillir comme il se doit les représentants des créatures obscures de New York au sein de votre Institut.

\- Plutôt crever !

\- C'est un ordre ! Et je vous déconseille de désobéir !

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous nous rendre là-bas ? Demanda Max sans quitter les yeux de son frère.

\- Parce que ce lieu sera le centre des opérations contre le petit peuple. Je veux que vous appreniez à combattre ensemble comme cela a été possible dans le passé.

 **1 semaine plus tard- Institut de New York**

Accoudé contre la rampe de l'escalier de l'étage, Rafael fixait d'un œil vigilant l'arrivée de créatures obscures au sein de son Institut. Pourtant ce n'était pas tant leur présence qui le dérangeait, mais celle de son frère. Il n'était pas encore arrivé et il espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas, même s'il avait peu d'espoir.

\- Rafael ?

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa tante Clary s'avancer vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Quand êtes-vous rentré d'Idris ?

\- On vient d'arriver. On a pensé que tu aurais besoin de ta famille près de toi.

Rafael eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- En fait, j'aimerais que certain membre de ma famille reste loin de moi, tu vois !

\- Tu sais, Rafael, quand j'ai rencontré Alec, lui et moi nous détestions. Enfin, c'est surtout lui qui me détestait.

\- Je le sais ça ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?! Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?!

\- Parce qu'il a fallu d'une seule bonne explication entre nous pour que les choses s'arrangent. Tu devrais parler à Max, Rafe. Il reste ton frère.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a été élevé ensemble ? Je ne peux pas oublier qu'il nous a trahis! Mon père est mort à cause de lui et…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête comme pour chasser un souvenir désagréable. Son regard se voila et il détourna la tête au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Son frère en sortit, portant une longue cape noire. Sa peau bleue réapparut aussitôt qu'il les ait eu franchi. Il avança droit vers les ordinateurs de contrôle mais Rafael lui barra brusquement le barrage.

\- Recule ! Lui ordonna le jeune chasseur d'ombres.

Sous la rune au niveau de son cou, on pouvait voir sa veine palpiter.

\- L'Enclave nous autorise à enquêter avec vous, Rafael !

\- Ouais, mais à deux pas de toi, il y a un sol recouvert de runes! Une fois ne t'as pas suffi ?!

Max blêmit et se recula.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas. Depuis quand…

\- Longtemps ! Le coupa Rafael. Alors maintenant tu vas être mignon et tu vas dire à tes petits copains de rester gentiment dans l'espace qu'on leur a réservé : au sous-sol !

\- Au sous-sol… Répéta Max froidement. Tu espères vraiment qu'on va se terrer comme des rats ?!

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je veux vraiment, Max ?

\- Non, je le sais déjà…

\- Alors ne pose pas la question ! Oh et vous avez entraînement avec nous dans cinq minutes !

\- Entraînement ? S'étonna le sorcier. Quel entraînement ?

\- Celui que comprend les Accords que tu as fait rétablir !

\- Rétabli provisoirement !

\- Provisoirement ou pas, ils comprennent un entraînement commun entre créatures obscures et chasseurs d'ombres. Tu le sais très bien, on y a participé… Avant…

\- Ok… Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

\- Je m'en fous de ta vie, fais ce que tu veux ! Ne sois juste pas en retard !

Rafael le planta là. Max soupira et prit la direction des chambres. Passant devant celle qu'avait occupée son père dans le passé, il hésita, s'arrêtant devant. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée. La porte était sûrement verrouillée mais il pourrait y remédier. A moins que son frère n'y ait fait installer une protection spéciale. Il en était capable après tout… Il pouvait même l'avoir piégée…. Prenant le risque, il actionna la poignée et fut surpris de la voir s'ouvrir sans difficulté. Jetant un œil derrière lui, il vérifia que la voie était libre et entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. La pièce était plongée dans le noir total. Une odeur de renfermée lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des mois, peut-être même des années. Créant une boule de lumière bleue, il la fit voleter au-dessus de lui. Elle diffusa une douce lueur bleutée, suffisante pour l'éclairer. Il balaya alors la pièce du regard : les meubles avaient été renversés, les tiroirs retournés. Le matelas du lit avait subi le même traitement, et les oreillers avaient été déchirés. Des plumes reposaient sur le sol poussiéreux. Max se souvenait de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier….

 **Flash Back- 7 ans plus tôt**

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'Institut. Le claquement de ses bottes sur le sol résonnait dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas très bien où il allait, il se laissait guider par son instinct. La boule au ventre qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie et qu'il n'y avait pas vu son père s'agrandissait au fil des secondes. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'arrêta : au bout du couloir son oncle Jace venait de se retourner vers lui, pâle comme la mort. Il lui sembla entendre son nom, mais il n'était pas sûr. Un cri retentit alors et le sorti de sa stupeur. Il vit son oncle ceinturer son frère. Quand était-il arrivé ? Était-il là depuis le début ? Des gens le bousculèrent alors, se précipitant vers l'endroit où se tenait à présent la quasi-totalité de sa famille. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il n'arrivait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement et ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il le vit. Il voulut lui aussi hurler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de meubles renversés, et il entendait toujours des hurlements mais il n'arrivait pas à en identifier l'auteur. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ce sang coulant des poignets de son père, allongé dans ce brancard, et son visage pâle, si pâle…

 **Présent**

Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il essuya rapidement. Il avait bien trop pleuré par le passé. Le passé était le passé et devait le rester. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans un regard derrière lui. La boule de lumière le suivi un instant avant de disparaître.Il se changea rapidement dans une des nombreuses chambres de libres, enfilant une tenue plus appropriée au combat. Se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il eut un sourire triste. Son pantalon de cuir noir et son tee-shirt de la même couleur, le faisaient ressembler à un chasseur d'ombres. Seule sa peau bleue le trahissait. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage et le bleu de sa peau disparu. Ses pères n'avaient jamais aimé qu'il fasse ça, qu'il se cache. Pourtant ce jour-là, ça leur aurait sauvé la vie…

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter. Il abaissa la main et sa peau retrouva instantanément sa couleur originelle.

\- Qui est-ce ?!

\- C'est moi, Al'. Alyssa. Rajouta-t-elle.

Max soupira et agita la main. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant la jeune fille, portant elle aussi une tenue de combat. Ses cheveux blonds vénitien étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval. Mal à l'aise, elle lui fit un sourire timide.

\- Je.. Je peux entrer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Être ici lui déplaisait, il n'avait donc aucune envie de voir sa famille défiler dans sa chambre. Surtout elle. Il ne la connaissait que très peu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Aujourd'hui, c'était une femme. Et il n'avait rien à lui dire…

\- Te.. Te parler. Bredouilla-t-elle. Je… Je me rappelle de toi tu sais. On n'était pas si petit que ça quand même.

\- Si tu es venu pour qu'on se rappelle les souvenirs de famille, tu peux repartir. En ce qui me concerne, ma famille m'attend à l'extérieur de ses murs et ce n'est pas vous.

-Tu sais, nous rejeter ne les ramènera pas. Aucun des deux. Tu sais je pense que tu devrais le voir. Vous devriez y aller tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alyssa ? Je suis pressé, alors va droit au but, s'il te plaît.

\- Ce que je veux ? Je veux que ma famille soit aussi soudée que ce qu'elle a pu l'être dans le passé !

\- Alors désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour toi.

\- Si. Pour le moment tu ne le réalises pas encore, mais ça viendra.

Elle tourna les talons avant de se raviser et de retourner vers lui.

\- Oh j'oubliais. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Elle lui tendit une clé et la lui mit dans la main.

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser à quoi elle sert. A tout à l'heure, cousin !

Max la regarda s'éloigner avant de baisser le regard vers la clé dans sa main. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mis les pieds là-bas ? Décidant de sécher l'entraînement, il sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et prit la direction d'un lieu dans lequel il ne pensait plus jamais remettre les pieds : l'appartement de ses parents. Il créa un portail et le traversa si précipitamment qu'il faillit tomber à genoux sur le tapis du hall de l'immeuble. Il déglutit difficilement en pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il fut étonné de voir que contrairement à la chambre de son père à l'Institut, l'appartement, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il passa sa main sur les meubles, les frôlant du bout des doigts. La décoration était toujours la même : une explosion de couleur en tous genres, des tableaux représentant son père à différents siècles,… Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux lorsqu'il tomba sur une photo de son frère et lui, enfants, dans les bras de leurs parents. Il s'assit sur le canapé et prit dans sa main la veste posée sur le dossier.

\- Papa laissait toujours traîner ses affaires. Ça rendait dingue dad, tu te souviens ?

Max sursauta. Son frère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Alyssa m'a passé la clé.

\- Je sais. Elle me l'a dit.

\- Pourquoi rien n'a bougé ? C'est toi qui viens ici pour t'occuper de l'appart ?

\- Non. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis… longtemps…

\- Alors qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un sort peut-être, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ils nous l'ont légué et nous connaissant, ils savaient qu'on n'était pas des pros du ménage.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Max sourit à son frère.

\- Tu te rappelles le jour où on a failli faire exploser l'appartement ?

\- Oui. Tu voulais faire un gâteau et ça a dégénéré !

\- C'était pas tout à fait de notre faute, Izzy nous avait aidés !

\- C'était immangeable ! Se souvint Rafael en riant.

\- Ils ne nous ont pas punis…

\- Ils nous punissaient jamais…

Rafael s'empara de la photo que son frère avait tenue quelques minutes plus tôt, et la regarda tristement.

\- Ils vivaient tous les deux dans un monde utopiste. Ils pensaient que nos deux mondes pouvaient n'en former qu'un. Que nous pouvions fonder une réelle famille, mais ils avaient tort… La vérité, c'est que si ça marchait c'est parce qu'ils étaient là pour s'assurer que ça fonctionne. Leur amour était si fort que c'était contagieux. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion et tout a volé en éclats…

\- On l'a fait voler en éclat, Rafael. Nous seuls…

Rafael reposa la photo.

\- Certains plus que d'autres… Lui répondit-il froidement. Maintenant si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de me suivre et de venir à cet entraînement avant que nos relations s'aggravent plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Max ne chercha pas à protester et obéit à son frère. Il jeta tout de même un dernier regard à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de refermer la porte…

 **Flash Back- 15 ans plus tôt**

Riant, Alec pénétra dans l'appartement, son amant grignotant son cou. Il se figea alors soudain, la bouche entrouverte, trop choqué pour parler. Il venait de découvrir dans quel état ses fils avaient transformé l'appartement. Magnus continuait toujours à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en détachant les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Magnus ?

\- Hum, oui mon ange ? Impatient ?

\- Non, en colère, voire furieux.

Magnus stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et releva la tête vers son jeune amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Toi rien, tes fils en revanche…

Le sorcier remarqua alors à son tour l'état de leur appartement.

\- Pourquoi dès qu'ils font une bêtise ça devient toujours « mes fils » ?! C'est aussi les tiens je te signale !

\- Ouais mais ce genre de chose ils le tiennent de toi, pas de moi !

\- Si tu le dis…

Il remit un vase droit avant de sortir une fourchette plantée dans un tableau.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ma sœur était censée les garder ! Lui fit Alec.

\- Quand tu dis ta sœur, tu veux dire l'espèce de tas de farine vivant qui gît sur mon canapé en cuir qui m'a coûté une fortune ?! Lui demanda Magnus en désignant la masse mouvante allongée sur ledit canapé.

Alec soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu l'as gagné au poker !

\- La partie a duré toute une nuit et le temps c'est de l'argent, mon chéri !

Le néphilim allait répliquer mais une petite tête bleue dépassa timidement du couloir menant aux chambres.

\- Dad, papa, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Sanglota-t-il.

La colère disparue aussitôt du visage de ses deux pères et Alec lui ouvrit les bras au moment où son fils aîné faisait aussi son apparition.

\- Allez, venez là !

Il les serra dans ses bras et Magnus s'agenouilla près d'eux.

\- Papa, on va tous ranger, promis ! Lui fit Rafael.

Le sorcier essuya ses larmes avant d'en faire de même pour Max.

\- Pas besoin, vous avez une tante qui saura faire ça à la PERFECTION ! N'EST-CE PAS, IZZY ?! Hurla-t-il en direction de la sœur de son amant.

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire en se regardant d'un air complice. Rafael fit un clin d'œil à son frère, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alec, mais ce dernier fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Cela faisait longtemps que ses fils versaient de fausses larmes pour les faire plier. Ni lui ni Magnus ne l'ignoraient mais ils faisaient toujours comme s'ils y croyaient encore, s'amusant de la fierté qui se peinait sur leur visage lorsqu'ils pensaient avoir dupé leurs parents. Isabelle se redressa sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille et plein de farine.

\- Hum, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La petite famille éclata de rire et quelques heures plus tard, l'appartement avait été remis dans l'ordre et les garçons avaient déjà toute une liste de nouvelles bêtises à faire.

 _ **Fin de la partie 2**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Frères ennemis - Partie 3**

 **Tu restes mon frère**

Jace pianota nerveusement sur son bureau. Une centaine de chasseur d'ombres et de créatures obscures étaient réunis au sein de l'Institut et actuellement même, enfermés dans la salle d'entraînement emménagée pour l'occasion. Le Conseil avait statué : ils devaient tous s'unir comme dans le passé pour pouvoir maîtriser la nouvelle menace qui pesait sur eux : la colère du petit peuple. Le problème, c'est que cela faisait des années que les relations entre les néphilims et le monde obscur n'étaient pas au beau fixe et la haine que se vouaient ses neveux n'arrangeait rien. Clary agita la main devant lui, le tirant de ses pensés dans un sursaut. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Rester enfermé ici n'arrangera rien, Jace. Lui fit-elle avec douceur en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais… Je voulais juste profiter du peu de calme qui règne encore dans cet Institut…

\- Ça se passera peut-être bien…

\- Tu y crois vraiment ?

La jeune fille lui caressa la joue.

\- Ils y auraient cru eux…

\- Avant de nous laisser tomber tu veux dire ?

\- Je sais que tu lui en veux… Soupira Clary. Et je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais à quoi ça te servirait ?

\- A arranger les choses entre mes neveux. A sauver ma famille ! J'ai perdu mon frère, je ne veux pas perdre aussi ses fils.

\- Jace… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Le chasseur d'ombres croisa le regard de sa femme et il secoua la tête. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. A quoi cela servait-il de parler à un mort ? Car c'était tout comme, ce n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

\- Tu as raison… Finit-il par dire. Allons rejoindre les autres.

\- Max et Rafael ne sont toujours pas rentrés. L'informa Clary alors que le néphilim avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau. Alyssa m'a dit qu'ils sont… chez eux…

\- Chez eux ? Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils sont tous les deux aller à l'appartement de Brooklyn ? Ensemble ?

\- Je te dis ce que m'a rapporté notre fille. Répondit Clary en haussant les épaules.

\- Aucun des deux n'a mis les pieds là-bas depuis des années !

\- Je le sais, Jace. Mais peut-être ont-ils besoin de renouer avec leur passé. Un lien fort les unis, même s'ils hurlent le contraire.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont allé là-bas dans le but de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre ? Parce que moi j'en doute fortement, et ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère aller vérifier qu'ils ne se sont pas entre-tué.

\- Si vous parlez de nos neveux chéris, ce n'est pas la peine, ils viennent de rentrer. Leur annonça soudain Isabelle, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau, écartant nonchalamment son frère. Et en un seul morceau. Rajouta-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil. On n'attend plus que vous.

Résigné, Jace opina de la tête. Après tout, plus tôt ils commenceraient, plus tôt se serait terminé…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, deux clans distincts s'étaient formé de chaque côté de la pièce : les créatures obscures d'un côté, les chasseurs d'ombres de l'autre. Jace aperçut la jeune fille qui accompagnait Max à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Comment l'avait-il appelé déjà ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Il laissa échapper un sourire en remarquant la façon dont-elle s'était habillé. Ses vêtements recouverts de paillettes lui faisaient penser à une personne à qui il pensait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Était-ce un signe ? Non, probablement pas. C'était juste son esprit qui divaguait. Elle se pencha sur le côté afin de murmurer quelque chose à Max. Ce dernier leva les yeux dans la direction de son oncle, et leur regard se croisèrent. Malheureusement, si Jace aurait voulu croiser les yeux bleus plus longtemps, le jeune sorcier baissa rapidement le regard. Le chasseur d'ombres chercha alors son autre neveu et le trouva appuyé contre des tapis de sol empilés dans un coin de la pièce. Jace lui fit signe d'approcher. Rafael leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à obéir tout de même à l'ordre de son oncle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Max dans cet appartement ?!

\- On discutait. On se rappelait les bons souvenirs ! Rétorqua Rafael avec amertume.

\- Rafael… Soupira Jace.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ton frère…

\- Ouais… On ne choisit pas sa famille, hein ? Lui fit Rafael en faignant un sourire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les personnes réunies dans la pièce et réclama le silence.

\- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ici. Ça ne fait plaisir à personne, je le sais. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Certains d'entre vous… (son regard croisa celui de son frère, qui le soutenu sans ciller) sont déjà entraîné à combattre auprès de chasseur d'ombres ou de créatures obscures. Ensemble. La rune d'Alliance de ma tante (il désigna Clary, qui lui fit un sourire) vous permettra de partager les capacités des uns et des autres. Je vais donc vous demander de former, dans un premier temps, des petits groupes. Lorsque vous semblerez capable de vous battre ensemble et non les uns contre les autres, alors on vous appliquera cette rune sur chacun.

Son discours déclencha une onde de désaccords et il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, avant de rétablir à nouveau le silence.

\- Je sais que ça représente beaucoup pour un grand nombre d'entre vous. Moi le premier, croyez-moi.

\- Ton père était un sorcier ! Cracha un homme sur sa gauche.

\- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème particulier ? Lui répondit Rafael sur le même ton.

\- Ouais ! Tu dis être avec nous, mais qui me dit que tu ne protèges pas plus les créatures obscures que les tiens ?!

\- Je sais pas, peut-être les deux seuls neurones qui te restent ?!

L'homme voulut se jeter sur lui, mais il fut stoppé par Jace, qui le fit reculer immédiatement.

\- Bien. S'exclama Rafael. Avant de commencer, est-ce qu'une autre personne à des commentaires à faire sur ma famille ?

Il balaya des yeux l'assemblée silencieuse, croisant à nouveau les yeux de son frère. Il s'y attarda un instant et il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire complice apparaître sur le visage du jeune sorcier, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

\- Personne ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur les personnes réunies devant lui. Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer dans ce cas. Formez des groupes avec nos amis du monde obscur.

À son plus grand étonnement, alors qu'il allait leur préciser qu'ils valaient mieux qu'ils fassent ça dans le plus grand des calmes, les groupes se formèrent plutôt facilement. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déjà combattu ensemble dans le passé, ou un membre de leur famille l'avait fait. Certains avaient même fini par créer des liens d'amitié avant que tout ne s'effondre. Le jeune chasseur d'ombres aperçut certains de son peuple se saluer poliment avec des vampires, des loups-garous ou des sorciers. On n'était loin des relations harmonieuses qu'ils y avaient pu avoir dans le passé, mais c'était déjà un début. La méfiance était tout de même présente et se répandait dans l'atmosphère de façon désagréable. Max s'approcha de son frère et pendant un instant Rafael cru qu'il allait lui demander de faire équipe ensemble et il se surprit même à le souhaiter. Mais ce ne fut qu'un cours instant…

\- Joli discours, grand frère !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien. J'admire juste tes qualités de leader, c'est tout.

\- Reste loin de moi ! Lui ordonna Rafael.

\- Avec plaisir ! Rétorqua Max avant de s'éloigner vers les siens.

Alyssa courut vers lui et lui prit la main. Il voulut se dégager mais la jeune fille l'entraînait déjà vers un groupe de chasseurs d'ombres et de créatures obscures qui s'étaient formés dans un coin de la pièce. Rafael les fixa, une vague de jalousie s'insinuant en lui. L'amie sorcière de Max s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- Je m'appelle Anna.

\- Anna… Ouais… Désolé, mais je dois diriger cet entraînement. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec le garde du corps de mon frère.

\- Je ne suis pas le garde du corps de Max.

\- Ah ouais ? Et tes quoi alors ? Ne me dis quand même pas qu'il couche avec toi .!

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, demande-lui.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il fait avec toi !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu t'en fiches. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu étais très protecteur avec lui quand vous étiez enfants.

\- Il… Il t'a parlé de moi . S'étonna Rafael, toute colère ayant à présent disparu de son visage.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais voir…

Elle tendit à nouveau sa main, la couleur de ses yeux laissant place à un violet brillant.

\- Ils… Ils sont magnifiques… Lui fit Rafael, troublé.

\- Merci…

Leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, le temps sembla s'arrêter un bref instant, avant qu'il ne se décide à se saisir de la main qu'elle lui tendait. Le décor autour de lui s'effaça et laissa place à un nouveau, bien différent. Il n'aurait su dire où il se trouvait. Tout était sombre, vide. Il faisait froid. Les hauts plafonds et les vitraux lui indiquèrent qu'il était probablement dans une ancienne église. Les genoux repliés contre lui dans un coin de la pièce, un garçon pleurait. Rafael s'approcha avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Le garçon venait de relever la tête vers lui, son visage humide de larmes.

\- Max… Murmura-t-il.

Une jeune fille s'approcha du sorcier et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Tous deux ne semblaient pas voir le chasseur d'ombres.

\- Ça s'est mal passé, hein . Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Il me déteste… Ils me détestent tous…

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que j'étais un monstre, que je les avais tués…

\- Il parle sur le coup de la colère, de la peine. Il est malheureux, Max…

\- Je sais… Et tout est de ma faute… Il m'a toujours protégé et je… j'ai…

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et tout comme Rafael, la jeune fille baissa les yeux vers ces dernières. Rafael étouffa un cri en voyant le sang couler des poignets du sorcier. Par réflexe, et bien que sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, il se précipita vers lui. Il voulut le toucher mais sa main passa à travers le corps de son frère comme si celui-ci n'était fait que de vapeur d'eau.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Max ? Interrogea Anna.

\- Je voulais mourir, je le voulais tellement… Sanglota-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais ça cicatrice, ça cicatrice tout le temps ! Ce n'est jamais assez profond !

\- Tu crois vraiment que si tu mourais, ta famille serait plus heureuse .

\- Oui… J'ai perdu les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde… Mes parents… Je… J'aurais pu survivre à leurs pertes, mais pas sans mon frère… Sans lui… Je préfère mourir…

Le décor s'effaça et celui de la salle d'entraînement apparu à nouveau. Anna avait les yeux rivés sur ceux du chasseur d'ombres qui retira aussitôt sa main comme si celle de la sorcière l'avait brûlé.

\- Tu pleures… Lui fit-elle remarquer en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-il en la repoussant violemment.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers eux, et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Max s'avança vers eux et bouscula brutalement son frère.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Rafael le foudroya du regard et l'attrapant par le col de sa veste, il le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

\- Fais quoi . De quoi tu parles .! Lâche-moi !

\- Tu veux mourir ?! C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?! Parce que si c'est que ça, je peux peut-être résoudre le problème !

\- Alors vas-y ! Vas-y, fais-le !

Dégainant son poignard séraphique, Rafael le lui plaça sous la gorge. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, de même que sur celles de son frère. La rage et la tristesse se mélangeaient chez les deux garçons. Leurs familles et amis voulurent s'interposer, mais Max créa un halo autour d'eux, les isolants du reste du groupe.

\- Vas-y, mon frère. Tue-moi. Tu en rêves depuis des années…

Le jeune sorcier abaissa le col de son tee-shirt, révélant la cicatrice au niveau de son épaule.

\- Tu te souviens . Ce jour-là… Ce jour-là tu le voulais plus que tout au monde… Tu me voulais mort…

 **Flash Back- 6 ans plus tôt**

Max se releva péniblement. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de poussière et un morceau de verre était planté dans sa cuisse. Il leva les yeux vers ce qui restait de la baie vitréee à travers laquelle son frère venait de le faire passer. Ce dernier se tenait face à lui, son poignard séraphique pointé sur lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage intense. Il semblait comme possédé. Il fondit à nouveau sur lui et planta la lame dans l'épaule du jeune garçon qui se retint de justesse au mur du balcon en poussant un cri de douleur. Rafael retira la lame et regarda son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Je suis désolé… Lui fit Max en levant ses yeux bleus embués de larmes vers lui. Je te demande pardon…

Rafael ne lui répondit pas, et laissant tomber son arme, il s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement dans lequel il se jura de ne plus jamais revenir.

 **Présent**

Rafael planta son poignard dans le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de son frère, qui ferma les yeux un bref instant.

\- Défends-toi ! Lui ordonna le néphilim. Oui je te veux mort, mais pas comme ça ! Défends-toi !

\- Non… Non… répéta Max.

Rafael se détacha de lui et recula.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'ils sont morts par ma faute… Parce que mon frère, mon grand frère me déteste ! Parce que celui qui avait juré de toujours me protéger, celui qui a toujours été là pour moi, m'a tourné le dos ! Voilà pourquoi ! Hurla le sorcier, des flammes bleues sortant de ses mains.

\- Calmes-toi ! Lui fit Rafael en sentant un vent violent s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Le halo que le sorcier avait placé autour d'eux avait volé en éclat et à présent l'ensemble des personnes présentes essayaient de se protéger des projectiles volant à travers la pièce sous la force du vent. Les yeux de Max n'étaient plus que deux saphirs étincelants.

\- Arrête, tu es en train de perdre le contrôle, arrête !

Une nouvelle vague de magie fut projetée par le jeune sorcier, les faisant tous s'agenouiller au sol, se tenant la tête dans les mains, un son strident raisonnant douloureusement dans leurs têtes. Rafael chercha le regard de son frère et s'exprima d'une voix douce et rassurante :

\- Max… Petit frère… Respire, s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Max, écoute ma voix, tout va bien.

Petit à petit, sa magie se calma, et Rafael put se relever. Il s'approcha doucement de son frère et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Respire, ok . Respire…

Les flammes disparurent des mains du jeune homme et il s'effondra. Rafael le retenu de justesse.

\- Hey. Doucement… Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu as besoin de te reposer !

\- Vous voyez ! Vous voyez ! S'exclama le chasseur d'ombres qui s'était opposé un peu plus tôt à Rafael. Ils sont dangereux, ils perdent le contrôle pour la moindre petite chose ! Et il les protège ! On ne peut pas tolérer ça !

Il sortit à son tour son poignard séraphique.

\- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux, et je te tue ! Lui fit Rafael d'un ton menaçant.

La garde arriva à ce moment-là, commandée par Jace, et le chasseur d'ombres fut emmené à l'extérieur.

\- Rafael… Murmura Max en retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, ça va…

\- Non… Chez… moi…

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Tu fais chier ! Souffla Rafael. Bon allez, on y va.

Catarina lui créa un portail et il le traversa en soutenant son frère. Il pénétra dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une fenêtre restée ouverte dans le salon, donnait sur une étendue d'eau. La nuit était tombée, et seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce.

\- Où est sa chambre ? Demanda-t-il à Catarina.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui désigner le canapé disposé au milieu de la pièce.

\- Il… Il n'y a pas de chambre . S'étonna Rafael.

La sorcière haussa les épaules et partit dans la cuisine où elle s'affaira à il ne savait quoi. Max se détacha de son frère et s'allongea dans le canapé. Rafael s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Posant une main sur le front de son frère, il lui dit :

\- Tu as de la fièvre.

\- Ça va passer… Articula Max difficilement. Tu peux… t'en aller…

\- Ouais, je pourrai. Mais je vais rester.

Son frère leva des yeux surpris vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir la raison. Dors maintenant.

Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas la force de lutter contre son frère et ferma les yeux. Après tout, il verrait bien demain, peut-être était-il tout simplement en train de rêver. Il finit par s'endormir et Rafael attrapa une couverture disposée sur le dossier du canapé et l'en recouvrit.

\- Tu prends bien soin de lui pour quelqu'un qui voulait le tuer. Remarqua Catarina.

Le néphilim se retourna vers elle. Elle tenait une tasse de café entre ses mains et le fixait étrangement.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Parce que parfois j'ai l'impression de les retrouver en vous. Tu sais, vous avez beau ne pas avoir leurs sangs qui coulent dans vos veines, vous leur ressemblez pourtant tellement.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas comme eux… Tu avais raison l'autre jour. S'ils voyaient la façon dont on se comporte, ils seraient loin d'être fiers de nous…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Rafael ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Un accident, juste un accident… Murmura-t-il. Un putain d'accident…

Catarina s'avança vers lui et lui fit relever la tête vers elle.

\- Tes parents ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, Rafael. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais on le savait, on savait qu'en perdre un c'était les perdre tous les deux.

\- Non, vous, vous le saviez. Pas nous… À cet âge-là, on pensait qu'on les aurait près de nous toute notre vie…

Catarina ne répondit pas, se contenant de le fixer d'un regard perçant. Il détourna le regard et le posa tristement sur son frère.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de…

\- De se tuer . On a essayé Rafael, mais on ne pouvait plus rien te dire qui le concernais. On ne pouvait plus rien te dire du tout. Tu as laissé ta colère prendre le dessus.

\- Je vais veiller sur lui, tu peux t'en aller… Finit par dire Rafael après un silence.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, Rafael, mais je pense plutôt que je vais rester.

\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, Catarina ! C'est mon frère !

\- Ah oui ? Je suis heureuse de te voir le dire à nouveau.

\- Écoute, Catarina, je sais que mes parents ton demandé de veiller sur nous, mais… Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec mon frère, seul à seul. S'il te plaît…

La sorcière sembla hésiter mais finit par consentir à les laisser seul. Elle jeta pourtant à Rafael un regard méfiant avant de disparaître. Le néphilim resta près de son frère un moment avant que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux. Le jeune sorcier s'écarta vivement de son frère en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- Tu pourrais me dire merci, je viens de te sauver la vie.

\- Je te n'ai rien demandé ! Rétorqua Max en le foudroyant du regard. Dégage d'ici !

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'emmener ici, je te signale !

Max le prit par le bras et le tira vers la sortie mais son frère se détacha facilement.

\- Ah non, petit frère. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! J'ai décidé de rester ici, donc je reste là !

\- Rafe, fais pas chier ! Bouge de là !

\- Non… Répondit Rafael en souriant d'un air narquois.

Les bras croisés, il s'était appuyé contre le mur du séjour et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger pour le moins du monde. Fixant son frère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci avait l'air aussi paniqué tout à coup.

\- Rafael, s'il te plaît, va-t-en…

\- Non. Je voudrais qu'on parle.

\- J'ai… Je n'ai pas le temps là, plus tard.

Rafael fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Rien. Maintenant sors ! Lui ordonna Max en ouvrant la porte.

Le néphilim soupira et amorça un mouvement pour sortir avant de se figer. Des pleurs de bébé venaient de se faire entendre. Il vit son frère blêmir alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la pièce dont semblait venir les pleurs. Le chasseur d'ombres n'avait pas fait attention à cette pièce auparavant. Curieux, il s'avança et poussa la porte. Une chambre d'enfant lui apparut alors devant les yeux. En son centre, un berceau dans lequel pleurait un bébé âgé d'à peine quelque mois. S'approchant doucement, il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant et croisa son regard saphir. Le bandeau rose dans ses yeux lui indiqua que c'était une fille. Bien que ses joues soient toujours humides de larmes, elle avait cessé de pleurer et le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
\- « Ça », comme tu dis, c'est un bébé. Lui fit Max en venant prendre la petite dans ses bras.  
\- Ouais, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que… Ok, je reformule, qu'est-ce qu'un bébé fout chez toi ?!  
Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers lui, son regard ressemblant à celui d'un enfant pris en faute.  
\- C'est… C'est ma fille…

Rafael eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ta fille ? Toi t'as une fille .!  
\- Oui, oui j'ai une fille. Je te présente Loane.  
\- Loane… Tu te fous de moi là, hein . C'est quoi le truc, t'as trouvé cette môme dans la rue et t'as voulu faite ta bonne action comme les parents .!  
\- Non. C'est vraiment ma fille. Mon sang coule dans ses veines.  
\- Les sorciers ne peuvent pas procréer. Lui répondit Rafael plutôt brutalement.

Max baissa les yeux sur le bébé dans ses bras qui s'était endormi en serrant le col de sa veste dans ses petites mains.

\- Je le sais… Mais elle est la preuve vivante qu'ils le peuvent… Ou en tout cas, que moi je le peux. Mais tu ne dois rien dire, elle doit rester cachée ! Tu comprends, si on apprend que des sorciers sont dans la possibilité génétique d'avoir des enfants, alors…  
\- Elle a des pouvoirs . Le coupa Rafael.  
\- Parfois… Mais c'est à peine perceptible…  
\- C'est… Qui est sa mère ?  
\- Elle est morte… Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Lui répondit Max froidement.  
\- Je… Je suis désolé. Bredouilla Rafael. Je... Je vais y aller.

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement précipitamment. Il n'avait qu'une envie, mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son frère. Max vivait dans les hauteurs de New York et il mit un moment avant de retrouver le chemin de l'Institut. Passant la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa stèle, il jura lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide.

\- Fais chier !

Il leva les yeux vers la maison de son frère et un amer sentiment de regret et de culpabilité l'envahirent. Il avait raté tellement de choses… Il aurait dû être là pour son frère, il l'avait juré à ses parents et avait failli à sa promesse… Les larmes aux yeux, il se précipita vers celle qui avait été comme une mère pour lui. Frappant à sa porte, il espérait qu'elle soit chez elle mais son espoir s'en vola rapidement. Soupirant il se laissa glisser contre la porte. Il ignora combien de temps il resta là à se morfondre, à regretter ses choix, avant que deux mains douces vinrent essuyer les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Rafael ?

Il releva la tête en sursautant. Catarina, portant son habit d'infirmière, se tenait devant lui, l'air soucieux.

\- Cat', je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ! Sanglota-t-il.

Le serrant dans ses bras, elle lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes comme elle l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle avait fait une promesse à ses parents. Malheureusement, le jeune néphilim l'avait repoussé après la mort d'Alec, la tenant à l'écart de sa vie. Elle l'avait vu, lui et son frère, se détruire, prendre de mauvaises décisions, faire les mauvais choix.

\- Viens, on rentre à l'intérieur…

\- Cat'…

Rafael attrapa le bras de la sorcière.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai été aussi odieux avec mon petit frère ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!

\- La culpabilité, Rafael. La culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…

\- Je sais. Viens.

L'aidant à se relever, elle le fit entrer à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme resta un moment figé sur le seuil. Rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur de l'appartement, absolument rien…

 **Flash Back- 10 ans plus tôt**

Surveillant d'un œil ce que faisait le plus jeune de ses fils, Alec frappa à la porte de l'appartement de la meilleure ami de Magnus Bane. La sorcière, enveloppée d'une robe de chambre bleue, lui ouvrit, l'air ensommeillé.

\- Alec ? Tu as vu l'heure qui l'est .

\- Je sais, mais c'est une urgence. Magnus et moi sommes convoqués à Idris. Les fées ont attaqué un repaire de Loups-Garous dans l'Est. Il faut qu'on s'en occupe d'urgence. Tu pourrais garder…

Une petite tête bleue apparue derrière lui et le visage de Catarina s'attendrit.

\- Si je peux garder les deux petits monstres . Pas de problème. Où est Rafael d'ailleurs ?

\- Avec moi.

Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, apparu soudainement à côté d'eux, tenant un jeune garçon à peine plus âgé que celui qu'Alec tenait à présent par la main.

\- Il ne veut pas me lâcher ! Fit-il à Alec.

\- Rafael, papa et dad doivent s'en aller. Dit tendrement Catarina au jeune garçon, qui bien qu'ayant enfin quitté les bras de son père, s'agrippait toujours à lui.

\- Je veux rester avec vous ! S'exclama Rafael en levant les yeux vers son père.

Magnus s'agenouilla face à lui et posa une main sur la joue de son fils.

\- On revient vite, je te le promets.

\- Mais pourquoi vous partez toujours ?

\- C'est notre travail, Rafael. Lui dit Alec en s'agenouillant à son tour à sa hauteur.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire à votre place ! S'il te plaît…

Le jeune garçon se mit à pleurer et son frère s'avança vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Rafe ? T'es pas tout seul, je suis la moi !

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ? Lui demanda Rafael.

\- Oui. Oui, ils reviendront. Lui assura Max.

Catarina, à l'image des parents des deux jeunes hommes, fronça les sourcils. Rafael, lui, s'apaisa.

\- D'accord…

Il se détacha enfin de son père mais ce dernier le retint.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Rien, papa.

Rafael entra dans l'appartement de Catarina, et son frère en fit de même à sa suite. La sorcière les suivit des yeux.

\- Les pouvoirs de Max ont fait leur apparition on dirait… Murmura-t-elle.

\- On dirait, oui. Lui répondit Magnus. Veille sur eux, d'accord ?

\- Je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses encore me dire ça. C'est une évidence que je vais prendre soin d'eux !

Magnus resta silencieux un moment, la fixant d'un air grave.

\- S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, peux-tu me promettre que tu seras toujours là pour eux ?

La sorcière sentit Alec se tendre à côté d'elle. Lui qui n'avait cessé, jusqu'à présent, de surveiller les faits et gestes de ses fils à l'intérieur de l'appartement, prit soudain part à la conversation.

\- Il ne va rien nous arriver, pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

\- Alexander… Soupira Magnus. Avec la vie qu'on a…

\- Non ! Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça, c'est…

\- C'est quoi, Alec ? On doit se préparer à cette éventualité.

\- S'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un de nous deux, l'autre sera là.

\- Parce que tu survivrais à ma mort, Alexander ?

\- Pour eux, oui…

\- Non, je ne pense pas… Moi je ne pourrai pas…

Alec s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Lui murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Catarina qui les regardait tristement. Elle pense la même chose que Magnus, se dit-il.

\- Veille sur eux… Lui fit-il avant de tourner les talons.

 **Présent**

\- Je connais la promesse qu'ils t'ont fait jurer de respecter. Annonça Rafael à Catarina.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Rafael.

\- Hum… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent ce jour-là, tu te souviens ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment ?

\- Oui. Oui, je me souviens. Mais ton frère t'a assuré que tout irait bien et tu as accepté de rester avec moi.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Ils sont revenu..

\- Ouais… Ouais, ils sont revenus ! Répéta Rafael avec amertume. Ils sont revenu cette fois, puis une fois encore, et encore une nouvelle fois. Puis un jour je les ai vus franchir la porte de chez nous, et cette fois-là aussi je me suis dit qu'ils reviendraient, sauf que je n'ai vu personne revenir. Jamais. On a attendu pendant des heures qu'ils rentrent. Seuls. On était assez grand, personne ne nous gardait cette fois. Puis des chasseurs d'ombres, qu'on ne connaissait pas, sont venu nous chercher et nous ont emmenés à l'Institut. Ils nous ont emmenés dans cette infirmerie et…

Sa voix se brisa alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- On l'a vu allongé dans ce lit, sans expression. Il respirait, on nous répétait qu'il n'était pas mort mais… Mais il ne bougeait plus… J'ai tourné la tête vers Dad, je le suppliais des yeux de me rassurer, de me dire que tout irait bien, que papa irait mieux, mais il se contentait de le fixer, comme si… Comme si… Il ne nous voyait pas, on n'existait plus. Pendant des jours et des jours, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme. Il ne s'occupait plus de nous, il restait enfermé dans leur chambre. Puis un jour je suis rentré dans sa chambre à l'Institut, et …

Catarina posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai essayé de le sauver, Rafael. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais…

\- Ça aurait servi à quoi ? L'Enclave condamne le suicide… Il n'y a même pas de tombe…

\- Je sais que tu lui en veux, que tu penses qu'il vous a abandonné, mais… C'était un accident…

\- Ouais, un simple moment d'inattention…

Catarina baissa les yeux. Elle se souvenait de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque de démons depuis très longtemps. La fermeture des enfers par Jonathan était miraculeusement toujours effective mais il arrivait parfois que des démons refassent leur apparition. C'était ceux qui s'étaient terrés comme des rats pendant la guerre et qui, de temps en temps, reprenaient leurs activités. Ce jour-là, l'Institut de New York avait été appelé pour protéger la cité silencieuse d'une attaque du petit peuple. Alec avait appelé Magnus en renfort pour poser des barrières. Elle aussi était présente. Deux sorciers valaient toujours mieux qu'un avait plaisanté Jace, sous le regard noir de Magnus, qui, visiblement, aurait préféré rester chez lui. Si seulement… Ils avaient réussi à stopper l'attaque du Petit Peuple, ils avaient gagné une bataille de plus. Mais les choses avaient alors dérapé à la vitesse de la lumière. Un démon avait surgi de nulle part et blessé Alec en le projetant dans la cité silencieuse. Rien de grave, rien que le grand Magnus Bane n'aurait pu guérir, sauf que, sous la précipitation, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait pénétré à l'intérieur de la cité. Le cri d'Alec avait résonné en écho contre les murs de pierre alors que le temps semblait se figer. Alec le poussa à l'extérieur, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sorcier tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur, les yeux révulsés, puis ce fut le silence. Il n'était pas mort, non, c'était bien pire que cela. Se sentant responsable, Alec n'avait été, après ça, plus que l'ombre de lui-même, jusqu'au jour où la douleur devint trop insupportable…

Elle ferma les yeux. Ce jour-là, son monde à elle s'était aussi écroulé. Seule la promesse qu'elle avait faite de veiller sur leur fils l'avait fait tenir.

\- Pourquoi en veux-tu autant à ton frère ? Lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

\- Parce que… Parce que ce démon, c'est nous qui l'avons libéré….

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais que Max et moi étions inséparables. Mais tu sais aussi qu'on n'était pas toujours des enfants sages…

\- Non, c'est vrai. Vous nous avez parfois rendu la vie impossible. Lui répondit Catarina en souriant affectueusement.

Rafael détourna le regard et s'avança vers la fenêtre du séjour, à travers laquelle il laissa son regard se perdre au loin.

\- Les démons, on n'en avait vu qu'à travers les livres, alors quand on a su qu'il y en avait un qui était détenu ici, à New York, on a voulu y aller. Seulement par un concours de circonstances, les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées comme on le voulait. Nous nous sommes cru bien plus forts que nous ne l'étions réellement et le démon s'est échappé. Effrayés, on est rentré et nous n'avons rien dit. Ce qui n'était qu'une simple bêtise d'enfants, s'est vite transformé en cauchemar. Au début, on est resté soudé, puis… Puis plus le temps passé, plus nous nous sommes éloignés et… Max partait tout le temps, il ne me parlait plus. Petit à petit, je perdais mon frère et je l'ai laissé faire. Plus les jours passés, plus j'avais cette rancœur en moi qui grandissait. Puis un jour… Un jour, je l'ai suivi. J'ai voulu savoir où il allait tout le temps comme ça. J'ai découvert qu'il passait ses journées avec des sorciers de son âge, dans les tunnels. Il se confiait à eux… Il se confiait à eux et il leur a dit qu'il avait prédit ce qui était arrivé à nos parents….

\- Ton frère était trop jeune pour que ses prémonitions soient claires et fiables, et surtout pour qu'il sache les interpréter.

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais le résultat est le même. Il nous a éloignés de lui, il a renié sa famille pour… Pour son peuple, comme il dit.

Le ton froid avec lequel il s'exprima la fit frissonner.

\- Rafael…

\- Il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il avait une fille… Tu tends rend compte ? Mon frère est papa et je ne le savais même pas !

\- Il a essayé de te le dire. Le jour où la mère de la petite a perdu la vie. Il t'a appelé à l'aide, mais tu as refusé, tu lui as demandé de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole et de se tenir loin de toi. Le lendemain, il rompait les Accords. Tu te souviens ?

Rafael blêmit. Alors c'était donc ça la raison…

\- Je… je ne savais pas que… Il ne me l'a pas dit ! Se défendit-il.

\- Tu ne lui en as pas laissé le temps… Si tu cherches la raison pour laquelle ton frère t'en veux, Rafael, tu l'as trouvée dans cette chambre…

Il voulut répondre mais la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, le coupant.

\- Ouais, Al', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

\- Quoi ?! J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Catarina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Les Fées ont attaqué l'Institut !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousssss**_


End file.
